An Easier Place
by KTLJ
Summary: The path to villainy was destined for Himiko Toga. Quirks defined the individual and hers was the definition of evil. Himiko learned this right before her fourth birthday. And so, thanks to the guidance from an unexpected mentor, Himiko accepted the battle against fate to become the world's strongest heroine. A Hero Toga AU. Toga-centric. Pairing undecided.
1. Prologue - A Mother's Resolve

Prologue - A Mother's Resolve

At a humble hero agency in the Saitama Prefecture, Hitomi Toga's phone rang.

The young woman allowed the foreboding to settle in her stomach while the unanswered phone sang its song of monotony. It had been a quiet day at the office. It was a mid-week morning, which meant criminal activity was docile. The exponential uprising of All Might's fandom also played its helpful part. While a phone call wasn't necessarily out of the ordinary, something seemed off and Hitomi couldn't shake it. She appropriately labeled this feeling maternal instinct - a construct she hadn't believed in until Himiko's birth.

With apprehension, Hitomi answered the phone with her agency's scripted greeting. The caller coughed and her nose scrunched.

"Good afternoon. Am I speaking with Toga Hitomi-san?" The masculine voice questioned.

"You are. How may I be of assistance?" She replied, surprised by the steadiness of her voice. _'Office work seems to be paying off.'_

"My name is Uchiyama Tanyu. I am the principal here at Sai Nursey School. Have you been in contact with your daughter today?"

Hesitation quickly turned to trepidation as Hitomi replied, "Not since earlier this morning. Is there something wrong with Himiko? Is she all right? I trust she is at the school today, yes?"

"She is here. We'll need you to come to the school and pick her up immediately. I'm sure you know what this is regarding," Principle Uchiyama half-answered.

"I have a feeling." She paused in thought. "But, if I may, is it the headmaster's duty to call every parent when their child's quirk manifests?"

"We will discuss that matter in person. Thank you."

He hung up in an instant and Hitomi never felt so scared in her life.

...

Hitomi confronted her boss in a saikeirei bow, "Midnight-san. Please forgive me - I am so, so sorry. I need to excuse myself to pick up Himiko. There seems to have been some sort of issue at her school. I have already confirmed today's appointments and you can find the proofread incident reports on-"

"Hitomi, just go. You always get serious about things like this. This isn't my first rodeo. I can handle myself just fine," Nemuri responded lightheartedly.

"Thank you, Midnight-san-"

"-And for the last time, save the formalities for the presses. But, for the future, make sure you bow to me in dogeza. I need true passion and nice pantie shots here at my agency," She winked.

Hitomi sighed and straightened out her black dress. Heroics aside, Nemuri's strongest talent was to simultaneously comfort and embarrass someone, "Sorry and thank you. I'm sure you'd understand if you had a child."

"I have many children, Hitomi-chan!" Nemuri grinned in feign innocence.

* * *

Hitomi was a whirlwind of emotions. She watched in silence as her only daughter, approaching the innocent age of four, sat alone on a chair outside Principle Uchiyama's office. Himiko swung her legs back and forth disinterestedly, clearly bored out of her mind. It was the most relieving sight she'd ever seen. As soon as the blonde child looked up, her gold eyes connected with her mother's and overflowed with joy.

"Hi Mommy! Why are you here?"

Hitomi teared up.

"Why are you crying?"

"No reason," She replied.

"Hehe, that's silly. You're silly. You're always crying, Mommy."

"Because my little daughter is just so cute."

Himiko giggled, looked down at her legs and started swinging them faster, "Am I going home? I don't feel sick. Did I do something bad?"

"Mommy will talk to the Principle and we'll get it all figured out," Hitomi answered.

"Boring. I don't wanna sit here no more," Himiko groaned.

"Just a little while longer, sweetie. I'll be right back," Hitomi approached the Principle's door and knocked three times. The Principle, a short yet sturdy man, answered begrudgingly.

As Hitomi nodded her head towards him and entered the confines of his sterile office, she heard her daughter sheepishly say "bye-bye" in the background.

The door shut behind her and the woman took her seat as gestured. The room felt heavy and Hitomi knew this wasn't going to be an exchange of pleasantries. After a moment's silence, Hitomi cleared her throat as cue to begin their conversation, "Please forgive my appearance today. The agency I serve has a rather unique dress code and I wanted to get here as soon as possible."

"Quite all right. I am familiar with your," He paused and eyed her dress in disdain, "line of work."

Hitomi shifted uncomfortably.

Principle Uchiyama continued, "I called you today regarding your daughter, Toga Himiko. You inquired in our earlier conversation if I contact every parent to notify them of their child's quirk manifestation. I do not. Only under specific circumstances do I, personally, make that call. As you may or may not know, Sai Nursey School upholds great value on having children play in large groups and socialize together. Our curriculum is designed to teach children physical boundaries and prepare them for modern day society with a quirk. This morning, Toga Himiko's quirk appeared. She is the one of last in her class to have done so. It seems she is not aware of the specifics, which benefits us."

"Benefits...?" Hitomi questioned, "Why would such a thing be beneficial, headmaster?"

"It is the nature of her quirk, Toga-san," He answered.

"I don't understand."

The Principle sighed as if bothered by all of this, "This morning, a student - whose name I won't disclose - injured his knee during outdoor play. Toga volunteered to take him to the school infirmary. The child explained to our on-site counselor that, once they arrived, Toga began acting strange and proceeded to lick his open wound. Lick as in, physically, with her tongue." Hitomi nearly blanched and the man continued, "This, of course, scared the student and he screamed for help. When the nurse arrived, Toga was unconscious and had the physical appearance of the aforementioned student. In layman's terms, she shape-shifted."

Hitomi's eyes widened as she connected the dots, "You mean-"

"While not confirmed, it seems Toga has a transformation quirk triggered by blood ingestion," the Principle finished with a hard look.

While the Principle was curt and brutish, Hitomi appreciated that he gave her a few minutes to process this information. She scrunched her eyebrows and tensed. Although she worked for a hero, her knowledge on such quirks was minimal. She wasn't even sure if she knew someone with a quirk involving blood. She had to take Himiko to see a specialist right away.

"I'm sure this is a lot to process but I will be frank. Your daughter possesses a quirk not unlike that of a delinquent. We must handle this with caution. She could be a danger to herself and the community."

As she caught her wits, Hitomi cut him off, "Hold on. You're making my Himiko sound like a criminal."

"Because the chances of her becoming one with a quirk like that-"

"A ' _quirk like that_ '? Principle Uchiyama, she's three years old. I refuse to let you patronize her like this. As far as I know, Himiko has done nothing wrong. I appreciate the gesture but will seek guidance from a professional." With that, Hitomi stood to take her leave.

"Very well then. Which leads me to the secondary reason for my phone call," The Principle spoke with a tone of declaration. "Your daughter is to not step foot on this campus until she is cleared by a doctor. I cannot risk the safety of my students nor staff. I trust you'll do this sooner than later."

"Goodbye, Principle," Hitomi left the room with a slam of the door.

...

"Mommy, Mommy! We did art today! Look, I made this. It's you and me and pretty Kayama-sama and my friend Ami and Sensei! All Might is there too! He's in the sun because he's special and his hair is yellow like the sun. He's funny looking so I don't think - I don't think I did so good when I did the art."

Himiko, oblivious to the world and her mother's concern, shoved the picture in her mother's face during their commute home.

Hitomi forced a smile, unable to see the drawing from its close proximity, "My goodness, Himiko! It is so lovely and vibrant. You're a fantastic artist!"

Himiko smiled a smile unfitting for a villain and hugged her artwork to her chest, "Yay!"

The picture reminded Hitomi of her daughter's true character. Himiko was undeniably an energetic, explorative and loving girl. She always spoke her mind and enjoyed sharing her talents with the world. There was never a day when Himiko didn't give her best. She was an early riser and an earnest learner. Hitomi imagined her daughter doing great things; becoming an inspiration to those who needed it the most. The harsh disposition of her Principle contrasted Himiko's loving nature, which left the woman in shambles. The headmaster was offensive with his words, but was there any truth to them? Was her daughter bound to a dark fate because of a quirk she had zero control over?

Hitomi took a cleansing breath. No, there was no way her Himiko - her darling, loving Himiko - could ever become a villain. She absolutely refused to believe that.

* * *

"I'm afraid it's true," The doctor reported.

"Sensei, what happens next? I'm at a complete loss. Not once has Himiko ever shown any signs of hostility. She's always been a happy and energetic girl. There's something that has to be done about this!" Hitomi pushed her pride aside and practically begged the doctor for positive news.

The quirk specialist paused, unfazed by her parental response. He reviewed the jottings on his clipboard and explained in monotone, "For starters, we must add her to a watch list per city ordinances. This is a mandatory directory for those who own 'villain-type' quirks. While any person with any quirk can commit a crime, there are those who are more inclined to do so due to their quirks' inherent features. Blood quirks are one of the few included in this 'villain-type' category.

"Unfortunately, we don't have any treatments - preventative, restorative or otherwise - available for such quirks. Blood quirks are extremely rare and seeing as quirks in general are a relatively new phenomenon, there simply has not been enough backing for research.

"What we do know is that every quirk has its individual set of limitations and properties. As she develops, we'll be able to better grasp her capabilities and how much we'll need to watch her. As of right now, we know that upon ingestion of blood, she transforms into the donor then falls asleep. The cause of her syncope is currently unknown. It is our hope that her blood quirk doesn't become too powerful. While such quirks make up less than one percent of the population, the incarceration rate for those affected is approximately eighty percent; therefore, it is taken seriously by officials. In the meantime, all schools must hold general quirk therapy sessions that your daughter will have to take."

Hitomi slumped in her seat as her head spun. Watch lists? Unavailable treatments? Zero preventative measures? This had to be some kind of a sick joke.

"Once she becomes a villain, she will find a plethora of rehabilitation programs available. She can enroll in them to better herself."

Although waiting days for this appointment, Hitomi left the doctor's office with more questions than answers. She carried a sleeping Himiko in her arms, finding solace in the sounds of her light snoring. Fortunately, she was able to attain the doctor's clearance note that allowed Himiko to return to school. No matter how generous and understanding Midnight was, Hitomi needed to get back to work. Midnight was a rising 18+ only hero with a demanding schedule. Hitomi could not afford any more time off.

"Mommy?" A groggy voice spoke over her thoughts.

"Yes, Himiko sweetie?"

"Did I do something bad?"

"Of course not! What makes you say that?"

"Well - well I 'member when someone in my class did - did bad things they sent him home and I have been home for a loooong time. Can I say sorry? I want to go to school," Himiko started to cry and Hitomi's heart broke.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Himiko, so don't say that again. We just took a small vacation, that's all. How about this: once we get home, I'll make a super nice dinner! How does that sound?"

"Can- can I have mochi for dessert, please?"

"Himiko, you can have whatever your little heart desires."

When Himiko was settled with her toys in front of the television, Hitomi went straight to work in the kitchen. She began to meticulously cut & portion the meat and vegetables in the loving way only a mother could manage. Tonight, she was putting ingredients together for a shabu-shabu hot pot. The mother presumed that a fun meal would help Himiko keep her mind off of today's events. It had been a long day of poking and prodding for the young girl. Plus, Hitomi selfishly admitted how adorable it was when Himiko would mumble "shabu-shabu" while her food cooked in front of her.

In the middle of dinner preparations, Hitomi excused herself to the washroom. Once finished, she took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Dark circles encompassed her eyes and opposed her youthful and pale complexion. She looked absolutely horrendous. She had a reputation to uphold at the R rated agency and refused showing up looking the way she did. She opened her medicine cabinet to search for a remedy.

"OUCH!"

Hitomi dropped everything and ran to the pained voice of her daughter, "Himiko? Himiko what's wrong?"

"I- I- I-"

Fragile drippings of blood fell onto the kitchen floor. Himiko, knife in hand, turned to her mother in terror.

"Himiko!" Hitomi practically screamed, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Mommy! I don't know. I- It was so pretty and I picked it up and- Mommy I'm sorry!"

Hitomi instinctually forced the knife out of her daughter's hand, practically harming herself in the process, "Don't touch that! Himiko, what was pretty? What made you touch that knife?"

"It was just - j- just pretty," Himiko broke down into her mother's arms.

"It's all right, Himiko. I'm not mad; just scared. Don't touch the kitchen knives, okay? Mommy doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Okay."

After consoling the girl with kisses and hugs, Hitomi tended to the small cut with antiseptic and bandages in their bathroom. She analyzed Himiko's reaction and frowned when she saw intense curiously and wonder dance within her golden eyes. In that moment, Hitomi wondered if her daughter's odd fascination had anything to do with her quirk manifestation. Hitomi immediately relinquished that thought.

"We'll take a bath after dinner and go right to bed, okay? You get to go to school tomorrow! Are you excited?"

Himiko simply nodded and sniffled.

* * *

"Hitomi! Good to have you back. A lot has happened since you've been gone. Let's sit down and get right to it," Nemuri smiled.

"It's good to be back. Thank you," Hitomi forcefully returned the gesture.

"Yes and we'll definitely talk about that fake smile you just gave me," The R-rated hero noted, never breaking her grin.

Hitomi groaned inside, "Business first, Nemuri."

"In this agency, you should know it's pleasure first. Always," Nemuri challenged.

"There's no need to be concerned. You're on patrol this afternoon, so we should get to work on putting together your routes," Hitomi evaded the subject.

The pro hero hummed.

Several hours into her work day, her office phone rang and Hitomi was once again rushed to the nursery school.

* * *

"Mommy!" Himiko cried out. The desperation in her voice took Hitomi aback. Her daughter ran into her arms as if seeking refuge. Hitomi rubbed her back and her moans started to subside.

"What happened? Why are you so upset?"

The teacher, arms crossed, interrupted their embrace, "Toga-chan had a fight in school today with a couple of students."

The perturbed woman turned to her child and frowned, "Is that true?"

Himiko looked away from her mother and lowered her head submissively.

"Himiko, answer me."

When Hitomi was answered with silence, the teacher continued, "We were able to intervene before anyone was hurt. They had a scuffle over quirks and Toga-chan became physical."

Hitomi, wide-eyed with shock, bowed before the teacher, "Oh my goodness! Please accept my apologies for her-"

"No!" Himiko cried out.

"Himiko, be quiet. Can't you see I am speaking with your teacher right now?"

"No! I didn't do it!"

"We saw you push her," The teacher abhorred. Hitomi wasn't oblivious to the teacher's tone of voice. She raised a skeptical eyebrow but kept quiet.

"No!" Himiko fought, face red and eyes swollen.

"I will talk to her at home. My sincerest apologies, Sensei. This will not happen again, I assure you," Hitomi finished her apology and took Himiko by the hand.

Their route home consisted of a tearful and incoherent three-year-old. She was clearly caught up from today's events and Hitomi remained skeptical. This was a first for the woman. Himiko was a social girl and deeply admired by her peers. Finally, once they made their way inside their residence, Hitomi sat Himiko down with a glass of water and crouched down to meet her at eye-level.

"Himiko, how could you? You know you should never put your hands on someone. Now tell Mommy what happened. The truth, please."

"I-it was Ami. She s-said we c-can't be friends," Himiko sniffled. "She called me s-stupid and her Mommy said I am a bad p-person. They- they said my quirk is a bad person quirk. The teacher said that."

"The teacher?" Hitomi paused.

Himiko mumbled something Hitomi couldn't understand, then said, "I'm okay, Mommy."

"Are you sure?" Hitomi questioned in disbelief. Himiko stood up and handed her mother the empty glass.

"Mm. I'm going to take a nap," Himiko smiled and walked to her room, acting as if nothing happened.

Hitomi immediately went to contact the school. Something unsettled the woman and she was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

The loud late-night knocking on her door startled Hitomi for a second. Realization ran its course and the young woman sighed. There was a reason Nemuri chose such a befitting hero name. She was a night owl and, unfortunately for the blonde, enjoyed late night "girl talk" when she had one too many libations.

Barely giving her the time to answer the door, a second set of knocks shook the apartment, "Hitoooommiii! Answer meeee!"

Hitomi respected her boss's wishes and answered annoyingly. She eyed the woman up and down, noticing a conservative change to her hero costume.

"Nemuri. It's eleven o'clock at night and I have neighbors. Please keep it down."

"I know, I know, I know. Pardon the intrusion."

Nemuri stumbled into apartment and Hitomi caught her with ease. She shut the door behind her and locked it.

"May I ask what's with the new choice of attire?" Hitomi asked as she helped remove the hero's knee-high boots.

"You... may... NOT! You sound like a grandma. This is why I hired you, you know. I need an older personality to complement a young one like mine."

Hitomi rolled her eyes. Nemuri was like a little child when drunk. The blonde secured her boss over her shoulder. Nemuri was surprisingly light considering her curvaceousness. They made their way to the living area and took a seat. Hitomi ran into the kitchen to grab a bucket and a glass of water. She nearly scoffed at the redundancy and named herself _'water lady of the day.'_

"When you left, I got a phone call from a representative of the National Diet. They told me I needed to tone down my hero outfit, claiming it as _'too revealing,'_ " The rising pro complained.

"But you're an 18+ only hero?"

"That's what I said! Ugh! You can find my nudes on Google images and they're honestly worried about showing a little skin in public?" Midnight guffawed and took a long gulp of water.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She beat her flogger-style whip onto Hitomi's coffee table repeatedly, "You should be! I can't believe this! Do you know how long it took me to design that outfit? What about those with quirks where clothing obstructs their abilities? I can at least get around it with thin material. We should punish whoever made up these ridiculous rules. Whatever happened to heroic integrity? This is a disgrace to heroes everywhere!"

"Nemuri, you're going to destroy my table," Hitomi tried to calm the drunk woman.

"I'll buy you another one!"

"Hello?" A young voice called out.

Midnight halted her berating, panicked, and then mechanically removed her eye mask. Hitomi grabbed a long nightgown from a nearby pile of laundry and draped Nemuri before Himiko could catch sight of her.

"Ah! It's pretty Kayama-sama!" Himiko's eyes lit up as she entered the room.

"Miko-chaaan!" Midnight ran over and pulled Himiko into a tight hug.

"Hi pretty Kayama-sama! I missed you!" Himiko laughed as Midnight spun her around the room.

"Oh, I missed you so much more, Miko-chan! Did you get bigger? I could just eat you up and keep you forever! How's my favorite little girl?"

Midnight started teasing her hair and grinned brightly.

Himiko's eyes sparked, "I'm your favorite?"

"Mm!" Midnight hummed in agreement.

"Out of - out of everyone ever?"

"Yes!" Nemuri put her down.

Himiko looked up at her in awe, turned to her mother with more sparkles, then turned back to the incognito hero, "You're my favorite too! You - you're the prettiest and bestest!" She then caught sight of something and pointed, "Hey, what's that thing?"

Nemuri and Hitomi paled at the S&M whip abandoned on the coffee table.

"It's - um." Hitomi tried to come up with an excuse then eyed Nemuri, "A little help over here?"

"Oh no. I'm going to enjoy this one," Nemuri chuckled sadistically.

"It's so pretty. Can I have one? Please?" Himiko begged.

Hitomi gasped and Nemuri nearly screeched. Hitomi reached out to cover Nemuri's mouth.

"I'm afraid you cannot, Himiko. That is pretty Kayama-san's," She paused, "... keychain for her car! Once you're older you can get one!"

The young girl showed her disappointment by pouting, "Okay. I really wanted to - to match pretty Kayama-sama. I can't wait to get older so I can be like her!" She took the bait and Hitomi sighed in relief.

"Such youth!" Nemuri squealed, then steered the conversation elsewhere, "I stopped in to visit your Mommy. You, on the other hand, should be in bed right now. A little girl like you needs lots of rest in order to be big and strong! Don't you have school?"

The change in Himiko's demeanor caught Midnight off guard as the girl mumbled, "Yeah."

"I know honey. School isn't fun but it's necessary. A proper education leads to a future of prosperity!"

"Pr-prosp-prospearnitty?" Himiko swished her mouth at the unknown vocabulary.

"You got it! Now, get your cute little butt back to bed!" Nemuri putted and pointed to the direction from which she came.

"Okay!" Himiko ran towards her bedroom and turned to bow politely, "Goodnight pretty Kayama-sama. Goodnight Mommy! I love you."

"We love you too, sweetie. Sweet dreams," Hitomi smiled warmly.

The click of Himiko's bedroom door led to a moment of peace between the two women. Nemuri sighed blissfully and relaxed on the floor, "I swear this room is swimming in endorphins now. Himiko is too adorable for her own good."

"She is my pride and joy," Hitomi responded truthfully.

"She's a good kid. I know her quirk manifested, but you've been quiet about it. Most parents are ecstatic, if not emotional, when that day comes."

"You know I'm private about matters like that."

"I've known you long enough to tell when something is wrong. A hero is meant to involve themselves in one's business. A wise man once told me that." Midnight yawned, "When you're ready to talk, I am here for you. I owe you that much."

Hitomi sighed and watched her long-time friend and colleague drift in and out of consciousness. Nemuri Kayama was a woman of her word and a true hero. She was a unique mixture of nobility and impetuosity. Hitomi had been the first friend Nemuri confided in once she decided to become an 18+ hero, much to her parent's chagrin. It had been a pleasure working alongside the hero to help her achieve her lifelong ambitions. It might not have been an easy job, nor the best paying, but it was nothing short of rewarding.

When Hitomi announced her pregnancy, Nemuri went through the roof. The hero vowed to live vicariously through her and loved Himiko almost as much as she did. Hitomi knew Nemuri loved kids but would never have children of her own. Maybe she would find another outlet, Hitomi bemused, such as teaching.

She thought back on the manic week that all started with a phone call. She thought back on the intensity and disdain from the principle, teacher, doctors and nurses. Hitomi knew. She knew they looked at Himiko as if she were a ticking time bomb. As far as they were concerned, Himiko was already a villain. The young girl had committed the crime of being born with a taboo quirk.

Hitomi wanted to tell Nemuri, but she didn't. She didn't want to distract the hero from her rising stardom and recent contracts. While Midnight was strong, Hitomi was also a fighter. She'd work hard and make them see the light she saw in Himiko.

"Nemuri, thank you. For everything," Hitomi whispered to the sleeping hero.

* * *

The day of Himiko's fight was the catalyst to years of misfortune.

Himiko Toga slowly became detached from the world around her. The once explorative, energetic and imaginative side of her drifted into one of indifference. Days of smiles and giggles which echoed throughout the apartment were now memories of a time forgotten. Himiko spent her days studying, as it seemed to be the only activity that kept her mind off of things. Her exemplary grades never faltered, which kept her out of trouble. From the moment her quirk was revealed, Himiko became a loner. She was severely bullied by those who had normal quirks; quirks with the semblances of a true hero. Quirks of speed, flight, light and fire. Quirks of water, mutation, invisibility and gigantification. Quirks that didn't involve blood ingestion - or as her classmates so eloquently put it: drinking blood. Himiko was alone in a world of discriminatory individuality.

Hitomi tried. She exhausted any and all measures. She involved herself in governing and medicinal bodies alike. She constantly fought with the Nursey school, then eventually the Primary school. Both ignored her concerns to Himiko's change in behavior. The mother wasn't sure if she could handle the negligence of Junior High. Her voice was unheard and she was deemed an obsessive mother. There had been many nights where she cried herself to sleep, defeated.

Spring was just around the corner and Himiko's birthday was tomorrow. While birthdays weren't as important in Japan as they were in western societies, Hitomi was planning on making her thirteenth special. She wanted to shower her daughter with treats and gifts. She wanted to show her that she mattered and that she was loved. She was smart enough not to invite her classmates.

After work, Hitomi went shopping for tomorrow's festivities.

When she came home, Himiko was gone.

* * *

A letter on the kitchen counter which said "sorry" in Himiko's handwriting left Hitomi in a rampage. The mother searched every nook and cranny within the town. She began to sprint as the sun retired. Losing out on daylight, her panic and fear multiplied by the second until it burst from the seams, where she finally broke down in an alleyway.

Where had she gone wrong? She promised to protect her daughter. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. Were her years of research, phone calls, meetings and energy truly rendered meaningless? Could she not change fate? She wiped her tears and stood up. She had to consider her options. This was no time to feel sorry for herself. Working with heroes, she knew the first forty-eight hours were the most crucial to finding a missing person. Himiko was priority; it always had been. It always will be.

She knew she couldn't rely on the police. Himiko was on a watch list, which meant any illicit activities could be used against her. She had to think of something - anything.

She scrolled through her cellphone until it landed on Nemuri Kayama's contact info. She took in a deep breath and pressed the call button.

Before Nemuri could get her salutations out, Hitomi begged, "Please, Nemuri. I need your help."

"Hitomi? What's wrong?"

Hitomi heard the muffled voices of U.A. faculty in the background. She was half-tempted to end the call, not wanting to bother the busy life of a prestigious school teacher. But, in her haste and desperation, she continued, "It's Himiko."

"Miko-chan?"

"She's gone. I can't find her!"

Midnight immediately switched to pro hero mode, "Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere within a two-mile radius of my apartment. I also searched the school grounds and nearby parks."

"Have you called the police?"

"I can't."

"You can't?"

"I'll explain later. Please help. I have no one else."

"I'll be there shortly. In the meantime, continue your search. I'll call you when I'm close."

Midnight arrived at Hitomi's apartment hours later, taking the fastest means of transportation. The moon took its rightful place in the sky and law-abiding residents turned down for the evening. Without a single exchange of greeting, Midnight gave Hitomi a formulated search route outside of the already scouted perimeter. The meager search party split up once they agreed on their designated course.

Hitomi's body was operating on pure adrenaline at this point. Her legs felt uneven and her breathing was labored. She trusted Nemuri's intellect and prayed nothing had happened to Himiko at this point. Himiko was a relatively sheltered girl, which meant she could be easily be coaxed into the wrong hands. She became nauseous as parental paranoia took over the rest of her senses.

Two hours into what the mother was considering a hopeless endeavor, Hitomi's phone went off. It was Nemuri. She found Himiko.

There were neither actions nor words that could describe the relief Hitomi felt upon seeing her daughter in the protection of Nemuri. The teenage girl was a wreck. Her eyes were blood-shot red from what must've been hours of crying. Her clothes were dirty and her hair was greasy. Hitomi wished she could pick her up, take her home and keep her locked up & safe from the ugliness of the world - now and forever.

Instead, she marched right up to Himiko and struck her across the face. Himiko gazed into her mother's defeated eyes and covered the sore cheek with her hand. This was the first and only time Hitomi would ever hit her daughter. The parent was left with shaking hands and regret. Her tears only shed for her daughter's sake.

"How could you do this, Himiko? What were you thinking? I was worried sick. Do you know how horrible I would've felt if something happened to you? You're my responsibility, Himiko! You're all I have in this world! Why would you do this? Please! Please, just value yourself!"

Hitomi collapsed in front of her daughter and friend, succumbing to distress and fatigue.

* * *

Hitomi awoke to a single ray of sunshine and the smell of herbal tea. She groaned into the familiarity of her futon and shifted position.

"You're awake," Nemuri stated matter-of-factly.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed once we found Himiko."

"That's right, you found her," Hitomi came to and watched as Nemuri poured two cups of tea in front of her.

"I did. After I put you down, your daughter told me she got on a random train and left. She planned on becoming a run away. Somehow, someway, she changed her mind and was making her way back home when I discovered her," Nemuri frowned.

Hitomi took a cleansing breath and a comforting sip of her tea. She wasn't sure what to do or where to go next.

"I always knew about Himiko's quirk," Nemuri broke the silence.

"You - you did?" Hitomi's stomach sank.

"She's on a government watch list. All certified heroes have access to that information. I checked the database the day you left to pick Himiko up from that fight. I didn't speak of it since you always avoided the topic. I figured one day, when the time was right, you'd tell me. If I had said something sooner, this might not have happened. I'm sorry, Hitomi. I did the one thing a pro hero should never do," Nemuri faced away from her friend and old colleague.

Hitomi's eyes watered. How dare Nemuri think she needed to take responsibility. Was her friend really that selfless? Hitomi protested, "No, I'm sorry Nemuri. This is my fault. I let my pride and independence get the best of me. While you were my friend, I put business and your duties as a hero first. When you were selected to teach at U.A., I felt I could never tell you. Why would I hinder the one thing you worked so hard at? Looking back, I wish I could change everything."

Nemuri approached the woman and patted her on the head. Hitomi looked up at her friend, shocked to see her eyes ridden with moisture, "Seriously. You're one of my oldest and best friends, Hitomi."

"You're mine as well. I practically consider you my family-"

"Which is why you and Himiko are coming with me."

"Excuse me?" Hitomi jumped in bewilderment.

"Yep! You two are moving in with me to my flat in Musutafu. I already called and made all the preparations. I submitted a letter of resignation to your job, enrolled Himiko at a local junior high school and started packing your belongings." Hitomi looked around, just noticing moving boxes scattered throughout her tiny apartment. Midnight grinned, "From here on out, we're going to work together and give Himiko our one hundred percent love and affection. Plus Ultra!"

"Wait a second! Hold on! This is too much, Nemuri! What about-" Hitomi paused, trying to find the logic in all of this.

"What about _'what?'_ You know there's nothing here for you to lose. Plus, I'm curious about Himiko's quirk. I want to learn more about her, inside and out," Midnight smiled viciously. She held out her hand as if asking Hitomi to accept her proposal.

Hitomi wasn't spontaneous like Nemuri. She wasn't strong like Nemuri. But, Hitomi was everything Nemuri wasn't. They made a fantastic team. The proof was in the pudding before Midnight accepted the teaching position at U.A. Perhaps this is what Hitomi was missing all these years. Maybe Himiko had to find a hero in somebody who wasn't her mother. Somebody like Midnight: the 18+ Only Pro Hero.

And so, uncharacteristically, Hitomi grabbed a tight hold on Midnight's hand and shook it.

"I'm in!"

A Mother's Resolve - End


	2. Chapter 1 - A Girl's Value

Himiko's story begins! A huge thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. It really helped me push through this chapter. I literally changed the beginning of this chapter like 20 times lol but I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out. You'll see I threw a few characters in here. I didn't want this turning into My OC Academia.

A forewarning, this is probably the darkest the story will get, or at least for a while. I'm really testing that T rating with this chapter. Please enjoy!

—

Chapter One - A Girl's Value

"She's so scary up close."

"What a weirdo."

"Nee nee, Vampire-san. Is it true you killed somebody?"

"I can't believe I'm looking at a future villain!"

"Creepy."

The group of classmates surrounded Himiko as if she were a macabre art exhibit. The children had amassed during break and managed to corner her against the wall. While pranks, rumored whispers and crass remarks were a normal part of the pre-teen's routine, this was something else entirely. Panic grew within the girl. She sensed their restlessness as she refused to humor them.

It was the near-end of sixth grade for Himiko Toga. She was happily prepared to become an alumna and put these six difficult years behind her. Earlier in the week, their teacher handed out a mock final exam. The purpose, the instructor explained, was to give them a taste of Junior High. Himiko's perfect score, posted in bold across the bulletin board, stirred the classroom's attention. Several curious students took the opportunity to approach the girl. What started off as a casual conversation soon turned spiteful.

The bolder students moved in closer, invading her personal space. Himiko was flush against the wall. She shivered from the cold concrete.

"Don't get too close! She'll steal your life force!" An attendee humorously exclaimed.

"Grab her," Another one ordered.

Two female students snatched both her arms and pulled her forward, keeping her in place.

"Open her mouth!"

One of the girls happily obliged and forced her lips apart. Himiko nearly gasped at the contact. The simultaneous chatter and laugher throughout the group became unintelligible.

"Wow, look at those canines! I wonder what would happen if she bit you."

"No wonder she's called _'Vampire-san!'_ "

"I heard something crazy happens when she drinks blood."

"I've never seen her use her quirk, now that I think about it."

"School's almost over. Let's try it now before Sensei gets back!"

"Who wants to do it?"

"Not me."

"Me neither."

"No way! I don't want to die."

"Someone's gotta do it."

"Inasa will! Let me get him."

The audience impatiently waited for their unknowing volunteer. Himiko felt sweat cascade down the back of her neck and hastily searched the crowd for an opening. The blonde struggled against the talon-like grips of the girls and soon realized their activated quirks left her trapped. She continued her futile efforts until she eventually went limp from overexertion, _'Pathetic. I'm so weak and pathetic.'_

"I am here and I sincerely apologize for the delay! I heard someone needs help?"

The boisterous classmate stepped forward when the audience cleared a path for him. The restrained blonde gazed up at the enthusiastic boy and frowned.

Inasa Yoarashi. There were two types of people in Himiko's world: bullies who were mean to your face and bullies who pretended to be nice. Inasa Yoarashi was the latter. She perceived him as a dim witted, passionate and immature kid. He was incredibly popular and everything Himiko wasn't. His whirlwind of a quirk was unprecedentedly strong. It was an esteemed quirk that appropriately belonged to an aspiring hero, while hers was shrouded in misery and villainhood. Her desire to have a quirk like his always left her feeling jealous and sick. Regardless of the boy's continual attempts at striking conversation throughout the years, Himiko kept the same distance she maintained with everyone in her class. Her experiences taught her well. Sooner or later, his ugliness would show. It was about time Inasa would launch his strike and contribute to the students' taunting.

The pre-teen who originally summoned Inasa pleaded, "We really, really, really need your help, Inasa-kun! Vampir- I mean, _Toga-san_ wants to show us her really awesome quirk and we need someone to participate! We're hoping you can do it for us?"

"Toga Himiko-san?" Inasa's expression brightened, "With pleasure!" He faltered, "I mean, we're prohibited from using our quirks in school."

"Sensei said we could now that the mock exams are over," The student covered.

"In that case I'll gladly and earnestly help a fellow student!" His smile returned and focused on Himiko. The girl looked away.

"Piece of cake," One student whispered loud enough for Himiko to catch.

"Thank Endeavor for that," The second one chucked in reply.

"Great!" The student exclaimed, "Just point your finger at Toga-san and don't move a muscle. We'll handle the rest."

As instructed, Inasa exaggeratedly pointed his index finger in the girl's direction and froze in place. It would've been a comical sight had Himiko not noticed a schoolmate approach the boy with a pair of scissors. Her eyes widened once she concluded the intentions of her class. Her lethargy disappeared as her earlier panic increased tenfold.

She had to get out of this room and away from everyone - _now_. They were trying to humiliate her. They were going to cut his finger. They were going to make him _bleed_. She needed to hold her breath or she was going to-

"Ow!"

The familiar scent of iron hit her like a freight train. It was too late. Himiko fortuitously inhaled. A pleasant warmth she was unable to understand swelled in her abdomen and spread to her cheeks. A lightheaded, airy feeling made her dizzy and euphoric. Her developing heart hammered violently against her tiny chest. Rhyme and reason left her as the bead of red liquid grew in size and expelled from its warm-bodied enclosure. She delicately learned in closer to the small puncture, seeking purchase. Her breathing became labored at the breathtaking sight.

Himiko salivated. It was just a taste, right? Just a taste.

 _Just a taste._

"It's so nice, so pretty," An eerie smile coated her face.

She listened to Inasa swallow loudly. Realizing his lack of recoil, she cautiously moved closer. Himiko broke eye contact with the bloodied digit and hazily seeked his eyes for permission. His expression was serious and his cheeks were flushed, but in her stupor she couldn't read him.

"I just want a little bit. May I?" The girl licked her mouth.

Inasa gave an inch and Himiko took a foot. The ruby digit entered her mouth. She sucked and drank and hummed in contentment. It was so warm. She was warm. The similar yet unique liquid danced and melded with her own. It felt so nice to finally feel again. The sensation felt so real - so frustratingly perfect and wrong and _right_.

This was who she was and what she was meant to do.

"T-T-Toga Himiko-san." Inasa stuttered in his languor, "Th-the t-truth is, I- I have always-"

Registering the distant sound of the boy's voice, Himiko's vision cleared and reality made sense again. She shockingly pulled back from the boy and his finger, breaking the contact with a "pop" from her lips. Golden eyes circled the silent room of half-stunned and half-embarrassed students. Shame washed over her.

Himiko's quirk instantly activated. She felt her composition mold into something foreign. Her joints felt flexible and rubbery before they melted away. A greasy and gray substance surfaced, acting as a curtain before the final act to a stage play. She felt the fibers, skin, tissues, bone and muscle render their mission as the gray liquid dissipated to reveal a mirror image of the boy standing before her. Not a single detail was overlooked.

Thereafter, she fainted, taking the wisps of wind with her.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Himiko yelled at the top of her lungs to no one.

Her bedroom was in disarray. Books, clothing and fluffy stuffed animals were haphazardly thrown throughout her space. A concoction of anger, shame and embarrassment flooded her growing body. The earlier events from today left her traumatized and manic. She ignored the protests of her sore throat and continued her obnoxious rampage.

Himiko could handle her burdens. She could handle the harsh writings on her desk, the soiling of her gym uniforms, the intentionally loosened screws in her desk chair, the crazy rumors and inappropriate questions. Today, they took it to an unexpected level and violated her inside and out. Their reactions to her quirk cut like glass and besieged her with the residue of a vivid nightmare. She wondered if she'd ever forget this day.

"Everyone is so stupid! Life is so unfair! I hate it. I hate everything!"

In the middle of her tantrum, Himiko paused and stared at her closet. Deep within resided her modest knife collection stowed in an ornate cherrywood box. She exhaled and retrieved it. Days like these were when she'd remove the container from storage and hold it close to her chest. Ever since she was a child, she found a strange interest in the bladed cutlery. They were a man-made creation with a rich history of violence and survival. Perhaps it was the sense of control. A wielder of such tools could tear skin and shed blood in a second if they so pleased. When she held one by its steel-coated handle, she felt powerful and astute; different from how she felt in society and around her classmates.

"I'm home!" The angelic voice of her mother called out.

Himiko jumped and scrambled to return the box to its secure spot. She stepped out of her bedroom and shut her door before her mother could find the mess.

"Welcome home!" She grinned.

"How was school? Did you do well on your mock exam?" Hitomi asked as she removed her oxfords.

"I got a perfect score."

Her mother beamed, "Really? Himiko, that's amazing! I don't know how I managed to have such an intelligent daughter. You have no idea how proud you make me."

"Thanks, Mommy."

Hitomi kissed her daughter on the forehead. Himiko almost cried.

Hitomi Toga was the brightest light in Himiko's bleak world. Her mother was her astounding advocate and caretaker. Every day, she witnessed her mother's tenacity to make ends meet and cherish her. She was a woman to genuinely admire. Mothers were heroes of their own caliber and Hitomi was the perfect mom.

Himiko didn't deserve her.

Hitomi went to prepare a loving and hearty meal in their tiny kitchen. In the meantime, Himiko retreated to her room to clean up the evidence of her episode. The pleasant aroma of her mother's home cooking suddenly made the pre-teen ill. They sat down for dinner. The girl fiddled the sticky rice with her chopsticks, not having much of an appetite. The television was on and broadcasted a repeat of All Might's historical debut. Himiko frowned and focused on her plate of food.

"Your birthday's tomorrow. Is there anything special you'd like to do?" Hitomi questioned.

"Nothing really."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, sweetie. I can't believe you're going to be thirteen. It feels like you were in diapers just yesterday. What happened to my baby?" The mother gushed.

Himiko hummed and continued playing with her food.

"Don't play with your food, please," Hitomi lightly scolded. Himiko forced the food in her mouth to appease her mother. They both fell into silence.

"The school might call," Himiko stated between bites.

"What for?" Hitomi tensed and set her chopsticks aside.

"I passed out and ended up at the nurses office."

"What? You passed out? Are you all right?" Her mother exasperated, "Why hasn't the school called me sooner?"

"It was just a little bit of anemia," Himiko lied.

"Little or not, I requested time and time again for them to call me if something happens to you. This is ridiculous. I'm calling the administrators right now. I'm so sick of their carelessness," Hitomi stood from her seat in the middle of their meal.

"Mommy, stop it! Let it go, I'm fine," Himiko protested. "It was only for a minute."

"You're not an afterthought, Himiko!"

"Mom, I said stop!" Himiko yelled desperately.

The blonde woman ignored her pleas and marched straight to their house phone. Himiko remained seated. She knew her mom's protectiveness was an unstoppable force. Before Hitomi could dial, the phone started to ring. Her mother jumped unexpectedly but immediately collected herself. It was evident she didn't recognize the number on caller ID.

"Hello, this is the Toga residence," She answered professionally.

Himiko sweat dropped.

Hitomi's expression lightened as she focused on her daughter, "Himiko? Yes, she's here. May I ask who's calling?"

Himiko's eyebrows scrunched. A phone call for her? That was certainly a first.

"Oh of course!" Hitomi covered the receiver with her hand, looked at her daughter and smiled with tight lips, "Himiko, a student from your class who would like to speak with you. Yoarashi Inasa? He seems like a nice boy."

Whatever remaining normalcy Himiko had left to her day combusted. Unsure how to react, the blonde girl stood from her seat and raced to her bedroom. She locked the door behind her.

Tears threatened their fall as the fresh memory set itself on replay. She knew the boy was calling to tease her. He'd call her a pervert and vampire otaku like the other students did. He'd say her quirk was predisposed to villainy. The place she felt the safest was invaded. There was nowhere she could go. She wrapped her arms around herself and sunk her knees into the floor, shaking.

"I'm sorry, she's not available to speak right now. Yes ... yes ... I'll let her know you called. Thank you, you as well. Goodbye."

Himiko was thankful her mother knew how to read a situation. But she wasn't off the hook just yet. Her mother bee lined to her bedroom.

Hitomi knocked on the door, "What was that about, sweetie?"

"N-nothing!" She cursed at her weak reply, "Go away!"

"Himiko, I'm sorry. I may not be the perfect mother, nor aware of what's always happening, but I'm on your side, okay? I'm here and I want to listen," Hitomi cried.

It was the usual tactic. Her mother would play victim to make her daughter step forward and deny her claims. It was sneaky, but it was smart and it always worked. Himiko adored her mom, after all. Hitomi was a wonderful mother, and she knew the girl better than anyone else. Himiko wanted to argue, but she couldn't; she was just too tired.

Himiko knew of her mother's awareness to the severe bullying she faced on a daily basis. Hitomi was heavily invested in her well-being. There were nights where she listened to her mother cry herself to sleep. In those vulnerable evenings, Himiko would want to disappear and finally ease her mother's worry.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Himiko inaudibly whispered. _'I'm meant to be a villain.'_

Himiko put on her best facade and opened the door with a smile, "I'm sorry about that, Mommy! Yoarashi-kun is our class representative and wanted to see if I needed help with a project. I was just a little surprised that he called, but I'll talk to him tomorrow at school."

Hitomi searched her for falsehood, "If that's the truth, I'll accept it. If you're lying to me, I'll be very upset, Himiko. Come with me and let's finish dinner."

"I'm not hungry no more. I want to go to bed."

Hitomi sighed, "Okay. I'll draw your bath. It'll be ready in a few. Goodnight, sweetie. Mommy loves you, Himiko."

"I love you too, Mommy."

Later that night, Hitomi wept. Himiko listened through the thin walls of their shared apartment. In her solitude, the young girl was reduced to her thoughts. Her mother's light sobs became white nose in the background. If the students were the heroes, Himiko was the conceded villain. She was a nuisance to her mother, her peers and her classmates. Her quirk was evidently and inherently evil. Her intense reaction to Inasa's blood was proof. Her obsession with knives was proof. Her isolation to the world was proof.

 _'I'm meant to be a villain.'_

A villain. What did villains do? She knew they were evil and had quirks like hers. Everyone linked her to this one word which controlled the essence of her entire life. Did villains have resolve? Did they just accept fate? Should she just get it over with?

 _'I'm meant to be a villain.'_

Himiko got out of bed, turned on the ceiling light, and looked at herself in the mirror. Staring back was the face of a villain. A creepy-looking, vampiric child of morbid folklore. Wide, golden eyes with harsh lines of blood-shot deprivation surrounded them. Tangled webs of golden, shoulder-length hair made her skin look pale and clammy. She tried to smile but it only added to her frightening image.

This was who she was and what she was meant to do.

That's what she thought when she consumed Inasa's blood.

 _'I'm meant to be a villain.'_

Himiko searched her wardrobe for the appropriate attire. Villains wore black, right? That's what she remembered in her manga. While she normally steered towards vibrant colors, she pulled out and set aside black leggings, a black shirt, black boots and a black hoodie. She took out her knife collection and grabbed hold onto her favorite piece: a plain-edge fixed blade she named Margaret - or Maggie for short. The girl unsheathed the instrument and eyed the foggy reflection that bounced back from the steel. She sheathed the piece and delicately placed it on top of her clothing.

Himiko's devise was simple. Her mom left for work before her in the morning. Once she left, she would gather some necessities and make haste towards the station. She would head southbound beyond Tokyo. She'd station herself in a city reputable for its beacon of villain activity. She had to blend in once her crimes were committed.

In her thoughts, Himiko paused. What would be her first crime?

She looked at the innocent placement of Maggie and grinned maniacally. It was so simple.

She'd commit murder.

* * *

The hardest part of her plan was finding a way to tell her mother that she was going to be okay. Even in her psychosis, it was the least she could do. In addition, Himiko didn't want her mother to call the police if she suspected a kidnapping.

Himiko started to write a lengthy letter on how much she loved her mother, that she promised she'd be all right and that her abandonment was best for the both of them. She accepted who she was and her mother will never have to worry again. In her ramblings, tears clouded her vision and she was unable to continue writing. She ripped the parchment and scratched her head, distressed.

Upon second guessing herself, she admonished that there was no turning back. She affirmed this when her swollen-eyed mother kissed her this morning. This was for the best; Himiko was all in.

Running out of time, the letter was nixed and she departed. Her only paper trail was a simple, apologetic note.

She breathed in the dewey air and concealed herself with her hoodie, tightly pulling at the drawstrings. She navigated her hometown and kept herself away from suspicious eyes. The journey to Uwara station took about twenty minutes, where she purchased a ticket and waited at station three for the Takasaki Line towards Odawara.

As she made her transfers, she giggled to herself. Here she was: a villain in the making, doing something as common as riding the bullet train. In mere hours, she'll have blood on her hands. It was unsettling and made her realize how anyone could do what she was about to do. She glanced around the train in paranoia.

Her transfers and travels took approximately two and a half hours. The salty and unfamiliar air of the town reminded her of this new chapter in her life. The city she selected was Musutafu. She remembered it as the city which fostered the prestigious U.A. High School. In her conundrums of choosing a locale, she figured where heroes resided, so did villains in the shadows.

Himiko traveled to a busy section of town and stationed herself in an alleyway. She played with the drawstrings of her hoodie as she contemplated her first victim. It had to be someone weak, as she had zero tact. She was uninclined to hurting children or the elderly, but she knew she'd eventually grow out of that. Once her hands were dirty, she'd be unofficially initiated into the underground world of villain hood.

Idly, the young girl surveyed the passerbys. Everyone seemed so invested in their boring, quotidian lives. Himiko was jealous and started to miss home.

Hours later into the afternoon, Himiko found her target. She was a chubby, air-headed woman - perhaps in her mid-to-late thirties. Her green hair was half-tied up in a simple pony tail, acting as an indicator to her boring, quotidian life. Grocery bags were in each hand and the middle aged woman looked at nothing in particular. Himiko's jealousy from earlier in the day returned.

The pre-teen followed the woman for a few blocks, waiting for an opening. She heard her victim hum a tune she didn't recognize. The opportunity finally presented itself as Himiko held her breath and grabbed the woman by her cardigan. She jostled her into a dark alleyway and her groceries went flying.

Himiko placed her palm over the woman's mouth and restrained her in a chokehold, "If you scream, I'll kill you. Nod if you understand."

The woman nodded vigorously and Himiko let go. She turned the woman to face her and pushed her against a brick wall in between two commercial dumpsters. The woman's head impacted the sun-dried clay and she nearly fainted. Himiko was shocked at her own strength.

Maggie suddenly felt heavy in her pocket. An imaginative bell tolled in her head and she knew it was now or never. Himiko removed the weapon and unsheathed it. Liberation coursed through her body. She inched closer and licked her lips.

"W-wait! You said you wouldn't kill me!" The woman protested. She held out a small, chubby hand as a measure to create some distance.

"I said that?" She giggled and sneered, "Well, you should know better than to trust a villain, you silly old lady."

The woman started to cry.

' _Mommy, why are you crying?'_ Himiko shook her head at the memory.

"P-please s-s-spare me," The woman begged. She clumsily grabbed a frugal amount of yen from her pocket and waved the currency around, "T-t-take this instead, please. Please don't hurt me."

Himiko paused for a second, but continued her hunting prowess, "I don't want your smelly money."

The woman cried as her pleas fell on deaf ears, "I- I have a son." She stared directly into the girl's eyes, "I- I'm all h-he has. I beg of you. I don't want to leave him. He'll be all alone. P-please!"

' _Mommy loves you, Himiko.'_

 _'I love you too, Mommy.'_

The spell was broken. Himiko blinked through tears and the weapon left her grasp. The sharp clang of metal against pavement startled the both of them.

Himiko's hands started to shake and she brought them up to her face. What was she about to do? What in the ever living _fuck_ was she about to do? Her mind went into hysterical overdrive.

"Run away," Himiko mumbled through her mania.

The woman ran and Himiko screamed.

* * *

Himiko Toga was lost. Her earlier pursuit sent her to the outskirts of the city. After letting the mother go, Himiko wandered the town in a fog. At the end of the day, she couldn't do it. She couldn't meet the expectations of hero nor villain. She was physically and mentally lost. She felt compelled to hide herself deeper within her hoodie.

In her forlorn musings, she stumbled across a small park that reserved a quarter of the block. Tired, she planted herself on a swing and gently swayed with it. The darkness from a new moon was prominent and she was homesick.

She unexpectedly felt the presence of someone. The rusty creaking of a neighboring swing told her that they sat down beside her. They swung in tandem. A small part of her enjoyed the company.

"What are you doing here?" The voice of a boy finally asked. From what she gathered, he was about her age.

"Thinking," Himiko replied.

"Me too."

Himiko sniffled and suddenly found trust in the mysterious boy, "I did something terrible. I'm lost and afraid. I was told all my life that I was going to be something I didn't want to be."

"And what's that?"

"It's my quirk."

"That didn't answer my question."

"It has to do with my quirk. Everyone says I'm going to become a villain with my quirk. When I drink the blood of somebody, I transform into them."

The boy paused and hummed in thought, "Sounds like a pretty cool quirk if you ask me."

Himiko's eyes widened, unable to register his response, "W-what did you just say?"

"I think your quirk is cool. Ugh. Don't make me say it twice or it sounds weird," He answered.

"It's not a cool quirk," She replied. "It's evil."

"It's only evil if you want it to be."

Himiko stopped swinging. She blinked twice. All her life, by professionals and everyday people alike, she was brainwashed into thinking that her quirk would set the foundation for her future. She was forced into believing that all people were defined by their quirks. A path to villainy was her destiny and there was zero room for argument.

Truthfully, she always felt a disconnect to that fate. Today affirmed her preconceived notions. As she stood before that woman, knife in hand, she remembered her mother. That woman said she had a son. Himiko couldn't kill her and the reason was obvious. She was a person, just like she and her mother, with her own feelings, her own story and her own troubles. Himiko couldn't rob somebody of that. Just because life wasn't fair to her didn't mean she should make it unjust to others. Himiko wasn't that kind of person. She wasn't a villain.

And here was this random boy, swinging next to her, saying the total opposite of what the world expected from her. Her heart swelled.

"You really think that?" Himiko questioned.

"I don't think it. I know it."

Humans existed long before quirks. Quirks were just an extension of humanity. The only person who was in control of their quirk was themself. One could do good or bad with it, but the choice was ultimately theirs to make.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Himiko asked suddenly.

"A hero."

Their conversation ended with the boy giving directions to Shizuoka station. The walk wasn't as far as she thought and she was happy to learn that she'd make the last train back home.

As the boy and girl parted ways, Himiko turned around, "Hey!"

The boy stopped, turned around, and silently waited on her response. Himiko removed her hood.

"I think you'll make a fantastic hero!" Himiko smiled sincerely with arms spread wide.

The boy walked away and scratched his head, clearly embarrassed. Himiko giggled. She never got his name nor could she make out his features in the darkness, but she knew the boy would become an outstanding hero. He just saved her life, after all.

* * *

"Miko-chan!"

"Pretty Kayama-sama?"

Himiko was almost home and ridden with fatigue. The last person she expected to see stood before her, panting. When Himiko thought of how long she must've been searching, guilt washed over her.

"Happy Thirteenth Birthday, Miko-chan," Nemuri Kayama congratulated.

The sense of normalcy overwhelmed Himiko. She ran into Nemuri's arms and cried.

...

"How could you do this, Himiko? What were you thinking? I was worried sick. Do you know how horrible I would've felt if something happened to you? You're my responsibility, Himiko! You're all I have in this world! Why would you do this? Please! Please, just value yourself!"

Himiko hoped the residual pain of her mother's strike would never go away. She wanted to carry that stinging sensation as a constant reminder that somebody loved her. She was so young and naive.

Her mother collapsed in front of her. Himiko gasped. Nemuri caught her mid-fall.

"Your mother was worried sick," Nemuri simply stated, carrying the unconscious woman on her back. She held Himiko's hand and the teenager wondered how she was so strong.

"I know."

"We searched all night for you."

"I know."

"She couldn't contact the police."

"I know."

"I know you know."

"I'm sorry."

"Your penance is to tell me what happened. I'll spare your mother the details, but you're going to tell me everything, young lady," Nemuri ordered firmly. Himiko cowered, but agreed.

Nemuri tucked the unconscious Hitomi into her futon. She stepped into the living area and seated herself in front of Himiko. Himiko frowned. It felt like an interrogation. When she told Nemuri she wanted to go to bed, the woman shook her head and adamantly urged her to start talking. She said she wouldn't sleep until she was finished with her accounts. Nemuri truly had a sadistic side to her.

Nemuri disclosed that she was well aware of the girl's quirk. Himiko bit her lip, nodded and told her mother's friend everything, as promised. Nemuri never interrupted.

After finishing, Nemuri eyed the girl up and down, "You told your story. Now's the time to reflect. What did you learn?"

Himiko looked at Nemuri, "That I'm not a villain."

"Then what are you?"

"I am me. I am Toga Himiko."

"And what do you want, Toga Himiko?"

Tears swelled in her eyes. She looked down at her knees and squeezed her hands. It was such a heavy question. Her peers had always instructed her on what she should want. What she _truly_ wanted never mattered. Then, it clicked.

"I want to live in a world where we see each other as people first and quirks second. I want to make sure those who're like me have the chance to do great things. I want the bullying to stop for myself and others. I want to show the world that I could've turned to villainhood, but I didn't, because while my quirk is my quirk, I am also me. And I'm the one who's in control of my quirk. I can do equally as good as I can do bad. I want to show them. I," Himiko took a breath, "I value myself. I want everyone to value themselves. That is what I want."

Nemuri clapped her hands together, "That sounds like the monologue of a hero."

"Huh?" Himiko blinked.

"You heard me. Now, let's go to bed. I have a lot of ideas that need to come to fruition," Nemuri winked.

Himiko didn't have to be told twice. The dragged herself to her bedroom and went under the thick covers. She thought for a moment and sleep easily took over.

"A hero, huh?"

A Girl's Value - End


	3. Chapter 2 - A Girl's Quirk

Chapter Two - A Girl's Quirk

To say Nemuri Kayama's apartment was massive would be grossly understated. Himiko's jaw dropped and the grip on her luggage loosened.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Nemuri greeted.

"Nemuri, I wouldn't necessarily call this _'humble,'_ " Hitomi matched Himiko's bewilderment.

"Come in, come in. Make yourselves at home!" Nemuri winked as she went further inside the residence.

"Pardon the intrusion."

Floor to ceiling windows complemented an airy and open floor plan. Fancy marble tile that Himiko could eat off of spread throughout the vicinity. Flashy awards of honorable merits, such as ribbons, metals, trophies and elegantly framed parchment, adorned the walls and cabinetry within a tastefully furnished, European-inspired apartment. With splashes of purple and red accents throughout, the home felt homey and regal. The girl became overwhelmed at the flashy territory and kept close to her mother, who was following Nemuri to their assigned sleeping quarters.

It was a two-bedroom apartment, which meant she and her mother had to share a room. Himiko didn't mind as the bedroom was practically the same square footage as their old place. They had their own bathroom with a generous soaking tub. Himiko's eyes glistened as she started to feel welcomed.

"The moving truck will be here shortly. Why don't you ladies unpack your luggage in the meantime? I'll go make us some lunch," Nemuri winked.

"Err," Hitomi paused and sweat dropped, "Leave the cooking to me, Nemuri."

"Oh, please. I insist! You had a long day. Get comfortable and I'll let you know when it's ready," The homeowner encouraged.

When Nemuri shut the door behind her, Hitomi spun and grabbed her daughter by the shoulders, "Himiko, listen to me. Whatever you do, do not eat that food, okay? Just say you have a tummy ache."

"Um, okay?"

The females went to work unpacking their luggage. They brought frugal necessities and personal valuables they didn't want transported on the moving van. Himiko slyly slid her secret knife collection in between her new mattress and boxspring. She always wished for a western-style bed, but her mother said they couldn't afford one. She fiddled with the plush sheets and giggled in youthful excitement.

The teenager didn't come to lunch as instructed. It was for good reason, as Hitomi was bedridden for the rest of the day. "Must be from today's excitement," Nemuri falsely concluded.

Once the movers departed, Nemuri, black coffee in hand, seated herself next to Himiko in front of the television. Himiko had found an ice pop in the freezer and occupied herself with it.

"How's the room? Everything to your liking?"

Himiko stopped licking, "Mm! Thank you pretty Kayama-sama. It's so nice and spacey. Actually, I always wanted a western bed."

Nemuri chuckled lightheartedly, "I know. Your Mommy told me that, so I went and got you one."

The teenager's eyes widened and sparkled, "You did?"

"Of course."

"Wow! T-thank you, pretty Kayama-sama! I can't wait to sleep in it tonight," Himiko giggled.

Nemuri chuckled again, "Such a pure spirit. I'll spoil you rotten. Also, you're a young lady now, so there's no need to call me _'pretty Kayama-sama'_ anymore."

"Then what should I call you?" Himiko perplexed.

Nemuri hummed and put her coffee mug up to her mouth, "How about beautiful sex goddess Kayama-hime?"

"Okay, beautiful sex goddess Kayama-hime!"

Nemuri nearly choked, "I can't believe you just said that. I was kidding."

"Oh. Oopsie," Himiko bashfully remarked.

The two shared a couple of laughs then settled into cozy silence. Himiko enjoyed Nemuri's company - for the most part. Sometimes, she'd say strange things the girl didn't quite understand, but the woman always fawned and gushed over her when she came around. The day she moved away to Musutafu left Himiko incredibly sad. Kayama and her mother were her favorite people. Now, it was almost a dream come true that the three of them were living together. Unfortunately, it came at a cost.

Nemuri, noticing the girl's absent-mindedness, turned off the television and faced her, "Did Mommy explain why I brought you both here to live with me?"

"Mm, she did," Himiko truthfully answered, then shifted uncomfortably. She anticipated this talk, but remained anxious, "It has to do with my quirk."

"Good. I think now's a good time to get started on that. Tell me what you know about your quirk so far. We'll go from there."

"I really don't know too much about it. My quirk, I mean," Himiko frowned and played with the now-empty ice pop wrapper. When she saw Nemuri's silent anticipation, she pushed herself to continue, "I know that, when I'm too close to blood and I don't hold my breath, I start feeling super weird."

Nemuri pondered, "Describe _'super weird.'_ "

"Once I smell it, I start to get really warm. I feel like I need to touch and drink the blood. I start getting dizzy and it's all I care about," Himiko replied.

"And this only happens when you smell it?"

"Maybe, because it doesn't happen when I hold my breath. That's what I used to do at school when somebody got hurt. Otherwise, there'd be a lot of trouble," Himiko answered honestly.

"I see. So once you start feeling this sense of urgency - we'll label it bloodlust for now - you ultimately need to drink the blood or it won't go away?"

"I think so, but I never really played with it. It's only happened a few times when I was little and the, um, recent incident."

"We'll study that further."

"Okay."

"Let's talk about the metamorphosis. Your bloodlust is sated after drinking the blood. Then what happens?"

"Um, I transform? I don't know how to explain it, sorry," Himiko apologized timidly.

"Don't apologize. This is a process. You've spent all your life trying to suppress your quirk, so it's going to be taxing. Take your time and think about it for a minute," Nemuri leaned forward and gently squeezed the girls hand.

Himiko stared at their connected hands. The assurance helped clear her thoughts, "Well, first, I start feeling like my insides are ... melting? Not like burning or anything. I just - what's the word - liquify? But on the inside. Then, I start to feel sticky and this gross gray stuff comes out of my skin. It goes dark for a while and I feel my body - just - change into something else."

"All right," Nemuri responded. "How long does this change usually take? Seconds? Minutes?"

"I never counted."

"We'll study that further."

"Okay."

"Then what?"

"Then, I pass out," Himiko replied.

"What causes you to faint?" Nemuri questioned.

"I don't know. Something inside of me goes haywire and I lose the strength in my legs."

"Very interesting," Nemuri meandered on her statement with a thumb to her lips. "Haywire. That's a unique choice of vocabulary. So, you're saying your body overflows with energy?"

"It's kind of like energy, but kind of not like energy at the same time," Himiko squeezed her eyes shut, trying to recollect the few times she altered. "It's a part of that person that I can't seem to reach. And when I finally reach it, my mind and body can't translate it, so it shuts down."

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Excellent work, Himiko. That will be all for tonight. You had a long day. Set your alarm for six A.M. tomorrow. You and your Mommy are going to go on a little field trip with me. Look forward to it," The woman jumped from her seat and retired for the evening.

* * *

Nemuri Kayama strutted up to the high-security gates of U.A. High School as if it were commonplace. She casually presented her ID to the scanner and the steel barrier ungracefully shot open.

"The third semester is over, which means you'll only see heroes hanging around. Since there aren't any students left, security is much more lax. Those in specific divisions have permission to use the facilities for leisure. We'll need to register you as a permitted guest once April starts, however," Nemuri remarked as she entered the academy grounds. She waved her hand lackadaisically, "Hurry up before the gates close."

" _'Only heroes?'_ What the...? What are we doing here, Kayama-san?" Himiko's head spun as her mother escorted her.

"Training," Nemuri replied.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Himiko vexed.

"Follow me," She winked at the girl.

The trio made their journey throughout the academy. Himiko's shock distracted her from the cool outdoor air. It became evident that Nemuri was accustomed to the campus, as she had not once asked for direction. Heroes of every disposition wandered the area with purpose. They didn't give the three a second thought, except for an occasional nod of greeting to Nemuri. Himiko felt nervous and out of her element. Her mother, on the other hand, was calm and collected. Himiko took her hand, easing herself into the ordinariness of her touch. She was thankful for her mother's support.

As for the high school itself, it was terrifyingly colossal. The unique cluster of buildings at the epicenter shone as bright as the heroes themselves. The man-made buildings far surpassed the abundance of well-groomed foliage, as if to auspiciously say "I am here!" The stark atmosphere befitted its prestige and historical attribution to the betterment of mankind. Himiko didn't belong here.

"Be careful of the construction we've got going on. Our sweet graduates this year were quite rambunctious," Nemuri swooned. "Lots of mutant-type quirks, if you know what I mean."

"Nemuri," Hitomi forewarned.

"What does she mean?" Himiko asked in confusion.

"Nothing, sweetie."

"We're here," Nemuri steered their attention to - from U.A. standards - a modest concrete building. It seemed out of place from the other imposing architecture. The woman explained, "This place is called Gym Gamma, or TDL, and where we'll conduct our trials. It was developed by a colleague of mine, Cementoss. You'll see him around sooner than later."

Nemuri opened the doors and reacted to an inside presence, "Aizawa!"

"Oh, hey Kayama."

"Practicing alone again, I see."

"I was just wrapping up," The curt voice replied.

"Good, because I'm stealing this place. I have a special someone I need to whip into shape. Himiko, come in and say hi."

Himiko tentatively stepped inside the empty auditorium. She politely bowed before the exhausted-looking man, "Pleased to meet you."

"A protégée? That's a first for you," Aizawa ignored the feeble greeting, then suddenly focused on Himiko's mother. He blinked, "Toga-san."

"Nice to see you, Aizawa-san. It's been a while," Hitomi smiled and bowed pleasantly. "How's your dry eye?"

"It's dry," He answered with hinted annoyance.

"Is Yamada-san fairing well?" She politely asked.

"No idea. I'm not his mother," He tiredly replied.

"Speaking of mothers, this is actually Hitomi's daughter. Do you remember her? She was just a little nugget back then," Nemuri asked as she put a hand on Himiko's shoulder. The attention made the teen uncomfortable.

"I don't make it a hobby to remember every baby I see," Aizawa replied.

"He's funny," Himiko stated before she could catch her silence. Aizawa finally gave her his attention, if only for a second.

"She looks like you," Aizawa suddenly said to Hitomi.

"Is that a rare compliment, I hear?" Nemuri wiggled her eyebrows.

"Just a statement. I'll be going now," Aizawa retreated without another word.

"He hasn't changed," Hitomi reminisced.

"He sure hasn't. Aizawa-sensei has the highest expunge-to-graduation ratio in U.A. history. He's expelled entire classes a few times. He's surprisingly earnest and has lofty expectations for his students," Nemuri replied.

"I think that's important," Himiko commented. The women turned to her, curious.

"What makes you say that?" Nemuri asked.

"Well, heroes are the first face of justice and it's a competitive job. If someone isn't cut out for it, their professor shouldn't drag them along. That's really unfair to everybody," Himiko replied, suddenly feeling out of place.

"You're absolutely right," Nemuri smiled warmly. "And now, ladies and... ladies, for the grand reveal!"

Nemuri Kayama stepped forward, unzipping and discarding her black maxi coat onto the concrete floor. In its place, a pale skin-colored bodysuit lay beneath an underbust corset of elegant leather, accentuating her already ample bosom. Gaudy rubies sparked devilishly from an elongated collar that snuck down to her midriff. A utility belt lazily rested on her pantied hips, which initiated the trail of her suspender slings down to sheer thigh-high stockings and, finally, leather knee-high boots. Chainless handcuffs accessorized each wrist loosely. A ruby-colored novelty mask completed her character, which she placed upon removal of her jacket. Himiko blinked and Nemuri struck a sexy pose.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Kayama Nemuri, otherwise known as The 18+ Only Pro Hero: Midnight!"

Himiko's lack of reaction made the room awkwardly silent. Midnight's pose faltered and she coughed into a closed fist. Hitomi sighed and massaged her temple.

"Well? Aren't you surprised?" Midnight asked.

"No?" Himiko replied.

"What? Really? When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, when I saw the awards. Plus, you have access to U.A., which means you work here. Everyone knows the U.A. staff are either active or retired heroes. Lots of other small things, too."

"... Well, this is anti-climatic."

Himiko giggled and rubbed the back of her neck, blushing, "Sorry."

"Moving on," Nemuri cleared her throat, "it's time to begin your training. But first thing's first, I want to set a few ground rules. These rules must never be broken, otherwise you'll receive an intense punishment. Do you understand, young lady?"

"Yes, Sensei!"

" _'Sensei._ ' I like the sound of that," Nemuri flirted. "This is an excursion into the inner workings of what many see as a controversial quirk. That means, you will consciously activate & practice your quirk before enrolling into a heroics program. Since you're under the supervision of a pro, what I'm doing isn't necessarily illegal, but could be frowned upon, so I ask you to keep these matters private. It's our secret, okay?"

"Got it!"

"Second rule: you must, at all times, be yourself. I won't work with anyone who holds up a front with me."

"Okay."

"Third rule: you must intend to become a hero."

"O- what?" Himiko faltered.

"I've rendered my judgement and it's clear as day. Toga Himiko, I personally feel you're designed for heroics. I've listened to your message, your story and your resolve. You fit the criteria."

"I- I don't know if I can do that," Himiko looked away, ashamed.

"I'm not saying that you must become a hero, simply that you intend to. If you maintain that mindset, I'll accept the position as your mentor."

"Mentor?"

"I'll do everything in my power to teach and guide you. Not because you're my best friend's daughter. Not because I find you incredibly cute and endearing, either. As a person, I believe you have the potential. And I don't say that to just anybody," Nemuri noted.

Himiko frowned. Of course the prospect of becoming a hero sounded appealing. To become somebody that everybody idolized, someone who could change the world, someone who saved the innocent. It was a universal dream - _the_ universal dream. Who _wouldn't_ want to become a hero? But, something held her back. Was it her lack of esteem? Literally days ago she was in this same city, plotting a murder. Could her life truly make a complete one-eighty in such a short period of time?

"The choice is yours, Miko-chan."

Wide golden eyes stared into blue piercing ones. She couldn't say no to the hero, but she didn't want to lie. She decided to meet halfway. Himiko took a deep breath and bit her lip, "I'll intend to become a hero. But, to be honest, I don't know who I really am or what I really want. At least, for now."

"Well, let's find that together," Nemuri purred.

Himiko smiled, feeling relatively lighter, "Okay."

"Now, ten laps around the building. I'll time you. On your mark, get set, go!"

* * *

Himiko held a distressed, handwritten journal in both her hands. She observed the slightly curled edges of the leather binding in interest.

"Consider this your bible for the next six months. This journal contains a specific meal plan and exercise routine. You must follow it to a T," Nemuri sternly ordered. "Do not leave any room for error."

Himiko gulped and delicately opened the booklet. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were mapped out daily and boasted recipes consisting of rich, high protein ingredients. Fancy superfoods she never heard of, such as kale and quinoa, outlined her new official diet. Himiko was baffled at the remarkable attention to detail. This journal must've taken years of dedication to outline. She wondered who its respected author was.

A dainty book mark at the center of the journal guided her to an equally detailed exercise routine. The plethora of aerobic and muscle-building exercises already left her tired & worn. Her warm ups consisted of stretches, squats, jumping jacks, push ups, sit ups and basic ballet positions. She raised an eyebrow at the choice of dance, but refrained from questioning.

"I'll cherish it," Himiko grinned as she closed the journal and held it to her chest.

"As you should," The hero replied smugly.

...

"Quirkless?" Himiko studied the counterfeit transcripts to her Junior High.

"This will keep your identity under wraps. While this is a low-key school, we don't want anyone getting suspicious of your quirk or our relationship. Enroll yourself in a martial arts club, such as karate or judo. This will hone essential skills you'll need for when you can't rely on your quirk."

"How did you even do this?" Himiko blanched, stuck on the paperwork.

"I have an established rapport with some pretty important people, Miko-chan," Nemuri winked.

...

"Today, we're trying something a little different. We're going to learn about meditation," Nemuri sat cross-legged on the floor. The pungent smell of incense flooded the concrete hall and tickled Himiko's nose.

"Medication?"

"Meditation. It's a centuries old practice. Aizawa introduced me to it, surprise-surprise," Nemuri smirked.

"What does it do?"

"A pro hero must exude self-control at all times. Self-control of your consciousness is just as important as the control over your body. Meditation is a technique which will train your mind. It will increase focus and instill mindfulness. As a pro hero, when disaster and chaos are happening around you, the key elements from your recurrent meditation practices will flow easily and keep you alert."

"I wanna try!"

Himiko sat down beside Nemuri and imitated her pose. She closed her eyes. The two sat in silence before Nemuri started the practice.

"Breathe in and out. Focus your mind on one thing. That's the -"

Himiko giggled.

"Be serious, Miko-chan," Nemuri scolded.

"Sorry, sorry."

She giggled again.

"Maybe this'll have to wait until you're a little older," Midnight sighed.

"Sorry."

...

"How are your classes coming along?" Hitomi asked as she washed the post-meal dishes.

"Super good!" Himiko answered sincerely.

"Perfect scores, as usual?"

"Mm, yep!"

"How about your club?"

"The president karateka is a fan of full-contact striking. I have some nasty bruises, but I'm getting there."

"I'm proud of you, Himiko. You're really showing Nemuri and I how dedicated you are. Don't push yourself too hard."

"Thanks, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

The six months progressed excruciatingly. Today marked the final page to her journal and Himiko was elated.

Throughout her private U.A. training and after school activities, Nemuri never mentioned nor discussed her quirk. It was as if she put their earlier discussions on the back burner, waiting for the right time to set it aflame. Himiko didn't understand this, as Nemuri said her intentions specifically involved her quirk's framework. Something unsettled the girl, but she maintained complete faith in Midnight. Throughout these long months, Himiko discovered the woman was a beacon of knowledge and worthy of the title "pro hero". Her guidance hadn't steered her wrong, so she felt it wasn't her place to argue. Nevertheless, she remained restless.

It was a Sunday morning at the Kayama-Toga residence. Himiko's instructions to rise at five in the morning were habitual at this point. She drank two full glasses of water and put a pot of water on the stove. She took a moment to admire herself in the living room mirror, seeing the factual changes to the lines of her body.

Himiko became a strong and agile girl. Her baby face thinned out and signs of her late-stage puberty started to show through her lean composition. Her golden hair reached the near-bottom of her shoulder blades and served as further evidence to her growth. She was a machine. A brief moment of confidence shined through before it subsided. She was strong, but she was technically at ground zero with her quirk.

"Himiko," Midnight's use of her first name caught the girl off guard.

"Sensei. Good morning," Himiko greeted with a curt bow.

"Finish your breakfast quickly, then come with me. We have a lot of ground to cover today."

Midnight's demeanor seemed off and Himiko wondered if she'd done something to upset the teacher. She shoved her meal down her throat and finished it off with her ginseng tea. She ran out the door to follow the woman into the brisk fall air. Their travel to the academy was met with silence.

The duo were, once again, within the familiar confines of Gym Gamma. Himiko wondered when she started regarding the place as a second home. Standing upon their arrival was an elderly woman sporting a lab coat five sizes too large for her petite & elderly constitution.

"Recovery Girl! Thanks so much for coming today. I know it's your day off, so I really owe you one," Midnight greeted affectionately.

"Nonsense, dear. I'm glad I can be of service," Recovery Girl replied. She turned to face Himiko, "And who is this?"

"This is Toga Himiko. I've taken her in as my pupil," Midnight answered proudly.

"Nice to meet you," Himiko bowed.

"My goodness, and at such a young age," Recovery Girl side-commented.

"Don't remind me," Midnight cried and Himiko raised an eyebrow. She quickly changed the subject, "I promise I won't keep you for too long. Just until the trial is over."

"Take your time, Nemuri. I'll be over here," Recovery Girl gestured to the closest wall.

Nemuri took a few extra steps into the facility. Himiko stayed in place until further instructed. Satisfied with the distance, the hero turned around to face her. The woman effortlessly tore the thin costume fabric off of her forearm prior to removing an object within her utility belt. A clicking sound reverberated throughout the hall as a flipper knife pivoted open.

Himiko gasped in surprise.

Nemuri dug the blade into her arm and lacerated the soft tissue. The lovely liquid poured out.

In her alarm, Himiko covered her nose and mouth with her hands, "W-w-what the hell are you d-d-doing?" As a whiff of the iron invaded her senses, she held her breath.

"Your quirk training begins," Nemuri grinned deviously, "now."

Himiko, in her haste, struggled to turn around and abandon the session. She found Nemuri chained her only exit and barricaded them inside. ' _How did I not notice that before?'_

"You'll have to take a breath sooner than later, Toga Himiko," Midnight boorishly mused.

"No!" Himiko screeched. The air-filled response left her lungs burning and she started to panic. She had to run away. She had to find a way to escape. Then, she straightened herself and paused, calculating.

This was a test. Midnight was examining her. Every action & reaction would be used as leverage for her quirk training.

In this moment, Midnight was her mentor. She knew Himiko's quirk and her story. She wouldn't judge her. She wouldn't tease her. She'd _educate_ her.

The blonde knew what she had to do. Himiko took a deep breath and fully accepted the sensations of her bloodlust. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as euphoria attacked her sense of self. Warm and dizzy, she charged towards her teacher. With her sharp mouth, she grabbed hold of the bloodied forearm and drank desperately. She only stopped when sated.

Like clockwork, the anatomy of her body began to shift. This time, she allowed herself to feel the odd sensations of her quirk's activation. She noticed how her transformations were simultaneously similar and unique. Darkness reflexively consumed her. Once the familiar gray fluid subsided, her structure mirrored her mentor's. She observed the room, her teacher, and Recovery Girl. Both women were keenly focused on her and she-

Wait a second.

 _'I'm still awake?'_

"Interesting. Her anatomical features change, but not her clothing. Miko-chan, can you understand what I'm saying?" Midnight's voice was slurred, but intelligible.

"A little," Himiko answered.

"Good. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Once my voice sounds clear, you let me know."

"Yes, Sensei."

"What time is it?"

"It's seven thirty A.M."

"Where are we?"

"Gym Gamma at U.A. High School."

"What's your name?"

"Toga Himiko."

"What's your Momm-"

"It's clear!" Himiko huffed in amazement.

Nemuri grinned, "Excellent! Recovery Girl, if you would, please."

Recovery Girl walked over and tended to Nemuri's wound with an obnoxious smooch. Any signs of tissue damage or blood loss disappeared in mere seconds. Nemuri slumped as the energy dedicated to her regeneration left her. Now closer, Recovery Girl took the opportunity to admire the incognito girl.

"She most definitely looks like you," Recovery Girl chimed with a long, warm smile. "An exact replica. I can't see any difference between the real and fake. That's a mighty powerful quirk you got there, little one."

Himiko blushed and bowed, embarrassed by the praise, "Thank you, Recovery Girl."

"Hey, don't make those faces with my face!" Midnight childishly reprimanded.

"Oopsie. Sorry!" Himiko jumped.

"I'll take my leave now. You young ladies have fun. You know where to find me if you need me."

Midnight unchained the door and Recovery Girl made her exit. The remaining females took a cleansing breath as reality settled in.

"Sensei, I didn't pass out this time. Why is that?" Himiko questioned.

"That journal I gave you, you followed it verbatim, yes?" Midnight asked on top of Himiko's question.

"Yes, I did," She answered truthfully.

"That's my personal health journal from when I was in high school," Nemuri replied. Himiko's mouth dropped in amazement. The hero continued, "I theorized that, if I matched your training regimen with mine, your body would be able to successfully sustain my composition. Which leads to my second theory," Nemuri paused and eyed Himiko's image up and down. She glowered, "Are my hips really that wide?"

"Huh?" Himiko blinked.

"Never mind. Which leads to my second theory," Nemuri licked her lips, "try and see if you can use my quirk."

"You- you think I can imitate quirks?"

"I'm almost certain you can," Nemuri smiled. "Six months ago, when we had our meeting about your quirk, you explained your body goes 'haywire' over a donor's inherent trait that you can't seem to reach. I believe that trait you're talking about is a quirk."

"How would I do that?"

Nemuri hummed in thought, "That's a tough question. Quirks are generally unique to their user and are classified in multiple categories. And you, with a transformation-type quirk, to try and replicate my emitter-type quirk with proficiency seems implausible. But, I think we can pull it off. Somehow?"

"What's your quirk?" Himiko engaged.

"My quirk, Somnanbulist, is a medium-range emitter-type quirk which allows me to exude an aroma that can put one to sleep. It's more effective in men than women," Nemuri replied.

"Maybe if I try to visualize it, something will happen?"

"We may need to go beyond visualization," Nemuri replied.

"Feeling?"

"Inducing," The hero snapped her fingers, finding the word. She pointed, "We want to bring forth the quirk, naturally. We'll try an exercise. First, remove your jacket to expose your - or my - skin. Close your eyes and find your center, Miko-chan. Think about your meditation sessions. Breathe slowly, deeply, and think about reacting, but don't. When I say _'go,'_ try and push out whatever is instinctively inside of you."

Himiko nodded. Her - or should she say Midnight's - well-manicured nails grasped the zipper to her training jacket and pulled down, discarding it to the side once removed. She closed her eyes, her feet matching the width of her shoulders. She clasped her hands together, inhaled, and reached the inner depths of her inexperienced body, searching for a purpose or answer. _'Tell me,_ ' She ordered herself, _'what is your quirk? What is your individuality?'_ A foreign and neutral feeling fluttered in her core. A pleasant odor tickled her nose.

"Now!"

Himiko erupted and through her exposed pores came an indigo, misty plume. An intense scent of lavender and roses nearly knocked her out.

Nemuri squealed and blushed, "Oh yes, that's it! That's the stimulus I was hoping for!"

The girl scrunched her brow, "I thought you said your quirk was mid-range. You're barely five meters from me and you aren't sleepy."

"As expected, your response to my quirk is weak," Nemuri commented. "While you may posses the idiosyncrasies of my quirk, you lack the skill. That's our goal. Until graduation, we'll sharpen your aptitude to a quirk's mechanisms. Ahhh! This is groundbreaking and I'm practically melting in anticipation," Nemuri gushed.

Himiko started to cry.

"What did I say about making weird expressions with my face?"

"Sensei, thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much."

* * *

Midnight defeatedly sighed and sank into her office chair, "What a week. Those kids left me bone dry. They get so energetic in the third semester that even I can't take it."

Nemuri was exhausted as she reflected on her cyclical schedule as an all-at-once teacher, pro hero and mentor. She greedily took this rare moment to relax. She couldn't remember the last time she had an evening to herself. Nearly three years of Himiko's quirk training had put her to the test. The sacrifice was well worth it. She molded Himiko into a capable young lady.

"They're in for a rude awakening. A hero's work is never done," Aizawa replied as he started to enter his cocoon of a sleeping bag.

"I need a drink. Hey, grab Yamada and let's go. For old times sake, yeah?" Nemuri pressured.

"Can't. Too much on my to-do list."

"Sleeping doesn't count, Aizawa."

"For me it does."

Nemuri sighed. Apprehending a high-profile drug lord was easier than getting Aizawa out in public these days. She rendered it useless and changed the subject.

"Have you heard that All Might plans on teaching here next year?" The woman asked absentmindedly.

"Where do I submit my resignation?" Aizawa answered dryly.

"Oh, come now. He might make us all look bad but he's a genuine guy. I worked with him back in my full-time hero days. He's really a pleasure," Nemuri argued.

"That man will bring nothing but the press with him. It'll be troublesome," Aizawa replied.

Nemuri hummed and leaned further into her chair. She understood her associate's concerns but was also aware of his bias. The two of them were on entirely separate wavelengths. Her thoughts were interrupted when the erasure hero changed the topic.

"Toga Himiko," He said out of nowhere, "I plan on being a reference for the recommendation exam."

The 18+ hero straightened her posture and gaped, "Really?"

"Yamada, Ishiyama and Recovery Girl are also interested," Aizawa mentioned.

"That's," Nemuri frowned in her conflict, "incredible."

Aizawa followed her reaction with silence. The woman knew him long enough to understand his cues. He wanted an explanation to her obvious apathy.

Nemuri sighed and interlocked her fingers, "I wasn't planning on telling her about the recommendation exam. There's nothing more I want than to see her enrolled at U.A. She is a brilliant young lady with an equally brilliant mind, but she lacks the confidence. If Himiko had the honest ambitions of becoming a hero, I'd have no qualms with her partaking. I'd be elated, actually. But, Himiko has always followed and never led. It's almost been three years of training and she hasn't decided on her path. To push the recommendation exam on her wouldn't be right. It'd put her in a tough spot and she'll, once again, strictly follow my orders. Himiko must make her own choice to participate in U.A.'s entrance exam, just like everybody else."

Aizawa slowly blinked, "You know your pupil better than anyone else. I won't judge you on that. But, if she doesn't participate, it'd be a waste."

"I know that. I know that so well it keeps me up at night," Nemuri frowned.

"The only thing you can do is trust her," Aizawa noted.

"Is that all I can really do?"

"A teacher's duty is to confer their knowledge on a student. What the student does with that wisdom is on them."

"I was afraid of that."

"You'll need a change in perspective," The tired hero added. "You need to think like a hero."

Midnight lifted her head and dejectedly replied, "I don't think Himiko's ever seen me as a hero."

"That could be the problem," Aizawa commented.

"You're right, Aizawa," Nemuri blinked as it dawned on her, "it very well could be."

* * *

Himiko Toga stared at the U.A. High School application as it sat on her desk. The light coating of dust served as evidence to her uncertainty. The deadline to submit the enrollment form was only a week away. Midnight gave her the general entrance exam papers a solid month ago and hadn't said a word since.

Her lips pouted. Why? Why was she so hesitant? Hadn't she grown? Throughout her trials, she showed Midnight, Eraserhead, Present Mic, Cementoss and Recovery Girl her noble potential. She proved her heroic tenacity. While she hadn't mastered her quirk by any means, her growth was commendable.

She could easily prove herself to those five heroes, but she lacked the ability to prove anything to _herself_. The scars from years ago were too deep and too fresh. She cursed inward at her cowardice. Months upon months of back-breaking training and she couldn't pick up a measly pen to fill out and sign her name on a form.

But, that's what left her aimless. It wasn't just a form. It was _the_ form. It was the catalyst to her future - her choice to become a hero

' _The choice is yours, Miko-chan.'_

It wasn't fair. Those pro heroes surrendered time out of their hectic lives and volunteered to help the girl. It couldn't be all for naught; it simply couldn't. So why wouldn't she just sign the damn papers? They were right in front of her, beckoning. She grit her teeth and pulled at the already messy buns in her hair.

"I'm home," Midnight's voice called out.

"Welcome home, Sensei," Himiko replied, skipping out from her bedroom. She appreciated the break as Nemuri strutted into their shared apartment. "Mom wanted me to let you know that she's working night shift and won't be home for dinner."

"That's fine. Miko-chan, I have a friend of mine that I'd like you to meet. He'll be over for dinner in about an hour. Don't worry, we'll order take out," Nemuri said casually.

Himiko giggled, "Okie dokie. Sorry that your cooking's bad."

"It's fine. With strength comes weakness," Midnight assured herself.

"You're right about that," Himiko replied and rubbed her arm, conflicted. Himiko knew Midnight caught her subtlety, but was thankful she let it slide.

An hour later, the doorbell chimed and Nemuri paged the unknown guest in. As he made his way up the elevator, Himiko stood by the door to greet him. She idly swayed while she waited. Three rough knocks shook the apartment and she hesitantly answered.

He was a tall, brutish man, covered in distinct muscles that clearly took years to forge. His demeanor was rough and mean-looking, with sharp bottom canines that protruded from an obvious underbite. The scars across his face divulged a life of hardship. He glared down at Himiko imposingly. He was-

"Huge," Himiko said aloud. She immediately covered her mouth, _'When did I get this bad habit?'_

The man's expression lightened, "I get that a lot."

"Kan-san! Welcome and thanks for coming," Midnight intervened. The foreboding man entered respectively and took in his surroundings.

"Nice place you got here," The man Himiko now knew as Kan commented.

"He hasn't been here before?" Himiko whispered to Nemuri. She was almost certain the woman had mentioned they were friends.

"He doesn't get out much," Nemuri answered. She turned to Kan pleasantly and gestured at the teenager, "Please meet Toga Himiko-san. She's the one I was telling you about."

"Good to meet you. I heard great things about you from Aizawa-sensei and Yamada-sensei, also," Kan nodded his head in endorsement.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry I called you huge earlier," Himiko apologized.

"It's fine. Like I said, it happens a lot."

Himiko was lucky he only appeared rough on the exterior. The three of them sat down in the living room, each taking the seat furthest from each other. Himiko raised an eyebrow at the odd and distant atmosphere. This didn't seem like it was going to be a fun-filled evening with decades-old friends.

"I'll go pick up the food. Where did you order, Sensei?" Himiko segued.

"I decided on delivery," Midnight answered. She then turned to the guest, "I hope Italian is okay with you, Kan-san?"

"Whatever is fine by me, thanks."

"Now, Himiko. I invited my friend over for a very special reason," Nemuri smiled warmly. "Have you ever heard of the name Vlad King?"

Himiko thought back with a scrunched nose. It sounded vaguely familiar, but she didn't know from where, "I think so."

Kan half-smiled, "That's me. I'm a pro hero and an instructor at U.A. High School. I teach in the heroics department."

Himiko grinned in ignorance, "I see!"

Nemuri chuckled at Himiko's innocent reaction, "Also known as the Blood Hero: Vlad King."

In that moment, time slowed down. The teenager blinked and squeezed her hands into fists. She felt her pulse rush as she looked at Nemuri, unable to decipher the mismatched words that didn't belong together - _shouldn't_ belong together. The drumming of her heart beat became audible in her ears, "Also known as the... as the...?"

"I am the Blood Hero: Vlad King," Kan clarified.

The breathing hitched in Himiko's throat, "That's not- that's not possible."

"It is. Vlad King is a pro hero with a blood quirk," Midnight smiled. "I brought him here so you could meet him."

"You're a hero," Himiko paused and swallowed, "with a blood quirk?"

"I am," Kan answered. "I'm both on a government watch list and a protector for those who need it most. I challenged the status quo and chose heroics on my own volition."

"You're kidding," Himiko shakily replied. "Why have- what is- I- I- I don't-"

"It's okay, Himiko. I know it's a lot to take in," Midnight assured. Himiko burst from the seams.

Himiko cried, trying to wipe away the waterfall of tears with her wrists, "I- I didn't know."

Vlad King stepped in, "Allow me to tell you my story."

Himiko hiccuped, "Okay."

Himiko listened to his tale which prolonged the entire evening. It was the origin story of a stupendously heroic man. A man who, upon manifestation of his blood quirk, refused to let anyone shame and reduce him. He worked doubly as hard as everybody else, becoming an unmovable mountain. Nobody had the gall to stop him. He became recognized not only for his quirk, but for his dexterity, strength and intellect. That intellect landed him a profession at the most prestigious academy in Japan. Sekijiro Kan, with his cards stacked against him, became a hero and never looked back. He said it was the best decision he ever made and he'd do it all over again if he had to.

"Midnight told me your hesitation about taking the U.A. entrance exam. I will pronounce that should you pursue heroics, the road ahead will be difficult. You'll be judged, criticized and torn apart by the media. You'll be deemed untrustworthy by villains and heroes alike. My quirk involves blood, but it's my own blood. Your quirk involves ingesting the blood of others. My life was tough, but with a quirk like yours, it'll be tougher. You must think hard on that. Whatever your decision, it must be yours alone," Kan affirmed.

"That's not helping my cause, Kan-san," Midnight mumbled loud enough for Himiko to catch. Kan grunted. Himiko smiled for the first time in hours.

"I know, Vlad King," Himiko replied seriously. "Part of me wants to take the exam but something's stopping me. What it is - I don't know."

"Here's my advice: find it," Vlad King advised.

Himiko blinked.

"You're young. The weight on your shoulders is lighter than you think. Trust an old man like me. The finale of life does not conclude with one decision. In order to find a conclusion, you need to make choices. You need to find what's holding you back. You also need to find out if that part of you becomes whole. Sitting around and mulling over it won't do anything but waste time. Find it. Go beyond. Plus Ultra!"

Himiko stared into the beady eyes of the towering man. As she listened to U.A. High School's slogan, she felt a little less lonely.

The world accepted this man for who he was, quirk and all. Maybe, somewhere down the road, it'd be the same for her. Just because the tunnel was dark now didn't mean that there wasn't light at the end. If she stopped now, she'd never know. She had to keep going. She had to find that light. She had to find whatever it is she's been searching for. And she was almost certain that she'd find that at U.A. High School.

The young girl shot from her seat and ran into her bedroom. She returned to the living room with the registration forms in one hand and a ballpoint pen in the other.

"I'll do it! I'll take it. I'll take the entrance exam," Himiko broadly smiled.

"Oh, yes! Your youth blinds me, Himiko," Midnight squealed.

"I'll see you at the finish line," Vlad King smirked.

A Girl's Quirk - End


	4. Chapter 3 - A Girl's Academia

Now that we're getting into the canon material, I want to just go over a few quick things. **If you don't want spoilers, please skip ahead.**

1\. Almost everyone noticed I buffed Himiko to copy quirks. For the sake of plot, I had to. From what I read, it's never officially announced in the canon material, but if it's ever revealed she can't, my little headcanon is that, in the official source material, she had the ability to do so, but instead of having a mentor to fully explore her quirk, Himiko suppressed it instead. I seriously think too much about this crap lol.

2\. I had to get rid of somebody in class 1-A. I tried to think of a way to make it an odd number, but it just wasn't panning out. I ended up getting rid of Kouda (Kouda, you fellow animal lover, I'm so sorry!). I'll make sure he has a moment of redemption for his honorable sacrifice.

3\. I'm going to take bits of canon material and make it my own. This will keep it fresh so you're not reading the same stuff you've already seen in the anime/manga. I know how annoying that can be. As I keep going, I'll steer further and further away from canon. If you guys catch anything too out of place, send me a PM, but there will be things that are entirely made up by me and not a 100% part of the BNHA universe.

4\. Yes, I'm a shipper and there will be bits of romance. With who, I'm not too sure. I'm kind of just going with the flow and see how Himiko's character reacts to her classmates. Once a pairing is established, I'll update you guys. If you have anyone you'd like to see, leave me a review to try and convince me! Lol

Thanks again for reading, everyone. You're seriously making my days with all the reviews, views, faves and follows. You're all amazing. Enjoy!

—

Chapter Three - A Girl's Academia

The golden U.A. symbol perched atop the high school archway suddenly seemed ominous to Himiko Toga. She took a cleansing breath as she stepped onto the campus grounds. She hadn't slept well.

She idly listened to the cacophony of Junior High students. The boisterous crowd felt out of place and less personal than when she trained with Midnight. Preferences aside, she knew it was time to focus on the task at hand. Exam-taking was her forte and her competitive nature started to shine.

She scouted the students for a quirk worth mimicking. She had passed the written segment with flying colors. Today was the practical, which meant she needed to put her quirk to action. In order to do that, she had to find a willing donor. The girl knew that was going to make or break this exam.

"Hi there! My name's Toga Himiko. I know this is sudden, but what's your quirk?"

The bespectacled boy straightened his glasses, puffed his chest, and replied, "Greetings, Toga Himiko-san. That is indeed an unusual question. May I ask the purpose for such inquiry? Based on your age, it would be fair to presume the notion that you are a competitor. Normally, I would adamantly refuse disclosure on such personal matters, but as I am a prospective student to this top-tier national academy, it may be in my best interest to assist a fellow aspiring hero. That is what our heroic progenitors would've wanted. After careful consideration and to diffuse your curiosity, if you must know, my-"

"Never mind," Himiko interrupted and walked away. She didn't have time to play word games. She needed as many bodies as she could gather.

"Hi there! My name's Toga Himiko. I know this is sudden, but what's your quirk?"

The amphibian-like girl blinked and placed her index finger up to her mouth, "That _is_ very sudden, kero. I call my quirk _'frog,'_ which is self explanatory. I can mimic the abilities of a frog, such as wall clinging, tongue extension, camouflaging and swimming."

"Thank you very much. Good luck on the exam today!"

"You too, kero?"

"Hi there! My name's Toga Himiko. I know this is sudden, but what's your quirk?"

The curly haired & freckled boy responded with overwhelming alarm and spasming. Himiko found his reaction endearing and giggled. He sputtered, "H- huh? W- wh- wh- what? Who? M- M- Me? Um, uh, that is- Well, it's um. W- w- wh- what I'm t- trying to say is-"

"Never mind. Good luck on your exam!" Himiko skipped away.

"Nee nee, I heard there was a creepy girl going around asking people about their quirks! Ask me what mine is," An invisible girl garbed in visible clothing requested exuberantly.

"Um, I don't think I need to ask," Himiko sweat dropped.

She frowned in contemplation. The examinees were as quirky as quirks themselves - not that she could necessarily judge. So far, out of the twelve she'd interviewed, the only person who gave her a viable answer was the emotionless frog girl. One of them had the gall to comment on her chest instead. This was going downhill - _fast_.

In her conundrums, she accidentally collided into a solid body in front of her. When the boy turned around, she found herself nearly getting lost in his blood-colored irises. She shook her head and smiled, "Hi there! My name's To-"

"Watch where you're going, you freak-ass vampire bitch. Stay out of my fucking way or I'll end you."

 _'Definitely quirky,'_ Himiko sighed.

The crowd was directed into a well-accommodating amphitheater. The blonde took her seat as requested and tried to enjoy the moment of peace. Himiko observed the space and realized she never explored the academy's hub. Almost all of her quirk training took place in or around Gym Gamma. As much as she respected him, Cemtentoss's structure didn't conform to the school's intense atmosphere.

Present Mic's long and unexpectedly plain trek to the podium brought Himiko comfort. It was nice to finally see a familiar face. She was the only one from her Junior High participating in the exam. She heard a few nearby cliques complain how the school wasn't planning on letting classmates nor friends cooperate with each other. She had neither and suddenly felt lonely.

Present Mic switched on his booming persona and boastfully greeted the students. He requested, "Everybody say heeeey!"

"Heeeey!" Himiko's voice broke as she screamed at the top of her lungs. When she realized she was the only one to have done so, she blushed and shrank into her seat.

"Thank you, cheering participant! Congratulations, you passed the exam! Just kidding," Present Mic humored. The examinees snickered and loosened up.

He began to outline the basics of the ten-minute point-based exam. It involved immobilizing mechanical "villains" within an urbanized obstacle course. There were four categories of pointed villains and their respective numbers correlated to their difficulty. The higher your point tally, the higher your chance of acceptance. It was surprisingly basic and lacked the depth Himiko was expecting. The blonde scrunched her eyebrows, thinking back to the morning conversation with her mentor.

' _I don't condone cheating, Miko-chan, but I'll leave you with this open-ended question: What is the number one duty of a hero? Find that answer and you'll achieve success.'_

Himiko eyed her ticket and found she was assigned to battle center B. Once in the locker rooms, she quickly changed into her training attire: a loose, light green tracksuit. She gathered a compact syringe and a mini first aid kit out from her backpack before stowing them away in her pant pockets. Once in the designated area, the girl crossed her fingers and searched the sorted group for signs of the frog girl. She wasn't there. _'Time for a backup plan.'_

She noticed and remembered two faces: the glasses boy and the curly haired boy. Both seemed to be in their own worlds for entirely different reasons. What mattered to her is that they both shared unknown quirks. This exam was much more ideal for an emitter-type, she mused. She turned to the smaller boy and decided to gamble her chances on him. She prayed she had made the right choice.

"Hello again," Himiko waltzed up to the boy with her hands behind her back. She leaned closer.

"T- T- T- T- Toga Himiko-San?" The boy jumped anxiously. He was certainly giddy and she was surprised he remembered her name from his last episode.

"And start!" Present Mic declared spontaneously.

"Come, let's team up!" Himiko reflexively grasped his arm and they shot forward with the group.

"W- w- w- whoa! W- w- w- w- wait! W- wait a s- second! H- hold on!" His protests led them to a narrow alleyway within the setting.

"What? You don't want to team up?" Himiko questioned with a puppy face.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's not that - It's not that at all! I'm just surprised. Sorry."

"What's your name?"

"M- My name's Midoriya Izuku," The boy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Midoriya-kun. I look forward to working together," Himiko smiled.

"L- likewise," Izuku blushed, looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're so nice. My quirk is a little scary, but I think we can use it to our advantage. What's yours?"

Izuku paused in thought and Himiko found his reaction strange, "It's, um, a, um, c- completely ordinary s- strength enhancing quirk."

"Works for me!" She replied honestly. Himiko grabbed him by the wrist and ushered him closer. She took the syringe out of her pant pocket, removed its protective tip with the same hand, and eerily presented it to the boy, "I have band aids in my other pocket. This will only hurt for a second."

"What - what are you-"

A loud rupture deafened her eardrums and sharp pieces of debris scratched the surface of her skin. She looked beyond her soon-to-be donor to see a three-point villain. It had managed to breach between the alley's opening and lock onto its target: the boy standing right in front of her. The faux villain warmed up its offensive attack. Himiko and Izuku gasped.

"No time to explain," The bevel entered below the boy's bicep, greedily sucking up the red fluid into its frugal reservoir. _'Control yourself, Himiko. Remember your training,'_ She admonished as she salivated and held her breath.

"Ouch! What the-" Izuku cut himself off as he watched her hastily drink his blood. She let out a pleasurable sigh of content. She haphazardly tended to his puncture with her first aid kit. He nearly blanched and looked at her as if something clicked, "No, wait! That's my- my DNA! You'll take One-"

Fifteen seconds. From her training, Himiko discovered it took fifteen seconds to render her transformation. Originally, the shift took thirty, but she'd been able to practice and cut that time in half. Fifteen seconds was still too long in the face this green monstrosity, however. Before the gray substance consumed her entirely, she managed to dive at the boy to avoid an oncoming batch of missiles. The heavy metal missed them by a hairs breadth. In their newfound hiding spot between the fresh ruination, she heard the mechanism cool down and prepare itself for another round.

"Are you all right?" Izuku asked between coughs. He looked up at her and paled. Staring back at him was none other than his own face. He screamed, "Ahhh! I- It's me!"

"This is my quirk. I'm sorry I used it without permission," She stood and pulled him up by the hand. She hurriedly dusted herself off.

The blonde toppled over as she located the individuality within. She shakily inhaled. What the _hell_ was this atrocious power? There was no way she could handle a quirk like this. A raw and powerful force dwelled within her core, escalating and threatening to shatter her body into a million pieces. The quirk felt like it carried the answers to the universe, pushing her forward to a logic she wasn't permitted to understand in this lifetime. She watched as the robust crackling of eclectic red fibers danced around her new form. In her months of quirk training, she never thought she'd encounter such power. It made Present Mic's voice quirk seem like a walk in the park. She eyed the boy in disbelief.

"I- I- I think I still have it. Thank god," Midoriya mumbled to himself.

"W- what is this? I've never felt anything like this before," Himiko huffed and looked to her opened palms.

"Eight minutes left!" Present Mic announced.

Himiko's heart drummed. She had to make do and try to take it easy - if that was even possible. The transformation was finalized and it was much too late to find a new donor. With concentration, she turned to face the three-pointer machine and rushed towards its field of vision, leaving Izuku in her wake. She noticed her speed increased substantially and her chest felt tight and lighter. The slightest activation to her newfound quirk sent her flying and she stumbled. She cursed but managed to find her bearings.

She had to think about this carefully. To simultaneously attack and limit the maximum damage to this form, she'd have to use her legs. From her training, she remembered that some of the most substantial muscles in the human body resided in one's thighs and calves, meaning they should be able to take a harsher beating. Approaching the villain, she sprung and poised herself into a mid-air inverted roundhouse kick. The overpowering halt of momentum shattered the robot upon contact. The winded aftermath erratically propelled the scrap metal in random directions. The skirmish paid off as the sharp and shredded components thrashed into nearby faux villains, immobilizing them with grandeur explosions.

"Wow. Lucky," She commented to herself before she felt cramping. She unveiled her pant leg and saw the skin was terribly bruised. She wasn't sure how many strikes she could take with such a debilitating response. Himiko assumed Recovery Girl was on standby, which meant she could be reckless. She had to take that chance, much to her chagrin.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Izuku rushed up to her in concern.

"I'm- I'm okay," She gritted. "We have to keep going and get you some points."

"R-right," Izuku replied nervously. He scoped the area, "We need to move out to the open, or-"

Himiko faltered and Izuku caught her.

"What's wrong?" The boy eyed her exposed leg and gasped, "Y- You're injured!"

"It's okay, Midoriya-kun. I'll push through."

"No _way_! You're hurt. We need to get you help!" He protested.

"Worry about yourself! We need to get you your points. You've been a huge help to me. You've been one of the nicest people I've met in a really, really, really long time. Please, let me help you get your points, Midoriya-kun. I want to help you! I want us both to pass!" She dramatically yelled. She forced herself off of him, straightened and rolled down her pant leg.

The boy eyed his partner in admiration. Midoriya blinked through tears and wiped them away with his jacket sleeve, "Mm!"

During her endeavors, Himiko managed to immobilize several "villains" to add to her tally. If she guessed correctly, her count must be somewhere in the high-thirties. Would that be enough to pass? The exam was quickly approaching its conclusion. She turned to her partner in concern. Izuku hadn't managed to land a single hit on any robots. Why wasn't he using his quirk? It was remarkably flashy and he had the upper hand. She fretted for him, "Midoriya-kun! What are you doing? Hurry up and get those points!"

"I- I- I- I-" Midoriya stuttered in his inner turmoil, "I can't!"

"You can't?"

"I can't use my quirk!" Midoriya confessed in his mania.

"Final countdown!" Present Mic announced in English, "Two minutes left!"

The boy sputtered and panicked. Himiko eyed the green cluster of already-defeated robots. They were running out of time and their chances-

An overwhelming blast sent debris and blinding dust into the air. A mammoth faux villain announced its debut and menacingly loomed over the city skyline. The shockwave dispersed a few students away from the blast zone while the rest were caught up in a devastating aftermath. Himiko and Izuku were trapped in the latter. Himiko immediately recognized the robot as a zero-pointer when the dust cleared. A handful of students fled once they collected themselves.

"Toga-san, are you okay?" The boy coughed out as he wiped the blood from his brow.

"I- I- I'm fine," Himiko labored as a pleasant aroma attacked her.

"You're back to normal!" Izuku remarked.

"Oh _no_ ," Himiko held her breath. Her vertigo cleared as she heard the nearby distress calls of fellow participants. Her eyes widened as she connected the dots. People were barricaded within the turmoil and begging for help.

"Ow!" A cute, brown-haired girl moaned in quiet exhaustion. Her leg was shattered and stuck beneath a concrete slab. The duo focused on her in horror.

"I know her. T- That's the nice girl I met earlier!" Izuku gestured to the trapped girl.

"Help!"

"I'm stuck!"

"What the hell is this exam? I don't want to die!"

"Somebody please help me! It hurts."

The orchestra of pained voices left Himiko's head spinning. She circled around the injured and - she gulped - _bleeding_ children. The scene was traumatizing. She nearly chastised the school for pulling such a gut-wrenching maneuver. Sure, this was a test for a prestigious academy, but wasn't this taking it too far? The monstrous robot extended its mechanical arm, reaching for its target below. Himiko froze in terror.

"Toga-san, Toga-san - snap out of it! Take my blood again and activate my quirk. We need to save them! Hurry, before there are casualties!" Izuku screamed desperately.

 _'What is the number one duty of a hero?'_ Midnight's question echoed in her head.

Izuku's shift in demeanor snapped her out of her stupor, "Mm!" She inched forward and lapped at the boy's bloodied forehead. She noticed him cringe as her quirk reacted to the ingestion.

' _Find that answer and you'll achieve success.'_

Izuku's tunnel vision activated his quirk and sent him barreling towards the zero-pointer villain. He squatted and projected himself into the air with a closed & air-splitting fist. Before Himiko could see him take the hit, she was shrouded in darkness.

When Himiko came to, the robot was out of sight. She immediately sprung into action. She used the boy's strength to discard the loose concrete and piggyback the out-of-commission participants to safer ground. The effort reminded her of All Might's historical debut. She gently settled them onto the pavement, held her breath, and tended to their wounds with the remaining first aid she had on her person. _'Where are you, Recovery Girl?'_

"Time's up!"

As she'd only consumed a small serving of the boy's blood, Himiko was back to her born self. The blonde was a wreck from the physical repercussions of his quirk. Her clothing was ripped and her skin was clad in ugly purple bruises. The overwhelming scent of iron in the air was suffocating and made her head spin. She was hot and exhausted.

All in all, she amended six prospective students. She couldn't seem to find the cute brown haired girl nor Izuku in her pursuit. She hoped they made it out all right. The exhausted children deeply thanked her and Himiko squirmed at the gratitude. The out-of-place and excited feeling added to her light-headedness.

"There you are, Toga-chan. Well, would you look at that. You're making my job too easy," Recovery Girl smiled with tight lips as she surveyed the resting examinees. She touched them up with kisses and distributed gummies.

"Recovery Girl," Himiko greeted with lidded eyes. Her adrenaline was slipping away and the sensory overload was too much to handle.

Recovery Girl observed the the inexperienced bandaging, "Not the best job, but it certainly kept the injuries at bay. Nemuri would be proud."

"Thank y-"

She blacked out.

* * *

The white envelope sealed with crimson wax reminded Himiko of the quirk that got her here in the first place. The girl frowned and her hands involuntarily shook. Did she really want to know her results? After hearing Vlad King's influential story and advice, she was pumped with positive energy. As reality set back in, so did her lack of confidence. While she didn't have the chance to observe the others participating, the astute sounds of explosions and grinding metal were enough proof to their brilliance. She wanted to run away at the memory. She hadn't shown her quirk to people her age in years. At least the boy she worked with didn't pass judgement on her.

"I wish that boy got some points," Himiko mumbled in a pout, "He was so nice to me."

She gently pulled at the sealed flaps and removed a metallic disk. The disk automatically projected once it became stationary on her desk.

All Might's chiseled face appeared close up to the hologram and boasted, "I am here on the projection!"

Himiko jumped in surprise. What was the Symbol of Peace doing on the screen? While seemingly impossible, All Might's grin managed to grow wider.

"Toga Himiko, my girl. I am here before you as both a pro hero and future instructor at U.A. High School. You have shown the judges your-"

"Wait, wait, wait. This is Miko-chan's recording?" A voice eerily similar to Midnight's shouted in the recording's background.

"Uh, _'Miko-chan?'_ This is Toga Him-,"

"Move over!" The woman interrupted.

"Wha-"

Himiko blinked and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She swore she just heard Midnight's voice through the speaker. On the recording came her mentor, pushing the Symbol of Peace out of the way as if he were an everyday commoner. The girl's jaw dropped, aghast.

"Miko-chan!" Nemuri grinned on screen and waved. She made a sensuous face to the recording crew and lustfully ordered, "You'll let me _**do**_ her recording, right? I really want to. Pretty please?"

A trembling thumbs up on the lower corner granted the woman permission. She closed her eyes, faced the camera, then opened them with a serious face.

"The entrance exam to U.A. High School is not one to take lightly. Less than one in three hundred students make the cut. Our selection process is complex because our mission is simple: to maintain the societal peace and order by molding the nation's most talented into capable and well-respected heroes. A prosperous future lies within the hands of our youth.

"And now, Toga Himiko, I present your results. The faux villains you immobilized aided us in determining your heroic aptitude and granted you an exemplary forty points. But, that's not all there is to it.

"Insight, agility, judgement and sheer fighting prowess," Nemuri started, "These are the primary and foundational factors us judges consider when calculating an examinees overall score. With a human comes their character. With character comes morality. With the proper morality comes outstanding merit. Toga Himiko, you are a gifted young lady. You have shown the panel your keen intuit, your adaptation, your ability to read a situation and your own quirk's strength. During the exam, you put the well-being of others before yourself. You have single-handedly earned your rightful place here at U.A.

"In addition to forty hero points, you have been granted forty rescue points."

Himiko paused. She passed the exam, but what did those numbers mean? What was the overall score?

The score appeared on the screen. Himiko's heart caught in her throat.

 **NO. 1 - Toga Himiko - 40 Hero Points - 40 Rescue Points**

 _'You're kidding. There's - there's no way...'_

"Toga Himiko, it is with great pleasure to announce that you've rightfully earned first place on the U.A. entrance exam. If there's ever been a single moment of doubt in your life, you can rest easy. Come. Join us. U.A. is your hero academia."

In the silence of the empty apartment, Himiko wept.

* * *

"Miko-chan! Congratulations of your exam results. I never once doubted you," Nemuri winked.

"Thank you, Sensei. I'm, um, kinda super beside myself."

"You shouldn't be. You earned it."

After breakfast, the duo made their journey to Gym Gamma for the umpteenth time. Midnight instructed that there were no breaks in the world of heroics, which meant Himiko still needed to practice. When they arrived, the blonde was greeted by a small audience: Vlad King, Eraserhead and Present Mic.

"There's our crown winner! Toga-chan," Present Mic posed and spoke in English, "Nice job!"

"During the exam, you effectively contrived proper quirk functioning. For someone who hasn't set foot inside a U.A. classroom, your abilities are praiseworthy," Vlad King confirmed.

"Keep it up," Eraserhead commented in a rare moment of praise.

"Thank you so, so much, everyone. I promise I won't let you down," She bowed.

"Don't let yourself down and we have a deal," Midnight winked. She started the session without a beat, "Our main focus for today will be quirk elaboration. I invited Present Mic and Eraserhead to help us out with a little experiment."

"What about Vlad King?" Himiko pointed.

"Just spectating," He answered.

Midnight continued, "The intricacies of quirks are prevalent and contain variables scientists have yet to completely understand. Over time, we discover different layers to our quirks. These discoveries could be bodily reactions to food or the elements around us. A perfect example is that your transformation quick copies an individual's physical body, but not their clothing. These acute traits are why we are able to adjust our quirk definition on registries. Considering this, I've noticed that we've only trained your quirk inconsecutively - as in, one transformation of an individual at a time. In today's session, I want to see if we can expand on that. I want to see if - and if so, how fast - you can transform between different people without changing back to your born self."

"Okay, I'll try it out," Himiko agreed.

"Good. We'll start with my body, since it's the most familiar to you, and go from there."

Midnight quickly extracted the volunteers' blood, including her own. As this wasn't bloodlust suppression training, Himiko closed her eyes and held her breath as the fluid was drawn. Once the liquids were secure in their fragile vials, she breathed.

"Here's my vial," Midnight handed it to her.

Himiko drank and transformed.

"Wow! Two Midnights? I don't know how I feel about this," Present Mic off-handedly commented. Midnight gave him a look.

"How do you feel?" Midnight asked the incognito girl.

"Fine. I haven't felt spacey from a transformation for a few months now," Himiko replied.

"Okay," Midnight handed her a second vial, "This is Eraserhead's blood. Let's drink it while you still have my form."

Himiko obliged and patiently waited for a reaction. Nothing happened and she pouted in disappointment.

Midnight hummed in thought, "It's okay. That doesn't mean you necessarily can't. Perhaps we need to find a trigger of some sort. Like I said, quirks are complex. See if you can find a way to induce the transformation." She turned to Eraserhead, "Aizawa, you're the smart one here. Do you have any input on this?"

"Hey! I take offense to that," Present Mic protested.

"Likewise," Vlad King added with crossed arms.

"Kan-san, you're just spectating today," Midnight assured.

"What about meeeeee?" Present Mic fretted.

"It's too early," Aizawa replied groggily. "But, I believe you're right about a trigger," He turned to Himiko, "Toga, how do you feel when you have Midnight's body?"

"Um, fine?" Himiko answered.

"Think about what I asked you and answer properly," He lightly reprimanded.

Himiko flinched. Other than a user's quirk, she never allowed herself to feel deeply about a person's physical characteristics. She always felt it was too personal to dive into the bodily sensations of an individual. It felt impure and dirty. Still, she took the time to think about it and answered, "I feel heavier."

" _Hey!_ " Midnight called out.

"Ha - right back at you!" Present Mic jeered.

"Sorry, sorry!" Himiko jumped with her hands out, "That's not what I mean by heavier. This body feels more... feminine and curvy. It smells nice like flowers and it has a, um, fluttery feeling to it. Compared to my own body, it's steadier and stronger."

Aizawa nodded, "You've practiced with my form in the past. What does mine feel like?"

"Um," Himiko shifted uncomfortably, "Tired. But there's also this alertness, maybe from your quirk? It's also super nimble and lean."

Aizawa nodded again with a hint of approval in his eyes. Himiko stared back at him as she unknowingly initiated her shift into a different entity. She blinked as the light came back when her quirk rendered its mission.

"How do you feel?" Aizawa asked.

"Tired, but alert. Nimble... and lean!" Himiko gasped in surprise.

"You did it!" Midnight praised.

Himiko looked down at her hands which mirrored Aizawa's. She gleefully smiled, "I did it!"

"Now I know what a cheerful Aizawa looks like," Present Mic stated. He muttered, "It's kinda disturbing, if you ask me."

"No one asked you," Aizawa grunted.

* * *

Himiko sprawled onto her bed and sank into the goose-feathered comforter. It had been a successful training day. After a few attempts, she was able to effortlessly alternate between Midnight, Eraserhead and Present Mic. They later discovered that, even if she drank all of their blood in one sitting, she still carried the ability to migrate between forms.

She suddenly heard three booming knocks on the bedroom door and groaned. _'A hero never has a day off.'_

She answered to an overly excited Nemuri, "It's here, it's here, it's here!"

Himiko blinked, "What's here?"

Nemuri shoved the papers in her face, "The costume subsidy forms! Ohhh, this is going to be so much fun! I haven't felt this orgasmic in a while."

"Subsidy? Orgasmic?"

Nemuri pushed Himiko aside and casually entered her bedroom. She placed the papers on the girl's desk followed by an obnoxious binder full of paperwork. She swooned, "The hero costume subsidy. These are specific, detailed attire drafts that you'll submit to our affiliates. In turn, they'll create an aesthetic costume that will enhance your quirk. I remember my first costume. My original draft was rejected. Those were good times."

"We get to do this before school starts?"

"Yes! The costume subsidies vary based on your exam placement. Since you won first place, our budget is practically infinite! We can request whatever we want - well, _almost_ anything."

Nemuri licked her lips. Himiko's eyes sparkled.

"We're going to make you sexy!" "I want to look like a unicorn!"

The duo blinked and looked at each other.

"Sexy," Nemuri corrected.

"Unicorn," Himiko replied.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Himiko white-knuckled her backpack's straps as she stood in front of Class 1-A's colossal door. She rocked her feet back and forth. In her anxiety, she arrived extra early. With a deep inhale, she gathered her courage and entered the confines of the classroom. Her life and career as a high school student officially begun.

The classroom was quiet and practically empty. A lone teenager, in her own world, sat at the far-back of the room, gathering school supplies from her backpack. She was irrefutably gorgeous. Himiko always retained an appreciation for attractive people. Maybe it was because they contrasted her in every single way. She frowned at her self deprecation. The blonde took the peaceful moment to admire how beautiful she was with her dark features and curvaceous figure.

"So pretty," Himiko spoke out loud. The girl's fiddling halted and she made eye contact with the blonde. She closed and opened her mouth as if trying to find the right words to say.

"I think you have the wrong classroom," She advised. "This is the heroics department."

Himiko frowned. She understood why the girl would assume such a thing, "This is Class 1-A, right?"

"Correct," The girl answered.

"No, um. This is, um, where I'm supposed to be. I think," Himiko fake laughed and played with a loose strand of hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The dark-haired girl looked away, ashamed and confused.

"You made it in too, kero? Sorry, I forgot your name."

Himiko turned around to see the frog-like girl from the practical. She relaxed at the familiarity, "Hi! Congratulations on passing the exam, um-"

"Asui Tsuyu," Asui greeted, "And you also."

Himiko awed. This girl was incredibly nice. The blonde bowed curtly in her surprise, "M- my name is-"

" _Whoa_! Look at this crazy door!" A bubbly pink girl entered with a jump.

"This should be Class 1-A, if I'm not mistaken," A lion-like boy entered with a school map.

"It is! We made it! I'm so excited," An invisible girl Himiko recognized followed. The floating uniform bounced up and down.

"Girls - there are girls! Thank god! I was afraid there'd be nothing but guys in the class," A midget bubble boy Himiko, unfortunately, recognized entered.

"I apologize for my tardiness!" The familiar glasses boy announced resoundingly.

"You're fifteen minutes early, kero," Asui noted.

"I usually aim for twenty," He replied. He swiftly turned to Himiko and she jumped, "I remember you. You are the girl who asked me about my quirk and rudely interrupted."

"Oh, sorry. I, um, had to ask a bunch people because of my quirk and it was taking too long," Himiko sweat dropped.

"Fair enough. I congratulate you on your matriculation. Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Iida Tenya. I apologize, but your name seems to be failing me," Iida bowed.

"Oh! My name is-"

"You're in my way," A rough voice spoke behind her.

Himiko flinched and cleared a path for him. The voice belonged to a stern boy with half-red, half white hair. A prominent scar covered the upper left side of his handsome face. The attention to his surroundings faltered as he found a seat next to the dark-featured girl. The girl cordially acknowledged him. Himiko mentally noted to keep her distance. This was a fresh start and she wanted to prevent potential bullying at all costs.

"I'm so lucky I got in! I did horribly on the written exam," A boy stepped between she, Asui, and Iida. He cheesed, "Kaminari Denki here! Nice to meet you. Whoa, you're kinda creepy," He eyed Himiko. He suddenly checked out the other classmates and sauntered over to greet them. His presence surprised Himiko but his reaction wasn't unusual.

The students continued to pile in. The room's energy increased as their number and excitement grew. She wondered how they could be so carefree. Midnight had mentally prepared her for a long and taxing first day. Himiko remained on the defense while she claimed a desk near Asui and Iida.

The door shot open with a bountiful **SLAM**. A grumpy, blonde haired boy stepped in, scanning the classroom in contempt. Himiko recognized this person as well and frowned at the memory of his crass attitude. Everyone focused on his obnoxious entry.

"Which one of you fucking extras was it, hah?"

The classroom paused, "... _'Extras?'_ "

"Who fucking took first place from me?"

Himiko gulped.

"Answer me! Who was it?" He barked, "Who is _'Toga?'_ "

Asui turned to Himiko as realization sank in, "That's it. Your name is To-"

Himiko jumped from her seat and quickly covered Asui's mouth with her hand. She didn't want to start the day with a confrontation. So much for preventing bullying.

The boy soon realized no one was going to answer. He mumbled under his breath and, with a "tsk," found a seat by the window. He descended with a thud. He rested his legs and feet on the table and leaned back. His scowl grew deeper.

"Whoa, dude! That's one heck of an entrance. It's the first day of school! Ease up a bit, yeah?" A red-haired boy hopped over with a simper. Himiko wondered if he had a death wish.

"What did you just say to me? Fuck off or I'll crush you."

As everybody finished claiming their seats, Iida stepped in authoritatively, "Don't put your legs up on the desk! Don't you know that's disrespectful towards our upperclassmen and the people who made these desks?"

The boy barked back and their verbal skirmish began. The door slid open as one of the final students made entry. Himiko's eyes widened with glee upon recognition. The entire class turned to focus on him.

"Oh, um-"

 _'He passed. Midoriya-kun made it,'_ She gripped her chest with a closed first, _'I'm so glad.'_ She gathered the courage to stand from her seat and walk over, "Mido-"

"Good morning," Iida boldly stepped in and approached the boy. They had a short back and forth about the exam. He continued, "I didn't realize you had dual duplicating and strength-enhancing quirks. It was quite the spectacle to see you simultaneously fighting villains and saving examinees."

"Oh, well, actually-" Midoriya started as his eyes landed on Himiko's. He blinked, blushed and anxiously broke eye contact.

"Iida-kun, his quirk is-" Himiko tried to help clarify.

"Oh, that curly hair! You're the plain-looking one!" The cute, brown-haired girl Himiko recognized jumped in.

Iida and the brunette's extroverted personalities overpowered Himiko's. The blonde rendered it useless and returned to her seat. A small selection of students eyed her curiously. She caught a few gazes and they turned away in fear. Did she really look that intimidating?

"Go somewhere else if you plan on being friends," Aizawa appeared.

Himiko smiled as Eraserhead crawled his way into the classroom. Secretly, she wanted Vlad King as her homeroom teacher, but she was glad to have Aizawa. He had a refreshing take on the world of heroics and always offered excellent pointers during his rare appearances at her quirk training.

He struggled to stand straight at the podium. He blinked slowly, "Since someone promised to buy me lunch for the next two weeks," He eyed Himiko as if she knew whom, "I'll recognize those who've passed the recommendation exam. I'll also introduce the entrance exam winner." He looked down on a resting sheet of paper with hinted annoyance.

Himiko's eyes widened, _'Oh crap. This is bad.'_

"Todoroki Shouto and Yaoyorozu Momo. Step forward."

The beautiful dark-haired girl and half-red, half-white stern boy walked towards the podium and stood at attention. Their serious expressions matched their prestigious placement as the unofficial top of the class.

"These are our recommendation students. It's a big deal, I guess," Aizawa stated.

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu gave their polished greetings. The girl was professionally pleasant while the boy seemed distant and neutral. Himiko listened as her new classmates began their mumbled speculations. They seemed much more concerned about the entrance exam winner. Himiko grew tense.

"I bet the entrance exam winner is that glasses dude. He seems like the type."

"Not a chance. It has to be that huge guy with the appendages."

"I think you're both wrong. I think it's that hawk kid."

"I'm a _crow_ ," Said crow-student scolded.

"Settle down. Toga Himiko, step forward," Aizawa ordered.

The class went dead silent and Himiko gulped. It was now or never. With far-spread fingers, the blonde placed her palms onto the desk's flat surface. She sluggishly pushed herself up and out from her seat and mechanically approached Aizawa. Her new teacher's expression was unreadable. Inch by inch, she turned herself around and faced the seated students. She cringed at their shock and awe.

"This is our year's U.A. entrance exam champion," Aizawa gestured to Himiko.

"Ehhhh?" The classroom uniformly exclaimed.

A Girl's Academia - End


	5. Chapter 4 - A Girl's Search

Sigh. I keep saying I won't write such long chapters and I end up writing my longest one yet. Almost 8,300 words, yikes. Also, I never took karate personally so I apologize for any inconsistencies. A lot happens in this chapter, so get ready.

I'm glad to see such invested and lengthy reviews. It's so fun to see everyone coming up with their own theories. I'll consider your pairing requests! I also learned something about birds thanks to **Cottomouth25** lol. I guess we'll just keep going with the crow thing.

Please enjoy.

—

Chapter Four - A Girl's Search

"Um, Asui-san! Is it okay if I walk with you to the locker room?"

Himiko hugged the fresh gym uniform tightly against her chest. The amphibian-like girl faced the blonde and answered with a curt nod. Himiko gleefully exhaled as she and Asui started to walk at a steady pace.

"You really surprised us all earning the top score," Asui noted.

"I know. I don't really-" She struggled to procure the right words.

"-Look like a hero?" Asui finished.

The blonde bit her lip, surprised at Asui's straightforwardness. She took the blow and averted her eyes, "Yeah."

"Don't worry about it too much, kero. A lot of us want to get to know you. We were all impressed, especially since the boys outnumber us girls," Asui assured.

Himiko's chest tightened, "Thank you so much, Asui-san. That makes me feel a lot better."

"Call me Tsuyu," She requested.

Himiko's heart started to pound faster. She never referred to anyone so casually before, "Eh? Oh my- really? Wow. I- I don't know if I can handle that."

"Hey, you two! Heyyyy! Wait for meeee!" The familiar brunette called out. She pursued the duo in a slow gallop.

Asui stopped in place and Himiko followed suit.

The chaser finally caught up and bent over. Her gym uniform was rolled up between the meat of her bicep and rib. She rested her palms on her knees to catch her breath. She sighed, "Whew, thanks for waiting! I wanted to walk with someone to the locker rooms. It's not fun when you're by yourself, nee?" She smiled at Asui, "What's your name?"

"I'm Asui Tsuyu," The frog-girl nodded.

With a smile that could pierce hearts, the brunette energetically regarded Himiko. She had sparkles in her eyes as her tiny eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "And you're the entrance exam winner. Toga Himiko, right? You must be really strong. I can't wait to see your quirk in action! I bet it's super flashy and cool!"

"Mm," Himiko couldn't help but smile in return. This girl was so carefree and a breath of fresh air.

"It's so nice to meet you both. I'm Uraraka Ochako. I hope we can get along and become great friends," Uraraka introduced.

 _'Friends_...?' Himiko's heart drummed.

"Same here. Call me Tsuyu, kero," Asui answered.

"Okay, Tsu-chan! Please call me Ochako," Uraraka answered. She excitedly turned to Himiko and shook her fists in determination, "Now that we're friends, what can I call you?"

Himiko blinked rapidly, "Oh! Anything is fine."

"Whatever I like?" She brought her finger up to her lips, staring at the ceiling in sincere contemplation. When she mentally assigned Himiko's nick name, she pounded a closed fist against her open palm in resolution, "... Okay! You'll be ' _Miko-chan!'_ It really fits you, don't you think?"

Himiko nearly went into cardiac arrest. These girls were too adorable for their own good. She suddenly felt the need to protect them.

Himiko forced herself out of her fantasy world with an imaginary pinch to her skin. When it came to her quirk, her life was a demised cycle of repetition. Once these innocent and adorable girls witnessed her blood quirk, their friendship would disintegrate. But, in the moment, she avidly accepted their short lived friendship. It would be fun while it lasted.

* * *

"Quirk assessment test?"

In their protests, Aizawa replied, "If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." He proceeded to uncharacteristically rant about the country's Ministry of Education and their poor adaptation to quirk standardization. Before the blonde could space out, he suddenly added her to his lecture, "Toga, you finished at the top in the practical, yes?"

 _'Oh no,'_ Himiko shifted and answered, "Yes."

He removed a round object from his loose pocket, "See this softball in my hands?"

Himiko stared at the softball as if it were on fire. She gulped and answered with a nod.

"I want you to throw it. But, dissimilar to the public system, you'll use your quirk as you do it," He directed.

This was the moment she feared. Himiko's attention diverted to her classmates. Challenged, jealous and focused stares of universal curiosity left her trembling. Their interest was naturally understandable. She won first place on the entrance exam. They were eagerly anticipating their competition to hone the semblance of a heroic, ground-breaking quirk. An instinctive, retreating feeling she recollected from childhood manifested and took over. She stared at the compressed dirt beneath her, "Maybe someone else should go first."

Aizawa took a breath, "There isn't room for trepidation in this class. In the real world, your quirk usage can be a matter of life or death. Don't let me ask you again."

Himiko flinched at his exactitude. Of course he was right. This wasn't some second hand, ramshackled academy fostering unenthusiastic nobodies. This was U.A. High School: the high-yielding epitome of heroic education. And, she won first place on said school's entrance exam. That had to mean _something_ , right?

While she hadn't officially agreed nor denounced her plans on becoming a pro hero, she needed to prove her worth - blood-quirks be damned. Like Vlad King said, she had to find it. Whatever that "it" was, she had to find it.

She made her decision. She bit her lip, looked over at Midoriya and cautiously walked up him. With a forlorn and pleading face, she requested, "Midoriya-kun, I'm sorry. You're the only one I can ask. May I please borrow it?"

"T- Toga-san," Midoriya stuttered, then nodded in determined acceptance, "Mm."

Himiko thanked him in silent gratitude. She took him by the hand and coaxed him closer. Careful to avoid a main artery, she positioned the far-corner of his wrist into her mouth. Her sharp canine to bit down and broke the layers of Midoriya's skin, leaving a small puncture. With a soft yelp from the boy, the blood expelled and smoothly slid down her throat. Her bloodlust took over and she happily hummed. The classmates, in serious silence, took a moment to process the oddity before them. After a few beats, their reactions broke through.

"W- what is she doing?"

"I- I think she's drinking h- his blood."

"Eww."

"Are you kidding me? The entrance exam winner has a quirk like _this_?"

"So ungraceful."

Before her primal desperation kicked in, Himiko pulled back and broke their connection. The well-accustomed transformation began and ended in its standard fifteen second timing. The real world returned and she mimicked the boy's entity. She recognized Midoriya's sacrifice by weakly nodding at him. Tight-lipped, Himiko walked over to Aizawa, removed the softball from his lax grasp and waited for his instruction.

Instead of directing, Aizawa strolled over to Izuku. The teacher removed another item from his pocket, "To stop the bleeding." He proceeded to secure something on top of the boy's weeping puncture: a hot-pink band aid decorated with a kitten icon.

"A cat?" Izuku questioned as he inspected the bandage.

"Why is it so cute?" Uraraka stifled a laugh.

Aizawa turned back to Himiko, "As long as you stay within that circle," He lazily gestured to her designated spot with a nod, "You can throw it however you'd like. Aim for the farthest distance and don't hold back."

Himiko proceeded as requested. Within the chalked-circle's bounds, she took a cleansing breath. As her lower stance matched the width of her shoulders, she sought the unpleasantly raw quirk within her core. She idly massaged the ball within her glowing palm. The girl-turned-boy wasn't expecting to use Midoriya's quirk so soon and she was nervous of a repeat from last time, ' _Breathe, Himiko. Find your center.'_

"Intriguing. It would be safe to surmise that she and Midoriya-kun partnered up on the entrance exam. In addition to her physical structure, she may have the ability to copy quirks?" The glasses boy speculated.

"Hah, good luck with that one. Deku's nothing but a quirkless shit stain," The blonde replied with a laugh, "Vampire made a huge fucking mistake using him."

' _Quirkless_?' Himiko, in a moment of irritation, turned to face the blonde. Her forehead creased, "Midoriya-kun's not quirkless."

"Hah?" The blonde cocked a haughty eyebrow at her.

"He has the strongest quirk ever," Himiko affirmed.

With that, she vertically casted the sphere above her. As it lost to the fight against gravity, she positioned her right leg at five o clock, never losing sight of its descent. Aizawa said she could toss it however she pleased, so she did exactly that. On cue, her right leg shot forward with purpose. The instep of her foot collided dead-center onto the tiny softball. The god-like energy and winded propulsion sent it into desperate flight. A deafening sonic boom shortly followed. The blonde groaned at the remnants to the immense action. She favored the injured limb in return.

"Ouch," She cried.

"Ehhhhhh?" The class roared.

"Understanding the upper limitations to your quirk," Aizawa displayed an electronic counter reflecting eight hundred and seventy three meters, "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

The class blended their reactions into a disorderly concoction of disarray, confusion and excitement. Himiko painfully hopped over to Aizawa. He critically observed the damaging aftermath from the imitated quirk usage. A hint of surprise flashed through his tired eyes, "This is very unlike you."

"I got carried away," Himiko tight-lipped.

"I see. Let's get you to the infirmary," He noted.

"What is this? What in the ever-living _fuck_ is this?" The irritated blonde boy screamed as he stomped over to Izuku. Loose particles of dirt broke beneath his feet and invaded the clean air, " _Deku_."

"W-w-w- wait, K- Kacchan! I c- can exp-"

Izuku was cut off as he was forcefully grabbed by his shirt collar and lifted. The blonde's hands sparked violently within his free palm, ready to instill wrath. He aimed it towards his victim and his animosity flourished, "That first-place vampire bitch can imitate quirks, Deku. You know what that means? It means you better quit your shitty stuttering and tell me what the _fuck_ is going on, right now, before I fucking-"

Flexible metal tendrils of cloth sprang forth and restrained the blonde. The explosive boy struggled against them, screaming colorful profanities in conjunction with back firing explosions. Aizawa activated his erasure, "Break it up, you two."

"Are you okay?" Uraraka reached out to Izuku in concern.

"I- I'm fine," Izuku shakily tried to catch his breath. He looked over at Aizawa, realizing his teacher's heroic alias as Eraserhead. His fanboy-isms became evident.

"The demonstration is being put on hold," Aizawa notified. He turned to the green-haired boy, "Midoriya, escort Toga to the infirmary," Then to the bullying blonde, "Bakugou, after I let you go, you better stop acting like a seven year old. Once everyone is present, we'll resume. Are we all clear?"

"Yes, Sensei," They answered uniformly.

"Jeez," Aizawa removed the straps.

...

Camouflaged in solitude, the Symbol of Peace watched the scene unfold before him. His thick, scrunched eyebrows mismatched his trademark smile.

"As I suspected. In his form, that young lady is capable of fostering One For All. Not only that, her proficiency surpasses young Midoriya. ... But how? That goes against everything we understand about One For All's power thus far," He questioned to himself.

He allowed the unanswered silence to blend in with his stark confusion.

"I'll need to keep an eye on her."

* * *

"Thank you for taking me, Midoriya-kun," Himiko heavily leaned against the boy during their journey. The mixture of her crippling pain and hampered travel left her puffing for air.

"N-n n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n- no p-p-p-p-p- problem," Izuku messily muttered. He was more skittish than usual. Himiko wondered why.

"Your quirk is amazing," Toga commented.

"It- it s- sure is, huh?" Izuku nervously replied.

"And super strong. When I used it at the entrance exam, it really hurt."

"Y- yeah."

"And it really hurt when I used it today."

"I, um, I- I noticed," Izuku jittered.

"It makes sense that I can barely use it. During the exam, you told me you can't use your quirk. Quirks manifest by the age of four. You should know how your quirk works. So, why? Why can't you use it?"

"U- Um, uh, um, well, um, uh, uh, so, um, i- it's l- like-" Izuku went into hysterics. The girl modestly laughed as she patiently allowed him to have his little quirky episode. She had a feeling she'd have to get used to them. Finally, the boy calmed his thoughts with a long inhale, "W- what I can say is, Kacchan isn't entirely wrong."

"Kacchan?" Himiko questioned.

"Um, Bakugou Katsuki. That boy who called me quirkless. We're, uh, I guess you can say childhood friends. But he isn't wrong. I used to be quirkless. Then, somehow, a miracle happened and now I have this incredible quirk. I don't know how to use it because it's so strong. To be honest, you've been able to control it better than me."

"I- I have?" Himiko's eyes widened.

"Y- yeah. During the entrance exam, I completely shattered the muscle and bone in my legs while immobilizing that zero-pointer," Izuku frowned.

"Wow," Himiko whispered.

"But, I'll do my best. This miracle has given me a chance - a chance to become a pro hero. To save those in need with a smile on my face. That's - that's my dream. Ever since I was a little kid, actually. So, I have to do my best to keep up with everyone. I want to become the greatest hero. Don't tell anyone what I just told you, promise?" Izuku begged.

Himiko took the opportunity to admire her classmate. Izuku was a tenacious and honest boy. The image of his future was clear, like spring water untouched by man. His dreams, while commonplace, were steady and confident. He knew what he wanted and his resolve told her that he'd stop at nothing to achieve it. He knew what his "it" was. While she had the physical grasp on this "miracle quirk", his ideals were light years ahead of hers. And, to Himiko, that was more important than any quirk on this planet. She smiled warmly, "Midoriya-kun, do your best."

"So, you promise?"

"It'll be our secret."

* * *

As their homeroom teacher indicated, once Toga and Midoriya returned, the fitness tests resumed without question. Per Recovery Girl's orders, Himiko was forced to conduct her trials without the use of her quirk. She took advantage of this hindrance to notate her classmate's abilities. She would likely have to utilize them in the future, after all.

As expected of recommendation students, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki had honorable quirks of object creation and ice manipulation, respectively. Bakugou, much to her displeasure, was mesmerizingly strong and capable. Remembering the cumulative exam results, she now understood why they shared a thirty seven hero point discrepancy. Iida's engine quirk was specific, but useful, and Uraraka's zero-gravity was the most intriguing to the blonde. Himiko wished she could ask the girl about it, but she knew their friendship was over.

In her stress of avoiding last place, otherwise incur expulsion, Himiko managed to surprisingly place eighth on the test. Her training with Midnight and years of karate club served her well.

Izuku was able to prove his worth to Aizawa, but unfortunately came in last on the fitness test. When the erasure hero announced it was a fluke to draw out the upper limits to their quirks, she sighed in deep relief. Izuku was certainly a magnet for close calls.

As the first day of school came to a close, Himiko was beyond stumped to see a group of classmates fight for her attention.

"Toga-chan! Let's walk to the station together. We'll get ice cream along the way, too," The pink girl exclaimed, "My name's Ashido Mina. Nice to meet ya!"

"I know you're a girl, but the way you stood up for that plain-looking kid was so ... so _manly_! That's the kind of passion I like to stick around," The red-hair boy announced with a wide grin, "I'm Kirishima Eijirou, by the way."

"You were really cool out there. Sorry I called you creepy earlier. I mean, you _are_ scary and creepy, but that's kind of attractive in its own, twisted way. Wanna grab a bite to eat sometime?" The electric boy she remembered as Kaminari offered.

"Dude. You just apologized for calling her creepy, then called her creepy again," A black-haired boy commentated.

"Your quirk is so, so, so, so perverted! That face you made when you were," The purple midget started hyperventilating, "Suck- sucking that guy's blood. God, I want you to do that to m-"

He was cut off by a mutated earlobe which connected to his neck and emitted a pulsating vibration. He passed out drooling. The user blinked in disgust as she retracted the cable-like appendage, "That solves that. I'm Jirou Kyouka. It's nice to meet you."

"Your quirk is interesting," The crow-like student approached with crossed arms.

Himiko didn't know how to react to the overwhelming attention, so she bit her lip and averted her eyes. Her detached gaze ended up landing on Momo Yaoyorozu. The beautiful classmate noticed her and made a face Himiko understood well. The blonde's eyes went downcast, _'She doesn't like me.'_

"Everyone, give her some room, kero," Asui intervened.

"M- Miko-chan! Let's hurry and catch up to Deku-kun and Iida-kun! They're waiting on us," Uraraka segued and firmly grasped Himiko's hand. Before the blonde could protest, she was whisked away.

Uraraka and Toga journeyed throughout the labyrinth which was their high school. Himiko took the moment to recollect her classmates' enthusiastic reactions to her quirk. Something was wrong. Why were they being so friendly? She noticed the single bead of sweat dripping down her supposed friend's nape. Uraraka side-commented with a perturbed tone, "T- this place is huge! Y- you can really get lost in here, huh?"

Himiko could read her like a book. She tried to stop her, "Uraraka-san, wait."

"Uh oh, I think we're lost right now," Uraraka flamboyantly laughed.

"I said wait!" Himiko ordered.

The brunette let Himiko go with a squeak. Himiko bent over and stared at the ground, holding back her tears, "I don't understand. Everybody saw my quirk. Why? Why are you all being so nice?"

"Miko-chan," Uraraka lifted her hand.

"-Even you," Himiko harshly cut her off, "You're faking it. I can sense it. You're scared too."

"Miko-chan. I'm sorry," Uraraka looked away, playing with the hem of her blazer, "Truthfully, I was a bit scared. No, I _am_ scared. Your quick is ... strange and unusual. It's just like a villain's that you see on television. But, when you left for the infirmary, we all had a discussion about it. You might have a scary quirk, but you're here. You're in U.A. because you want to do good things and want to become a pro hero. You even stood up for Deku-kun when Bakugou was being mean to him. Nobody else did that. Sensei said," Uraraka poorly imitated Aizawa, "'Society is unity in diversity.' And- and most of us agreed with him."

"You- you did?" Himiko questioned and looked up.

Uraraka determinedly replied, "Yes! You might be different than the normal heroes, but that doesn't make you any lesser than us. We're all unique in our own way."

"Ura-"

"-What I'm trying to say is, I don't think you're a bad person!"

Tears broke through and decorated the blonde's pale cheeks, "Y- You don't?"

"Not at all!"

Himiko hiccuped. Aizawa was either a miracle worker or her classmates were just holier than thou. She decided to carry this particular moment with her for the rest of her life. She'd move forward. Until the ends of the earth, she'd find it. With a smile, she said, "Urakaka-san-"

"Call me Ochako," Urakaka insisted.

"Ochako-chan, thank you so much," Himiko warmly replied.

In return, Uraraka grinned with glistening eyes, "I knew you could smile like that."

"Huh?"

"Heh, nothing."

The two wandering girls eventually found their exit. They both noticed Midoriya and Iida walking side-by-side in casual conversation. Uraraka pulled Himiko like a rag doll as she made a dash towards them.

"Oi! Wait for us! Are you going to the station?" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Uraraka-san? Toga-san?" Izuku jumped.

"Ah, the infinity girl and Toga Himiko-san," Iida greeted, "As a matter of fact, we are. Will you both be accompanying us?"

Uraraka nodded and introduced herself. As their chatter grew, Himiko paused, "Oh, I'm not-"

"Himiko!" The heavenly voice of her mother cried out.

"-Taking the train," Himiko finished. She followed the voice of her adoring mother, standing on the opposing side of the concrete sidewalk. The blonde turned to her group, inspecting their mesmerized faces. Himiko blushed in embarrassment. The quad exited the school grounds and approached the older woman.

"Hello, sweetie. I see you received my text about coming to pick you up. I hope I'm not embarrassing you," Hitomi smiled warmly as she turned to Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka. Her mother daintily bowed before them in glee, "Well, hello everyone. It's such a pleasure to meet you. I am Toga Hitomi. Thank you for taking good care of my daughter."

"' _Daughter?_ '" They gasped in unison.

"But you are so young!" Iida commented.

"My goodness, you flatter me! My youthful complexion solely runs in my genes. I'm afraid I'm much older than I appear," Hitomi chuckled. Her slender hands led to a small insulated box, "I'm so glad to see my Himiko has made some friends. You must be all be lovely. I wasn't expecting such a group, but please. I know it's not much, but I hope you will accept a couple mochi," She opened its lid to present the flavored variety of frozen confections.

"Mo- mochi...?" Uraraka drooled, "Are you some kind of angel?"

Hitomi chuckled as the group took a few pieces and popped them into their mouths. Uraraka shamelessly served herself a handfull and Iida scolded her gluttony.

Himiko rocked back and forth as her blush deepened. Did they really look like a group of friends? She noticed the green-haired boy was rather quiet. She turned to see Izuku childishly squishing the sweet rice dough between his thumb and index finger. When he realized she caught him playing with his food, he blushed and hastily shot the piece into his mouth.

"Midoriya-kun, you'll get a brain freeze if you do that," Himiko covered her mouth and giggled. Izuku nervously smiled in return.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed colliding lines of white and red. As her eyes sought the hues, she found Todoroki staring back at her. In his indifference, she swore she saw an ember of loneliness. He quickly surrendered to their unannounced staring contest. While befuddled, Himiko disregarded him and returned to the present moment. She didn't want to be seen as disinterested in her newfound friends.

* * *

The following day at Lunch Rush, Himiko, Izuku, Tenya and Ochako sat at an isolated spot within the bustling cafeteria. As Himiko brought a homemade lunch, she took the opportunity to reserve a quieter space for the quad to eat in peace. Himiko opened her bento once everyone settled their trays down and picked up their chopsticks.

"Does your mom make your lunch, Toga-san?" Izuku asked.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so jealous! Your bento is so cute!" Ochako appreciated the overly-decorated food. It was almost a shame to eat.

"Yep, every day. I told her it's not necessary, but she insists," Himiko explained, picking at the panda-designed rice ball, "She gets carried away sometimes."

"Your mother is a domesticated, charming and exquisite woman. She must be the ideal wife," Iida off-handedly commented.

" _Wow_ , Iida-kun! You're into older women?" Uraraka questioned with a gasp.

Iida animatedly responded with sporadic hand gestures, "No! Not at all! I simply meant- I simply meant that she is a respectable woman and Toga-kun should be proud to have a mother such as she! I- I wouldn't think - couldn't think - such a thing!"

' _He's totally into older women...'_ The remaining group telepathically agreed.

"Please don't become my step father, Iida-kun," Himiko requested.

Iida froze, slack jawed, and everyone laughed.

* * *

Before Hero Basics Training, Himiko Toga didn't particularly like nor dislike All Might. Perhaps it was because he was so stereotypically stereotypical. He was a smiling figure (surprise-surprise) with a huge following (surprise-surprise) and cheesy punch lines (surprise-surprise). The media declared him a paragon and drank up every ounce of publicity he could eject - which happened to be a hell of a lot considering his franchise.

But, as he awkwardly shot through the door and announced, "I am ... coming through the door like normal person!" She thought he wasn't half bad.

The entire class was star struck. Kirishima, her neighboring seat mate, turned to her, "Wow! He really is a teacher! Are you excited?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Himiko scratched her cheek.

"I teach hero basic training," All Might explained, "It's a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of becoming a hero."

Himiko tried to stifle a laugh. This guy was really awkward. Kirishima caught her mid-thought, "What's up?"

"He's super redundant," Himiko answered.

"You're right, he is! I never noticed that before," Kirishima laughed with a thumbs up, "Nice catch!"

"Let's get right to it. This is what we'll be doing today-" He dramatically presented a 'battle' card into the air, "Combat training!" He didn't skip a beat at the mixed reactions, "And to go with that are these!" Metal compartments electronically slid out of the woodwork. They held different numbered briefcases. He continued, "Costumes made based on your quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started."

Everyone reacted positively except Himiko. She slumped into her seat, "Oh no."

"After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"

"Yes, sir!"

...

Uraraka's mouth dropped, "Miko-chan! Your costume is-"

"So freaking sexy and morbid and cool!" Ashido finished.

"Wow," Jirou breathlessly commented, "now I feel like I should've put more thought into mine."

"Ahhh! You're making me look bad, Toga!" Hagakure unknowingly punned.

Himiko blushed violently and thought, if she died right there and then, it would be just fine. She answered, "You all look really cool, too!"

In her earlier conflicts with Midnight over the costume subsidy forms, her mentor easily overpowered her and took the reins. To her displeasure, her defeat seemed to be for good cause. Not only was her outfit appealing but it served in purpose and functionality. As blood and transformation quirks were combination rarities, most of the items on her were prototypes. Since she was a beta tester, she was bound to have defects in her costume. Still, she felt honored to be the first to try them out.

' _It's not cute, but Midnight is seriously a genius,_ ' Himiko mused as she looked in the mirror. She barely recognized herself.

The skintight, matte black bodysuit that covered most of her body was durable and stretchy. This meant, if she transformed, the outfit would conform to any body type. The prototype material was described as "elemental grade", meaning it could handle extreme temperatures, force and stress. An appealing, vibrant red, sleeveless deep-v leotard lay on top of the body suit, tapering at the waist to accentuate her developing curves. Small pockets lined over each breast.

A thick, sturdy, and low-waisted belt wrapped around and extended to the widest part of her hips, aesthetically displaying a vampiric grin bordered by cinnamon-colored "gums". Inside each padded tooth resided an easily accessible reserve, specifically designed for blood storage. The largest reserves were zipped within the cluster of prominent canines. The belt secured in the back with black strings in a zig-zag pattern, leaving two long strands flowing down her backside. The bottom crease of the belt expelled a cotton-candy pink, knife pleated fabric, mocking that of a cutesy mini skirt - one of Himiko's few requests Midnight actually accepted.

On the mid-section of her thighs, similar to a garter belt, rested unrestrictive military-grade boxes. The right box contained heavy-duty syringes, serving as back up for when her reserves were depleted. The left stored medical equipment for when she'd need to suppress a comrade's puncture in an emergency.

Chocolate-colored and gaudy buckled combat boots, also designed to conform to bodily changes, strapped securely to her mid-calf. Tight candy red gloves crawled up from her fingertips to her elbow. Finally, her face, nose down, was concealed by a solid black and pink-laced mask. Dainty respirators snuck out on both sides of her jawline. It was specifically altered to filter distracting, bloodlust-inducing aromas. Her messy buns remained the same with the only exception being flowing black bows instead of normal hair-ties.

She was fired up.

The smaller group of girls approached the barrier to meet up with the larger group of boys. She recognized the urban obstacle course as the entrance exam grounds. The familiar gates to Ground Beta were hefty and appropriate for her debut. Himiko ignored the stares that nearly burned a hole in the back of her head. She'd certainly been the center of attention these past two days.

Himiko inhaled and decided to take the initiative. She stepped forward to strain against the hefty door. Everyone followed suit, with Bakugou roughly shoving his shoulder against hers to push her aside and claim first entry. If his crass attitude towards Izuku wasn't enough, this made it official. She did not like him.

During their short travel, All Might appeared in the distance. He noted, "They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware. From now on, you are heroes!" The Symbol of Peace admired the students, "Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?"

"I can't believe we're finally here. All Might-sensei was right. I feel so different with my costume on, even if it's a little embarrassing," Uraraka noted to Himiko.

"Me too," Himiko's eyes brightened, "Your costume is so cute, Ochako-chan."

"Hey, desk mate-san! Your mask is so cool!" Kirishima interrupted passionately to Himiko.

"Yours is too, Kirishima-kun. We're kinda similar," Toga answered.

"Yeah, we are! Masks are awesome and manly, right? Oi, Shouji!" Kirishima called out to the far away octopus-boy. The boy responded to him mid-sentence by molding his nub into an ear. He slowly worked his way over. Kirishima continued upon the mutant's quiet attention, "Look, we're all in the mask club together! So cool, right?"

Shouji looked over and mutated the nub of a separate appendage into a mouth. It answered, "I guess that's cool, sure."

"Ashido and Bakugou, your masks count too! Welcome to the club," Kirishima replied.

"Yepper! Masks are so mysterious, right? I'm happy to be a member," Ashido replied with a jump.

"Who said you could talk to me, shitty hair? Your mask is shit and doesn't make any fucking sense," Bakugou insulted.

"What about helmets? Me, Uraraka-san and Iida-san have those," The flat-faced boy requested.

"No can do, Sero. Masks and helmets are two totally different things," Kirishima answered in his skewed logic.

" _What?_ No fair. Fine, we'll make our own club and it'll be better than yours," Sero argued.

"Please do not enroll me into any extracurricular activities without my consent, Sero-kun," Iida scolded in a chopping motion.

"No one is going to ask me about my ' _Sparkle Shades?'_ " A vain blonde boy made a pose.

"Kirishima-kun sure is fired up," Uraraka laughed carelessly. Another figure suddenly caught her attention, "Deku-kun!"

Himiko's chest tightened as soon as Uraraka called out to the freckled teenager. She found Izuku to be relatively intelligent and honestly looked forward to analyzing his costume. To her disappointment, the outfit was a surprisingly basic jumpsuit. She wondered if the boy had a slight All Might obsession, for there were elements to his costume clearly inspired by the pro. She couldn't necessarily judge, however.

"U- Uraraka-san?" Izuku's vision traveled to the prominent curves of the brunette's compressing costume. He blushed fervently.

"Your costume looks cool! Really down to earth," Uraraka commented, then rubbed the back of her neck, "I should've been more specific with mine. I ended up with a skintight body suit. It's so embarrassing."

He answered in flustered silence.

"Midoriya-kun, are you okay?" Himiko interrupted in concern.

"T- T- Toga-san," Izuku gasped. He mentally took a snapshot of her appearance and suddenly turned around, " _Wow_ ... N- no! T- t- this isn't good! I- I can't take this."

"Hero costumes are the best," The grape boy said with a thumbs up. Himiko noticed Yaoyorozu frown at him. The staggering classmates finally entered the grounds and mingled within the conglomerate of aspiring heroes.

"Nee, Miko-chan," Uraraka grabbed Himiko by her shoulder, "I know this is random, but now that we're in our costumes, I'm pumped. I just want to let you know that you can count on me! If you ever need anything, let me know! You're my friend and I'm here for you."

Himiko blinked at Uraraka, trying to understand her intentions. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in her head. She stared down at her belt, "Actually, Ochako-chan, there is something you could help me with."

* * *

"Now, it's time for combat training!" All Might announced upon everyone's attendance. He began to explain the two-on-two interior battle exercise. The two person teams were assigned randomly by lots as either heroes or villains. The heroes were missioned to locate and recover an implanted nuclear weapon. In turn, the villains had to protect their prized weapon to ensue mayhem on the innocent. If the heroes restrained the villains or the nuclear weapon within their allotted time, they won. If the villains captured the heroes or were able to keep the weapon from wandering hands within the same aforementioned timeframe, it was their win.

Himiko was assigned to Team I with the invisible girl she remembered as Hagakure Tooru. The girl's oversized gloves shook enthusiastically, "I'm so lucky! I'm paired with the entrance exam winner. I can't wait to kick some butt."

Himiko blushed at the compliment, "Likewise."

"The first teams to fight with be," All Might announced. The lottery called for team A and D, "These guys! Team A will be the heroes. Team D will be the villains."

Before her retreat to the monitor room, Himiko studied the tense exchange between Midoriya and Bakugou. Midoriya said they were friends, but the atmosphere felt hostile. From her dark past, she recognized the feeling in the air. The pit in her stomach grew.

"Now, everyone. You should all think as well," All Might instructed inside the tight room. "We will have a deliberation once the fight is over."

Himiko bit the tip of her thumb.

...

"All Might-sensei! Please, stop the exam! Stop it now!" Himiko screamed at the top of her lungs.

All Might's observations halted as he grasped the severity of the students' skirmish, "Young Bakugou, stop! Are you trying to kill him?"

The deathly explosion rocked the high-rise and erratically shook the monitor room. Tiny shards of concrete loosened and fell from the ceiling. The observing students panicked and tried to steady themselves. Bakugou was much too powerful for his own good.

"This is supposed to be a class!" Kirishima exclaimed in distraught.

"I said stop it!" Himiko screamed as she tried to rush towards All Might. He was the only one who could put an end to this. Ashido and Tsuyu stepped in to restrain her. Ashido grabbed her by the forearm while Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around her waist.

"Himiko-chan, you need to calm down," Tsuyu rationalized.

"Toga-chan, don't! All Might-sensei knows what he's doing. He's the number one hero. He'd stop the test if he thought they were in serious danger."

"No! Midoriya-kun is being bullied by that guy. Bakugou is going to hurt him. How can you all just stand here and watch this? You wannabes call yourselves ' _heroes?_ ' It needs to stop now!" Himiko yelled in desperation. "What is the matter with you guys?"

"That is _enough_!" Yaoyorozu raised her voice. She reprimanded, "This is Midoriya-san, Iida-san, Uraraka-san and Bakugou-san's training session. Everyone is devoting themselves to growing and learning from this demonstration. It's not your place to ' _like_ ' how it's handled, nor your place to insult our classmates. It would be in your best interest to keep quiet, watch, and commentate when it benefits the class," The girl huffed, then murmured, "If you can't handle it, you might as well leave."

Himiko lowered her head and nearly cried. She slumped in defeat.

...

"Indoor person-to-person combat training. Hero... hero team wins!"

The conclusion of team A and D's contest resulted in a conflicted class. All Might announced his departure from the monitor room and went to survey the devastating aftermath.

"What the heck? The losers are practically uninjured, and the winners are on the ground."

"They lost the battle, but won the war, huh?" The mutated bird commented.

"This is training, though," Tsuyu mentioned.

"This isn't right," Himiko frowned.

"Heroics isn't a glitzy world of sunshine and rainbows. It's something we'll all have to get used to," Todoroki noted. His focused stare stole a glance at Himiko, "Some more than others."

Himiko frowned as the monitor projected an unconscious Izuku being carried away. Midnight said she was meant for heroics, but was something like this really for her? Could she honestly pursue such a frightening and uninhibited career? People could die. _She_ could die. There would be people she couldn't save and they would _die_. Hero or villain, she'd have to carry that bloodshed with her. Vlad King was wrong; the weight on her shoulders was as heavy as she thought.

She inhaled. Today was today. Tomorrow was tomorrow. A week from now was a week from now. Her fears and uncertainties had to be put on the back burner. She had a duty to fulfill and a vow she must uphold. And Himiko Toga never breaks a promise.

Yes, she promised herself.

* * *

"Our next battle will be," All Might pulled from the lottery, "Team B and I! Team B will be the heroes and Team I will be the villains."

It was as if her original destiny knocked on her door to give their salutations. She had to revert back to the mentality of a villain. As she turned to team B, she frowned.

Shouto Todoroki and Mezo Shouji. An ice quirk and dupli-arms quirk versus a transformation quirk and invisibility quirk. The gears in her head starting turning. The itching urge to succeed surpassed all prior trepidation. Her selective tenacity scared her sometimes.

"All right! A nice change of pace," Kirishima sighed in relief.

"A battle between the entrance exam winner and a recommendation student. This should be a riveting match," The crow-student noted.

Himiko noted Todoroki's lack of regard towards she and Hagakure. He must be confident, she mused. The students relocated to a fresh setting labeled Battle Building B. It was similar to the previous building, but with more windows and a realistic commercial interior.

"The villain team has five minutes to set up," All Might instructed.

Inside the bare walls of the building, Himiko scanned the detailed map. In seconds, she turned to Hagakure, "Okay, I memorized the map. Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to set the weapon?"

The invisible girl panicked, "Ehhh, already? It's so complicated!"

Himiko's eyes thinned. While sweet, Hagakure was a heedless girl and obviously needed direction. The blonde had to take the lead. She started the conversation, "That's okay. While you memorize, let's quickly go over our competitors' quirks. Todoroki has a powerful ice manipulating quirk. From what I've seen, he doesn't have a specific range, which means he could either attack us up close or from afar. He'll be a difficult combatant.

"Shouji, on the other hand, is specific. He relies on close-range contact to utilize his appendages in battle. Earlier, I saw him use the tips of his limbs to form an ear and mouth. He was able to hear Kirishima clearly from a pretty far distance. He also used his limbs as a strength enhancer during the quirk assessment test. That tells me he probably has the ability to replicate them into specific body parts. Looking at their mandatory teamwork and combined abilities, my best guess is that Shouji will scope the area with his advanced hearing and Todoroki will take an offensive route. If I were Todoroki, I would rely on Shouji's direction and focus a long-range attack based on his reconnaissance.

"We have fifteen minutes, which is generous amount of time for the both of us. We'll need to have a strong, but balanced, offense and defense. Our personal quirks are limited. If it comes down to a one-on-one battle, I'll need to get a hold of Todoroki's quirk. It's the only way we'll win."

"You're making me dizzy," Hagakure blanched.

Himiko looked at the lone reserve in her utility belt. She suddenly displayed a toothy, sinister grin, "Nee, Hagakure-san. I have an idea."

"Scary," Hagakure shivered.

After spewing her plans to the invisible girl, Hagakure memorized the map and they appointed the paper mache bomb to the top floor. Himiko removed the syringe from the box on her thigh and quickly drew Hagakure's blood.

Himiko was surprised to see her blood was visible. It didn't look like Hagakure could switch her invisibility on and off. Perhaps Hagakure's viscera was normal while her exterior maintained the mutation exclusively? Maybe it involved light somehow? She halted her speculations as she became light headed from the lovely sight of the girl's blood. Her bloodlust primarily reacted to smell, but if she looked at the liquid long enough, she could react.

After storing the vial into her utility belt and tending to her puncture, the girls swiftly made their way down to the third floor. Himiko readied herself for the match. All Might's voice broke through the sound system, "Match two! Now, let's start the second indoor person-to-person combat training match."

Himiko immediately took a separate reserve from her toothed compartment and downed the red fluid in a single gulp. She prayed her transformation timing wasn't too slow. She started to stomp and speak loudly to Hagakure, "Hagakure-san, make sure you stay on the defense, okay? I'll keep watch. We'll surprise them with a scare attack as they get closer!"

"R- right! Um, yep! That's exactly what- what we'll do! Let's surprise them. Yeah! We are such smart villains! Uwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Hagakure clearly couldn't act for the life of her. Himiko almost giggled had she not been so concentrated. Her familiar components melted as her world went black and her quirk accomplished its mission.

When she came to, the temperature started to drop. Todoroki initiated his attack, as expected. Himiko, now matching Uraraka's framework, removed her gloves and touched Hagakure with her padded fingertips. The laws of gravity defied the girls and they took flight. They evaded the ice floor by a hairs breath. A tremendous wave of nausea overcame Himiko, but she earnestly fought against it. Uraraka was stronger than she looked, Himiko accredited.

"Oh no, I'm stuck!" Himiko yelled.

"My feet! So cold!" Hagakure distressed in feign.

A nauseating thirty seconds passed. Himiko released the both of them and duo silently parted ways. Hagakure held her breath to carefully work her way downstairs, tip toeing around the blotchy patches of ice. Himiko consumed Hagakure's blood. She started to undress herself, maintaining her modesty until she was fully transformed into Hagakure's invisible form. In the distance, she heard strong and steady footsteps crunch and break the ice beneath them. That had to be Todoroki, she mused.

Once her transition was finalized, she shivered at the brisk air against her nudity. If she didn't die from hypothermia, it'd be from embarrassment when the effects of her quirk wore off. This was going to be tough. She held her breath and retired to the hallway as Todoroki simultaneously entered the room.

Todoroki observed the cold room, blinking in concealed surprise. Instead of finding two trapped classmates and a bomb, he found discarded clothing on the floor. He hastily omitted an offensive ice attack to encapsulate the entire room. He connected to his headset, "Shouji, change of plans. We need to regroup. Neither the bomb nor the villains are where you indicated." He waited for an answer, "... Shouji?"

Himiko's own wireless headset went off on cue. It was Hagakure, "Toga-chan, it worked! I did the breath holding thing you told me to do! I caught Shouji-kun by surprise outside and used the capture tape on him!"

Himiko grinned. Her hypothesis turned to fact. From notating the first battle in the monitor room, Todoroki and Shouji assumed the "villains" wouldn't abandon the bomb site; or, one villain would split up while the other safe guarded the device. Everything was proceeding swimmingly. The mission would come to a perfect close once Todoroki wandered to an open area. She-

The temperature dropped tenfold as a second layer of ice started to sheet the ground. Himiko gasped and shivered, trying to find an opening. It was too late to transform into Uraraka's form. She hastily lifted her left leg as her right became frozen in place. The incognito girl panicked and struggled against her capture, "No!" She yelled into the empty hallway. She covered her mouth and cursed at her blown cover.

"Your simple plan worked the first time, but you failed at finding a contingency," The aloof boy cooly explained. He exited the booby-trapped room to pursue her voice.

' _Stay calm. Think,'_ Himiko thought back to her meditation and assessed the present moment. Something was off about the ice user. He might've heard her voice, but he wasn't looking straight at her. Realization ran its course, _'That's right. He only heard me. He still can't see me.'_

She immediately halted her breathing as he came closer.

"Sorry I underestimated you. In the end, the difference in our ability is still too great. Give up now before I get serious. Where's the bomb?"

He was romanticizing his words, Himiko concluded. She and Hagakure still had the advantage. Shouji was out of commission and Todoroki didn't know where the faux device was planted. And he was getting much, much too close for comfort. Himiko's nudity suddenly felt more apparent.

It was ruthless and reckless, but she gambled her chances. Himiko had hoped to steer a potential battle towards a larger playing field, but she didn't have that luxury right now. Once he was inches away from her, her loose left leg shot forward and collided into the shallow depression behind his knee joint. He naturally stumbled. She took advantage of his falter and methodically applied a basic standing arm bar, lowering his torso towards the floor and locking his right arm into submission. She got him. Lacking hesitation, she leaned over and positioned her body over his shoulder. Her duller canines harshly attached to a spot between of his nape and mandible. She pulled and broke the skin. The fluid gracefully ejected into her system and she hummed in pleasure.

"Looks like you'll have to get serious, _Todoroki-kun,_ " Himiko whispered in his ear.

Todoroki shivered and counter-attacked once his guard returned. She could barely process his swift reaction time. In the blink of an eye, Himiko was trapped within a prison of ice. Her body quickly began to lose heat faster than it could be produced. Without her clothing, she was already entering the early stages of hypothermia. ' _Hurry, stupid body.'_ She cursed. The girl concentrated on the framework of Todoroki's body type as she began feeling her quirk's effects, _'Change into him before I-!'_

Himiko was certain she lost consciousness, but as the refracted light returned, she realized she had successfully maintained his composition. The transformation user mentally probed her center and concentrated on his formidable individuality. This boy's entire being was a near perfect machine of well-constructed muscle and detailed power. His quirk was remarkable, a contrasting compound of ice and-

Wait, heat?

Himiko's gasped mid-search. No, it wasn't just heat. It was _fire_. Todoroki had a dual fire and ice quirk.

' _Jackpot_ ,' She smirked viciously. From her pores, she expelled the blazing quirk from its dominant left, evaporating the blockade of ice into harmless wisps of vapor. The ice floor conceded and puddled beneath her. The dense mist blocked her view from her competitor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Todoroki questioned. His shocked state became one of malice.

The steam naturally started to dissipate. In disdain, Todoroki witnessed the misty reveal of his flaming duplicate. The blazing inferno with a deep-seated meaning ignorant to Himiko set his soul equally aflame.

Himiko's eyes widened, taken aback by his reaction. It wasn't the expression of competitive perseverance; nor was it the expression of an impressed boy ready to duel. No, it wasn't any of that. Himiko understood his reaction well, for she felt the same way once upon a time.

It was hatred.

A Girl's Search - End


	6. Chapter 5 - A Girl's Rival

Chapter Five - A Girl's Rival

The only word Himiko Toga could anticipate as she was catapulted to the opposite end of the hallway was "pain." The blunt ends of robust below-freezing columns pinned her tightly to the wall. The air in her lungs opposed and expired and she nearly vomited. The commercial building trembled in its non-sentient agony.

Himiko wrongly ascertained that Todoroki would show restraint within the tight corridor. He seemed to be a calculative person. From deliberating the previous exercise, Yaoyorozu criticized the teams' recklessness that nearly destroyed the property. If this were a real-life event, Todoroki's quirk usage could've potentially detonated the explosive. She was certain he'd consider such a thing.

"Change back," He mumbled.

Himiko monitored his stance as half of her newfound pyrokinesis activated within her anatomy. The surrounding ice began to melt at her blazing concentration. Her monochromatic eyes narrowed.

"Change back," His voice rose as he approached his mirror image. His expression was dressed in subtle animosity.

"No," Himiko answered, testing him.

Todoroki inhaled and growled, "Change back!"

His second abundance of ice exuded a force that, had Himiko not counter-attacked, would've sent her straight through the wall. The blonde struggled to catch her breath. She persevered and tried to find inner balance between her contrasting temperatures.

"Toga-chan, what was that? Are you okay?" Hagakure paged her.

"I'm fine," She answered.

"Todoroki-san?" Hagakure questioned.

"It's Himiko. I used my quirk on him. Hagakure-san, whatever you do, don't come inside the building. You'll get hurt," Toga replied.

"But-"

Himiko discarded the headset to the tile floor.

From Hagakure's interruption, Himiko's adrenaline paused long enough for her to think. There was no doubt in her mind; this became much, much more than a training exercise to the once-competitive boy. She had to get out of here, or at least get to an open vicinity. His monomania could gravely injure the both of them.

Dead center between Himiko's endeavors and Todoroki's lagged pursuit was an ascending stairwell. She expelled a stream of scalding flames from her left side, attempting to vaporize the peripheral ice. She watched as the once sheen & moistened drywall rapidly ablated. If she pushed too far, she knew she could ignite the building. No, she wasn't going to be reckless like Todoroki. Someone had to be level-headed here.

Himiko's newfound inferno was far from enough to completely dissolve the surrounding ice. While strong, an ultimate strength sat within a strange purgatory she couldn't touch. She decided to gamble on her right side for her withdrawal.

The transformation user recalled the boy emitting a gigantic ice wall from their quirk assessment test. She channeled that image and formulated her own shoulder-height glazier which separated the two entities. To her vexation, she didn't carry enough quirk comprehension to emit a floor-to-ceiling blockade. The concentrated energy was hindered as a strange mixture of frost bite and degreed burns impacted her form. She made a painful dash for the stairwell.

During her ascent, she noticed Todoroki melt the ice wall. Flames never manifested, but a new expression did - sadness.

Limping and pushing herself towards sanctuary, she surpassed the fourth level and made it to the rooftop terrace. Todoroki followed behind her in his own hinted struggle. He acknowledged her in labored contempt.

"It would be easier if you just changed back," Todoroki requested. There was a heaviness to his voice. For a brief second, Himiko wondered if that was his special way of pleading. He lowered his head, shadowing his eyes and clenching his jaw.

"I can't do that. Because," Himiko struggled for air, "I need to prove myself."

Todoroki initiated a substantially weaker, yet desperate wave of freeze. Himiko blocked it with a swell of hellfire. Todoroki kneeled. Himiko dropped to all fours. She was nearly spent.

"I- Isn't that why you're here, too?" Himiko questioned.

"Of course it is," He answered.

"Then why are you _looking_ at me like that?"

He allowed actions to speak louder than words as he sent forth another horizontal attack. Himiko activated the flames in return. Their contrasting quirks collided, creating a law-defying attraction between hot and cold. The mashup rebelled, forcing a steaming projection that sent both bodies soaring. Their backsides collided onto fortified concrete paneling, protecting the two from peril.

It was over. There wasn't anything left in her. She coughed and ached in distress.

Todoroki's endurance was truly a sight to behold. She couldn't believe he was conscious - nonetheless moving. He slowly approached her and acknowledged her crippling injuries.

"Toga," Todoroki urged, preparing his ice once more with a crystalline arm. He trembled. His puffs of cold air were visible against the mild April climate.

"Why? Why aren't you using your fire? Why do you look so sad?" Himiko answered in her faded daze. Todoroki paused and she continued, "Someone like you shouldn't be that way. I don't even know my place in this world. But you do, Todoroki-kun. Your quirk is amazing and you're so... so lucky. But, if you can't prove all of you, then what are you? How can you recognize yourself when you can't be all of yourself?"

Reality finally started to fade away. The crumbling rock whimpered against her dying weight.

Todoroki's features reverted to apathy. At his own behest, he stood tall.

A final attack knocked Himiko out cold. It might've been her imagination, but she swore she felt heat.

* * *

Momo Yaoyorozu couldn't pinpoint the precise moment when her jaw dropped. As she watched the mesmerizing standoff from the safety of the monitor room, she felt distant and powerless. Everyone was equally quiet as Himiko was knocked out by Todoroki. Thereafter, her quirk deactivated.

"S- she's ... naked!" Mineta swooned, "T- Toga's naked! Do you guys see this? She's ... she's n- naked!"

"B- But wasn't she just wearing Todoroki's clothes?" Kaminari replied with his own tint.

"She was unclothed prior to transforming into Todoroki-kun. In Uraraka-kun's image, her costume remained the same. Perhaps she can only mimic clothing when she's indecent," Iida commented, "Mind you, that's merely speculation."

"Man, if that were Yaoyorozu-san instead, I'd seriously die a happy man," Mineta commented. Asui's tongue whipped him across the face. Jirou assisted with a vibrating pulse.

"I'm surprised you have the gall to call yourself a man," Jirou frowned.

Momo's concentration flooded out the surrounding noise. She watched as Todoroki stood before the defeated girl. She saw movement against his jaw but was unable to read his lips. He removed the half-shell facade of his costume, then his long-sleeved shirt. He gently draped the cloth over Himiko to preserve her humility. Any ice remnants were dissipated by the heat of his left palm.

"Um, uh," All Might stuttered as he eyed the timer, "Two minutes left on the clock!"

The second recommended student studied the scene as Todoroki retreated inside the building. He moved aimlessly from room-to-room, mechanically resuming his original mission.

On autopilot, the boy finally located the insecure room. He approached the faux device with one step. Seemingly out of nowhere, he toppled over.

"What happened? Did he trip?" Kirishima questioned.

"No, it doesn't seem that way. He looks like he was pushed," Ojiro answered.

"Oh my gosh, it was Hagakure-chan. She got him. Go, go, _go_!" Ashido squealed in delight.

Todoroki steadied himself and raised his right arm. Before the hero-in-training could counter, All Might roared, "The time ... is up! Our second round of indoor person-to-person combat training. The champions are Team I: the villain team!"

Momo slowly exhaled, wondering why she felt a sense of loss.

"Oh man," Kirishima clenched his jaw, shut his eyes, and squeezed his fist. Tears of respect littered the edges of his eyes, "That was such an honorable battle."

"Himiko-chan nearly defeated Todoroki-kun with his own quirk," Asui mentioned, "She's strong."

"I didn't even know Todoroki-kun had a fire quirk," Ashido commented.

 _'Neither did I,'_ Momo mused.

"It really makes you wonder if the recommendation students are all that great. I mean, all it takes are the right connections, yeah?" Kaminari side-commented.

"What the hell, Kaminari? Yaoyorozu is right here, you know," Jirou chastised.

"Oh crap. Sorry, Yaoyorozu-san."

The pang in her chest nearly compelled her to scream and throw a tantrum like a famished toddler. Instead, she collected herself and turned to Kaminari pleasantly, "It's fine. All is forgiven."

"Now, now, young men and ladies. Save your commentary for later. We'll have our review shortly," All Might instructed before he departed.

Yaoyorozu watched as the evidence of Team I's success projected on one of the monitors. She initially took Himiko Toga as a perverted & unfitting girl, who merely won the entrance exam by chance. This exercise proved otherwise.

Her fellow classmates had no idea. Kaminari couldn't be more wrong about Todoroki. From firsthand experience, Yaoyorozu knew the boy's raw & awe-inspiring strength. She knew, in a one-on-one match, she could never win; hell, she probably couldn't put a scratch on him. She knew that, yet Himiko managed to practically debilitate him with his own damned power. It was clear to Momo in that moment; that blonde-haired girl's placement was well-deserved. She was remarkably strong, intelligent and capable. Yaoyorozu felt her own confidence plummet.

But, Himiko Toga didn't look like a hero nor did she have the quirk of a hero. She was scary and gruesome. No, she was just like a villain. Just like the one from-

 _'No_ ,' Yaoyorozu convinced herself, _'There's no need to bring up such unnecessary thoughts.'_

As the dark-featured girl saw Toga tended by the medical bots, her eyes brows scrunched in determination. She brought her fist closely to her chest.

Toga was not going to take her spotlight. No, Momo worked too hard to get where she stood today.

This was her starting line.

* * *

"You and your mother have a knack for passing out on me," Midnight sighed matter-of-factly.

Himiko's head spun as she sat up from the infirmary bed. The sanitation inside the room left her with an all-around dryness. Midnight handed her a glass of ice water. Himiko watched the swimming cubes that foreshadowed her reflection on the combat training. She took a small sip and enjoyed a personal moment of solitude.

"Sensei, what time is it?" Himiko questioned.

"It's almost the end of the school day," Midnight answered with her wrist against her hip. She focused on the handed clock, "I ran into All Might when he came to check in on you and Midoriya-kun. He told me about your battle."

"Oh," Himiko frowned. She caught Midoriya's light snoring through the privacy curtains. The blonde blushed fervently. She shouldn't be listening to something so personal.

"Do you want to know what he said?" Midnight teased.

"I'm not sure if I want to."

Her mentor ignored her and replied, "He said you did a splendid job. He believes you have the propensity for heroics."

"He- he did?" The blonde's throat closed.

"Mm," Midnight affirmed, "As do I. What do you think about that?"

"I don't know. I mean, I lost the match. I didn't do anything special," Himiko gripped the glass tighter.

"We all experience loss, Miko-chan. Nobody is perfect. You need to take that defeat and grow from it. If you always won, you'd never know the drive to win. It's all about balance," Nemuri hummed. "Besides, technically, you didn't lose," She winked.

"But Todoroki-kun knocked me out," Himiko perplexed.

"You might've been out for the count, but your cute comrade stopped him before he could apprehend the bomb. Your team won, Miko-chan. Congratulations," Nemuri grinned.

"Wow," Himiko was overwhelmed, "Gosh. I feel like so many wonderful things have happened since I came to Musutafu."

"And maybe - just maybe - the best is yet to come," Midnight cheesed, "Let's have Recovery Girl give you a checkup and get you back to class. You mother said she's planning on making an extra special dinner for us and we don't want to miss that, now do we?"

"No way. Thank you, Sensei."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Himiko was cleared by Recovery Girl. Her injuries were primarily superficial, so she didn't need to return for a second round of puckered treatment. As she slid the massive door and entered her classroom, she was hit with deja vu. The select classmates surrounded her in excited and concerned exchange. Her cheeks went warm in content. This was her class and where she belonged.

As they settled, she noticed Todoroki was nowhere to be found. She sighed in relief. She stole a glance over at Bakugou, who sat quietly in his seat. He appeared to be in deep thought as his booted foot subconsciously quivered. Maybe he finally recognized his awful actions, Himiko hoped.

"Miko-chan, thank goodness you're okay. You really scared me with that fight," Uraraka commented. The brunette grabbed Himiko's hand with both of hers.

"It is relieving to see you recovered & unharmed," Iida affirmed.

"Thanks so much. You both did an amazing job on your match. Iida-kun, your villain persona was very on point!" Himiko giggled.

"Your praise is appreciated, Toga-kun. As I tried to channel the nefarious side of me, I envisioned your qualities," Iida answered honestly.

"Um, yeah. That's not really something that will make her happy," Uraraka stifled a chuckle.

"It's not?" Iida gasped as he started to bow vigorously, "Please pardon my ignorance!"

"No, it's okay," Himiko giggled in return. She searched for Hagakure in the crowd. She grinned as she found the floating uniform and approached it, "Hagakure-chan, I heard you stopped Todoroki-kun from getting the bomb in the nick of time. Good for you!"

"Toga-chan, you're okay! Mm, I did my best. We make a great team," The floating uniformed jumped around.

"It really showed and we really do!" Himiko smirked.

"Maybe we'll pair up after we graduate. We'll be named ' _The Stealth Sisters!'_ " Hagakure's clothes appeared to strike a pose.

"Ah! That's so cute," The blonde answered with glee. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered rapidly. As their nice conversation ended, Himiko worked her way back to Uraraka, "I'm glad I got to see your exercise before mine. I really wanted to see everyone else's."

"After your match, everyone was so pumped and gave their all. You almost had Todoroki-kun there," Uraraka noted, "I almost bit my nail off towards the end. Your battle was pretty emotionally charged."

"Yeah, it was. Just like yours," Himiko replied honestly.

A sudden blast erupted and the room shook. Himiko jolted out of her conversation. Her eyes traced from Bakugou's damaged desk against the opposing wall back to the culprit standing from his seat. The blonde boy snapped.

"Is there something you wanna say to my fuckin' face, vampire bitch?" Bakugou instigated.

"Excuse me?" Himiko's own brow furrowed.

Bakugou stomped over to her and grabbed her by her blazer, "Don't _screw_ with me! I just heard you talk about my match."

"I wasn't even talking about you! Let me go," Himiko protested.

"Don't act all high and mighty just because you won. If that were me, I'd wipe the floor with you."

The warm and fuzzy feeling in the air left her. An anger replaced it, "Maybe you're right. Maybe there is something I wanna say to your ' _fuckin' face._ ' You're nothing but a stupid jerk who thinks he's above everyone. Midoriya-kun calls you his ' _friend,_ ' but I think you're just a bully."

Kirishima, the peacemaker he was, tried to placate them, "Guys, come on. We're all a little stressed from the training. Let's just-"

An explosion directed at Kirishima cut him short. The entire classroom focused on the extreme feud.

"You shitty ... little," Bakugou raised his smoky hand, "You might as well die! You're beneath me. You all are!"

Himiko giggled as she grabbed a tight hold on his wrist. She mumbled, "... _The same."_

"Hah?"

She twisted, "You bullies are all the same. You try to bring people down when you're just a little bit intimidated. That's what you are, right? You've seen Midoriya's quirk. You've seen everyone else's amazing quirks. You're not some big-shot no more. You lost. You lost and you mentally placed yourself below others, and you just ... _can't_ ... take it. Yeah, you're all the same."

Bakugou's explosions sprinkled in his palm. She pushed him further.

"Go ahead. Hit me. It's nothing I'm not used to. Hit me and show everybody the big bully you are. Hit me, _Kacchan_."

The girl braced herself as he inched closer. As she stared him down, she instantly regretted her episode. Was she insane? He was going to burn her to a crisp. ' _What the hell am I doing? Is it because of how he treated Midoriya?'_

Unexpectedly, he shoved her away. A neighboring desk caught her ungraceful fall. In silence, Bakugou snatched up his backpack and left. Himiko steadied herself, shocked and thankful at his retreat.

"That was intense," Himiko struggled to calm her pounding heart.

" _You're_ intense," Jirou corrected.

"M- Miko-chan," Uraraka shivered, "I'm going to bite off all my nails if you keep putting yourself into these situations."

"Sorry," Himiko apologized.

* * *

Not even minutes after Bakugou's departure, Midoriya returned to class. He was dressed in liberal bandages and a medical sling supported his right arm. He looked absolutely destroyed. Himiko's chest tightened. She did not regret her altercation with Bakugou.

The class surrounded him in pleasant conversation. Himiko watched his embarrassment and giggled. She was glad she wasn't the only person who couldn't handle their distinguishable gushing.

"Hey, Toga-san," The lion-like boy stepped in, "I saw your hold on Todoroki-san. If you don't mind my asking, do you take martial arts?"

"Oh, um-"

"Ojiro Mashirao," He introduced politely.

"Nice to meet you. Yes, I do," Himiko answered.

"What's your degree?" He asked.

"First kyu. Do you also partake?"

"I started my training in karate, but now I implement a blend of MMA with my technique. I plan on becoming a martial arts hero. We should spar sometime. I'm sure I can give you pointers," Ojiro nodded.

Himiko answered with a sparkling eyes. He was another nice person, "Yes! Since it was only a club in Junior High, I haven't practiced much."

The neighboring conversation which included Midoriya became boisterous. The crow-boy, who mysteriously snuck into she and Ojiro's conversation, observed the crowd, "You're too loud."

"Tokoyami-kun!" Iida approached determinedly, "That desk is not a chair! Get off immediately!"

"It's not a big deal, is it?" Jirou intervened.

"Wha-" Iida paused.

"What's with those hands, anyway?" Ojiro questioned.

"You people-" Iida flustered, "I can't condone that disrespect to the desks that great men and women who are our upperclassmen once used!"

"Iida-kun, you sure have a thing about desks," Himiko side-commented.

"Of course I do!" He started admiring the desk, "These side panels retain a brilliant and prodigious history for which we must uphold our most respect!" He gestured to the top of the desk, "On this plastic surface, our predecessors placed their academic supplies and molded themselves into the inspiring pro heroes protecting us today," He directed his hands to the desk's compartment, "Within these pigeonholed-"

Himiko phased him out and watched her freckled friend. She saw him staring at the deserted spot that was once Bakugou's seat.

"Um, Uraraka-san, more importantly, where's-"

"-Miko-chan and Bakugou had an argument," Uraraka read his mind, "Afterwards, he left before anyone could try and stop him."

Midoriya found Himiko's guilty face and frowned in jaw-clenched confusion. He abandoned the class and raced out of the room in pursuit of his childhood friend.

"Midoriya-kun!" Himiko grabbed her school bag and chased after him. She ignored Uraraka's protests.

Izuku's resolution made him frighteningly fast. Himiko couldn't seem to catch up no matter how hard she pushed her legs. Her friend's reaction to the clash humbled her. She was no better than the bully she claimed Bakugou to be. She was on edge and her fluttery feelings got the best of her. Izuku carried strong admiration towards Bakugou. How could she look at him in the face again? Izuku was the first friend she ever made, and she ruined it.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled as he caught up to the explosion user.

Bakugou slowly turned around. Himiko instinctively hid herself behind one of the pearly columns that glamoured the high school entrance. She slowed her breathing as she eavesdropped, cursing at her lack of nobility.

"There's one thing I feel like I have to tell you," Midoriya started. "My quirk is something I received from someone else."

"Huh?"

' _Huh...?'_ Himiko inwardly questioned. That's not what he had told her on their walk to the infirmary.

"I can't say who I got it from. It's like a story out of comic books, but it's true. On top of it, I still can't control it properly. Actually, Toga-san can use it better than me. It's a borrowed power I haven't made my own yet. That's why, I tried to beat you without using it. But, in the end I couldn't win and had to rely on it. I've still got a long way to go. That's why- That's why! One day, I will make this quirk my own and defeat you with my own power!"

"What the hell? ' _Borrowed power?'_ You're talking nonsense," Bakugou's voice was heavy, "What are you trying to do? Make a fool out of me more than you already have? Huh? What are you trying to say? Today, I lost to you. That's all it was. That's all...!

"As I watched that match between the ice guy and vampire, I thought to myself ' _I can't beat them!_ ' She didn't take me seriously. She _laughed_ at me. Like _I_ was the pebble. As if I was some kind of ... And I actually agreed - Damn it! Damn it, damn it! God fucking damn it!"

Himiko covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she was able to rile him up so much.

"And you, _Deku_. I'm just- I'm just getting started! You hear me? You, half n' half, and that vampire will watch me become number one! None of you will have the chance to beat me again!"

"There he is!"

That split second of connecting eyes was all it took for Himiko to realize that All Might caught her red handed. He ignored her as he went to console the seething explosion user. His attempt was for naught since Bakugou fought back in softened rage.

Himiko looked up at the building to see Ashido, Uraraka and Asui spectating through the window. She nearly smiled at their intense onlooking.

"Young Midoriya, let us go elsewhere," All Might ushered, "I would like to discuss your conversation with Young Bakugou in detail."

"Oh, um- uh- um, okay," Midoriya obeyed anxiously.

As Himiko came out from her hiding spot, she remembered the loneliness from her childhood.

* * *

"Midoriya, my boy," All Might, in his skeletal form, watched the crescendoing waves at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. He sighed, "You should not have told Young Bakugou."

"I- I'm really sorry. For some reason, I felt like I had to," Midoriya played with his fingers, unable to appreciate the calming scenery.

"We are fortunate he didn't believe you, but we have another problem. Young Toga listened in," All Might commented.

"S- she did? When? H- how? Oh no. This isn't good," Midoriya panicked then went into a mumbling mess, "I told her my quirk miraculously appeared after being declared quirkless in childhood. I'm sure she's confused right now, maybe even upset. If she brings it up to me, how should I respond? I could tell her I was lying to Kacchan, but she'd probably think that one or both of the statements I made were lies. But that could also open up a new can of worms and I could slip up and have her find out about One for All. She has a way of getting answers out of people. Maybe I-"

"Midoriya, my boy. Relax."

"Wah! I did it again. S- sorry!" Midoriya apologized.

"While we're on the topic, there is something I need to say about Young Toga's quirk," The Symbol of Peace continued, "It has left me at a loss. I have faced many villains in my career. Each and every one were unique in their own ways. But, there was one thing those villains and the villains of our preceding torch bearers shared in common."

"What's that?" Midoriya engaged.

"One for All has never been copyable," All Might finished.

"What?" Midoriya slack-jawed, "But she copied it in the entrance exam and the apprehension test. She's even handled it better than me!"

"Exactly. One for All is an incredible power with its fair share of mystery. But, I can tell you that with confidence. I'm not sure if you remember, but in my prime, I fought against a villain named 'Copy Cat.'"

"I remember that battle. Copy Cat was an S-Rank villain who was able to copy a user's quirk. He went rampant in the Ando District and deemed impossible to defeat. He copied quirks with such proficiency that he bested the other heroes. He was able to mimic their quirks and turn it into his own variation. He was a fortified genius. But, you stepped in and easily apprehended him. That was one of the many moments in history that aided you in being declared as the number one hero."

All Might smiled at his pupil's obvious fanboy-isms, "I was only able to defeat him because he was unable to copy One for All. Pretty anti-climatic, I know."

Midoriya's eyes widened, "I see. That makes a lot of sense."

"In stipulating with the few that know about One for All's history and its transferable capabilities, we were able to come up with a theory. When it comes to One for All, a person's quirk has the ability to affect the host possessing it directly, like Eraserhead's erasure, but not the quirk exclusively, like Copy Cat's mimicry."

"So, Toga-san shouldn't be able to transform into my host carrying One for All. She should've only been able to copy the quirkless me instead!" Midoriya concluded.

"You're a smart young man," All Might answered, "Whatever the reason for her ability, Young Toga needs to be monitored. I will work with a close detective friend of mine to conduct an investigation. I discovered today that Young Toga is being mentored by a fellow teacher at U.A. High School."

"She is? With who?" Midoriya questioned.

"I'm afraid I can't say. What I can tell you is that they told me Young Toga had a difficult childhood. She was severely bullied for her quirk and many saw her as a villain. Her only support system has been her mentor and mother - thank goodness for them."

"That's ... terrible," Midoriya reminisced on his own past. He cried, "Poor Toga-san."

"If Young Toga had fallen into the wrong hands and pursued villainy, it could've been catastrophic," All Might explained, "Midoriya, my boy. I'm saying all of this for fair reason. I'm presenting you with your first real mission as a hero."

"A mission?" Midoriya blinked.

"Yeah," All Might answered in English, "Protect Toga Himiko."

"Pro- protect her?"

"Protect her from the hands of evil. True pain and suffering never goes away; it is simply repressed. While it seems she's come a long way, those years of trauma could easily arise under the improper circumstances and turn her to villainy."

Midoriya blinked. He had no idea. He had no idea on the complexities of humanity and the godly-powerful quirk that resided within him. But he knew he wanted to help people. He wanted to save lives with a smile on his face.

And so, as he accepted his first mission, he also accepted that he'd never let Himiko out of his sight again. He wasn't a hero to the masses just yet; but, in this moment, that didn't matter to him.

No matter what, he was going to become her hero.

"I accept."

* * *

"Todoroki-kun, you are in my seat," Iida announced with dramatic gestures.

The ice and fire user stared up at him in silence. He merely blinked in retort.

"I am requesting you relocate to your original placement!"

"It's not assigned seating," Todoroki stated matter-of-factly.

"I am well aware of the class policies but I earnestly request you do so. I am fond of my desk and have grown accustomed to its structure, as well as the angles from which I can see the front of the classroom."

"Iida-kun, I know you really like desks, but please don't make a scene," Himiko cringed.

"Todoroki-kun is right, kero. The seats are free game," Asui interjected, "Just get here earlier next time."

Saddened and controlled by his rule abiding self, Iida conceded and retreated to the empty seat beside Yaoyorozu. Himiko sunk in further as she felt Todoroki's eyes on her. She wished she could transform into Hagakure at that moment. ' _Todoroki hates me. He one hundred percent hates me.'_

It had been this way since early morning. She had expected a confrontation with her combatant, but never anything like this. As she departed the station (Hitomi had work and couldn't drop her off), Todoroki leaned against the wall in patient waiting. When she passed him, he followed closely behind her. When she met up with Asui, he followed closely behind her. When she snuck around the mass of reporters, he followed closely behind her. And finally, when she sat down at her claimed desk, Todoroki - for lack of a better word - stole Iida's seat to sit beside her. Not a single word of exchange occurred between them, which left her even more uneasy.

As Aizawa slithered into the room, she tried to clear her mind and focus on today's tasks. She was sure it was going to be another busy day.

"Good work on yesterday's combat training. I saw the video and test results," He went around the classroom, offering his critiques and advice. He finally landed on her exercise, "Todoroki, you started the exercise off strong, then let your personal priorities supersede your mission. Keep that in mind and learn from it."

"Yes sir," Todoroki answered. Toga, while curious, refused to look at him.

Aizawa moved onto his next target, "Toga and Hagakure, you were a prime example for the rest of the class. And I don't mean that in a bad way. Toga, your stealth was logical and you stalled Todoroki from apprehending the device. You diverted the strife to the rooftop to protect yourself and the bomb, which was considerate of you. My only criticism is that you removed your only communication with Hagakure. That could've landed you in a lot of trouble if you required support.

"Hagakure, you not only took direction well, but you also took the initiative after you lost your connection with Toga. I suggest you keep that balance as you continue your lofty duties as future pros."

"Thank you, Sensei," Toga and Hagakure answered simultaneously.

"Now, let's get down to homeroom business. Sorry for the late notice, but today I'll have you decide on a class representative."

The energy in the class grew tenfold. Nearly everyone jumped over each other to claim the position. Personally, Himiko had zero interest in such leadership. Iida eventually calmed them down. They finally agreed to choose the class representative via election.

"Actually, um, am I able to, um, request someone?" Himiko interrupted with a raised hand.

"Absolutely, Toga-kun," Iida replied.

She turned to the bespectacled boy, "I think you should do it."

" _Whaaaaat_?" The class uniformly roared.

"Iida-kun? Really?" Ashido cried.

"Why wouldn't it be _'ME,_ ' mademoiselle?" The vain boy questioned.

"Iida-kun is steadfast and isn't afraid to follow the rules, even when it's not to his benefit. Plus, he's kinda loud. I think he carries the qualities that would make him a decent class rep," Toga replied.

"Toga-kun..." Iida blinked in awe.

"I guess we can have an election, but that's, um, what I think," Himiko sunk into her seat and slumped down.

"Aw, man. Toga-chan kinda has a point. He is really loud," Ashido contributed.

"Yeah and he really has that ' _Boom! I'm the class representative_ ' kind of vibe. You know what I mean?" Kaminari added.

"No. We don't know what you mean," Tokoyami replied, "But I find myself agreeing with Toga-san."

"Me too," Midoriya nodded. Himiko's eyes lit up as he grinned at her with a thumbs up.

' _He's not mad at me. Thank goodness_ ,' Himiko sighed in relief.

"Everyone," Iida was touched. Getting back to business, he cleared his throat, "Let's proceed with our democratic election. Do you agree to this method, Sensei?"

"I don't care. As long as you decide before homeroom is over," Aizawa replied, already in his sleeping cocoon.

"Thank you very much!"

In a few short minutes, the election results posted in bold chalk against the thin black board. Iida won by a landslide and the blonde was delighted the class took her recommendation seriously. He would make a fantastic president, Himiko mused.

"The results are in. Everyone, I am humbled and honored to accept such a position. As your representative, I will not let you down!" Iida stated proudly.

Himiko didn't have to search far and wide for her name, as she tied second place with Momo Yaoyorozu. Her eyes nearly shot out of her head, _'I voted for Iida. Wh- who voted for me?'_

"Two deputy class reps?" The class questioned simultaneously.

"That can't happen. There can only be one," Aizawa suddenly rose from his slumber.

"Then what do we do?" Kirishima questioned.

"I know! How about a battle royale?" Sero requested.

"Oh yeah, cat fight! My body is so ready for that," The grape boy squealed.

"Mineta, control yourself," Asui tongue shot out and slapped him from her seat.

"How freakin' long is that thing?" Mineta asked in horror.

Himiko protested, "That's okay. I will step down. I'm not really interested in such a position."

"That would be unfair to the students who voted for you, Toga-san," Momo declared.

As Himiko rotated to eight o' clock, she notated the expression in Momo's direct gaze. Challenge, rivalry, and a dash of something else Himiko couldn't understand. That selective competitiveness started to swell within her. She smiled politely at the beautiful girl, "You're right, Yaoyorozu-san. Sorry for my lack of regard."

"How do we do it? Flip of a coin? Rock-paper-scissors?" The class questioned in disorder.

"Mud wrestling!" Mineta added.

"No," Everyone refused.

"Wet T-shirt contest!"

"NO!"

"We need something bigger," Kirishima paused, "A manly battle of sincere passion and wit."

"Yes, I would prefer that," Momo agreed.

"If you're going to do something time consuming, save it for after school," Aizawa added.

"Something big but not time consuming. How about a non-quirk test of endurance?" Midoriya offered, "We can arrange the classroom into an obstacle course and rate their physical capabilities. We'll have everyone put ideas into a jar and draw their challenges at random."

"That's a great idea, Deku-kun!" Uraraka praised.

"Make it quick," Aizawa ordered as he departed.

"As long as the desks and other property remain unharmed, I find no reason to decline," Iida agreed, "Shall we begin?"

"Yeah!" The class cheered in unison.

Everyone went straight to work creating an ideal competition setting. Himiko had misgivings about all of this. Yaoyorozu was an intelligent, athletic and perceptive young lady. She was an official recommendation student and, furthermore, won first place on the quirk apprehension exam. Truthfully, this could end worse than her stand off with Todoroki.

Their class desks were pushed against the room's margins. Himiko and Momo excused themselves to change into their designated gym uniforms. Momo walked ahead of her and never looked back. Neither spoke to one another during their dressing. The dark-haired beauty was taking this seriously. Had Himiko not been so intimidated, she would've felt a sense of pride.

The two girls returned and awaited their instructions. The judges were assigned as Midoriya, Uraraka, Kirishima and - for some reason - Bakugou. The latter eyed Himiko intensely as she stood before the group. She averted her eyes.

Midoriya pulled the first request from the lottery. He presented the written kanji and hiragana combination, "Handstands. Whoever stumbles first loses."

"That's mine!" A full-lipped classmate stated.

Himiko and Momo went into position. Their steady balance soon turned sloppy. A minute passed and Himiko's arms vibrated and burned. She searched for inner calmness to try and fight the opposition. Himiko felt before she heard her own solid body collapse.

"Toga is down. Yaoyorozu wins!" Kirishima yelled out.

Himiko frowned, but wasn't surprised at the defeat. She caught the beauty studying her in contemplation.

Kirishima went next and presented, "Breath holding? Hah, that's kind of weird, but okay!"

Himiko and Momo, as instructed, deeply inhaled and halted their breathing. Both of their faces went blue until they expired at the same time, gasping desperately for air.

"Sexy," Mineta wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hm, I think it's a draw," Uraraka nodded. She pulled from the lottery, "Arm wrestling!"

"Yeah, that's mine!" Kirishima mentioned.

A desk was placed in the center with parallel chairs on either side. Momo and Himiko squatted and rested their elbows on the plastic surface. Once in position, their corresponding hands clasped together. On cue, they expelled their own force. Himiko grit her teeth as the creation-user easily took her down.

"Yaoyorozu wins!" Uraraka declared.

"Oi. Why the _fuck_ do I have to do this?" Bakugou suddenly yelled out once his turn was next.

"Oh come on, Bakubro," Kirishima laughed.

" _What_ did you just call me?"

"You gave me a nick name, so I wanted to give you one," Kirishima shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't call ' _shitty hair_ ' a nickname, Kirishima-chan," Asui added.

"If you don't want to go, I'll draw for you," Kirishima offered.

"Eat shit and die!" He screamed as he pulled from the jar. He blinked, stole a glance at Himiko, and read the words on the torn sheet, "Folkstyle wrestling."

" _Mineta_ ," Jirou warned.

"That wasn't me, I swear!" Mineta defended.

"Folkstyle wrestling?" Himiko blinked in apprehension. The blonde rubbed her arm, "That seems a bit much."

"No, let us," Momo insisted.

Himiko frowned. The classmates arranged their desks into a circle with the competing girls trapped inside.

"For those who aren't familiar with Folkstyle wrestling, it's a form of amateur wrestling commonly practiced in the United States. Great emphasis is placed on one wrestler's control of the opponent within a circle, usually by controlling the opponent's legs or torso. When a wrestler maintains restraining power over an opponent, they are said to be in the position of advantage. Whoever maintains that power the longest is the winner. To speed it up, we can say whoever is pinned first wins," Ojiro explained.

Ojiro unknowingly disclosed himself as the submitter. In his cluelessness, he probably requested it to oversee Himiko's fighting prowess. The transformation user wasn't sure if Momo had hand-on-hand combat experience, but she had an inkling. Himiko wanted to stop the match right there and then, but she knew Momo wanted - no, needed - to maintain her pride.

The blonde was at a loss. Should she just concede? No, that'd be unfair to everybody. She had to fight fair and square. Somewhere inside, Himiko believed Yaoyorozu needed to show her worth.

The dueling teenagers went into neutral position, standing opposite each other on their feet. Himiko gazed into Momo's black eyes, hoping to find answer within them. The creation user blinked, taken aback at her opponent's sincerity.

"Start!"

Himiko dipped towards the center of gravity and aimed straight for her opponent's waist. Momo, being significantly taller than Himiko, countered and grappled the blonde's leg, pulling against her natural structure. The blonde moved with the motion, forcing herself to retreat.

As Momo remained hunched, Himiko unreservedly dove at her thin shoulders and over locked her right arm. The dark-haired girl struggled to stand and imitated her own left over Himiko. In their odd embrace, their lower limbs intermingled, with Yaoyorozu in the clear advantage. The transformation user finally stumbled against their fray. Yaoyorozu went down with her in a near fall. The blonde was practically pinned. In supine position, Himiko lifted her body upwards by the neck. Her back arched away from the ground.

It was too much to handle and Himiko went limp.

"T- Toga-san is restrained. Yaoyorozu-san wins!" Midoriya declared.

Yaoyorozu blinked, surprised by her effortless win. She let the blonde go.

"I don't understand," Yaoyorozu's voice was unsteady, "How was my victory to simple?"

The room went quiet. Momo, analyzing the restrained blonde, pushed herself off of her.

Yaoyorozu's voice grew, "Your match with Todoroki-san- ... How? How was it so easy to surpass you? Did you pity me on your own accord?"

Himiko caught her breath, "Yaoyorozu-san, you're amazing. You're somebody I recognize. Just like everyone else, there's a reason why you're here. I promise I didn't cheat; this was your win. The way you looked at me the other day - I thought to myself, _'I'm used to it.'_ I know I'm not like you. But, I don't want to be seen that way by you. I want to get along with everybody."

"Toga-san..."

"Please, Yaoyorozu-san. Please be my friend!" Himiko begged.

The creases in Yaoyorozu's brow became lighter, but she didn't give an answer.

* * *

Yaoyorozu was coronated as the rightful deputy class representative. The morning of government required classes came and went.

Himiko noticed Todoroki was unfazed by today's events and continued his shadowing. She was planning on facing it today, but she was too exhausted. At Lunch Rush, she planted herself alone as she started to unwrap the patterned cloth that secured her bento. If she were honest, she lacked the appetite. Todoroki soon found her with the rest of the group shortly behind.

"Todoroki-kun, you're going to eat with us from now on?" Uraraka asked pleasantly.

"Yeah," He replied.

"That's great! The more the merrier," Uraraka nodded. She started casual conversation with Toga, "M- Miko-chan, what did your mom make for you this time?"

"I'm about to find out," Toga answered as she gripped the opening.

"Before you open it, let's play a guessing game!" Ochako cheesed. Himiko appreciated Ochako's efforts. She was sincerely trying to lift her spirits.

"I'm not really in the mood for games right now. Um, sorry, Ochako-chan," Himiko frowned.

"Oh, that's okay," Uraraka answered.

Toga nodded in gratitude and opened her lunch box. She perplexed, "Cold soba?"

"That's a rather odd choice of dish," Iida noted.

"It's not even New Year's Eve," Uraraka nodded.

As Himiko daintily split her disposable chopsticks, she noticed Todoroki staring at her food. He didn't seem to be touching his. She wiggled, tried to ignore him, and forced her appetite.

After a few beats, the blonde picked up a cluster of noodles and placed them atop his white rice, "Here you go."

Todoroki blinked.

"They're for you. You've kinda been staring at my food for a while. It was getting a little uncomfortable," Himiko finally smiled for the first time since the match.

He recognized the gesture and answered with a small, "Thanks." He ate them quickly.

...

Moments later, Himiko and her friends were washed away by a flood of flustered students. A level three security breach sent everyone into a squall. Iida, as the rightful class representative, exposed the false alarm and directed the children with the help of Uraraka's zero gravity. They orderly retreated to their assigned classrooms.

Todoroki took Himiko's upper arm and steadied her within the crowd.

* * *

Himiko returned home exhausted. All she wanted to do was curl into her comforter. She finished her homework, turned off the lights, then beelined for her bed. Before she could find solace in the fluffy sheets, the door knocked and her mentor entered.

"Miko-chan, we have a problem," Midnight stated as she turned on the lights.

"Huh? What's that?" Himiko questioned.

A tabloid was thrown onto the bed. Himiko grabbed the bundle, read the first page headline, and followed an accompanying photograph which displayed her own face.

 _U.A. High School Harboring Villains? Entrance Exam Champion Has Questionable Quirk._

"...What?"

A Girl's Rival - End


	7. Chapter 6 - A Girl's Encounter

Chapter Six - A Girl's Encounter

"Thank you for coming so early like this, Toga Hitomi-san."

"I should be the one thanking you, Principle Nezu. I was the one who insisted on this meeting."

The evening and morning felt like a blur to Himiko Toga. As Himiko absorbed the lies and deceit posted to the public, she wondered if she could trust anyone ever again. She didn't dare turn on the television. Her upset primarily resided in the slandering of her high school. Himiko could handle her own burdens, but she couldn't handle being a burden to others. Still, it hurt and she cried herself to sleep. She vividly dreamt of line for line, word for word, and letter for letter.

Naturally, Hitomi went on her trademark rampage. She called the tabloid immediately, with their scripted retort being large & legal words Himiko couldn't understand. Once her mother forfeited, she contacted the school and arranged for the earliest meeting possible.

"First and foremost, I cannot apologize enough for this occurrence. There's nothing I take more seriously than the well being of my students. The protection of a students' confidentiality is included in my disposition," The dog-mouse-bear principle began as he poured two cups of tea.

"Thank you for taking responsibility. To be honest, your response is a breath of fresh air. How could this have _happened_?" Hitomi cried.

"Yesterday, the media intruded on our school grounds. We're," The Principle paused and snuck a glance at Midnight, "still figuring out how. We believe the information was leaked during their infiltration. Their goal was to gain media coverage on All Might. He is a recent addition to our faculty. We were so focused on All Might's security that we failed to consider their search for alternative content."

Hitomi responded, "She's a minor. How are they able to get away with such things?"

Their cordial conversation continued and Himiko muted them out. She turned to see Midnight leaning against the wall, arms crossed and brow furrowed. The hero was distraught. As mentor and pupil caught each other's glance, Himiko forced a carefree smile. Kayama's expression lightened. _'I can't be a burden to anyone.'_

"Private transfers to and from school will be scheduled indefinitely. I'm aware of your living arrangements, so Midnight will escort her as an extra measure. We'll decide when she can resume with public transportation. I'm sure the media will find another outlet sooner than later," Principle Nezu concluded.

While Midnight guided Hitomi off campus, Himiko silently walked herself to class 1-A. She studied the random skid marks on the flooring as a means to hide her distress. The grip on her backpack straps tightened as she restrained her weeping emotions. She had to be strong. This wasn't anything she wasn't used to; it was simply on a larger scale. She finally went numb.

An indescribable change in atmosphere made Himiko look up. She found her homeroom teacher with a group of classmates behind him. She halted.

"They were insistent on seeing you," The erasure hero stated matter-of-factly. He moved out of the way.

Midoriya, Uraraka, Asui, Todoroki and Iida stood before her with forlorn faces. Himiko blinked in surprise.

"Everyone," Himiko detached, "I was just on my way back to class. You didn't have to meet up with me. I- I'm fine. It's okay."

Uraraka was the first to make her move. She ran and secured the blonde in a meaningful embrace.

Himiko blushed at her warmth, "Ocha-"

"No, Miko-chan, it's not okay. It's not okay at all! Let's just stay like this for a little bit," Uraraka pronounced, squeezing tighter.

Asui followed and placed a reassuring hand over Himiko's shoulder, "We're here for you, kero."

"We all are," Midoriya affirmed.

Wide & skeptical eyes circled the modest group. They finally landed on Todoroki and Iida. The duo nodded in silent consensus. Himiko blinked and the numbness surrendered.

For the first time in Himiko's life, she had friends. She had friends that genuinely supported, worried, and cared for her. The sensation felt foreign and strange, but gratifyingly tangible. She selfishly accepted it.

Himiko broke down and cried, indulging in the comfort of Uraraka's arms.

* * *

"For today's hero basic training, it's turned into a class with three instructors, All Might and me, and one more person," Aizawa instructed.

"Excuse me! What'll we be doing?" Sero questioned.

"Rescue training," Aizawa introduced with a "rescue" card in the air.

"Where are these cards coming from?" Himiko questioned aloud.

"No idea," Tokoyami answered.

"Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between," Aizawa answered.

"Rescue...?" The class mumbled amongst themselves.

Kirishima turned around to face Toga, "All right! Rescue training ... _this_ is the duty of a hero! My arms are ready to rumble. Toga, you got forty rescue points on the entrance exam, right? This is right up your alley!"

Toga blinked, "I wouldn't say that. Asui-san and Ochako-chan's focus are primarily rescue."

"No one can beat me in the water, kero. And call me Tsuyu, Himiko-chan," Asui requested for a second time.

"O- okay, T- Tsu-chan," Himiko blushed fervently. It was the least she could do.

"Hey, I'm not done. You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time," Aizawa added as the familiar compartments slid open, "Because there are costumes that limit your abilities, too. The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is all, start getting ready."

Himiko jumped out of her seat to grab her metallic briefcase along with the majority of her class. Before she left, she noticed Todoroki did not fetch his costume. Instead, he sat and studied the wrinkles of his left palm. It almost appeared he was seeing them for the first time.

Himiko tightened the grip on her handle and hesitantly approached him. The air between them hadn't cleared, but something told her this boy didn't necessarily dislike her.

"Um, Todoroki-kun, you're not going to wear your costume?"

"I'm wearing my gym uniform. It's as Sensei said. There are costumes that limit our abilities, too," Todoroki answered.

Toga's eyes widened in realization. She smiled, "I see."

The boys and girls split up to change into their aforementioned hero costumes. They orderly assembled in front of the bus platform. Himiko stole a rare moment to collect herself at a nearby bench. She sighed, still basking in the residue of the emotional morning. She later learned from Asui that Midoriya was the one to request leaving the classroom and offer her consolation. When she thought about it, her stomach fluttered and her heart raced. She needed to calm down.

"Toga-kun," Iida stepped forward, "There is something I wish to say."

"Iida-kun? Sure," Himiko nodded and lowered her mask.

"I understand you require blood to utilize your quirk. I would like to offer you some of mine," Iida gestured to himself, "I hope it can be used for your future benefit."

Himiko blinked rapidly, "Are you sure?"

"I am certain. Your recommendation helped me achieve first place as the class representative. I wish there was more I could do to express my gratitude," The bespectacled boy insisted.

"Wow. Thank you so much, Iida-kun. That is more than enough. It'll be very useful," Himiko smiled. Setting her mask back into place, she pulled the syringe and first aid from her storage, "Sorry, this will hurt a little."

...

With a long hiss from its undercarriage, the glass doors to their shuttle slid open. Iida blew a whistle that seemingly came from nowhere.

"Class 1-A, gather around!" Iida instructed, "Form two lines by your student num-"

"I call girls get the front!" Ashido exclaimed. She grabbed Toga and Jirou by their wrists and bee lined towards the vehicle.

"Wha-" Jirou yelped in surprise.

"Ashido Mina-kun! Control your-"

She entered the bus and the remaining girls followed.

"-self," Iida finished, slack-jawed.

Before Toga could think straight, she was sitting on one of the parallel seats in the shuttle's front row, ' _W- what just happened?_ '

"So the seating is like this," Uraraka found a spot next to Himiko. The infinity girl grinned with an eye-squeezing smirk, "We can all see each other and talk!"

"Cute," Himiko mumbled aloud.

Once the girls were settled, the boys entered with disappointed faces. They made way towards the back and chose their seats at random.

"Toga-chan," The acid user initiated, "I wanted to say this earlier but I'm sorry to hear about the news. I really wanted to punch those reporters in their stupid faces when I found out. Like 'hi- _yah_!' and 'fu- _shaw!_ '" Ashido dramatically punched the air.

"I can't believe they pulled something so ridiculous. Figures. I hope you're okay," Jirou added, before inserting her ear jacks into her phone.

"I was so, so, so mad," Hagakure said with a growl.

"It was distasteful," Yaoyorozu added. She blinked in surprise at her Freudian slip.

"Everyone..." Toga blinked, averted her eyes and blushed, "Thank you. I'm okay."

Toga looked down and saw Uraraka's plump hand resting over hers. The zero-gravity user squeezed carefully.

"Himiko-chan, I usually say whatever comes to mind," Asui added, "Why didn't you become a villain?"

"Oh, um," Himiko hesitated. She'd never been personal to people her age, but as she admired Uraraka's tight hold, she felt she could open up to these girls. She moved a long strand of hair behind her ear, "Well, I was about to, then someone saved me."

"Saved you?" The girls asked in unison.

"Mhm. I, um, had a lot of issues with my quirk. It almost led me down the wrong path. When I was about to do something bad, I stopped myself. Then I met a boy. He was about my age. He told me my quirk was cool and it was only evil if I wanted it to be. If I had to say, that was probably the reason why I didn't become a villain," Himiko answered truthfully.

"Wow. That's such a nice story," Uraraka smiled and moved her hand.

"Y- yeah. Sadly, I never got his name and I never saw him again. I'm not really sure about things like this, but sometimes, I wonder," Himiko paused, stared at the metal ceiling, and squirmed. She bashfully pushed against her far-spread fingers, "I wonder if- if he was my first love."

"Ehhhh?" The majority of the girls gasped in astonishment.

"First love - Oh my gosh! That's so sentimental. I'm a romantic at heart," Ashido gushed with wailing arms, "I hope you two will be reunited someday!"

"I really hope so," Himiko sighed in relief. She was glad they didn't find her reasoning strange.

She suddenly felt eyes on her. As she sought and hoped to catch them, they were nowhere to be found. The bridge of her nose scrunched. Was it just her imagination?

The boys' volume grew and the front of the bus listened in. Kirishima was one of the loudest while he conversed with Midoriya, "It's nice to have a simple augmenting-type quirk. You can do lots of flashy stuff!" He activated his quirk, "My hardening is strong against others, but unfortunately it doesn't look like much."

"I think it's really cool! It's a quirk that can definitely pass as a pro's," Midoriya disagreed.

"A pro huh? But, you have to think about other things as a hero, too, you know. Well, if you're talking about strength, Toga-san's one of the strongest. She can use any quirk she wants!"

"There's lots of disadvantages," Toga interjected, "since I have to use someone's blood to change. Plus, it takes me fifteen seconds to convert. And the quirk's strength depends on my personal understanding. I still have a long way to go. There are people here much stronger than me."

"You're just being humble," The red head waved her off, "But, if you want to talk about flashy, that's another story. Todoroki and Bakugou's quirks are super popular and flashy, huh?"

Both Todoroki and Bakugou turned to Toga as if she was the one who made that statement. Todoroki averted his eyes. Bakugou scoffed in annoyance.

"Bakugou's always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular, though," Asui stated.

"What the hell? You wanna fight?" Bakugou snapped and stood from his seat.

"See?" The frog-girl pointed.

"We haven't known each other for that long, so it's amazing that everyone already knows his personality is crap steeped in sewage," Kaminari added.

"What's with that vocabulary, bastard? I'll kill you!" Bakugou yelled, ready to lunge.

"Stop, you're teasing him. That's not nice," Toga chastised. She saw Midoriya panic from her peripheral.

"Why? It's true. He almost started a fight with you too, you know," Kaminari argued.

"That doesn't matter. No one should bully anyone. It doesn't matter who they are or what they do," She replied, "It was wrong of me to push him the other day. I should've walked away."

"If you say so," Kaminari groaned.

"Sorry, Himiko-chan. Saying whatever comes to mind can be a bad habit, kero," Asui apologized.

Himiko watched as Bakugou studied her. The explosion user blinked once in subtle disarray, then snapped into an expected rage, "Who said you could defend me, hah? Back off!" He slumped down and directed his attention to the outside scenery. He grumbled incoherently.

Himiko frowned, hoping the boy understood that was her roundabout way of apologizing. For some reason, she didn't think he'd participate in a deep, one-on-one conversation.

"We're here. Stop messing around," Aizawa notified.

"Yes, sir!"

Out from the window, Himiko could see a massive dome protrude from the foliage. An individual in a puffy spacesuit approached them upon exiting the vehicle. They spread their arms wide.

"Everyone, I've been waiting for you!" The stranger greeted through their helmet.

The class gasped.

"It's the space hero, Thirteen! The gentlemanly hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters!" Midoriya gushed.

"Oh, I _love_ Thirteen!" Uraraka squealed.

"They must be a great hero for you two to be fawning like that," Himiko giggled.

The duo blushed in sync.

"Let's go inside without delay," Thirteen directed.

"Look forward to working with you!" The class declared.

The colossal interior contained a fascinating array of disaster sites that left Himiko feeling insignificant. Thirteen seemed incredibly proud of their work as they introduced the obstacles to the students. The name of the training facility was deemed Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or U.S.J. for short. She giggled at the comparison to the amusement U.S.J.

"Thirteen, where's All Might?" Aizawa questioned, "He was supposed to meet us here."

"About that..." Thirteen explained.

Aizawa sighed, "That's the height of irrationality. It can't be helped. Shall we begin?"

Thirteen introduced their quirk, Black Hole, to the group of students. They instructed the students on the importance of safety and quirk usage.

"In superhuman society, personal quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that it doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step.

"With Aizawa's physical test, you found out the possibility of your own hidden powers, and with All Might's person-to-person combat training, I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to **help** others. That's all. Thank you for listening," Thirteen bowed.

Himiko smiled at the pro hero's intellect. She heard a similar speech from her training with Midnight, but this felt different. She found herself agreeing with Thirteen. As she studied her class's sincerity, she knew they did as well. All quirks carried their own fear factor. Mishandled quirks could cause definite harm to the user and others. While Himiko's quirk was frightening on the exterior, it made her realize she wasn't so different from the world around her. In that fleeting moment, the heaviness in her chest lifted.

As her classmates cheered, the blonde smiled warmly and mumbled, "Thank you, Sensei."

Once again, she felt eyes on her.

Aizawa shifted, unaffected by the advice, "All right, then, first-"

A static change to the air brought chills up Himiko's spine. Aizawa was the first to respond. Himiko followed his haste to a solid, yet foggy warp which manifested at a nearby fountain. A clammy hand was the first to leak out.

The atmosphere changed to something not entirely foreign. Himiko swallowed and she balled her hand into a fist.

"Gather together and don't move!" Aizawa directed, "Thirteen, protect the students!"

"What is that?" Kirishima questioned.

The eerie entities oozed out. Their presence hit her like a freight train. Himiko remembered the descriptive vocabulary that consistently summarized her being. Frightening, grotesque, creepy, grim. Himiko almost thought she was looking into a mirror. Then, it clicked.

" _Villains_..." Himiko answered unconsciously. The class turned to her in shock.

"Villains? What? No way. This has to be part of the lesson," The hardening user countered. Several classmates stepped forward.

"Don't move!" Aizawa repeated.

Midoriya regarded Himiko, then Eraserhead. Their teacher announced, "Toga is right. Those are villains."

The class froze in terror. The conglomerate of wrongdoers continued their ingress.

Himiko knew. She knew she'd have to face them someday. She knew she'd have to face the demons that brought forth her own, but it still unsettled her. She felt a foreboding itch in her center; a compelling sensation she desperately wanted to ignore. _'These are villains. These are the people I've been compared to my entire life.'_ A cold sweat left her frozen in place.

Eraserhead and Thirteen observed the invading group in discussion. Their priority was the protection of their students.

"There's no way they could get into a hero school!" Kirishima rationalized.

"Sensei, what about the trespasser sensors?" Yaoyorozu questioned.

"We have them, of course, but..." Thirteen replied.

Todoroki moved closer to Himiko, "Did they only appear here, or around the whole school? This is an isolated spot outside of the main campus."

"For this location, the hoard is just too large. They wouldn't send these kind of numbers in an area that's only used once in a while. It's safe to say their target is something - or _someone_ \- within U.S.J.," Himiko added, "This isn't a coincidence. It's planned."

"You're right. They have a goal in mind. They might be fools, but they're not dumb," Todoroki nodded at her.

"Either way, the sensors are not responding. That means they have someone with a quirk that can do that. But what's their goal?" Midoriya questioned.

"They're not looking to take out random students," Himiko calculated. She remembered a certain absent symbol, "They're-"

"Thirteen, start the evacuation," Eraserhead requested, "Try calling the school. Kaminari, you try contacting the school with your quirk, too."

"Yes sir," Kaminari reached for his communicator.

Midoriya interrupted, "What about you, Sensei? Will you fight by yourself? With that many, even if you can erase their quirks ... Eraserhead's fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy's quirk. A frontal battle is..."

"You can't be a hero with just one trick," Their teacher assured.

With that, Aizawa's strapped equipment reached for the sky. Like a bullet, their teacher launched himself towards the crowd below. His valiant effort knocked out several thugs in mere seconds. Himiko was mesmerized by his dance. The blonde had never seen her instructor in action, but she remembered mirroring his tired, yet nimble composition. He was the epitome of a pro hero.

"Everyone, head towards the exit!" Thirteen directed.

Himiko didn't move. How could she just leave the homeroom teacher? After all he'd done for her, it felt wrong. She felt an unwanted tugging on her hand. Her freckled friend removed her from the scene by force.

"We can't hesitate, Toga-san. Hurry!" Midoriya advised.

"Take shelter," Iida further instructed.

The group's endeavor came to a halt as the familiar mist appeared from the tiled floor, "I won't let you." The presence of his wisps stretched and glowing eyes illuminated. The voice announced, "Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes, U.A. High School, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath."

Todoroki and Midoriya stepped over to Himiko and shielded her.

"I believe All Might should have been here," The mutated mist continued, "Has there been some kind of change? Well, that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play."

Himiko saw movement ahead of her and gasped, "Kirishima! Bakugou! Don't!" As she tried to pursue them, the duo approached the villain and activated their powers. An explosion escalated and the area pulsed.

Blinding, suspended carbon from Bakugou's offense eventually subsided. The warp user replenished himself with accompanying formalities. Thirteen attempted to counter with Black Hole, but it was too late. The freakishly polite villain member sent forth a massive attack, sending Himiko and the majority of her class into foggy chaos.

" _Everyone_...!" Iida screamed.

It was the last thing Himiko heard before she teleported.

* * *

Himiko awoke to a localized wind storm within an urban setting. A severe downpour attacked her form as she struggled to stand. She felt drenched and heavy.

"Toga-san, pull yourself together," A faraway and familiar voice requested. Tokoyami made his debut and approached her in haste. His costume erratically moved with the violent gust, "We were warped. It must be that villain's quirk. Can you stand?" The crow boy spoke over the wind as he steadied her. Himiko's vision finally came into focus and nodded.

"Yes," Himiko looked around, holding her head, "Where are we?"

"I believe we're in the Squall Zone at U.S.J.," Tokoyami answered, "We must get out of here and regroup with the rest of the-"

"Where did they go?" An unknown voice questioned.

"They landed around here somewhere," Another answered.

"Quick, let's hide," Tokoyami steered Himiko to seclusion.

As the villains passed by, Himiko jumped into action, "There are villains here. Tokoyami-kun, let me borrow your quirk. All I need is your bl-"

"No," Tokoyami interrupted, "I can't allow that."

Himiko blinked.

"My quirk, Dark Shadow, is a sentient being I can materialize. In darkness, it has immense offensive ability, but it's difficult to control. If you copied my quirk in a setting like this, I'd be unsure of the result. It could be cataclysmic," Tokoyami explained.

"Okay. I'm sorry for being so forward," Himiko nodded in understanding, "I'll find another way."

"There they are!" A nearby villain pointed.

"Hurry, seize those children! Don't let them escape!"

Himiko and Tokoyami abstained from a fight. They retreated in the opposite direction of the localized voices. As they passed the threshold, a second grouping of villains beckoned the duo. They were surrounded. The bloody reserve in her utility belt felt evident, but it was too late to transform.

Back-to-back, the novice heroes recognized the mismatched enemies. Himiko murmured, "Eight total. You take the four on your side, I'll handle mine."

Tokoyami interrupted, "But your quirk-"

"You can't be a hero with just one trick," Himiko repeated Aizawa's mantra.

In an outer tension stance, Himiko targeted the first enemy with a visible weapon. Tokoyami manifested Dark Shadow.

...

Himiko studied the unconscious bodies. She steadied an oversized tenderizing mallet over her shoulder, "That was easy."

"Too easy," Tokoyami replied, retracting his quirk.

"Your quirk is amazing, Tokoyami-kun. Dark Shadow took out six of the eight," Himiko exhaled.

"It almost went for you a few times. This setting, while ideal, is troublesome," The crow-boy simply acknowledged. Himiko analyzed the scene.

"Something's off. These villains - if I should even call them that - they're not cohesive. Not to mention their quirks are all over the place. Some even injured each other by accident during the fight," Himiko scoured the bodies for an article of clothing.

"You're right. Power in numbers means nothing without proper strategy. Could this League of Villains be a farce? That warp villain was powerful, however," Tokoyami questioned. He noticed Himiko dress herself in a villain's studded leather jacket and black beanie, "What are you doing?"

"I have an idea," Himiko grinned maliciously, "If these lackeys were grouped at the last minute, they clearly don't know each other. With the way I look, I think I can blend in."

The boy shifted, put off by her mannerisms.

"We'll split up for now and take down as many thugs as we can. This way you can use Dark Shadow without worrying for my safety. Our goal is to get back to everyone like you said. You and I will regroup once the area is clear," Himiko nodded. She picked up and grasped the mallet in both hands.

"That sounds like a plan. I'm counting on you," Tokoyami declared.

"Likewise," Himiko grinned.

The duo separated in silence and Himiko initiated her hunt. She decided to save her reserve for an emergency. The transformation user approached her first victim: a sickly green and beefed up mutant quirk user. He appeared to be scouting the vicinity. She shakily inhaled and tested her theory.

"You there. Any luck finding them?" Himiko prowled from behind. She readied herself with a tight grip on the mallet's end.

The human guinea pig, guard nonexistent, answered, "Not yet. I'm sure we're cl-"

Himiko powerfully swung from the elbow, allowing the metallic weight to do its bidding. The pronounced protrusions of her weapon collided vertically with the enemy's spinal cord. The blonde heard a snap. The thug groaned and collapsed, immobilized upon impact. The blonde grinned at her success. She had a feeling this wasn't going to take long. She prepared for her next chase.

...

As she took down what was seemingly her final opponent, Himiko eyed her utility belt. The blonde removed her disguise, discarded the mallet, and rolled the unitard's legs up to her kneecap. While the villains were down for the count, time was of the essence. She had to reunite with Tokoyami and find her other classmates. Chances are, they were also scattered throughout the grounds. She also wanted to ensure her instructor was safe. Himiko wouldn't hesitate like last time; she was going to help him. She lowered her mask.

In order to find Tokoyami sooner, the blonde removed the vial from its padded tooth, popped the cork, and downed the fluid. She hummed at the addicting, rusty taste. In ten seconds, she attained Iida's wide-framed structure.

Himiko blinked. _Ten_ seconds? Why had her transformation shortened so drastically? It took her years just to reduce the transformation to fifteen seconds. Shaking her head, she knew she had to address that later. She focused on Iida's engine boosters, visualizing the physical components to a locomotive. The quirk activated.

Thanks to Iida's heightened acceleration, Himiko and Tokoyami convened moments later. Himiko clarified her identity. Tokoyami looked at her - or should she say Iida's - hair and blinked.

"Bows," Tokoyami merely stated.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I located the exit," The crow-boy notified, "Follow me."

Upon exiting, the duo noticed a neighboring and prominent water spout. Himiko mentally labeled it her rendezvous. She concentrated on her surroundings. In the distance, she located several bodies on the border between the Central Plaza and Flood Zone.

"Someone might need help. Go, Toga-san," Tokoyami instructed, "I'll search elsewhere."

"Right," Himiko nervously nodded. She induced the newfound quirk within her massive calves. Iida's quirk was remarkably helpful, she mused. The integrated engine responded and she sprinted like a madman.

Their details emerged and she recognized four: Midoriya, Mineta, Asui and Aizawa. Her three classmates were in the maritime environment. Aizawa was immobilized and gravely injured. She switched to the three strangers: a humanoid monster, the familiar misty entity, and an obvious villain garbed in costume hands. They seemed stagnant.

Suddenly, the handed villain leapt forward, seeking her amphibian-like friend. Himiko's stomach sank. In that moment, she didn't want to learn what his quirk was. She had to stop him; that's all that mattered.

Himiko pushed herself harder, cursing as the piped engines stalled. The effects of her blood quirk started to wear off, ' _No, no, no!_ ' She inwardly fretted, ' _I'm- I'm not going to make it!'_

Biting the inside of her mouth, she continued her fixated dash. She felt the gray substance announce its curtain call. Seeking any kind of weapon, she removed a syringe from her medical box. She reached the final hurtle.

In her audacity, Himiko's body roughly collided with the handed villain's, sending the both of them into an ungraceful, propelled jumble. Instinctively, she thrusted the syringe into her opponent's shoulder and withdrew his liquid life force. The villain verbally responded to the pinched pain. She heard Midoriya in the background.

"Toga-san? What are you- ... _No_! Don't let him touch you! He'll- he'll- ...!"

Himiko's equilibrium escaped her and the world spun. She turned to find Midoriya desperately seek the handed villain in a preparatory "smash!". His heroic undertaking was blocked by the gruesome, oversized creature Himiko recognized from earlier. Her breathing hitched. The malformed entity protected she and the villain from the hero-in-training's winded endeavor.

With its massive hand, the gnarly beast fluently grabbed and lifted the Midoriya by his collar. Asui swiftly reacted and reached for the boy via her outstretched tongue. The humanoid monster snatched the flexible appendage and effortlessly twirled it around its forearm. The frog-girl's body naturally followed suit. Both were locked in place, with Mineta helplessly overtaken by fear. The creature stilled, appearing to wait on further instruction.

"Midoriya-kun! Tsu-chan!" Himiko exclaimed.

"Don't you know the first rule of battle?" An eerie voice regarded Himiko, "Never lose sight of your enemy."

The blood quirk user pivoted, staring the villain in his widened eyeball. She discovered him mid-launch. The enemy tripped her as he snatched the syringe from her hand. He was inhumanly fast. He studied the bevel and crimson-filled barrel.

"Blood ... I see. I _know_ you. You're the one from the news," His visible eye narrowed at her, "A fated villain with the elementary dream of becoming a hero. ... Interesting. I _hate_ it."

Like a magnet, she felt herself being pulled in by his portent. The mooks she battled couldn't hold a candle to this guy. She inwardly concluded that this boy was their leader. Her inner cowardice took over. She was paralyzed.

"Toga-san! Run away!" Midoriya pleaded.

"You're idiotic. Naive at best, thinking you have a hold on your future. Oh well. It will be all for nothing very soon," The leader paused and gave her a once-over, "... I can sense it, you know. It's ingrained in your body and soul. You ... You think you belong here ... with these devices called ' _heroes_ ' and their fragile sense of justice. You couldn't be more mistaken," His skeletal arm lifted. His dry hand lazily reached for her head.

" **NO**!" Midoriya screamed.

Himiko sealed her eyes and acquiesced.

Then ... nothing.

Her eyes opened in trembling curiosity.

In slow motion, the villain grasped and tugged the weaved ribbon in her hair. The strip of onyx fabric obliged to his request and descended to the cold ground. With three elongated fingers, he brushed the thin digits through her loose locks, "The only angelic thing about you. How ... disgustingly morbid you are."

Never losing sight of the blonde, he ordered the creature, "Nomu. Kill them."

It didn't hesitate.

The palpable energy shifted and the surrounding area shook in the presence of justice. Himiko felt before she located the reasoning behind the villain's pure hatred. All Might, in the flesh, with an uncharacteristic sneer, pronounced, "It is fine now! For I ... am here!"

The world halted. In that moment, Himiko realized something. All Might was a Symbol of Peace to the masses, he was also a symbol these villains. In her drunken adrenaline, she scoffed at the irony.

...

"Hey villain, have you ever heard these words?" All Might questioned the near-defeated Nomu mid-punch, "Go beyond! Plus _Ultra_!"

Through the dome, the Nomu flew. A cloud-like dust concealed the Symbol of Peace.

Himiko monitored her curly-haired friend. She shadowed him as soon as he handed off Aizawa's unconscious body to Asui. That action was unlike him. Midoriya always wanted to help people. For him to abandon Aizawa in the carnage, it didn't add up. Aizawa was the most injured and required the most attention.

Asui and Mineta were confident in All Might's success. He was the number one hero, after all. So why wasn't he? Why did he put All Might's well being over Eraserhead's? She had an inkling of the boy's All Might obsession, but this was something else entirely. The boy knew something they didn't.

As the five classmates froze, Midoriya's reaction contrasted their classmates' awe and wonder. Himiko's lips pouted. All Might drew a closed fist to his burly chest, silently announcing his victory.

"Now, villains. I'm sure we'd all like to end this as soon as possible."

The handed villain underwent another tantrum, shaking in what she perceived as frustration and accepted failure.

"Well? What's wrong?" All Might asked.

The handed villain violently scratched his neck. A tick, Himiko mused. Her diverted her eyes from the beautiful bloodied lines. She licked her lips. Her nondiscriminatory bloodlust was truly repulsive.

It seemed like the end. But, it wasn't over until it was over.

"Toga," Todoroki requested, using her name as cue to retreat. Himiko ignored him and remained in place.

The villain faltered, "Hey, what's going on? He's not any weaker at all. Did that guy lie to me?"

"What's wrong? You're not coming? You said you'd ' _clear_ ' this or something, right? Come and get me if you can," All Might intimidated.

The leader retracted in fear.

"All Might..." Bakugou said aloud.

"As expected, it looks like there is no need for us to fight," Todoroki commented.

"No," Himiko jumped in, studying Midoriya. He was her red flag. She wouldn't withdrawal until the boy was calm, "They're still here, right? It's not over until it's over."

"But it'll be worse if we end up getting taken hostage!" Kirishima argued, "We should retreat."

"Well? What's wrong?" All Might announced. He was certainly redundant.

Midoriya was lost in the scene. His turmoil was clear as day. Himiko couldn't shake it.

A group of underlings rose as if telepathically forced to do so. Himiko faced them and the boys followed.

"All Might will do something about the main bad guys," Kirishima commented and activated his hardening, "Let's go help the others!"

"They're heavily wounded. I can't believe they're moving," Himiko went into position, "I just wish I had a weapon."

"Midoriya?" Todoroki distracted. Himiko followed his field of vision.

"This is revenge for Nomu!" Their leader screeched.

Midoriya lunged and activated his quirk. Himiko gasped and shot forth in pursuit. Todoroki reached out and halted her.

"Midoriya-kun!" Himiko screamed.

The blonde watched as his lower muscle and bone shattered into a useless mess. She cringed and nearly cried. From the side, she swore she saw Todoroki's hand kindle.

" _Get away from All Might_!" Midoriya pronounced.

The villain's deadly palm moved itself between the portal. Before it could land on the boy, a gunshot deafened her eardrums.

"Are they here?" All Might asked himself.

Himiko followed the origin of range to a group of pro heroes, Midnight included. Relief washed over her.

"It's over," Himiko sighed.

* * *

As directed by Kirishima, Himiko gathered near the front gate with the rest of her classmates. The injured, which entailed Midoriya, were left behind for tending.

Himiko was immediately surrounded by U.A. teachers. She caught the suspicious glances of her classmates. The blonde gulped.

' _This is obvious. This is way too obvious,_ ' Himiko fretted at the adults' favoritism.

"Miko-ch- Toga, are you all right?" Midnight asked with a hand on her hip.

"Um. Uh. Y- yes," She answered.

"Hey, Toga-chan!" Present Mic cheered, "What a ride, huh? Good thing you're A-OK!"

"When we received intel from Iida Tenya, we got here as fast as we could. This must've been difficult for you," Vlad King noted.

"Ah, Toga Himiko, I'm glad to see you safe," The Principle himself acknowledged.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine! Just back off," Himiko panicked.

"What the ...? Are you entering your rebellious phase? What's up with you?" Midnight cocked an eyebrow.

The suspicious aura grew, "N- Nothing! I'm going outside now!"

Himiko ran for U.S.J.'s exit. The sound of emergency sirens reverberated off the walls. Once she made it outside, a myriad of personnel observed the crime scene. The police directed her to a grassy area away from their investigation. Her classmates shortly followed.

"I didn't realize you were on such friendly terms with the teachers," Todoroki approached her.

"My Mom used to work at a hero agency as an administrator. I've known most of them since childhood. It was super embarrassing, heh," Himiko fluidly half-lied. She nearly surprised herself.

A plain-looking individual, sporting a tan overcoat and matching hat, approached the students. He stole a long and studious glance at Himiko. The blonde blinked, perturbed by his calculative demeanor.

"Hello, I'm Detective Tsukauchi. I'll quickly take everyone's attendance. We'll dismiss you to your classrooms and contact your parents. A police escort will accompany you."

Yaoyorozu politely raised her hand, "Sir, you're going to dismiss us? What about the police interviews?"

"You all had a long day. We'll ask for your accounts soon," The Detective nodded.

The detective took attendance and disclosed the health status of their teachers and Midoriya. Himiko sighed in relief and studied Bakugou's intense focus. She balled her fist and made her way over to him in determination.

"Bakugou-kun," Himiko started, "Midoriya-kun, has he always been like this?"

He didn't acknowledge her. Her mouth thinned.

"Something weird happened. When we were bringing Aizawa-sensei to the entrance, he decided to head back towards All Might. But, All Might had everything under control. It's as if he knew something we all didn't. What it is, I'm not too sure. Do you think I'm reading into this too much? Maybe he's just an All Might fan?"

He still didn't answer.

"You know him better than all of us. I wonder if-"

"Can you shut the hell up? I'm thinking here," Bakugou added. Then he sighed, "That useless Deku was always like that. All Might is everyone's favorite hero."

"He's not mine," Himiko added.

"Well - _whatever_! Don't make stupid conclusions on your own," Bakugou left her and made his way back towards the shuttle.

Himiko blinked. It almost sounded like he was telling that to himself more than he was telling her. She followed behind him, but not before taking one last look at the dome.

* * *

As Detective Tsukauchi departed from Recovery Girl's office, Midoriya took a moment to appreciate the pale orange tint of the room. The sun's dwindling served as evidence to the long day. He was glad to learn his fellow classmates were unharmed, especially Toga.

Wait.

Why especially Toga?

"Midoriya, my boy," All Might interrupted, "As I consider my time, we must confirm something."

"...All Might?"

"Young Toga, we need to get to the bottom of her quirk. We need to explore her version of One for All."

"Her ' _version?_ ' Shouldn't it just be a copy of mine?"

"This is all new to me, so I ... am unsure. Detective Tsukauchi will be tied up in the U.S.J. investigation, so for now, it'll be left in our hands.

"We won't tell her our secret right away, but we will tell her you're being mentored. She won't find it unusual since she's being mentored herself. I'll introduce myself in this form, as Yagi Toshinori, and see how she hones One for All. Young Midoriya, I'm counting on you. Be careful and don't give away too much information. This is risky, but it's for the sake of humanity," All Might added.

Midoriya nodded, "I understand. You can count on me."

* * *

Himiko Toga's private transfer home was far too lavish. The car - or should she say limousine - reeked of an opulance that left her feeling like an A-list celebrity. The top grain nappa leather seat felt like butter as she caressed her hand against it. To be honest, she appreciated the unexpected luxury. It kept her mind off of darker topics, such as Midoriya's weird actions and the hypnotic words of that handed miscreant.

"This is my ride? It's too nice," Himiko commented in wonder.

"It's standard. You can thank good ol' government funding," Midnight idly answered. After a couple beats, she went into mentor mode, "Miko-chan, I know much has happened today. Know that this event will be a taste of your future. This is really the _tip_ of the ... ... ... ... ... _iceberg_. But, always remember: no matter your age or expertise, everything you do requires reflection."

"I know," Himiko replied.

"So?" Midnight urged.

"As I faced the enemy, I became distracted and lost sight of him. That was bad," Himiko answered.

"What else?"

"I let my emotions get the best of me a few times. I should've been, um, more level-headed. Also, I don't have a weapon," Himiko slipped. She immediately covered her mouth.

Her teacher hummed, "That's true. You don't have a physical weapon, per se. I'm sure your martial arts experience helped you, yes?"

"It did."

"Good. Weapons aren't always needed when you have the proper dexterity. But, I can understand your concern. It would be helpful to have a tool like that for emergencies. In the past, my flogger had gotten me out of more than a few pinches," Midnight gestured to the whip, "But that's a conversation for another time. Looks like we're almost home."

Home ... that's right. This was her home. She shook her head and allowed herself to return to normalcy. She'd save her speculations for another day. The mind needed rest as much as the body did. She and her mentor exited the vehicle and shot up the elevator.

When the apartment door swung open, Himiko gasped and dropped her backpack. There, on the kitchen island, was her knife collection, on display for the world to see. _'My- my secret._ ' Her golden eyes traced to her mother's, which were blood shot from crying. Of course she was crying.

"Himiko, what are these knives? How- how long have you had these?" Hitomi slumped in defeat.

"Wait- Mom. I can explain-"

"Do you honestly think I would allow such ... _weapons_ in our house? I'm throwing them away," Her mother replied.

Himiko pleaded, "No! Please! Don't do that-"

"Wait. Hitomi, what did you just say?" Kayama interrupted.

Hitomi perplexed, "That I'm throwing them away?"

"No, before that."

"Um, that I won't allow weapons in our house?" Hitomi replied.

Kayama snapped her fingers, "Weapons! Oh _yes_ , that's it," She turned to Himiko, "Miko-chan, this collection of yours ... these knives ... Do you know how to utilize them?"

"I- I've practiced in secret a few times, yes," Himiko admitted, trying to push back tears.

"I think we just found our missing link," Kayama cheesed.

A Girl's Encounter - End


	8. Chapter 7 - A Girl's Place

Changed this to M for attempted murder. Additionally, there will be non-descriptive sexual content in the coming chapters (not between minors).

We're back with another long ass chapter! This was so so so hard to write and I'm very self conscious about it. I'll probably go back and edit some of the wording, but I wanted to get it out for you guys. This chapter will mostly entail character and relationship-building. It's funny because action scenes are my weakest and this doesn't have any and it was so difficult.

And you're all about to find out why I decided to keep Mineta lol! I had so much fun with that scene. And at last, we have our mystery boi. I've narrowed down the pairings I'd like to see for this story and will present those to you soon. End game is TBD.

A huge thanks to **Chariot Goat** for their reviews and PMs! They really helped with this story's direction, Himiko's hero costume and future content. It's really awesome to see people invested in this story and the turnout has been nothing short of amazing. I'm hoping I won't let you guys down. Also, this story is on AO3 and I'm able to chat with you guys on there if you'd like to do so. Please enjoy!

—

Chapter Seven - A Girl's Place

 _'She's so scary up close.'_

 _'I'm meant to be a villain.'_

 _'That sounds like the monologue of a hero.'_

 _'The choice is yours, Miko-chan.'_

 _'You've rightfully earned first place on the U.A. entrance exam.'_

 _'I want to become the greatest hero.'_

 _'If you can't handle it, you might as well leave.'_

 _'Change back.'_

 _'He believes you have the propensity for heroics.'_

 _'The only angelic thing about you. How ... disgustingly morbid you are.'_

Himiko Toga suffered from nightmares.

It was to be expected. So much happened in such a short period of time and the mind had to translate it somehow. Himiko knew the mental tug-of-war between hero and villain should've distressed her; but, direction wasn't as linear as the world believed, so she tried to remain neutral to it all. Consciously, finding her "it" took precedence, while her unconscious instilled apprehension and fear.

Understandably, the U.S.J. invasion temporarily shut down the school. During the break, Himiko kept herself preoccupied. She focused her energy on her assigned homework and preemptive knife training with Midnight. While the 18+ hero didn't wield such instruments, Midnight dedicated her free time studying the art to better assist her pupil. Himiko acknowledged this and appreciated her efforts; although, she had to correct her elder in more than a few instances. Midnight wasn't too fond of the fact.

Today marked the resumption of U.A. classes. The clock's piercing alarm proclaimed that, no matter what happened to whom and where, time would never cease.

Himiko awoke in Hitomi's bed. She knew she was much too old to sleep in the same bed as her mother, but when the night terrors crept, the parent became her solace. Each time the dreams became too much to handle, her mother rubbed her upper back in soft, soothing, parental circles. Even after discovering the knives, even after all the stress and anger the teenager inflicted, her mother loved her unconditionally. Himiko wondered if all mothers were like hers.

And so, like the slender hands that rotated on the clock face, Himiko Toga moved forward.

* * *

Himiko nearly collapsed into her desk. Prominent dark circles were a solid half-moon beneath her golden eyes. She opened her backpack to organize her homework. Her sluggish search became frantic as she realized she'd forgotten the assignments.

"Arghhh," Himiko groaned childishly, "I can't believe I forgot them."

"Can't believe you forgot what?" Todoroki questioned.

Himiko blinked, forgetting someone was sitting beside her. She sighed in return, "My homework. I did it, but I accidentally left it on my desk at home. I didn't sleep too good."

Before she knew it, a sheet of answers were lined neatly along the plastic surface of her desk. She turned to the initiator, "Todoroki-kun? What are-"

"You can have these," Todoroki stated.

"But what about your homework?" Himiko questioned.

"I do the homework twice," The half-and-half boy answered nonchalantly.

"You do it _twice_? Wow. I don't even think Iida-kun does that," Himiko added as she reviewed the answers. From her recollection, all of them seemed right.

"Pardon my interruption but you are correct, Toga-kun. I do the homework three times," The bespectacled boy commented.

"Are you both even human?" Himiko closed her eyes. She leaned and rested her overflowing head.

"As heroes, we must understand the unique sentiments of all individuals! By accomplishing the homework in multiple perspectives, we can condition our minds and achieve that goal," Iida chopped the air.

"I think that's a stretch, Iida, but you do you," Jirou intervened once she entered the classroom. She nodded compassionately at Himiko, "Toga, how are you?"

"Hi, Jirou-san. I'm okay ... Haven't really slept," Himiko answered honestly.

"None of us did. Fighting villains like that was," She paused, "different. It didn't help that the media made a big deal out of it."

"Oh, I didn't watch the news. For obvious reasons, um, obviously," Himiko replied, twirling her long strand of hair.

"Aw crap. I'm sorry I brought that up," Jirou apologized.

"No, don't be!" Himiko smiled, shaking her hands in assurance, "I'm just super happy that everyone's okay."

"Same here."

Himiko watched her classroom fill up, group together and enter casual conversation. There were still several minutes until the bell toll and she was half-tempted to take a nap.

To her left, she noticed a gathering of boys around Mineta's desk. They were carrying on with their recaps of the U.S.J. Event. The wrinkles of displeasure - most likely from their ruckus - appeared on Yaoyorozu's brow.

"Man, I was so freakin' scared, you guys have no idea! My life literally flashed before my eyes and I almost peed my pants! I thought I'd never get to caress Yaoyorozu's ample, _sexy_ , voluptuous boobs! I'm so lucky I still have the chance!"

Himiko studied the dark-haired beauty's reaction. It was ridden with embarrassment. Turning on her reserved facade, Yaoyorozu focused elsewhere and her mouth thinned. She refrained from confrontation.

Himiko's blood pressure skyrocketed and something inside of her snapped. Before the blonde could think straight, she strutted impromptu to Mineta's desk.

Surprised by her odd demeanor, the surrounding males cleared a path for her.

The bubble boy perplexed, "Toga? Do you want somethin-"

"Nee, Mineta-kun," Himiko invited herself to sit on top of Mineta's desk. She slowly crossed one leg over the other. By his tie, Himiko grabbed the grape boy and steered him closer, "You really are a lot of bark and no bite, you know that? Always gushing over Yaoyorozu-san and the other girls like some kind of hungry dog. You know, I can't _stand_ boys like you. But I do like to play games. So, why don't we both play a little game? Wouldn't that be so much fun?" The blonde leaned in closer. She puffed her chest, lifted her head, and smiled contemptuously. She tugged harder, "You seem to really like girls. Let's see if you can actually handle them. I'm right here in front of you, so let's start. Touch me wherever you like."

Mineta sweat-dropped at the proposition, clearly stunned by her advances. He gulped.

"What are you waiting for? Are you scared? Nervous? This is the big ' _chance_ ' you were just talking about, you little cheeky pervert. Go on. Touch me," Himiko urged.

"Toga! H- hold on. W- Wait-"

"I said **do it** , swine," Himiko licked her lips.

That was the last straw. Mineta, visibly shaken, screamed at the top of his lungs. He pushed Himiko with a newly-discovered strength and ran for the door. Abandoning the classroom, his distraught cries bounced off the halls until they finally disappeared. Himiko brought her hand up to her smiling mouth and giggled, _'Serves him right.'_

Then, when she realized what she'd done and _where_ , her eyes widened. She found her classmates stricken and flushed. Uraraka broke the silence.

"Miko-chan, what was- what the? That was ... What did you- Ehhhh?" Uraraka's face was beet red.

"W- whoa there, Toga! That was something else. Are you maybe one of those- ... y'know?" Kaminari tried clearing the air. He attempted to laugh casually, but it came out as a pathetic whimper.

' _It's official. I'm spending **way** too much time around Midnight,_' Himiko cringed. She half-smiled at the dizzy Uraraka and overly bashful Kaminari in her own rosy tint. Diverting her attention, Himiko rubbed the back of her neck, switched legs, and regarded Yaoyorozu, "Are you, um, okay, Yaoyorozu-san?"

Yaoyorozu lifted her head.

"Mineta-kun seemed to be bothering you. I noticed he's been for a while now. He shouldn't be talking about you like that. I- I couldn't ignore it, but I went overboard," Himiko bit her lip.

"That was ... considerate of you, Toga-san. I-" Yaoyorozu started, then paused introspectively.

Himiko took that as her cue to leave and backpedaled towards her seating. After cooling her cheeks off with her hands, she twiddled her thumbs and refrained from catching any wandering eyes. Why did she do this to herself?

* * *

"Morning."

"Aizawa-sensei, you're back too soon!" The teenagers reacted to his mummified bandaging.

"Sensei! Are you all right?" Iida raised his hand.

"Can you really call that _'all right?_ '" Uraraka retorted.

"My well-being doesn't matter. More importantly, the fight is not over yet. The U.A. Sports Festival is drawing near."

"That's a super normal school event!" The class cheered.

The class went into a brief discussion about security measures. Aizawa steered the conversation back in place.

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In the past, the Olympics were called a festival of sports and the whole country was crazy about them. As you know, with reductions in scale and population, they're now a shell of their former glory. And now, for Japan, what has taken the place of those Olympics is the U.A. Sports Festival."

"All of the top heroes around the country will be watching," Asui added, "It's an opportunity to get scouted for a sidekick position."

The instructor continued, "Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity. Time is limited. If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event."

 _'The path of my future,_ ' Himiko fretted with a frown.

"One chance a year — a total of just three chances. No aspiring heroes can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations!"

 _'Aspiring heroes,'_ She tensed up.

"Yes sir!" The class cheered.

"One more thing," Aizawa added, "As a preliminary for the sports festival, you are to write a summary on why you want to become a hero. This is an easy graded homework that we'll have each of you present at the start of Hero Basics Training tomorrow. Look forward to everyone's presentations getting you focused and driven for the competition ahead. That is all. Homeroom is dismissed."

' _Why you want to become a hero,'_ Himiko exhaled at the climatic end. She had an inkling this homework would become one of the most difficult tasks she'd ever have to do. Maybe she should come up with a fake summary and lie to the class. She stored that thought for later.

As the day went on and general classes progressed, Himiko realized that Todoroki did not, in fact, do his homework twice.

* * *

After his Modern Literature teachings, Cementoss dismissed class 1-A for lunch. The classroom Himiko had started to describe as welcoming suddenly felt awkward and distant.

The transformation user sighed as she walked up to her cubbyhole to collect her bento. She idly played with the protective fabric surrounding it. The fancy silk strangely reminded her of home. She wondered when she started recognizing such frills as every day essentials. She stole a glance at Mineta's deserted desk and bit her lip.

"Miko-chaaaan," Uraraka suddenly appeared. She begged with prayer-hands, "I need to prepare myself for the sports festival. You give off such an intense vibe! Show me how to get serious!"

Himiko studied the ice-breaking zero-gravity user. Since her little escapade with the crowned class pervert, most of the class ignored her. It didn't take a genius to understand why. The fact that Uraraka was trying to keep things light and airy made Himiko realize how much of a lovely person she was. This wasn't the first time Uraraka had done such a thing, neither. The blonde was lucky to have her. So, she engaged in their unique conversation.

"You want me to show you how to get ' _serious?_ '" Himiko perplexed.

"Mm mm! As in, _'I-want-to-show-the-world-how-serious-I-am_ ' serious!" Uraraka answered with gusto.

"Oh, um. I'll try? Follow my lead," Himiko set her lunchbox aside. Facing Uraraka, she sneered and growled ferociously. She punched her fist against her open palm and twisted, "I'm going to kick _ass_ at the sports festival!"

The zero-gravity user mimicked her, "I'm going to kick _ass_ at the sports festival!"

"Absolutely no one will defeat me!"

"Absolutely no one will defeat me!"

"I'm an unstoppable force!"

"I'm an unstoppable force!"

"Now, put your fist high up in the air and stand with your legs _far_ apart," Himiko prepared herself.

"Like this?" Uraraka imitated.

"Yep! Now, get nasty and yell," Himiko took a deep breath, "I'm gonna do my best!"

"I'm gonna do my best!" Uraraka growled. With her ferocious switch turned on, she faced Iida and Midoriya, "Iida-kun, Deku-kun, let's do our best at the sports festival."

"U- Uraraka-san? T- Toga-san? W- What's with those looks?" Midoriya stuttered.

"We're getting serious, Midoriya-kun!" Himiko replied intensely.

"Yeah! _Extra_ fierce and serious!" Uraraka sneered.

"What're those two doing?" Sero asked between his laughter.

"I'm not sure, but they're really into it! Yepper, you two. Let's give it our all!" Ashido cheered.

"Ochako-chan's a little endearing. Himiko-chan's just scary," Asui spectated.

"Everyone! I'm gonna do my best!" Uraraka repeated her newfound mantra.

"Y- Yeah," The class agreed nervously.

"I said I'm gonna do my best!" Uraraka yelled louder.

"Yeah!" The class humored her with increased energy.

"Okay, I'm good," Uraraka relaxed. She regarded Himiko with a carefree grin, "Ready for lunch?"

" _She's down-to-earth again..._ " The class sighed in relief.

And just like that, everyone returned to their normal selves.

Himiko smiled warmly. She was very, very lucky to have Uraraka.

* * *

"Are you looking forward to the class presentations tomorrow? We're finally catching a break!" Uraraka asked during their journey to the Lunch Rush Eatery.

As everyone gave their pleasant answers, Himiko answered in silent confliction.

"Mm!" Midoriya replied, "Actually, Uraraka-san, I never asked you. Why did you decide to come to U.A. and become a pro hero?"

"Huh? Oh, um, because ... of the, uh," Uraraka panicked while she constructed the right word, "So- socioeconomic reasons ...?" She rubbed the back of her head.

"For money? You want to become a hero for money?"

"To boil it down simply, yes... Sorry it's such an unwholesome reason. You all have such admirable motivations, it's embarrassing."

"That's not true! In fact, I don't know if-" Himiko stopped herself mid-thought. She removed herself from their curious attention.

"Uraraka-kun, _why_? How is having a goal to support your livelihood not admirable?" Iida pressed.

"Right, but it's unexpected," Midoriya added.

As Himiko listened to her friend's tale, her heart swelled. Uraraka was a geniune person with the social merit of a true hero. She wished to ease the troubles of others, whether it be loved ones or anyone she deemed less fortunate. Himiko remembered when her quirk was revealed to the class, Uraraka pushed aside her natural feelings and gave her the benefit of the doubt. That wasn't an easy feat. The zero-gravity user was one of a kind. Himiko realized there was much she could learn from her.

Uraraka grabbed her uniform's skirt tightly, "I'll definitely become a hero and make money," She looked up, "and let my parents take it easy."

Himiko Toga, before she could find rhyme or reason, outstretched her hands. In that moment, something compelled her to touch the girl. Tenderly, Himiko wrapped her petite arms around the brunette. Uraraka's animated and organic warmth she remembered from their last embrace resonated within her own.

"Miko-chan?" Ochako questioned with a hint of surprise.

"Ochako-chan, you're really amazing," Himiko praised, "Sorry, I felt like I had to hug you. Um. I- is this okay?"

Himiko felt her friend nod, "It sure is! Hugs are the best."

Uraraka returned the gesture and the girls giggled while they swayed. Iida began to clap in respect, Midoriya smiled warmly, and Todoroki shifted in feigned indifference.

"Now that I think about it, Toga-san, I haven't asked you either. What made you want to become a hero?" Midoriya questioned.

 _'Oh no,'_ Himiko fretted, "W- well, um,"

"Young Midoriya is here!" "Toga-san, there is something I-"

The Symbol of Peace and the Deputy Class Representative accidentally spoke over eachother. As they acknowledged their rude haste, they reacted with oriental pleasantries.

"I'm sorry, Young Yaoyorozu. Please go ahead," All Might gestured.

"Oh no. You go first, All Might-sensei," Yaoyorozu countered.

"It's all right. I insist."

"As a student, it would be rude of me to speak before you."

"I understand such thinking, but as your Sensei, I'll allow you to go first."

"No, please."

"No, I'm absolutely sure you can go before me."

"You're very thoughtful, but mine can wait. Please go ahead, All Might-sensei."

"No, really."

"No, please."

 _'One of you just go already,_ ' The remaining group telepathically urged.

The creation user announced defeat, "Toga-san, if it's too much to ask, may I please have a moment of your time?"

"Oh! Of course," Himiko didn't skip a beat.

"Thank you so much," Yaoyorozu nodded politely, "Please follow me."

* * *

The secluded, well-kept garden Yaoyorozu guided them to was irrefutably gorgeous. It lacked any wandering students or personnel, telling Himiko this was the academy's hidden gem. It complemented the dark beauty in more ways than one, Himiko mused.

"I discovered this - perhaps you may call it a sanctum - during my private tour here," Yaoyorozu mentioned off-handedly, "I've visited this place a few times since then. It is ... serene, isn't it?"

"It's super nice," Toga answered honestly, "I'm happy you showed me, Yaoyorozu-san. But, why did you bring me here?"

As Yaoyorozu turned to face her, Himiko saw her expression oppose the area's beauty.

"Toga-san," She bowed in lament, "There's no way to describe how ... terrible I feel. I'm so, so sorry."

Himiko instinctively tried to ease her, "Eh? What for? Raise your head, please. It's okay. There's no need-"

"There is! I- ... I haven't been myself around you. I compared you to them. I compared you to those horrible villains," Yaoyorozu was ridden with shame.

The blonde's stomach recoiled, _'Of course she did.'_

"However, I realized, following the U.S.J. Incident, that you're not like them at all. You're compassionate, aware, and kind, willing to take risks to help others. When you noticed my upset over Mineta-san's remarks, you took it upon yourself to stop him. You did the same with Midoriya-san and Bakugou-san's conflicts. When you felt Iida-san should've been the class representative, you told us your feelings without wavering. You're ... you're genuine, Toga-san. You stand up for what you feel."

"Wow," Himiko breathed, "I can't believe you noticed all of that."

"I did. From the moment we met, I've watched you. I've come to learn that you have many redeeming qualities I admire so much," Yaoyorozu affirmed seriously, "But, that wasn't always so. When we first met, I- I was taken aback. I stereotyped you. My personal fears unjustifiably placed you into a category that was unfitting to you and I carried that with me. Then, as I watched your fight with Todoroki-san, I was more confused and started to question my own capability. I should know better. I- I misjudged you."

"Yaoyorozu-san," Himiko eased, "It really means a whole lot for you to apologize to me like this. I've dealt with a lot growing up, and for you to do this, is really a first for me. I'm, um, really not sure how to take it. But, it's okay. It's really okay."

"You are too forgiving," Yaoyorozu adorned. She brought her hand to her chest, "Please know I hope to grow from this and better myself as a heroine-in-training. I believe I owe you an explanation. Please, Toga-san, will you listen to my story?"

"Your story?" Himiko gently pushed.

"Yes. My story of why I decided to become a hero."

* * *

"Auntie!" The six-year-old greeted with wide-spread and welcoming arms.

"Momo-tan! I missed you so much," The middle-aged woman answered with equal avidity. She twirled the young Momo within a fierce hold that nearly cracked the girl's spine.

"You're back already?" Momo asked, carefree of her surroundings.

"You're back _already_...?" Momo's mother repeated with an all-too-different tone.

"Hey, 'Nee-san! I decided to cut my trip in Moscow short. If you must know, it was because I missed this sweetheart far too much," Momo's aunt snuggled her niece closer. The woman made obnoxious fart noises by pressing her lips and blowing against Momo's chubby cheeks. The gradeschooler practically screeched in a youthful guffaw, "What would you like to do today, Momo-tan? We should get some lunch, maybe go to the zoo, or-"

"I'm afraid she won't be able to do any of that," The mother replied, "She has piano lessons in an hour and kanji classes after that. Besides, her tea ceremony-"

"Boring! Are you trying to make your daughter boring?" The aunt pressured, "Come on! I just got back."

"Unannounced, I might add," The mother crossed her arms.

"Who cares? We should celebrate," The woman winked, "But, before I do that," She smiled at Momo, "I have a little surprise for you!"

The woman rummaged through her distressed bag and pulled out a pear-shaped, hand-painted caricature. Momo's eyes sparkled at the beautiful, vibrant colors. She wholeheartedly accepted the gift within the palms of her tiny hands.

"A souvenir just for you! They're called Matryoshka dolls, or ' _little matrons,'_ " Her aunt grinned, "And here's the best part!" With a "pop", the upper half of the doll detached and Momo jumped in surprise, "There are others inside. How fun is that?"

"Amazing," Momo smiled widely as she played with the toy.

"Isn't it? It is believed that the creator of these dolls were inspired by our country!" Her aunt grinned.

"I may have this? Really?" Momo asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely!" The woman replied.

"Thank you so much. I'll take good care of it," Momo grinned.

"I'm glad."

...

"I'll call our driver for you."

"No need, 'Nee-san! We'll walk. The outside air is sublime and we should take advantage of it!"

After nearly a half-hour of pleading, the relative finally managed to convince Momo's mother to postpone her entire itinerary for the day. She was seriously a miracle-worker, that sweet aunt of hers. The duo made their way outside and took in the crisp air. It was a beautiful day worth remembering.

"Where are we going, Auntie?" Momo questioned, holding her relative's hand.

"Well, since it's lunch time, how about we find a cafe somewhere? But, let's take the long way through a park and enjoy the scenery. Did you know? It's about the journey, not the destination," Her aunt rambled.

Whatever her aunt's requests were, Momo would agree to them. Her aunt was such a happy-go-lucky and vivacious spirit. She always brought the young girl nothing but enjoyment, "Yes! Let's go!"

The aunt flashed a contagious simper as they worked their way through the bustling park. Every day families mingled with the fresh atmosphere as they engaged in their quotidian activities. Momo admired the people around her and accepted the escape from her busy lifestyle. Being from a sheltered and wealthy upbringing, she rarely had the opprotunity to explore life's simplicities.

Aunt and niece enjoyed their little excursion to the fullest. They ate junk food Momo rarely indulged in, explored quirky shoppes Momo rarely visited, and sight-saw places Momo had never seen.

An orange hued sunset gave the town an alluring glow and her aunt's cellphone sang an over-the-top ringtone. The woman groaned, "Oh boy. I'm sure that's your Mommy-kins. I bet she wants us to head home."

"I'm sure. Today was a lot of fun, Auntie. I don't get to do this much," Momo smiled.

"Let's extend our little trip, then. We'll take the long way home to make her mad," The relative snickered youthfully, "You can blame it all on me so don't worry."

Momo giggled, "Okay."

From whence they came, Momo and her aunt strolled through the tranquil park. The families seemed to diminish with the sunset as lovebird couples replaced them.

On the drop of a dime, the calm was instantly replaced with horrified screams. Before the youth could find her field of vision, her aunt reacted, "Momo! Move!"

The six-year-old was forcefully shoved to the side. Her legs became scratched by the sharp pebbles of the graveled trail.

"Everyone is here so pretty and beautiful. It's _fragile_. Fake and fragile. I'll kill you ... I'll kill all of you!" A woman's twisted voice screeched manically, "It's all so fragile. A pathetic facade. Your little peaceful evening will be ripped apart by my own hands! Because it's _fragile_. It's so fragile! I'll make you all bleed!"

Blonde hair.

Porcelain skin.

A toothy cackle.

Scary and gruesome.

Those were the only features Momo could make out as the malformed blade of a sharp instrument disappeared into her aunt's abdomen. Time stool still.

"Momo... run," Her aunt begged in shock.

An uncanny groan left her aunt's tiny lips, followed by a crimson trickling of blood that eventually dripped from her petite chin. Frozen in fear, Momo could only witness her relative lose balance.

The girl begged her body to respond, but nothing happened. Why? Why couldn't she move? She had to do something - anything! Her aunt was in danger! Was she really that useless? The six-year-old tried to scream for help, but her throat was dry and itchy.

Milliseconds later, Momo was wrapped around in what appeared to be the rubbery phalanges of a transformation-type user. The dark-haired child was securely whisked away from the crime scene. An esoteric group of patrolling heroes overpowered and apprehended the mediocre villain.

"Are you hurt, child?" Her savior questioned.

"N- no."

"Thank goodness. Please stay right where you are. Rest assured we have everything under control. An ambulance will be here shortly to take you and you mother."

Momo, along with a growing crowd of bystanders, could only watch as the heroes showcased their expertise to the public. Unlike the young girl, they were unfazed by the traumatizing scene. While Momo herself came from a family of reputable heroes, she never had the honor of seeing them in action.

It was astounding. The chivalrous individuals carried a calm valor with every move they made. Their immediate - almost mechanical - response to render their stoic service couldn't be ignored by the girl. She felt her own foreshadowing in that moment. She'd never felt more certain.

Momo Yaoyorozu never wanted to feel useless again. She wanted to be seen as someone who maintained zeal and pure intellect. Yes, she wanted to be just like them; those simply remarkable heroes.

...

"You both could've been killed. Do you understand, Momo? This is precisely why you mustn't go out like this. You should focus on your studies and concern yourself with matters that are solely fundamental and urgent," Her mother chastised.

"I'm so sorry, Mother."

The parent continued her scolding until her daughter was tuckered out from crying. As emotions slowed their roll, she and her mother sat side-by-side near her aunt's hospital bed. The steady rhythm from the electrocardiogram reminded Momo of the lives she wanted to save someday. That villain said life was fragile, and Momo agreed.

The young girl frowned, "Mother, I know we're a family of heroes."

"That we are," The parent replied.

"I believe I want to become one."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well, that is to be expected, considering your quirk. You are at that stage of development. Very well. I'll start the preparations right away. As long as you maintain a steadfast mind and proper work ethic, you'll most certainly make it. It's in your genes."

"... I'm so happy Auntie's alive," Momo eased.

"She's nothing but trouble, but I am too," The mother answered in a rare moment of lowered guard, "Maybe someday I'll understand that enigma of a woman."

Later that evening, Momo activated her creation quirk. That night marked the materialization of her first fully-formed object: a Russian Matryoshka doll.

* * *

"Since that day, I vowed to become a pro hero. I enrolled in U.A. through recommendations sent forth by my own credentials," Yaoyorozu continued, "I- ... Toga-san? Why are you- ...?"

"W- what a sad story. That- that must've been so hard on you," Himiko sobbed, "Nobody should have to see something like that. Can I ask if your Auntie is all right?"

"My Aunti-" Yaoyorozu cleared her throat, "my Darling Aunt made a full recovery. She is in very fine health."

"I'm so glad," The transformation user sighed in relief, "She seems like a wonderful person."

"She is. Thank you for listening. Truthfully, I was a little hesitant. This story is a secret to which I haven't told many people," The creation user confessed.

"You mean you won't present it at Hero Basics tomorrow?" Himiko questioned.

"Oh goodness no. That would be..." Yaoyorozu trailed off quietly.

"I think you should," Himiko suggested.

Yaoyorozu blinked. The silence urged Himiko to press on.

"This story is a part of you, right? I'm sure you have your reasons, but I think it's better to accept all of you than just some of you. You should be honest with yourself and to those who want to support you. Someone like you is worthy of that."

"Toga-san," Yaoyorozu's mouth politely opened and closed, "I'll- I'll consider it."

"Good. I'll be honest with myself, too," Himiko declared to herself and Yaoyorozu, "Look forward to it."

"I will," The dark-haired beauty opened up, "Furthermore, may I ask if your offer is still on the table?"

"What offer?" Himiko asked.

"The offer of friendship," Yaoyorozu clarified with a slight radiance.

Himiko giggled childishly.

"W- what's that reaction?"

"That sounds silly - _'offer of friendship._ ' Yep, it is! I want to get to know you and become friends with everybody. Let's be friends, Yaoyorozu," Himiko grinned.

The rightful calmness of the garden returned and the girls were alleviated of all prior dissension. Himiko admired her new friend chuckle for the first time, "I'm in your hands."

It might've been the most beautiful thing Himiko had ever seen.

* * *

"What business do you have with Class A?" Iida questioned to the bustling crowd of U.A. students. The unexpected bombardment occurred right at the end of the school day. The class was annoyed.

"Um, could you please get out of the way? You're blocking our exit," Himiko approached them. A number of students retracted in fear. She recognized their innate reactions and she bit her lip in hurt. Thereafter, an anger swelled, "I said _move_. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Scouting out the enemy, vampire," Bakugou answered as if it were common sense. He shoved her and inched forward. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Wha- _Hey_!" Himiko huffed at his rough action.

"We're the ones who made it out of the villain's attack," He replied, "They probably wanna check us out before the sports festival. There's no point in doing stuff like that. Out of our- ... **my** way, extras!"

"Stop calling people 'extras' just because you don't know them!" Iida gesticulated.

"I came to see what the famous Class A was like," A deeper voice pronounced, "but you seem pretty arrogant. Are most of the students in the hero course like this?"

"Hah?" Bakugou growled.

 _'Oh no,'_ Himiko fretted.

The masculine voice belonged to a tall and tiresome boy. He debuted through the complicated maze of bodies, "Seeing something like this makes me disillusioned," He rubbed the lower back of his head, "There are quite a few people who enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn't make it into the hero course. Did you know that?"

The indigo-haired stranger focused on Himiko and continued, "The school has left those of us a chance. Depending on the results of the sports festival, they'll consider our transfer into the hero course. And it seems they may transfer people out," He turned back to Bakugou, "Scouting out the enemy? I, at least, came to say that even if you're in the hero course, if you get too carried away, I'll sweep your feet out from under you. I came with a declaration of war."

Before Himiko could get a read on him, she shoved Bakugou with both her hands, "Wait, wait. Don't start a fight, Kacchan!"

"What the hell? I wasn't gonna fight him. Get your greasy shit hands off of me! And who do you think you are calling me that, hah?"

"Ah, that was a slip! I like cute things and it's such a cute name- Eh? Oh _gosh_! What am I even saying?" Himiko frenzied with a flush.

"What the fuck _are_ you saying?" Bakugou asked.

"And you," The stranger interrupted. He tiredly regarded Himiko.

Himiko and Bakugou paused, realizing they'd momentarily forgotten their audience. The blonde girl furrowed her brow and awkwardly straightened. With her index finger, she pointed at herself, "... Me?"

"Yeah. You. It looks like you've done well. To top it all off, you made it into the hero course. I'm sure you're awful proud of yourself," He tilted his head, never breaking eye contact, "You better watch me out there."

"Watch you?"

"That's what I just said, wasn't it?"

He gazed at her with an unreadable and exhausting intensity. For a split second, Himiko thought she and the boy were the only two people in the entire world. Before she could react to her evoking interest, a loud student cut them off and made his own extroverted declaration.

The no-named boy steadily turned and walked away. Himiko's lips parted, wondering why she felt abandoned.

"Toga-chan, do you know that guy?" Ashido asked.

"No. I never met him," Himiko frowned.

"That was weird, but you are the entrance exam winner. People are going to expect a lot from you, kero," Asui added.

"I was afraid of that," Himiko mumbled.

* * *

The blank sheet of paper wasn't going to write itself. Himiko knew that, but she was stuck. The pen, which was supposed to be jotting down her feelings, was comfortably nestled between her nose and upper lip. As she played with the instrument, she grew restless.

She decided to take an unnecessary break and grab a glass of water from the kitchen. Kayama also strolled into the room to fetch a snack. Perfect timing, Himiko mused.

"Sensei, I have a question," Himiko started.

"What's that?" Her mentor acknowledged.

"Why did you want to become a hero?"

"Sorry, can't help you there. I don't want you getting any ideas for your assignment," Midnight answered.

"You know about the report for Hero Basics Training? But you teach Modern Hero Art History," Himiko asked in confusion.

"Oh, well, um, uh-" The woman flustered, "It was mentioned in the break room - yeah!"

Himiko paused, but believed her. She sighed deeply, "I- I'm not sure what to write. I want to be honest. I promised my friend, Yaoyorozu, that I was going to be. But, I don't know how to get started on it. I don't want to be a disappointment."

"Himiko," Midnight started with her actual name, "It would take a lot for you to be a disappointment for many, but you also can't please everyone. You have to be yourself and tell your story the way you see fit. I'll give you a little push. Remember when I picked you up the day you ran away? I asked you want you wanted, and you told me. You have a message you want to share with the world. But, in order to accomplish such a task, you'll need a platform. Think about that as you write your summary."

"I'll try. Thank you, Sensei."

"As always, it's my pleasure. Now get started on that assignment and don't let me down."

Without any further exchange of words, Himiko returned to the desk in her bedroom. She picked up the pen, hovered it over the parchment and pressed down. Her words glided.

* * *

"Um..."

Toga was speechless. Her normally vacant desk was garnished with gorgeous, blood-colored roses in peak bloom. She was most definitely not expecting the start of her day to be like this. She didn't know whether to be flattered or nervous. She decided on confusion.

"Miko-chan, you have flowers on your desk," Uraraka gaped.

"I- I can see that. But why?" The transformation user questioned.

"She's here! She's here!" The young voice of the grape boy exclaimed.

When Mineta approached the blonde, her jaw dropped. The usually unkempt boy was adorned in a formal-black petticoat tuxedo with a coordinating bow tie. An accompanying boutonniere matched the flowers on her desk. He regarded her with sheer appreciation and wonder.

Her male counterparts stepped in. Sero asked, "Whoa, Mineta! What's with the fancy get up?"

"Where's your uniform, Mineta?" Kaminari laughed.

"Today marks an important day in my life. Kaminari, Sero, I found it. I finally found it! My- my muse!"

"... Muse?" The boys asked simultaneously.

"Yeah! My personified force of inspiration and perverseness! I thought I'd never see the day, but it's finally happened!"

"... Uh."

"Mineta- _kun_ , change into your U.A. high school uniform at _once!_ Your gaudy appearance is strictly against our academy's dress code," Iida karate chopped the air.

Mineta, ignoring the class president, bowed in dogeza to the girl, "Toga Himiko! Teach me your ways! I must catch up to you in any way I can!"

"What is _happening_?" Himiko stressed.

The academy's bell tolled and Himiko never felt more relieved. The blonde tried getting settled into the overflowing rose garden which was now her desk.

"Morning."

Upon Aizawa's sluggish arrival, he registered the pop off quirk user. He blinked in subtle annoyance, "Mineta, I'm not going to ask why you're dressed like that. I _am_ going to tell you to change into your school uniform."

Mineta protested, "You don't understand. I'm a changed man, Sensei!"

"You can be a _'changed man'_ in your uniform. Go. _Now_ ," Aizawa scolded.

Mineta squeaked and proceeded to follow his orders.

"Toga, find whatever way you can to get those flowers off your desk," Aizawa sighed.

"I'm sorry, Aizawa-sensei. I'm, um, pretty confused myself," Himiko frowned.

"I'm like that every day. Now, let's get down to homeroom business."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Toga decided to distribute the flowers to her classmates, keeping a couple for herself. She snuck extras to Midoriya, Yaoyorozu and Uraraka. Most accepted the gifts with pleasure, while others were hesitant or freaked out. Bakugou, of course, adamantly refused them. When Himiko insisted and told him the roses complemented his eyes, he - in Bakugou language - lost his shit.

After Mineta's little scene, he seemed to back off enough for the girl to have a relatively standard school day. Fortunately, the pervert didn't shadow her like Todoroki. From Todoroki's selfless act yesterday, she snatched the homework from his hands and insisted on completing it for him. When she asked him why he did such a thing, he simply answered, "You remind me of someone," and left it at that.

It was finally time for Hero Basics Training. In the blink of an eye, All Might awkwardly announced himself, "I am ... here ... once again!"

"Good afternoon, All Might!" The class greeted excitably.

"Let's get right to it. I'm sure you all completed the project Aizawa-sensei mentioned yesterday?"

"Yes sir!"

"Excellent! Collect your papers and follow me, young gentleman and ladies."

"Sensei!" Iida raised his hand noticeably, "We won't present the reports in our classroom?"

"You are correct, Young Iida. We have a larger audience to appease," The Symbol of Peace grinned.

"I see. Perhaps this is a personal test of our charisma and popularity as prospective heroes? As expected from U.A.!" Iida voiced.

 _'Oh no. Oh no. Oh no,'_ Himiko panicked inwardly.

The future superheroes traversed to an assigned amphitheater downstairs. It was similar to the one from the U.A. entrance exam, but downgraded to accommodate a smaller grouping. Himiko noticed an already-seated assembly of students she didn't recognize. Perhaps they were Class 1-B, she mused.

What perturbed her the most was that the entire U.A. faculty, Principle Nezu included, were present and excitably awaiting their presentations. Himiko thought she was going to faint. She now realized why Midnight was so sketchy last evening. She should've been more cognizant.

"Now, who would like to volunteer and go first?" All Might asked on stage.

Practically every student raised their hands high. The mountain of a man selected Katsuki Bakugou. The explosive boy approached the stage in an uncharacteristic calmness.

"I want to become a hero because I want to be number one. I'm going to beat every single one of you. That's all," Bakugou pronounced.

The two classes booed in consensus. Himiko smacked her head.

...

"I want to be a cool hero."

"I want to become a hero like my elder brother."

"I want to become the hero I wish to be."

"I want to become a hero like All Might, who always saves people with a smile."

One by one, the students of U.A.'s Department of Heroics presented their resolve. Himiko retreated further into her seat.

Yuga Aoyama's sparkling speech was exhausting and ran on for more than twenty minutes. Eventually, he had to be stopped by force.

When Momo went up on stage, she presented the truthful telling of her narrative. Himiko noticed a slight weight lift and repel from the creation user's shoulders. The class responded with a standing ovation. Himiko smiled sincerely. She was elated that Momo took her advice and went with it; she deserved it.

"Nice job, Yaoyorozu," Himiko whispered to herself.

"Any other takers? We are down to the final count," All Might asked.

Himiko timidly raised her hand. It was now or never.

"Young Toga! Step forward please," All Might grinned.

With the deepest inhale she ever made, accompanied by the longest walk she ever made, Himiko Toga landed on stage behind the podium. She studied the eager expressions of her classmates and instructors. Her eyes finally landed on Midnight's. The hero winked. She exhaled.

"Hi there. My name's Toga Himiko. Thank you for listening to my presentation. Um, so, um, the truth is, I- I don't know if I want to become a hero."

If one so pleased, they could've dropped and heard a pin in the quiet of the room. Himiko bit her lip so hard it almost bled.

"... Hah? What? ... Is this some kind of a joke? Are you kidding me?" A distressed voice cried out. Himiko followed it to her explosive classmate. Katsuki Bakugou rose from his seat. His fists violently shook at his sides, "Then what the actual _fuck_ are you doing here?"

Kirishima asked, "Bakubro, why are you so mad- ... let me rephrase that. Why are you so upset over Himiko's presentation?"

The boy ignored him, "You don't know if you want to be a hero, but you took the U.A. entrance exam? And you _won_ first place? Somebody like you - half-assed bitch like you - beat me? What- what the... what the hell?"

"Bakugou, this isn't a forum. Keep quiet," Aizawa scolded.

"No, I get why Bakugou-kun is acting that way," Himiko said, "I ask myself that all the time. As I watch you all, I wonder how I made it here. What am I doing here? Why am I here? Then, I realize, I- I didn't have the same path as you. I didn't have the privilege of knowing myself at a young age. I didn't have a flashy or powerful quirk that predetermined my future. I lacked all of that, but I am here, so that has to mean something, right? It just _has_ to!"

Himiko found herself staring straight into Bakugou's blood-colored irises, ignoring the pulling sensation she felt in her legs. She continued, "So, before you go and make blanket statements like that, _think_ for once in your life!"

Bakugou, with an expression Himiko didn't understand, silenced himself. Himiko proceeded with her speech.

"My life wasn't fair. Every stupid little thing I did could've jeopardized the way the world saw me. I am on a government villain watch list because of my quirk. I was bullied and _assaulted_ because of my quirk. At one point, I had to pretend to be quirkless, because it was easier than telling people I had a blood quirk. Life wasn't easy. But, because my life wasn't easy is the reason why I'm here, and there's something I share with all of you - and that's the drive to help. Heroes help people and I want to help people.

"I want the world to see us as us instead of us with our quirks. I want a person, who finds out their quirk doesn't conform to an ideological society, doesn't have to be shunned or teased or forced into being something they're not. My story shouldn't be shared with anybody, because it's a tragedy that could've been avoided simply by the way people saw the world.

"Right now, I'm wondering, if I become a hero, will I be able to help those who are second guessing themselves? Can I alone become an inspiration to someone who may become a villain someday for no reason other than their own quirk? With that, and so many other things, I'm... unsure. That is where I stand right now. And that's why, I can't say I want to become a hero, but I know I want to figure that out at U.A. High School. I have to find it.

"I know I can't change the entire world. But, if I can change the way some people _see_ the world, then maybe - just maybe - the world will become an easier place."

* * *

Nemuri Kayama rarely cried.

As a pro hero, she faced a lot in her career. She watched people take their last breath, saw children lose their mothers & fathers, and witnessed innocent lives change for the worse. On a lighter note, she also sat through her fair share of tear-jerker romance movies and novels. Nemuri knew it wasn't because she was heartless. Perhaps she didn't cry because she'd rather save those theatrics for adult reasons; at least, that's what she theorized.

But, as she listened to Himiko Toga, the young girl she always considered much more than a pupil, her skin goose-bumped and her eyes watered. When did Himiko Toga change in front of her so rapidly? When did Himiko Toga become a young woman?

"I'll tell you this right now," Aizawa commented, "That girl is going to do a lot more than apprehend a few criminals."

"Honestly," Kayama nearly sobbed, "I don't know what I'm getting myself into."

Kan added, "For once, I agree with Aizawa-san. Kayama-san, know you have my full support. I'll do whatever I can in my power to help both you and Toga."

Kayama gave Kan her pleasant gratitude. The erasure hero did a double take on her emotional reaction. She noticed him and struggled to collect herself. Aizawa took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Kayama, I discovered something as I reviewed Toga's combat training tapes," Aizawa remarked.

"You did, Aizawa? What was that?" The R-rated hero questioned.

"I believe she can copy something more than quirks and bodily features."

"What do you mean?"

Aizawa clarified and her azure eyes widened.

* * *

"T- Toga-san!" Midoriya called out rambunctiously.

"Ah! W- what?" Himiko yelped in surprise.

"Sorry. I- I wanted to c- catch up to y- you before you left," The freckled boy approached her, "Your speech was moving, Toga-san. You did a great job on it. ... I- I'm glad you're here at U.A. with all of us."

"Oh, um, thank you! I was super nervous," She blushed fervently. She had the itch to play with the hem of her skirt, "Yours was really great too! It's so nice to have someone you can look up to so much."

"Y- Yeah! All Might's always been my favorite. So I, um, w-w- want to ask you s- something, Toga-san. Um, well, um, uh, so I, um, uh, um, um-" Midoriya went into his trademark mumbling mess. Himiko patiently waited. He suddenly leaned in closer, "A- Are you free any night after school?"

Himiko blanched. Could this be...? She didn't skip a beat, "Yes! I'm free! I'm free all the time!"

"Well, um, the t- truth is," He lowered his voice, "I'm doing supplemental quirk training outside of U.A."

"You are?"

"Y- yeah. Please don't tell anybody. Right now, my trainer is trying to help me with my own adaptation to my quirk. W- when I, um, told him you're better at handling it than me, he said he wants to meet you," Midoriya requested, "He's hoping he'll learn something that will improve my- my technique. Would you- um, maybe- um, help us out with that?"

"Yes, Midoriya-kun! I'll help you! I'll do whatever I can!" Himiko had sparkles in her eyes. She then realized he told his instructor about her. Midoriya talked about her! She squealed inwardly, _'Ahhhhh!_ '

"Thank goodness. We usually meet at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. I- is that too far for you?" Midoriya asked.

"No! I'll go anywhere! I'll meet you anywhere! Anytime, anywhere!" Toga exclaimed. Midoriya stepped back at her intense buoyancy.

The two secured a date and time that worked with their schedules then went their separate ways. Himiko skipped all the way to her private transfer like a love-struck puppy.

"Well, aren't you a chipper one?" Midnight cheesed.

"I sure am! I- I think I have a date!"

"A **_what_**?"

A Girl's Place - End


	9. Chapter 8 - A Girl's Date

Oh my gosh you guys. I haven't read the manga, but I did spoil myself and read Toga's backstory. Yes, I screamed hahah and I should note to new readers that chapters 1-8 came out before those manga chapters. It was fun having people PM me and leave reviews regarding that reveal.

So I guess you can say this would be the start of "book two" or "season two" to this story. I kept having to leave and come back to these two chapters. I really struggled with the Calvary battle and I'm not too jazzed about it, hence why I'm posting two chapters in a row. Since I skipped the obstacle race (it was too redundant), I wanted to keep the Calvary, but it was such a freakin' challenge lol. Oh, well, fanfiction and anime logic, right? Also, as promised, a special someone gets their moment of redemption :)

Two quick warnings: Romance is upon us! I narrowed down the pairings and they're listed (and incorporated lol) at the end of the next chapter. I'm still really torn but I have my top contenders. A couple people requested a "reverse harem" route, which I'll probably do for a little bit, but there WILL be an end game. I know that's not everyone's gig so I wanted to forewarn. We'll also start to diverge from canon soon. Himiko's our protagonist and I want her to stay relevant. Please enjoy and I'm so nervous!

—

Chapter Eight - A Girl's "Date"

At an unknown place, at an unknown time, in an unknown circumstance, a man had a choice.

On the surface, the choice seemed obvious. "A year-long restoration period?" He'd quip, "What folly." And he'd carry on, allowing himself to ebb and flow with the quintessential ignorance that existed in that outcome. Actions and reactions would proceed in that lone decision's quantum momentum, and he wouldn't have known any better. In that world, that would've been just fine.

But, this is another tale. An evidential timeline of how atypical events can mold and shape one's psyche. It is the tale of statistical chance. There was a percentage - a tiny and small percentage. Proportionally speaking, it was negligible; but it existed, nonetheless. And that couldn't be ignored.

In this rarity, after his initial denial, he'd pause. He'd levy the frugal pros that coincided with the countless cons. Maybe he'd see what it was all about - if only once. It's not like it had to be his forever, but time was money; and from the viewpoint of a man building his empire, this was nothing short of a waste of time. That's what he surmised, at first.

But, that percentage existed. And that couldn't be ignored.

And so, he reached.

And the world changed.

* * *

"Himiko."

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Listen well. As a professional hero, you'll encounter many foes, but this shall be the most formidable. There will never be anything more fierce nor ferocious as the Ussuri brown bear protecting her cub. We must remain headstrong. I'm entrusting you to implement all facets of your training as we pursue our mission. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mhm, yep. Crystal."

"Very well. Let us proceed with operation: overly protective mother."

"I'm ready."

With a twist of its brass knob, Midnight opened the flush door with a painstaking creek. Himiko Toga and her mentor quietly exited the master bedroom and crept towards their salvation. The pitter patter of their dainty footsteps felt like water drippings against the extravagant tile. Himiko held her breath as her pin-pointed focus adjusted in the dim setting.

Suddenly, a third voice spoke.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice, Nemuri, Himiko?"

The daytime lights switched on. Hitomi, in the flesh, steadily rose from her lush, upholstered seat.

"Mom!" Himiko gasped.

"Hitomi!" Midnight followed.

"I could smell your perfume a mile away. Where do you think you're going dressed like that on a school night, Himiko? Could you possibly... could you possibly be... possibly be..."

"Oh no," Himiko fretted.

"... Possibly be going on a _date_? Out of the question! I simply won't allow it!"

"Himiko, run!" Midnight ungracefully lunged at the parent.

"But Sensei-" Himiko protested.

"Nemuri!" Hitomi gasped. The older women fell into a heated grapple.

"You cannot protect Miko-chan's chastity forever, fiend!" The hero chimed. In a coy sneak attack, she retreated behind Hitomi's petite frame and hoisted the woman by her armpits.

"Wha- Stop it! Put me down right this instant! Whose side are you on, Nemuri?" Hitomi protested as she squirmed.

"I am on the side of youth!" Kayama answered, then ordered her protégée, "Miko-chan, now's your chance! I'll take it from here. Grab a hooded jacket from the coat rack. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain. Hurry!"

"I- I won't let you down, Sensei!" Himiko cried, "I'm leaving now. Mom, I'm sorry!"

" _Himikooooo_!"

Coat in hand, Himiko escaped and retreated from the Kayama-Toga residence. She never looked back.

The young girl admired the retiring sunset to counteract her unease. Every step felt like a mile. She couldn't believe she was going on a date! Before she made it too far, Midnight caught up to her in a casual jog.

"Sensei? Where's Mom?"

"Oh, she's a little ' _tied up_ ' right now," Midnight answered innocently. Himiko refused to understand her innuendo. The mentor fiddled then removed something from her pocket, "I almost forgot to give you this."

Himiko accepted the thin quarter sheet of paper and read the wording aloud, "A coupon?"

"For a free milkshake at a restaurant near Dagobah. Aizawa won it in a round of bingo and gave it to me," Midnight explained.

"Aizawa-sensei plays bingo?"

"It's his favorite pastime, among other things," Midnight added.

"Oh, um, okay."

"Just in case the boy isn't prepared. Chivalry is dead, you know," Kayama winked, "Now go make some memories and enjoy yourself."

Himiko beamed, "I will!"

...

Himiko Toga was a mess and she was a mess for fair reason.

A romantic sunset on a romantic beach with romantic gazes and - if she were bold enough - romantic hand-holding. Himiko thought that's what her first date would entail. But, the saying "life has a funny way of throwing curveballs" would've been fair had Himiko not been the pitcher.

Izuku Midoriya, in his run-of-the-mill training attire, alongside his skeletal instructor, studied her overly girlish appearance in shocked confusion. An awkward silence between the trio was washed away by the seaside waves.

This was certainly...

Positively...

Most definitely _not_ a date.

 _'I totally misread this!'_

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T- Toga-san! Wh- what's with th- that outfit? I- I mean, y- you look really nice and, and, and put together, b- b- but-" Her freckled turned away from her, "And really nice! You look really nice and- I keep saying that. Um, uh! I mean, w- we were planning on u- using your quirk tonight. And that dress probably won't- um ... but you look really nice! I- I don't know what to say!"

"I got carried away! Ahhh!" Toga dramatically collapsed on her haunches, "I'm so embarrassed. It's the first time someone's asked me out like this, so I got carried away. I'm also repeating myself. Oh gosh- I'm sorry!"

"It- it- it- it-" Midoriya vibrated.

"It's, like, okay, yo!" Midoriya's instructor interrupted. Himiko jumped, momentarily forgetting his existence. He fell into a retro peace-sign pose and declared, "Like, totes okay! Forreals!"

Toga stood up and scrunched her eyebrows at the odd person. _This_ bizarre individual was Midoriya's instructor? He didn't look like much - literally and figuratively - and he was straining himself to appear hip & trendy. She pushed aside her prejudices and bowed politely, "Hi. Pleased to meet you, sir. I'm Toga Himiko."

"Samesies! My name is Yagi Toshinori, home slice!"

"Um, thank you for taking care of Midoriya-kun?" Toga scrutinized.

"Um, uh," Midoriya worried.

"Midoriya has told me much about you," Yagi relaxed, "I have also been in his care and I return my gratitude to you."

 _'I can't get a read on this guy!'_ Himiko concluded. She needed to change the subject before things got weirder. She rested her open palm against her sternum and gripped the frilly fabric atop, "I hope I can help Midoriya-kun. He's done a lot for me in the past and I'm grateful for him. I want to get to know him more, as well as understand his quirk and maybe also mine."

"Toga-san..." Midoriya remarked, flattered.

Yagi smiled in return, "Likewise. Since you now know the purpose of this meeting, we'll hop right to it. My knowing is that, when you consume a person's blood, you create a one hundred percent replica of them, down to the smallest detail."

"Mhm," Toga nodded, "But I can't copy clothes, memories, or personalities. Just someone's body and their quirk."

"I see," Yagi contemplated, "We were going to run a few tests, but we can save that for another day. Yo- Midoriya claims you are more proficient in handling his power than he is. Let's see if we can find out why."

"Okay, but how we will find that out without demonstrating?"

"Why, talking, of course!" Yagi explained with spread arms, "We'll start with the basics. What does it feel like when you transform into somebody and activate their quirk?"

That was a very good question, Himiko thought. What did it feel like when she tried to activate someone else's quirk? Quirks were unique while simultaneously being the same. Quirks were natural and ambiguous individualities. With her limited vocabulary, she struggled to procure the proper word. She reminisced on her first quirk discussion with Midnight when moving to Musutafu. A quirk was an inherent trait she couldn't seem to- "... Reach."

Yagi paused, concentrating.

"It feels like reaching. Like it's far away, but also inside of me. Almost like connecting the dots. At first, before I trained and explored my quirk, I would always pass out when I transformed. I would pass out because once I reached the quirk, I couldn't process it," Toga affirmed, "So, that's what it feels like: reaching."

"... ' _Reaching,_ ' you say?"

"Um, yes?" Toga was slighted by his reaction.

"I see," The frail man's eyes narrowed, "And what does the quirk of Y- ... Midoriya feel like?"

"The universe," Himiko answered. That was an easy one.

"The universe...?" Midoriya and Yagi asked in unison.

"Yep."

"Wow. That, um, makes my ' _egg in a microwave_ ' seem pretty silly, huh A- Yagi-sensei?" Midoriya joked, then muttered into his fist in deep thought, "The universe, huh. The universe is all existing matter and space considered as a whole. It's also known as the cosmos ... or macrocosm? The whole of a complex structure- ... whole. Am I looking at this too objectively?"

"What was the microwave, Midoriya-kun?" Himiko tilted her head.

"Well, um, I was trying to prevent the egg from exploding."

"I don't get it," She deadpanned.

"Um, uh, um. I- I guess you can say I've been trying to lower the wattage and shorten the cook time."

"So you visualize your quirk?" Himiko pursed her lips, remembering her own training.

 _'We may need to go beyond visualizing.'_

 _'Feeling?'_

 _'Inducing.'_

"Y- yeah," Midoriya inched back.

"Why don't you try taking that image and go further with it?" Himiko instructed, "It might help us answer a few things."

Midoriya's eyebrows scrunched, "Taking it further. Like researching how microwaves work?"

"Maybe," Himiko nodded.

"Well, um," Midoriya removed his smartphone from his pocket. After a speedy search on his browser app, he answered, "M- Microwaves are quick and efficient, due to channeling large amounts of electricity and magnetism at the speed of light, but it's an invisible up-and-down pattern. This is why, when cooking some meals, we have to flip, stir or rotate them half-way through, or there will be cold spots."

"Stirring ... Cold spots ... Midoriya-kun, that's it!" Toga nodded energetically, "When I became distracted while using your quirk, the injuries I got were worse, because my concentration lessened. The big word here is ' _my_ ' concentration!

"See, I've trained with a bunch of different quirks in the past. My transformation is fueled by someone's blood, and I induce the quirk by acclimating myself to that persons framework. I have to, in a sense, think as if I am that person, since their quirk is an individuality - a part of them. This is something I learned by trial and error, but the execution is always the hardest part."

"So, you're saying you use your own cognition in someone else's genetic make up!" A lightbulb practically appeared on top of the boy's head.

"Yep! That's why certain quirks are easier to grasp than others. The more natural a quirk feels to me, the better it functions. Your quirk flowed easily, but the output needed fine tuning. It took a whole lotta thinking. That's why I might be able to handle your power better, but also why I sustained injuries from using it."

"That's incredible. So, when you transform, you become someone else while sustaining a personal awareness. It's almost like an actor trying to get into character, but with quirks!" Izuku gawked. He seemed to turn to Yagi as they shared a telepathic moment. Himiko ignored it.

Himiko giggled, "That's a funny way of putting it, but yeah - I guess so!"

"You're- you're amazing. Does the transformation include all physical features? At what point during digestion does the blood become energy? Does a smaller serving of consumed blood adversely affect the transformation time? I wonder what component of the blood is the actual catalyst? I have so many questions!" He started patting down his track suit as if searching for something. He groaned, "Aw, I wish I had my notebook on me!"

"See but that doesn't matter," Himiko added.

Midoriya snapped out it and she continued.

"This technique works for me, because that's how my quirk works. My quirk's strength relies on other quirks. But we're talking about your quirk. You're thinking of your quirk as a secondhand power, because you got-" Toga faltered, "Um, it- it miraculously appeared at a late age. But, you have to remember something important. This power is yours, Midoriya-kun. It's all yours. It's a part of you! You have to remember that!"

"A part of me?" Midoriya questioned.

"Yep, you!"

Himiko rembered. She remembered Todoroki's withdrawal from his flames. She remembered Yaoyorozu's desire to keep her origin a secret. People have parts and constructs to themselves that they yearn to reject, whether incidental or purposely. Not heroes, not villains, but _people_.

Himiko, herself, remembered how she originally wanted to reject her blood quirk. Over time, she described it as a crutch she'd have to overcome. Finally, after years of training with Midnight, she learned to improve and grow alongside it.

Midoriya needed to do the same. He needed to accept all of himself on a visceral and cerebral level. Somewhere within, there was an innate blockage - or blockages - that restricted the flow of his power.

Himiko remembered their walk to the infirmary. Izuku's sheer appreciation for heroics was admirable but it was also his handicap. It was a double-edged sword. He wanted to be a hero more than anything else. Now that he had that potential, he put that beneficial ability on a pedestal he couldn't reach. Izuku needed to break through that barrier. He ideals were there, his nobility was there, but his entire self wasn't.

In that moment, Himiko promised herself that, somewhere along the lines of fate, she'd also come to accept her quirk wholeheartedly.

"Find it, Midoriya-kun," Toga smiled.

Mindful of his power output, Midoriya manifested his quirk but actively did nothing with it. Instead, he allowed himself to go beyond feeling that newly inherited part of him. The eclectic red fibers Himiko remembered from the entrance exam naturally circulated and flowed with him - not fully, but thoroughly.

"Nice work, Toga and Midoriya," Yagi praised.

"I think I'm starting to get it now," Midoriya beamed, "Toga-san, thank you!"

With effervescence, she replied, "No, Midoriya-kun. I should be the one thanking you."

* * *

The day came its rightful close. All Might, also known as Toshinori Yagi and the Symbol of Peace, watched the retreating bodies move with the spherical shape of the planet. Earlier, Himiko presented a coupon to a nearby restaurant and Midoriya gladly - albeit anxiously - accepted her offer. It was incredible to think that those two children, at such a young age, would someday grow to build a heroic standing in society. It made All Might reflect on the eventual dousing of his own flames.

It was risky, but he did not regret this meeting tonight. During their talk, Himiko and Izuku discovered the crux to the boy's trepidations. They eventually brainstormed a no-named technique involving the use of his legs, hoping that would hinder the physical repercussions of One For All while he continued to forge his vessel to withstand higher power yields. It was humorously simple, but it wouldn't have been possible without Himiko's guidance.

Additionally, Midoriya's progress helped conceal the disquietude that spread to the pits of Yagi's already-weakened stomach. He remembered the words of his prior torch bearer clearly.

No, a hero's intuition is never wrong.

He inhaled, remembering the palpable shift caused by a single word.

 _'Do you want to know how I do it, All Might?'_

Digging through his loose pant pocket, he retrieved his smart phone. The electronic device responded to his touch and the screen emitted a harsh hue that made his eyes squint. With purpose, his thumb scrolled and pressed repeatedly until he reached the contact assigned on speed dial. He pressed down one more time.

 _'Young Midoriya, protect her.'_

After three solid rings, the recipient answered.

"It's ... me. I know you're busy, but ... I believe what I'm about to tell you is far more pressing."

* * *

Himiko and Izuku walked in silence to the restaurant. Her head was spinning and she couldn't believe she'd gathered the courage to ask him out.

While they strolled, she absorbed her feminine reflection in the display windows. It felt odd to wear such restrictive clothing. Midnight had also advised to leave her hair down. She realized how heavy she felt when her hair wasn't up in their normal, messy buns. It felt unnatural, insecure, and hot; much like the atmosphere right now.

"It- it - it's a n- nice night out, huh?" Midoriya broke the silence in a cheep.

"It is! It really is! I love nights like these!" Toga replied automatically.

"M- me too! It's calm!"

"Yeah! Calm and relaxing."

"Y- yeah! Relaxing and - and calm!"

 _'Oh my gosh this isn't calm and relaxing at all. This conversation is going nowhere!'_ Himiko sighed, "I hope I was able to help you. I want you to become a great hero. I think you have what it takes."

"It did. T- thank you, Toga-san. I feel the same about you."

"Really?"

"Mm! Looks like we're here," Midoriya pointed to the brightly-lit building, "S- should we go in?"

"Okay!" Himiko smiled.

Himiko walked up to the hostess stand within the bland family-style restaurant. As soon as she gave their head count and presented the coupon, the hostess guffawed in a fortune stroke of serendipity, "Oh my! Oh my! Oh my, oh my! Well, please follow me you two lovelies!"

Himiko and Izuku blinked at each other. They doubtfully followed the middle-aged woman. As they sat down in a private booth, they noticed an exchange of words between the server and host. The hostess seemed to bestow her own energy onto the waiter as he regarded his customers with a passionate grin.

"Good evening, you two!" The staff member greeted. He removed a cylindrical device from his apron and pulled the connected twine. Rainbow confetti popped out and ungracefully fell on and around both teenagers.

"W- wha-" Himiko and Midoriya gasped.

"Congratulations! Please enjoy your complimentary lovey-dovey-wuvvy-yummy vanilla milkshake (with the purchase of french fires)! Available for a limited time and perfect for love birds like yourselves!"

Midoriya went into hysterical overdrive.

 _'No wonder Aizawa-sensei gave this coupon to Midnight-sensei!'_ Himiko fretted, closed her eyes, and shook her hands rapidly, "Sorry, Midoriya-kun! I promised this wasn't planned! I got this coupon from my Mom's friend. I didn't read the fine print. We can leave if you want."

"N-n-n-n-n- no p-p-p-p-p- problem! It's free (with a purchase of french fries), right? W- we might as well enjoy it."

"O- okay," Himiko frowned.

The shared milkshake display was as obnoxious as the waiter's announcement. The duo persevered and tried to enjoy the sugar infused beverage with their - _thank the lord_ \- separate heart-shaped straws. The french fries were left untouched. Himiko used them as a conversation piece.

"Have you ever tried dipping your fries into a milkshake?" Himiko asked.

"No? I haven't. Is that something people do?"

"Yeah! And it's super delicious! It's a mixture of salty and sweet. Here," Himiko handed him a fry, "try it!"

Midoriya followed her instructions. After a couple taste-testing chews, his eyes sparkled, "It's good!"

"Right? I love all types of food. Salty, sweet, sour, savory. I especially love spicy food. It makes your mouth so tingly and weird," Himiko stuck out her tongue in emphasis.

"Kacchan loves spicy food," Midoriya added between bites, "H- he always has."

"Oh?" Himiko giggled, "Well I'm sure he can't handle the heat as much as I can."

"I- I'd like to see that challenge someday," Midoriya half-smiled.

"Nee, Midoriya-kun," Himiko faltered, "I've been thinking. What happened with you and Kacchan during the battle training exercise? I'm not the best at these things but you said you're both childhood friends, yet you both seem - what's the word - distant."

"Oh! Um, nothing, nothing at all!" The freckled boy falsely assured. He drew his attention to the milkshake and relaxed, "I- I mean, Kacchan is very prideful, th- that's all. He's always been at the top of - well, everything. He's strong and excels in whatever he puts his mind to. So, when I was accepted into U.A., he- he was pretty upset."

"He was nasty and pushed you around. Has he always been like that?" Himiko pressured.

"Well, um-"

Midoriya was apprehensive. His eyes darted between anything and everything, avoiding the girl sitting before him. Himiko sat in silence. For some reason, she felt the silence would summon her friend's courage. She'd wait forever if she had to.

After a few beats, Midoriya looked straight at her. They locked eyes and Himiko felt it. She knew he did, too. It was electrical and climatic. Their shared space built a bridge that connected them to a mutual understanding. Izuku Midoriya and Himiko Toga lived on common ground. They both struggled, they both persisted, and they both understood. And in that moment, Himiko watched Izuku's confidence rise.

The droplets of condensation grew on the milkshake's glass, serving as evidence to their time lapse.

Midoriya exhaled, "There's ... much to say about my history with Kacchan."

And so, in their transparent companionship, Midoriya confessed. He confessed to the devastation upon learning he was quirkless. He confessed to the bullying and the years of being pushed around from said quirklessness. He confessed to Bakugou's actions that caused his friends and classmates to turn. He confessed to the time when Bakugou jokingly insisted that he'd commit suicide. He confessed to Bakugou's threats and horrible remarks. He confessed to Bakugou's scorching of his Hero Analysis notebook. He confessed to the hair pulling, the burn marks, and the metallic taste of dirt. He confessed to the people who always looked the other way, wishing not to taint Bakugou's prodigious future. He confessed to all of it. Himiko listened and never interrupted.

With moisture-ridden eyes, Himiko asked, "When did it all change?"

His lip quivered, "A long time ago. I want to say it- it was t- the day by the river. W- when he fell and I tried to help him up."

"Was he like this with anybody else?" Himiko questioned out of nowhere.

On the table top, Midoriya's fists white-knuckled. He struggled to hold back tears, "I- I don't think so."

Himiko placed an assuring hand over her friend's. She gave his cold hand a gentle squeeze, "Thank you for telling me. I think you're amazing. To be honest, I look up to you and I want to be like you someday. Life wasn't kind to us, but I think ... I think it's giving us a second chance. So keep on fighting, Midoriya-kun. Become an amazing hero. Make those who support you, like me and Yagi-san, proud. Let's move forward."

"... Together?"

"Mm, together."

...

The doorbell sung its adieu as Himiko and Izuku left the restaurant. They stood in place, waiting for some kind of cue to part ways. Himiko rubbed her arm awkwardly and swayed. The blonde wasn't sure what to do next.

Then, she remembered an important itch she'd been wanting to scratch. Himiko remembered that afternoon following the combat training. Midoriya divulged to Bakugou that his quirk was given to him by somebody else. He seemed genuine and truthful, Himiko recollected. Perhaps that skeletal "trainer" endowed the super power to Midoriya? Maybe that's why he carried such a weak constitution? She wasn't sure. As her mind wandered, she wondered if Midoriya trusted her.

"U- Um, Midoriya-kun?" Himiko started a little too earnestly.

"Y- yes?" Midoriya jumped.

"I- I want you to know you can tell me anything, okay? What I mean is, I - um - I want you to confide in me. Um, so," She steadied herself, "... Is there anything you'd like to tell me right here and right now? Please be honest with me. I want you to tell me everything I need to know, especially since I'm helping you with your quirk."

The curly-haired boy paused in an inner discourse. His eyes went downcast, "Um, n- no. T- there's n- nothing like that, really."

' _A lie,'_ Himiko frowned. She idly played with her hair and sunk into herself, "Oh. Okay. Are you sure?"

"Mhm..."

Himiko should've known. When Midoriya told her about Bakugou, she thought he would open up about his quirk. Once again, she got carried away. Still, she was hurt. He told Bakugou the truth. She wanted to be seen as trustworthy. After all they've been through, wasn't she worthy of that? Before she got in too deep, she detached herself, "Okay. Well, um, I guess it's time to go. I had lots of fun."

"R- right," Midoriya half-smiled, "Same here."

"Well, bye-bye," Himiko frowned.

"Bye-bye," Midoriya matched her.

The moment Himiko turned to take a step in the opposite direction, Midoriya called out, "W- wait! Toga-san!"

Himiko's heart jumped to her throat, "Yeah?"

"Um, uh," Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck, "L- let me walk you home."

The bridge that connected them collapsed. Himiko exhaled and shook her head, "No, that's okay."

"A- are you sure?"

"Yeah," Himiko forced a smile, "By the way, Midoriya-kun."

He looked at her.

"I ... I hope I get to read your notebook someday."

Himiko bent into a pleasant bow and accepted the normal sensations of solitude. After walking a couple blocks, she fell into her weeping emotions. Why did she try to pry? She was pushy and desperate. Midoriya probably hated her now. It only made sense. People would give her an inch, and she'd always take a foot. She was so selfish and always messed things up in the end.

"I'm not a good person," Himiko cried in a whisper.

"T- Toga-san! Toga-san, wa- wait!" Midoriya cried. He chased after her in a full-sprint.

Himiko jumped. She tried to collect herself as he approached her.

"I- I couldn't leave you like that," Midoriya bent over and caught his breath, "I'm- I'm sorry. Th- there's so much I want to say to you. I just don't- I just don't think now's the right time. But, I p- promise. I promise I'll tell you. When the time is right, I will!"

 _'He came back for me... I'm so glad.'_

As she put herself at ease, Himiko realized something: she had no clue what she was doing. She'd always wanted friends, but she never had friends before. "Friendship" was a foreign, alien concept. This was all new to her, but she knew Midoriya cared. He, too, wanted to be by her side. His words and actions confirmed that. She wasn't perfect, and he wasn't perfect, but they accepted the others' faults. That's why Midoriya came back for her; he accepted her.

Himiko didn't need to tip-toe around every word and every move. She just needed to be herself.

She made her decision. The blonde girl stepped closer to the boy and extended her arm, leaving the digits of her hand curled with the exception of her smallest. Her lips thinned in determination.

"W- what are you doing?"

"You have to pinky promise me!" Toga exclaimed as moisture clouded her vision, "Friends don't break their promises to one another. So, I won't believe you unless you pinky promise!"

Without hesitation, Midoriya reached out, encircling his own finger around hers, "Mm! I promise."

"Good," Himiko shook their connected arms for good measure. Accepting herself, she sadistically added, "And if you don't keep your promise, I'll bite your pinky off."

Midoriya gulped.

* * *

" _Woo hoo_ \- here we are! You gals ready? It's time for our exclusive, first ever, girls-only training sesh!"

"Yeah!"

Mina Ashido was the first student to enter the faux cityscape of Ground Beta. The second to follow was Kyouka Jirou, involuntarily being dragged by the former's tight grip. The remaining ladies of Class 1-A attended, with Himiko in the tail of the group. She was practically glistening with thrill and glee. This was almost like a hangout with girlfriends!

"Remind me again why we didn't invite the guys?" Jirou questioned pragmatically.

"Because girls rule, Jirou-chan!" Hagakure jumped around.

"That's right! Girl power!" Ashido agreed.

"... You realize you're both high schoolers, right?" The earphone jack user sighed.

"It's quite all right, Jirou-san," Yaoyorozu spoke with a jubilation rivaling Himiko's, "While I had my own reservations, this is a wonderful learning opportunity for us to gain further perception on our quirks."

 _'Yaoyorozu wants to be here the most...'_ The other girls agreed telepathically.

"It's important to practice, kero. Like Aizawa-sensei said, the Sports Festival lets us to show our worth to pro heroes," Asui chimed.

"We'll probably have to go against each other," Himiko frowned, "That makes me kinda sad."

"Miko-chan, you're secretly pure, aren't you?" Uraraka hopped over with her arms behind her back.

"Huh?" Himiko blushed.

"Heh," Uraraka changed the topic and became serious, "Oh, I just remembered, by the way! I noticed during the combat training that you kept my zero-gravity activated for a _really_ long time. You even suspended Hagakure! That was such a feat. I usually get nauseous within a few seconds. Tell me your secret!"

"Toga-chan!" Ashido followed, "Let's practice together! Use your transform and we'll ' _lock horns_ ' - haha, get it?"

"Toga-san," Yaoyorozu stepped in, "I wish to run a few trials on your quirk functionality. Would that be too much trouble?"

 _'Hold on. Wh- what's going on?'_ Himiko squealed inwardly, ' _They're all asking me for help?'_

"Himiko-chan," Asui added, "Do you want to try my frog quirk?"

"I'll do my best, everyone!"

...

"Yay! Toga-chan, I can't wait to practice together! It'll be nice to finally go all-out," Ashido skipped towards a spacious area within the training grounds. Himiko followed closely behind her.

"What do you mean _'go all-out?_ '" Himiko started her preparatory stretches.

"Well, since my quirk secrets acid, I have to be extra careful around people. I can control the solubility, but it takes a toll on me and I don't trust it just yet. But, since you're going to become - well - _me,_ I won't have to worry as much! My skin's less prone to the acid's effects!" Ashido grinned. The student went into a deep lunge and continued her warm ups.

"I see!" Himiko nodded.

Suddenly, Ashido boldly positioned her forearm in front of Himiko's mouth, "Yosh, I'm ready! Chomp away!"

Himiko blushed and giggled.

"What is it?"

"I have syringes, Ashido-san. It's a little bit cleaner," Himiko dug into both her tracksuit pockets. She removed and presented the medical instrument and first aid kit.

"Ohhh, ohhh! That makes sense!" Ashido snickered, hyperextended her arm, flipped said body part over, and fisted her hand, "Welp, I'm all yours!"

"Look forward to working with you!"

Himiko cleansed the area with an alcohol prep pad from her first aid kit. At the crevice of Ashido's elbow, the bevel entered the pink skin at a thirty-degree angle. The lovely liquid desperately poured into the barrel. Himiko's mouth salivated. Once she'd gathered enough for their training, she detached the pointed item from the vessel and sealed the puncture with the proper bandaging.

"You okay?" Himiko asked timidly.

"Mhm, you're really good at this! I didn't even feel a pinch!" Ashido laughed as she flailed the donated arm around.

"I practiced venipuncture alot."

"You didn't take a lot," Ashido gestured to the needle.

"Well, the exercise probably won't last too long," Toga answered.

"Oh, so you have a time limit?"

"Yep. The more blood I drink, the longer I can stay transformed. I haven't practiced a lot because I don't wanna get anyone anemic, y'know?" Himiko explained. She downed the blood-filled vial in a single gulp. She emanated in pleasure, "Ahhh. I know the transformation is shortened a lot more when I'm using their quirk."

The gross gray liquid expelled from the girl's pores, steadily covering her born self from head-to-toe. The quirk accomplished its duty and Himiko successfully attained Ashido's composition.

"Wow, so this is what I look like!" Ashido admired, "It's so different than looking into a mirror! So freakin' weird!"

Himiko observed her new form and was pleasantly surprised. Ashido was a structurally sound, athletic, and powerful girl. She must've trained long and hard before her U.A. high school debut.

During her musings, a minute glob of sticky fluid flew past the left side of her head. Himiko barely missed and she responded with a yelp. The initiator laughed.

"Surprise! Let's get started! I'm pumped!" Ashido went into position, preparing to expel another round.

"Lemme figure out your quirk first - jeez!" Himiko laughed as she attempted to locate the individuality within. The properties of certain quirks came less intuitively to Himiko and Ashido's was one of them. Himiko strangely compared it to a deconstruction of Cementoss's quirk, which helped her acclimate.

"Nope! This is what training's all about!"

The alkali neutralizing quirk activated within Himiko's imitation. She entered an outer tension stance and her warmed-up body loosened. She prepared herself for mock battle.

The girls entered their acidic, acrobatic dance. Their unspoken agreement was to practice range attack and defense. Their roles switched at random. From Ashido's movements, Himiko could almost hear the rhythm of a catchy song in her head. Remembering how her own training incorporated dance, the duelers moved on a similar wavelength. Himiko had to give credit when credit was due and Ashido's talent was awe-inspiring. The quirk was a forward mixture of powerful and clumsy.

Swinging her arm, Himiko unskillfully shot the corrosive bullets using the open-faced palms of her hand. She felt sour and different, trying to channel an internal friction that affected the viscosity of the blobs rather than the acidic logarithm. Ashido dodged them with ease and sent forth her own strings of acid. Himiko twisted and turned as she evaded cleverly. Their surroundings hissed as their acidic melee steadily dissolved the urban infrastructure.

"Whew! You'd think this was easy, but it's hard to fight against yourself!" Ashido chuckled carelessly in between sidesteps.

"You think so?"

"Totally! It's almost another perspective of your powers. Like, you know how your quirk works, but you don't know how to fight against it."

"But you're doing such a great job!" Himiko replied, continuing her offensive attacks.

Ashido tried to catch her breath, "You too!"

"T- thanks!" Himiko started to droop.

"Wanna take a break?" The original user questioned.

"S- sure!" Himiko stopped and sighed in relief. She noticed Ashido look her up and down.

"Oh no!"

"W- what?"

"You got holes in your outfit - sorry!" Ashido sealed her eyes and prayed mid-squat.

Himiko noticed the needle-point holes and shook her hands assuringly, "Oopsie ... but that's okay! It was worth it."

"I forgot about that little side effect since my clothes are acid-proof. I'll buy you a new one - promise!"

"No worries!"

The duo relaxed into a comforting silence. They leaned against a half-melted steel beam. As their adrenaline-filled bodies drained and their breathing slowed, Ashido spoke, "By the way, I really liked your presentation the other day. I'm on the watch list, too."

"What? Y- you are?" Himiko's jaw dropped.

"Yeah. It was hard to control my quirk and it's pretty dangerous. Still is, I guess. I was bullied when I was little," She continued.

"You were? Wow. I would've never thought," Himiko replied in disbelief, "You're so cheerful and happy all the time."

"Well of course! You have to be," Ashido grinned. Then, she eased, "You have to be, because you can't let people like that get you all emo. If you're strong and you like yourself, then it won't matter what people say or do to you."

"Ashido-san..."

"At the end of the day, I'm happy and confident. And that means the joke's on them, right?"

Himiko was blindsided. Out of all the girls in her class, she would've never guessed she'd have much in common with such an uplifting spirit. Things were never what they seemed and everyone had their own struggles in life. Ashido fought and overcame her shortcomings. She was a beacon of positivity and would make a great role model someday. Himiko decided she wanted to keep this person in her life. And so, Himiko agreed with a vibrant, "Mm!"

"Yosh, I'm ready for more! Are you?" Ashido stretched and cheesed.

...

"Ugh. Yaoyorozu, your creation is so hard!" Himiko groaned. Her famished stomach growled obnoxiously. Momo's quirk was grueling and required her full attention. She was learning that certain quirks were better left untouched, like Tokoyami's Dark Shadow in ill-lit environments.

"Well, I must rouse the lipids in my body and understand all inanimate matters' atomic configuration. Once those bases are completed, I imagine the necessary parts, followed by the materials. Then, there's the assembling process and, finally, the coating," Momo explained logically. She handed her comrade a snack high in fat content. Himiko greedily accepted it and Momo continued, "Quite frankly, I'm nonplussed at the result. With my own quirk, you were able to manifest external geometric forms by using the accurate and solid form of diamonds.

"It's impressive since understanding the chemistry of a diamond requires a basic knowledge of the element carbon. As you know, a neutral carbon atom has six protons and six neutrons in its nucleus, balanced by six electrons. Carbon has a valence of four since four electrons can be accepted to fill the two-p orbital. Diamond is made up of repeating units of carbon atoms joined to four other carbon atoms via covalent bonds. Each carbon atom is in a rigid tetrahedral network where it is equidistant from its neighboring carbon atoms. Therefore, the structural unit of diamond consists of eight atoms, fundamentally arranged in a cube."

"Um, yeah ... right. Um, what you said," Himiko rubbed the back of her head as she deactivated her quirk. Thanks to her past, Himiko had her own share of book smarts, but she was never fluent in verbally elaborating her knowledge. After zipping up her jacket, she thought deeply about Yaoyorozu's quirk, wanting to help her comrade and offer insight. She noted, "Your quirk is powerful but it's not fast."

"How do you mean?" Yaoyorozu engaged.

"Well, there's so much multitasking involved that you could unknowingly lower your guard. That's something you maybe wanna keep in mind for the sports festival," Himiko explained.

"Hm," The girl pondered, "Well, I mostly spend my free time studying chemistry to learn different configurations. What I've come to learn so far has aided me in creating objects at an enhanced speed. There's always room for improvement."

"Maybe you'll need to apply it-"

"So it was you guys!" A voice suddenly announced.

"Kirishima! Everyone!" Uraraka was the first to acknowledge the group of boys. She released her zero-gravity. The experimental rubble returned to its rightful state and cascaded to the ground, quaking the area upon impact. She skipped over to the handful of Class A boys. The remaining girls followed, Himiko included.

Kirishima, Sero, Ojiro, Satou, Kaminari, and Bakugou entered the training center and made themselves known.

The hardening user smiled and continued, "When we went to ask permission to use the grounds, they told us it was already reserved by our class! We were wondering who asked," He laughed, "You guys are way ahead of us!"

"Hey, this is a girls-only training session! No boys allowed!" Hagakure rebuked in jest.

"It's not that big of a deal," Jirou said.

Himiko stood by the sidelines as the girls engaged with the newcomers. She was pleased that the boys were getting involved and hoped she could experiment on their quirks. The primary power of her individuality relied on the quirks of others, but if she lacked the comprehension, she'd be at a severe disadvantage. Still, something stood out to her during her training with Ashido, and she stored that thought for later.

She lackadaisically rubbed her forearm and waited for the right segue to talk to somebody. Finally, Himiko locked eyes with Bakugou. His brow furrowed and he glowered. She blinked rapidly and bit her lip. Per the usual, she couldn't get a read on him. The boy stuffed his hands into his pockets and unexpectedly turned. He made way towards the exit.

"Bakubro? Where are you going?" Kirishima asked.

"Like I need to tell you. I'm leaving."

"What?" Kirishima and a handful of boys replied.

"But you just got here! Come on man," Sero urged.

"Seriously? After all the convincing we had to do to get you here?" Kaminari added.

Bakugou stopped in his tracks and turned halfway. He took one lasting look at Himiko. Disgust washed over him. He added insult to injury as he harshly stated, "I don't wanna be anywhere near that fake if I don't have to be."

"Oi, wait-" Kirishima tried to stop him.

With a creak from its rusty hinges, the hefty doors of Ground Beta served its purpose. Katsuki Bakugou separated himself from the rest of the class. The students fell into silence. Himiko felt their studious eyes take her in. For some reason, she couldn't find it within herself to cry. Instead, another feeling took over.

"Gosh. That guy really grinds my gears. Are you okay, Miko-chan?" Uraraka approached.

"Yeah," Himiko exhaled, "I think so."

"Bakugou seems to have strong feelings for you, Himiko-chan," Asui speculated, "It's weird because he's indifferent with everybody else."

Himiko hummed, calculating.

"Indifferent, huh?"

* * *

The two weeks before the Sports Festival went slow and steady for Himiko. She learned a lot, experienced a lot, and grew a lot thanks to her fellow classmates. While she didn't know the participating events, she was certain it'd involve feud. Personally, she lacked the willpower to go against her friends. It felt wrong after all they've been through. She fought an inner turmoil between passiveness and persistence.

Today was the big day. After a well-rounded breakfast, Midnight informed Himiko that she'd meet her on the field, as she had preliminary duties to fulfill. Himiko stood by the apartment doorway with her shoes on, rested and ready for the long day ahead. Her mother admired her adoringly.

Hitomi gushed, "My baby has grown so much. I'm beyond proud of you, sweetie. Nemuri managed to reserve a seat for me, so I'll be watching from the stands. Good luck on your speech. I'll be sure to record it."

She paused, "Um, what speech?"

"Nemuri didn't tell you? As the entrance exam champion, you're representing the first year students. You're presenting the Player Pledge," Hitomi explained.

"..."

"..."

"... ' _Player Pledge?_ '"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"... Eh? Ehhhh?"

* * *

Class A patiently meandered inside the well-accommodating waiting room. Himiko heard muffled, obstructed explosions from the agitated fireworks. The clock was ticking, and at any moment their class representative, Iida, would call them out. The room's atmosphere was a unique concoction of emotions. Himiko's fearfulness added to it.

"Man..." Ashido moaned. She pulled on her recreational uniform for dramatization, "I wanted to wear my costume."

"To keep everything fair, we can't," Ojiro explained in-between arm stretches.

 _'Oh gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh gosh. Oh my gosh,'_ Himiko panicked internally.

"Is something wrong, Himiko-chan?" Asui questioned, "You don't seem like yourself, kero."

"I- I didn't realize I have to say the Player Pledge! What even is a ' _Player Pledge?_ ' I don't follow sports! I don't know what to say! I'm gonna die!" Himiko hid her face with both her hands.

"Aw, there, there," Uraraka patted the blonde's back with the meat of her palm, "I'm sure it'll be fine! Just go with the flow and be yourself!"

"Easy for you to say," Himiko fretted.

"You're not going to die, kero," Asui added, "But you might faint or throw up."

Himiko screamed.

"That's not helping, Tsu-chan," The zero-gravity user sighed.

"Mistress, I have advice for you!" Mineta jumped in, "When I get nervous, I write ' _person_ ' three times on my hand. Then, I pretend to eat it! It's an idiom that doesn't let you be dominated by the audience. Like, you swallow them before being swallowed! Just keep doing that until you feel better."

"Oh yeah, I remember that from grade school," Himiko grinned, "Thanks, Mineta-kun! That'll help a lot."

"I'm not worthy of your praise. Of course, I wouldn't mind be dominated by you," The grape-boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"And that's enough from you," Jirou initiated her attack and knocked him out cold.

"Thanks, Jirou-san."

"Don't mention it."

Iida opened the door with purpose, "Everyone, are you ready? We will be entering soon!"

Todoroki unexpectedly moved & stood from his seat. The blonde noticed he'd been rather distant the past couple days. He didn't shadow her like normal and he barely acknowledged her. She wondered if she'd done something to upset him.

Stoic-faced, Todoroki approached her freckled friend, "Midoriya."

"Todoroki-kun? What is it?" Izuku was concerned.

"Looking at things objectively, I think I'm stronger than you."

"Huh? Y- yeah..."

"But, All Might has his eyes on you, doesn't he?"

Midoriya gasped lightly.

 _'All Might...'_ Himiko listened in, _'So, Todoroki-kun also noticed.'_

"I'm not trying to pry about that. But I'm going to beat you," The half-and-half boy declared.

"Oh? Is our recommendation student making a declaration of war?" Kaminari commented. The class became engrossed in their moment.

"Wait," Himiko stood from her seat to break them up, "Todoroki-kun, Midoriya-kun, don't do this. We're about to get started."

"Toga, the same goes for you. You're also on the faculty's radar," Todoroki's expression remained unchanged, "I realize now that my ambitions don't involve petty companionships. I won't make the same mistakes like last time."

Angered by his coldness, Himiko voiced, "You can call it what you like, but I wouldn't say anything between us is _'petty.'_ You better take that back."

Todoroki's facade briefly cracked, then he composedly replied, "What does it matter?" He frowned and evaded her reaction. Himiko's chest tightened.

"Todoroki-kun, I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat us. I think you're more capable than most people... Looking at it objectively..." Midoriya paused, "But, everyone ... the students from the other courses are aiming for the top with everything they've got! I can't afford to fall behind. I'll be going for it with everything I have, too."

"Yeah."

Himiko pressed further, "Listening to you both, I don't get it. Fighting, beating, and going against each other, especially when we're all here with a common goal ... Is something like winning really that important? It just seems - I dunno - shallow to me."

"Tch. And there goes the fake trying to find a _'deep meaning'_ behind nothing," Bakugou criticized, "Do you listen to yourself when you talk? It's always been about winning. Are you planning on being half-assed again? Hah?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"This tournament's gonna reveal the true winner - who's at the top - and that person's gonna be me, got it? Not you, not useless Deku, and not Icy Hot over there, either. Enjoy this little power-niche you three got going on ... because you'll all be blown away by my own hands," The ornery teen stated. While he seemingly made his declaration towards the trio, his vermilion glare never left Himiko.

In their staring contest, Himiko could feel an adrenaline-fused rush course through her body. This boy's simplemindedness was something else. She knew her pulsing reaction to his words couldn't be ignored. She remembered Bakugou and Midoriya's shared yet opposing past. The feeling grew and then, it clicked.

Himiko riled up Bakugou and Bakugou riled up Himiko. That's what these feelings were. The intimidating expansion caused by happenstance flickered and swelled. She wasn't sure where it came from, but that didn't matter right now.

She had to fight. No, she _wanted_ to fight. It wasn't for win, but it was certainly for cause.

 _'At the end of the day, I'm happy and confident. And that means the joke's on them, right?'_

She displayed a wide, toothy grin and replied, "Heh, I can't _wait_ to see you try."

Quirks be damned; her selective tenacity was the scariest part of her.

* * *

The moisture inside the quaint bar gave the half-opened bottles of liquor a rancid, stagnant, and dusty smell. Little details like that didn't phase Tomura Shigaraki, however. The dim environment befitted a description of villainhood and that was much more important. It was all he knew.

He was confused and awry from listening to his mentor's words. He always spoke his mind, even when it came to his respected elder. And so, he eased into his tick.

Scratch.

"Sensei."

Scratch. Scratch.

"I don't understand. I don't understand at all. What you just said contradicts everything you told me up 'til now."

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

The throaty chuckle answered through the cheap television speakers, "I don't expect you to, but consider it a recombination of sorts. A balance of the scales before tipping them in your favor. It's all premeditated. You'll soon learn that fate is a unit of measure. You can twist it, bend it, spread it, or deplete it, but its term never changes. Now, the sports festival is upon us. Watch and face those little red strings. It shall be a most interesting passage."

Pause.

"Fate...?"

"Yes, Tomura. _Fate_."

* * *

"Hey!" Present Mic greeted, "Pay attention, audience!"

The first year students of U.A. High School's Class 1-A entered the intimidating field that would exhibit their talents. Present Mic gushed over her class's grand entrance. Himiko couldn't pinpoint the sheer number of people in attendance. Thousands? Tens of thousands? Her head started to spin. The booming fireworks felt close and hauntingly real.

She walked close to Midoriya and saw his own shot nerves. She fed off his energy and chewed on her thumb.

"Th- th- there are so many people..." He panicked.

Iida observed the crowd, "Will we be able to give our best performance being watched by so many people? This is also part of the training required to become a hero."

Present Mic introduced the remaining classes from B through K, "All the U.A. first years are here now!"

Once in position, Midnight made herself known on stage. With her S&M whip held high, the chief umpire directly announced, "Time for the Player Pledge!"

"What is Midnight-sensei wearing?" Kirishima bashfully blushed at the adult's appearance.

"That's an R-rated hero for you," Kaminari replied in admiration.

"Mistress, wear that sometime," Mineta pointed and requested to Himiko.

Asui smacked him with her tongue. Himiko sighed. On the bright side, at least Mineta wasn't targeting Yaoyorozu anymore. She sighed deeper. Her optimism was looking pretty bleak.

"Quiet, everyone!" Midnight dramatically whipped her flogger to the side. Himiko knew what was next. The woman continued, "Representing the students is Toga Himiko from Class 1-A!"

Himiko inhaled, remembering the recent feelings from her Hero Basics presentation. Step-by-step, she went up to stage and gave her mentor a death glare. She whispered, "Why didn't you tell me about the Player Pledge?"

Midnight went into a playful and shadowy grin. Relaxing her flogger over her shoulder, she cocked an eyebrow and feigned, "Oh, no? I didn't? Must've slipped my mind."

"Liar."

The blood-quirk user huffed in frustration. The stadium went eerily quiet. They probably knew of her thanks to her media presence. Deciding on her words that were driven by experience, she gulped and leaned closer to the microphone, "As a student of U.A. High School, I pledge to strive for excellence in the pursuit of wisdom. I pledge for the sake of playing the games - not by pleasing the audience, my family, nor U.A. faculty - but solely to better myself. As long as I better myself, I'm a true winner.

"Um, I pledge to give my best effort while abiding by the rules set in place. I ... I encourage us all to do our best, but let's not make mistakes always be perceived as something bad. I don't think they're bad at all. Um, mistakes are just instances that will lead us to a reflection, acceptance, and growth. We're all human, so I think that's really important. Oh, and let's all play fairly and confidently? ... Um, I guess that's ... it? Um, yeah."

The attendees politely clapped and Himiko breathed out her anxiety. She rested her palm against her hammering chest. From the corner of her eye, she saw Midnight wink, "And that's what happens when you work under pressure. You lost your footing towards the end, but overall: excellent pledge."

"I'm still mad at you."

"You'll get over it."

Himiko swiveled with her right leg and headed back to her place with the first-year students. She locked eyes with Todoroki. He took her in. Still hurt by his earlier announcement in the waiting room, her mouth thinned. She wondered if he realized her speech was half-inspired by his cruel words. Based on his expression, she believed that answer to be yes.

Midnight's demeanor changed into one of a true umpire, "Now, let's get started right away. The first game is what you'd call a qualifier! Every year, many drink their tears here! Now, here is the fateful first game!" A screen appeared behind her and scrolled like that of a slot machine, "... This!"

Himiko read the lettering aloud, "An obstacle course race."

As Midnight explained the basic qualifier, she wrapped up by informing everyone to take their place.

In earnest, the massive gathering of students waited for the commencement. The teenagers were instructed to funnel through a narrow hallway that led to the aforementioned course. Himiko stood close to her female companions. As she observed the present moment, her found herself seeking the indigo-haired boy. When she found him, his drowsy appearance contrasted his concentration. She remembered and vowed to honor his request when he made his declaration of war.

 _'Watch him.'_

The first green button dimmed and a fire ignited within her. As she focused on the narrow pathway that would lead to the outer circumference of the stadium, the gears in her head started to turn.

"Yaoyorozu," Himiko engaged.

"Yes, Toga-san?" Yaoyorozu replied.

"Conjure up some band-aids for me."

"Bandaging? What for?"

Himiko licked her lips and flushed, preparing herself for a pleasant feast, "Because it's gonna get messy."

"Start!"

A Girl's "Date" - End


	10. Chapter 9 - A Girl's Hero

Chapter Nine - A Girl's Hero

"Ouch!"

"Hey, _move_!"

It was tight and suffocating in the passageway. Himiko was jostled by the bodies, but maintained her heft. Her fellow students were right where she needed them. This was her chance. She needed to curate a variety of quirks because she couldn't foresee the obstacles ahead. Remembering her meditation, she calmed the giddy and carnal anticipation in her belly.

She focused on those whose quirks she experienced prior to the festival. Then, she considered the proximity of said participants. In a sordid succession, she broke through skin, sucked, and consumed the source of her quirk's stimuli. Asui was her first target. Then Ashido. Then Uraraka. Then Iida. Each time she made the harsh attack, she gave her unwilling donors the creation-made bandages. She wasn't evil, after all.

Satisfied and flourishing, Himiko wiped the luscious blood specks off her face. Her quirk activated. This was going to be a walk in the park.

In her new form, Himiko reached the unofficial starting line and appreciated the cool, fresh air. Searching amid the bustling and competitive crowd, her interest found the General Studies student. If she were honest, she wanted to know more about him. The boy spoke to an random participant. His victim replied politely, then their conscious mind surrendered. The user smirked.

 _'Oh wow... His quirk is...'_

...

"Eraserhead, your class is amazing! What're you teaching them?" Present Mic cheered.

"I didn't do anything," Aizawa answered, "They got each other fired up on their own."

"U.A. Sports Festival, first-year stage!"

Seventh place.

If she had to describe her success, she'd say it was an ethereal, out-of-body experience. Of that group of students, each with their own potentialities, Himiko managed to score favorably. This time, instead of feeling disbelieved, she was almost proud of herself.

Present Mic announced the remaining players, "And now, they're finishing one after another! We'll make a list of the results later, but for now, good work!"

After seeing her fellow classmates reach the finish line, Himiko noticed a few semi-recognizable faces. They had to have been Class B. Her breathing staggered.

"That was sneaky, Miko-chan! But you were so amazing! But I'm also so frustrated, _darn it_!" Uraraka was winded.

"Oh! Ochako-chan. I don't know what came over me," Toga rubbed her arm. She stole a glance at the involuntary donors. Compared to Uraraka, they weren't as neutral about her blood-sucking finesse. She felt shameful and impure.

A strange aura emitted from Iida and Himiko noticed. She pointed and asked Uraraka, "Um, Ochako-chan, is Iida-kun okay?"

"Yep. He told me not to bother him because he wanted to - ahem: ' _rationalize the bioengineering vacillations that caused Toga-kun to outperform me._ ' Or something like that. Then, he started going off about torque and cylinders. I tried to tell him it was only because you were in the lead from the tightrope phase, but I can't snap him out of it," Uraraka ran in place.

Himiko came down from her high as Uraraka rambled. The rendered quirks took a degenerative toll on her body. While she'd practiced framework migration in the past, implementing the technique in a perilous scenario was an entirely different story. In addition to her accolade, she was rewarded with ugly bruises and a tattered gym uniform.

She pushed aside her need for recovery and approached Midoriya. He was the crowned champion. In a pleasant show of sportsmanship, she waved and offered her congratulations, "Midoriya-kun! Great job on first place! You were really cool. That special move you made was super duper smart."

"Oh, um, oh, uh, um! Y- y- you saw that?" He panicked and hid himself.

"How could I miss it? I'm happy for you," She beamed and swayed. When did she become so dizzy?

"I- I was just lucky," He finally looked at her, "I- I'm hoping from our training we did that I can use my quirk soon, but I still have a long way to g-g-g-g- ... Wh- wh- wh- _whoa_! Wh- what happened to you?"

"Ugh," The muscles in her legs gave out and Midoriya caught her. She was surprised she hadn't blacked out. Midoriya's arms were comforting, welcoming, and he smelled remarkably pleasant. Almost as decadent as blood. She flushed at her comparison and became dizzier.

Midoriya cried out for assistance. Several of her concerned classmates approached her. In her daze, she made eye contact with Todoroki. He automatically approached her and seemed surprised by the natural response from his body.

"Toga-"

The half-and-half boy was interrupted by nearby medical aid. The mechanical personnel swiftly collected the injured blonde and transferred her to an on-site infirmary for tending. It was a full house. Thanks to Recovery Girl's fast-paced and restorative ability, Toga advanced to the next round.

...

"The top forty-two made it through to the next game. It's unfortunate, but don't worry even if you didn't make it! We've prepared other chances for you to shine," Midnight licked her lips seductively, "The real competition begins next! The press cavalry'll be all over it! Give it your all!

"Now then," The comparable gambling machine appeared behind her, "here is the second game. I already know what it is, but what could it be? What could it be? I just said it, and now here it is ..."

The flashy kanji appeared on screen.

"A Calvary battle?" Kaminari fretted, "I'm bad at those..."

"It's not an individual event, kero, so I wonder how it'll work," Asui brought her finger up to her mouth.

"Let me explain..."

As Midnight described the point-based battle of teamwork and tussle, the participants conjectured. Himiko searched the crowd on her tip-toes. It only made sense. From the moment she saw his quirk in action, she knew it was remarkably special. He'd be the perfect component to her ploy. She just hoped she'd be able to convince him.

"You guys don't hold back even though I'm talking huh?" Midnight chastised, "And you- pay attention!"

Himiko squeaked at the umpire's scolding and tensed. Her attention went back to the stage.

Izuku Midoriya, the first place winner, was assigned to ten million points. Himiko grinned. She was hoping for this.

"That's right. It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!" Midnight teased.

The turbulence of the arena changed instantaneously. The competitors became hostile as they produced an onslaught to achieve first place. In their adolescent hurry, Himiko's mindful strategy was coming to fruition.

...

"Now, you have fifteen minutes to build your teams. Start!"

 _'Find him!'_ Himiko made haste and swam through the rough sea of bodies. Her prospective teammate had to be close by. After a few beats, she finally found the purple spikes and went straight for them. She was thankful he was tall. Getting closer, she noticed he'd already placed her classmate, Aoyama, under his spell. She'd have to be straightforward in explaining her case or he'd do the same to her.

"You! General Studies student! Team up with me please."

The boy's shoulders tensed. He paused, then turned to face her. His sloth reaction nearly compelled her to back off. He blinked introspectively, "Oh? And why would I do that, Class A student?"

"You told me to watch you, so I did. Your quirk is hypnotism. It's powerful and I have a plan," Himiko insisted.

 _'Please don't use your quirk on me,'_ She begged internally, _'Please.'_

"Is that all you have to say about it?" He engaged.

"Huh?"

"My quirk."

Himiko shifted, unsure, "I'm not sure what you're trying to ask me. ... Yes? I think it's a pretty cool quirk if you ask me. I'm not sure why you're not in the Hero Course, but ... let's impress the audience. Lend me your power," She sealed her eyes and bowed deeply, "Please!"

After a few beats, Himiko straightened. The boy's mouth opened and closed slowly. That recognizable sensation from his days ago declaration made her falter. This wasn't going to work...

Then, he exhaled his hesitancy, "Why am I not surprised?" He deactivated his quirk on Aoyama. The vain boy looked around in disarray until running away. The student massaged the crook of his neck. His expression softened as he gazed upon her, "I'll team up with you. An eye for an eye ... as they say."

Himiko, puzzled and relieved by his words, sighed, "Thank goodness. What's your name?"

"... Shinsou Hitoshi."

"I'm Toga Himiko."

He mumbled something Himiko couldn't translate, but she swore it was along the lines of: "life is strange."

"Hey, _Heyyy_! Stealth Sister! Let's team up! Look, I brought Jirou-chan with me!" Hagakure approached the duo and dragged Jirou via her invisible grip.

"I'm starting to see a pattern here..." Jirou sighed as she was, once again, pulled along unwillingly.

"Hagakure-chan! Jirou-san!" Himiko welcomed them. The feeling of being wanted felt nice.

"Who's this?" Jirou gestured to the tired-looking boy.

"His name's Shinsou Hitoshi-san," Himiko introduced. He nodded curtly and she grinned maliciously, "And he's our Ace."

...

Shinsou, Jirou, Hagakure, and Toga deliberated in their tiny, edgy circle. With a few minutes left to their strategizing, Jirou asked, "All right. Now that we formulated a few combination moves, how do you suggest we get the ten million points?"

"We don't," Himiko answered.

"Ehhhh?" Hagakure gasped.

Shinsou blinked.

"Um, ' _we don't?_ ' I think you're missing the point of the Calvary Battle, Toga," The earphone jack user critiqued.

Himiko shook her head in disagreement, "Our quirks are too limited. Look, everybody wants to get that ten-million. That's gonna be their downfall. Nobody will think about coming after us from the start."

"But what about showing our worth to the pro heroes? They're in the audience," Jirou argued, "That's the whole premise to the Sports Festival. Shouldn't our goal be first place?"

Shinsou finally added, "Toga has a point. The competitions are different every year, but ultimately, the U.A. Sports festival hosts one-on-one battles. Last year it was a sports chanbara match. They're downscaling our numbers with every challenge; a process of elimination. We don't need to go for the gold this round. As long as we succeed in the Calvary, we'll advance and produce our results in the finals."

"I hadn't thought about it that way."

"Thanks, Shinsou-kun," Himiko smiled and continued, "What's important here are our quirks. Our only form of tactical offense is you and me, Jirou-san, and that's only if I copy your quirk. Our best course of action is to evade, maintain our points, and covertly use Shinsou-san to steal headbands when the opportunities arise - and they will. If that opportunity happens to be taking the ten-million, we'll do it, but for now, we should focus on keeping ourselves hidden and accumulating lesser points exclusively. If we stay in the spotlight, we won't make it to the next round."

"Fine. I'll trust you both on that. Who do you want to assign as the rider? I'm guessing Hagakure?" Jirou asked.

"W- what? Me?" Hagakure panicked.

"Hagakure-chan is invisible, and that seems obvious, but the headband's gonna be visible on her. It'll leave us exposed. I'll do it," Himiko nodded, leaving out Hagakure's heedless tendencies on purpose, "I've honed my reflexes and reaction timing. They're my strong suits - um, not to brag or anything."

"I'll take the front and assist," Jirou added, "Leave it to me."

"Great. Jirou-san, let me borrow your quirk," Toga opened her mouth and pointed to her canines.

"U- uh, yeah," Jirou detached and leaned back, blushing, "About that. Uh, I- I'm not so great with blood."

"What?"

"I- I mean, I'm fine with the sight of it, but I faint when my blood's drawn," Jirou twirled her earlobe.

Hagakure snorted, then broke out into a laughing spell.

"Don't laugh!" Jirou blushed deeper.

"S- sorry! I- I didn't mean to. You just don't look like that type at all!" The invisible girl slowed her giggles and sighed once she got it out of her system. Her laughter was contagious and Himiko stifled her own.

Himiko assured, "It's fine, Jirou-san. I'll make it work."

...

Present Mic's booming voice consumed the stadium as he set the atmosphere, "All right! You made your teams, right? I'm not gonna ask if you're ready or not!"

"Are you sure about this?" Jirou asked, in position.

Himiko steadied herself above the bodies. She wrapped the red lettered, three-hundred-and-ninety-five-point headband around her forehead and secured the velcro. She was getting fired up, "Oh yeah, baby."

"Now, let's go! Counting down to the brutal battle royale! Three, two, one-"

"Start!" Midnight declared.

The deafening alarm sounded.

The metaphoric horses beneath Himiko slowly passed the margins, surveying the area. Luckily, the proclaimed powerhouse teams, which consisted of Team Bakugou and Team Todoroki, were on the opposite end of the field. The ample distance was relieving, but she and her team needed to hold their guard. A fair majority of these opponents had mystery quirks and she couldn't forget that.

As she deduced, the desperate units of troops raced for Izuku and his teammates, barely giving anyone else the time of day. She suddenly caught eyes with a neighboring team. The soldiery, too, barely moved from their starting position. Their rider's interest was especially piqued.

"Well, well. Isn't this an interesting turn of events. Looks like some of the Class A students aren't as pretentious as I thought," The blonde boy smirked. His mood shifted into condescension, "You sure are the school's main topic of conversation. Toga _Something_ , right? With that creepy look on your face, I can see why you stay in the spotlight. A lot of people claim you're a villain, right?"

Himiko scowled. The boy's persona cracked under her intensity. This boy, like Mineta, was all talk and no walk.

The boy continued his taunting, "... We have a lot in common, you know, but I have to say I'm much more able with my quirk. Must be hard, having to drink someone's blood to execute a proper copy. I'm surprised anyone teamed up with you. They mustn't be that bright."

"Hey, what's all that goading about, you big meanie!" Hagakure fumed, "Come closer and say that to my face!"

 _'Don't let him get to you. He didn't go after Team Midoriya. It's obvious this team has the same plan as us,'_ Himiko surmised. She breathed into the present moment. It was best to refrain from an altercation. She didn't know the quirks of these individuals nor did she want to take the chance. Their quirks must be close range since they hadn't initiated any attacks, "Everyone, forw-"

"Hey, _you_!"

The gruff voice called to her and a thin white line announced itself in Himiko's peripheral. An accompanying blast shook the vicinity and rocked her stance. Himiko shifted to find Team Bakugou barreling straight towards she and her teammates.

"Bakugou-kun?" Hagakure panicked.

"Team Bakugou? What the hell?" Jirou panicked.

Himiko cursed. Team Bakugou was pursuing her camaraderie? This wasn't part of the plan - at all. What the hell were they thinking? After Bakugou's earlier declaration, this didn't make a lick of sense. They were supposed to be going after Team Midoriya!

Using Ashido's weaker dissolving solutions to coat the ground, the opposing team slid; thrusted by Bakugou's explosions and steadied by Sero's mutated tape.

"I'm gonna fuckin' take you out first before I take the ten-million for myself! Have at you!" Bakugou declared.

"We're not supposed to knock them out, Bakubro!" Kirishima added.

"Fuck off!"

Himiko calmed her nerves. It was going to be okay. This wasn't anticipated and it was early into the game, but they were prepared.

"Jirou-san, the ground!" Himiko directed.

"I'm on it!" Jirou acknowledged. As far as she could reach, Jirou extended and connected the tips of her earlobes to the soon-to-be-traveled ground. The mutated quirk activated and made its transfer. The acoustic vibrational energy of her beating heart loosened and shifted the localized stone. It wasn't much, but it would do. With the diversion set in place, Himiko's team retreated in reverse, focusing their vision on the unpredictable rider.

The slight disturbance to the path's surface area would make Ashido's makeshift slide useless. The opposing trio of horses grasped the obstacle ahead and slowed.

"Create more distance, everyone!" Himiko cried out desperately. The vanguard picked up the pace.

"Like I'll let you!" Hellbent, Bakugou abandoned his team. He took for the sky with his volatile palms on his own accord. Pleased with the airborne height, he asserted at a streamlined decline, reveling in a success that hadn't occurred yet. With a sinister grin, he aimed directly for Himiko and her headband, "... Die!"

"Now!"

Himiko gave the signal. Her entire group pivoted. Shinsou, originally on the flank, figuratively took the reins. He parried, "Explodo-boy, remember me?"

"Hah? Who the f-"

The brainwashing quirk activated. The compact explosions ceased. Bakugou's body shut down instantly and the hypnotist assumed control. His solid and dead weight moved involuntarily with his retiring velocity. Team Himiko moved out of their opponent's bullseye.

Himiko sighed in relief. The technique worked. By having a stranger on their side, she and her teammates had a gracious upper hand. Since no one knew of Shinsou's quirk, they'd unknowingly place themselves into their trap. It was smart, but it wasn't over just yet.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima cried out.

"I got him!" Sero reached with his tape. Mid-air, he gracefully snatched Bakugou by the waist. Like a respected fisherman, he reeled their team leader in.

"Who's that guy on Toga-chan's team? What did he do to him?" Ashido panicked as she assisted with the catch.

"Snap out of it, dude!" Sero begged.

Himiko noticed the cocky boy's team initiate a calculated pursuit on her distracted foes. They were going for Bakugou's headband in their chaos. With Bakugou out of commission, the remaining members were fickle and disorganized.

They had to move. She knew her team needed to flee before their enemies reverted Shinsou's control. Fortunately, their interception didn't produce a strong enough jolt. Shinsou's quirk wasn't impenetrable, after all.

"Retreat!" Himiko ordered.

"We didn't take Bakugou's headband!" Jirou rationalized.

"We can't risk it. Their quirks are too invasive. That team with the jerk is going for his headband! We'll use them as a scapegoat and find weaker opponents. Hurry!"

As instructed, Himiko and her teammates welcomed their headway and fled in the opposite direction. Once she felt they were in the clear from Team Bakugou's vigor, she scoured nearby participants.

"Ten minutes on the clock!" Present Mic instructed.

With the announced countdown and two-thirds of the battle remaining, Himiko noticed a few students branch off from the ten-million pursuit. Now was their chance to collect points. A nearby team made their move.

"Friends! Can you hear me? Please offer your assistance! Quickly, now. Take their headbands!" A youthful voice requested at the top of his lungs. The air around the stadium shifted.

The beckoned wildlife abided to his request. Himiko followed the aviary sounds upward. Her jaw dropped. It was unlike anything she had seen before. A substantial flock of birds of various species descended in a circular pattern. They aimed for the participants below. The transformation user soon realized someone's quirk provoked them.

"They're being controlled?" Jirou described in amazement.

"Holy- ... wow!" Hagakure gasped.

"What's this? Looks like we have some unexpected guests joining the fray!" Present Mic spectated.

"Toga! Your headband," Shinsou directed.

"Right!" Himiko almost forgot.

As she went to protect her points, a sparkling beam emitted in her direction. She maneuvered around it in a shriek. It fired again and Himiko barely avoided. A nearby hawk instinctively free-fell. It secured her headband with its predatory beak. In her distraction, the animal pulled. The specific sound of detaching velcro made Himiko react.

"No!" Toga gasped. At the last millisecond, she remedied the end of the fabric. She continued the motion from her desperate outreach and nearly fell from her rider position. Shinsou locked his arm around her waist and set her back in place. Working on stabilizing, the medium sent forth a third amplified beam. Himiko grasped the severity of the predicament and cried out, "Jirou-san - _help_!"

Her comrade responded right away, shooing the aviary via her flexible appendages. The feathered animals seemed to retreat while everyone utilized their quirks in angered retort. The tactic was well-executed, as it appeared to retrieve one headband in the process. Himiko followed the headband-carrying sparrow.

No more than ten meters away, she found Aoyama, Satou, Ojiro, and an unknown boy with a rock-like cranium. The mystery boy was their rider. Said boy retrieved the stolen two-hundred point headband, offering his kind thanks to the sparrow. It was official: he was the one with the animal-controlling quirk. Himiko rationalized the team had a similar idea to recruit a stranger.

"Seven minutes left!" Present Mic cried out.

"We're less than half-way through!" Jirou panicked.

"We'll need to get reckless!" Himiko yelled and gestured to initiate an altercation.

"I used my quirk on the laser kid. Our maneuver won't work," Shinsou countered.

"Don't worry, ladies and Shinsou-kun. Get closer! I know I'll never get married, so I got this!" Hagakure removed and discarded her gym shirt. She took a step towards the opposing team and the remaining company favored her request. In warrior mode, she cried, "Ojiro-kun, Aoyama-kun, Satou-kun! We're coming for you!"

"Hagakure-san? W- what happened to your shirt?" Ojiro blushed.

Satou, the hormonal-ridden teenager he was, reacted to Ojiro's embarrassing words. Aoyama was bent over in a consequential stomach ache. In position, Himiko and company took the moment of lowered guard to get closer to their rider. She entered his personal space. Face-to-face, she displayed her scariest face.

"Hello, there. Gimmie your points, or suffer my wrath. ... Pretty please?"

The rock-head halted in a terrified freeze. Himiko clenched her jaw and pursued. In a forward-back motion, Himiko grasped both headbands simultaneously. Her swift action caused Satou and Ojiro to snap out of their stupor.

"Kouda-kun, what are you doing? Fight back and get our points!" Satou ordered.

"I got them!" Ojiro attempted, then halted, "Wh- Aoyama?"

Due to Aoyama's inability to proceed, Himiko's team were plentiful steps ahead. They retreated successfully.

"Nice job, everyone!" Himiko wrapped the added points around her neck. With all three headbands on her person, they were at nine hundred and forty points.

"Now, let's take a look at each team's points..." Present Mic announced, "Here are the current rankings up on the screen! ... What? Wait a minute. Other than Team Midoriya and Team Toga, Class A isn't doing so great ... Oh well. _Anyway_ , less than half the time is left now! Who will wear the ten million points in the end?"

They were in fourth place. They were in fourth place!

"Are we all feeling okay?" Himiko conducted a wellness check. Her endorphins were running rampant and she smiled dramatically.

"Yep, yep! I'm pumped. Let's get more points, and maybe the ten-million!" Hagakure replied.

"I'd say I'm doing just fine," Shinsou reared for more.

"Let's go for the ten-million. What do you think?" Jirou asked.

Her team appeared to be on the same level as her. Himiko modestly giggled and humbled herself, "Only when the time is right. Remain focused. We're ahead now, but if we get carried away, it could change in an inst-"

 ** _Bzzzt!_**

It changed in an instant. An indiscriminate discharge of energy electrified Himiko's and surrounding groups. The tremors and prickly sensations inside of her were nerve-wracking. She couldn't move. It hurt. God damn it, it hurt.

"Ouchie!" Himiko managed to cry out.

"Kaminari!" Jirou replied in sync with the waves of shock.

A bone-chilling ice floor followed, crippling Himiko's team and nearby fleets.

"Sorry, but you'll just have to bear it," Todoroki called out in the distance.

"What? What did he do? Todoroki took care of that crowd of teams in an instant!" The flamboyant commentator announced.

"He froze them after Kaminari's shock stopped them ... I guess it should be expected, but he took into account a lot of people avoided it in the obstacle course," Aizawa added in a muffle.

"Nice commentary!"

In a well-coordinated semi-circle, Team Todoroki elegantly sought and stole the headbands of his trapped opponents. He was quickly approaching Himiko and her teammates in an uncomfortably focused gaze. Addle-brained, she tried to regain her senses.

"Jirou-san, b- break the ice!" Himiko instructed. She sounded weak and unstable.

"I- I need a few seconds. I'm- I'm st- still shook up from th- the voltage of Kaminari's attack!" Jirou answered in a pained quiver.

Todoroki was getting too close for comfort. Himiko bit her lip, _'No! No, no, no! After all we did to get to fourth place!'_

Creating a false sense of safety, Himiko sealed her eyes, leaned back, and urgently shot her hands forward. She knew it was useless, but she didn't know what else to do. She shouldered defeat and begged, "No, Todo-"

"... I take back what I said."

When she found her bearings, Team Todoroki were retreating in the opposite direction. Her headbands remained intact.

* * *

Not unlike his quirk, Shouto Todoroki lived on the far-ends of a hot and cold spectrum. He had a seething and fiery disdain for his father. He had a blazing devotion to become a professional hero. He maintained a cold, impassive attitude towards the people around him.

He was content with that life - if content was the right word. Maybe the correct way to describe it was "just there," like him. Shouto Todoroki simply existed without solid identity. At first, he thought he was the ideal contrivance to amend his father's failure. Then, he became a lamentation for his mother's plight. When he grew up and learned the concept of independence, he wasn't sure what he became. He knew he wanted to be his own hero and would reject his father's eugenics while doing so. Nothing else mattered, even if that feeling felt cold.

Then, it changed.

Looking at nothing, he idly stood by the train station, waiting for Toga's arrival and remembering his combat training the previous day. How she portrayed his thematic hatred, how he'd lost control of his one-sided duality, how she foolishly fought against him, and how her words didn't tell him to cease, but "why?"

 _'Someone like you shouldn't be that way. I don't even know my place in this world. But you do, Todoroki-kun. Your quirk is amazing and you're so... so lucky.'_

She didn't realize how much she'd revealed in such few sentences. It appeared she also struggled with her sense of self, and that made her seem relatable and human.

After he used his left side and before he draped his shirt over her uncouth body, he had quietly corrected her.

 _'I'm not lucky...'_

In the moment, he perished that thought. Once in Himiko Toga's company, he'd seek the opportunity to push her aside and set things straight. He'd tell her to cast away that miscalculated standoff. His marginal error was simply due to a moment of rebellious emotion. He pushed himself too hard too quickly. That was all it was and she nor anybody else would witness his vulnerability again. He would defeat her and surpass her and show his true power: an emotionless, frozen ability that wasn't fueled and consumed by intimate rage.

"The U.A. Sports Festival's coming up. Didja hear? Endeavor's son's apparently a first year," A passerby gossiped close enough for Shouto to catch.

"Makes sense to me. Endeavor's the number two hero. That's some fine pedigree," The second one added.

"Pedigree? They're not show dogs!" The prior jested.

The duo laughed and walked away. Shouto frowned.

Who was he? What was he?

...

This was getting ridiculous. What the hell was he doing? He'd been following her around all day like some kind of famished, lost puppy. He even took a seat next to her in class as an extra measure. He couldn't find the right moment to confront her.

Shouto waited in line at Lunch Rush. The boy knew time was ticking. He collected his meal and made his way to Toga. She was sitting alone, finally by herself. Finally...

Before he had the chance to speak, her small group of friends gathered with their own trays of scrumptious food. He sat down and grumbled.

He noticed Toga brought a homemade lunch. For some reason, the boy recollected the day after school when she interacted with her mother. He thought her mother must cherish her deeply. He felt a pang in his chest. Everyone at the table pleasantly permitted his attendance.

"Todoroki-kun, you're going to eat with us from now on?" Uraraka questioned.

"Yeah."

"That's great! The more the merrier," She cheered.

Toga's lunch was cold soba; his favorite dish. It was another indicator of his place on his invented spectrum. The group questioned the odd food choice. He stared at her meal, finding it more tempting and appetizing than his own.

Suddenly, she set a cluster of noodles atop his white rice, "Here you go."

He blinked.

"They're for you. You've kinda been staring at my food for a while. It was getting a little uncomfortable," His rival smiled.

In his world laden with calamity, it might've been the most normal thing anyone had ever said to him.

With a small, "Thanks," he ate them quickly.

The noodles were warm.

...

This unforeseen give-and-take continued, and he started to forget why he followed Toga in the first place. He also started to question his identity, and started to wonder about his father's flames.

Something established between them as the days progressed. The two shared little things and little moments, but they had substance. Things between them were commonplace, human, and far from opposition. Strangely enough, Toga didn't seem to mind; if anything, she happily accepted him into her life. Her lack of reservation almost unnerved him. He wondered if she was the type to choose character over pride.

He wasn't sure how to describe Toga, so he assigned it as "different." Toga was different, and not in a bad way.

Marking the wrap up of Modern Literature class, the students were assigned to compile & write a summarized report on the present-day top ten heroes. Todoroki almost scoffed at how bittersweet it felt to research & write both his favorite and least favorite hero simultaneously. To him, they didn't belong on the same sheet of paper. The chiming of the school bell snapped him out of his chagrin. When he looked up he noticed Asui.

Wide eyed and emotionless, she touched her index finger to her bottom lip and asked, "Todoroki-chan, your father is Endeavor, right?"

"Whoa! Tsu-chan being straight to the point, as usual!" Kirishima laughed lightheartedly.

"Oh yeah. Help us out with the project, dude. I need to pass this one or I'm in trouble. What's your old man like?" Kaminari stood from his desk and walked over. An assembly of classmates followed.

Shouto stole a glance at Toga. She seemed lost in her own world and engrossed in her textbook. In the spotlight, he wasn't sure what to say without his feelings getting the best of him. He looked at the surface of his desk and nonchalantly replied, "Fine."

The classmates continued their chattering and he tried to cancel them out. He was getting uncomfortable and annoyed at their exuberance.

A voice directed at Toga asked, "Toga, how does it feel knowing you went face-to-face with Endeavor's son?"

Toga jumped and blinked rapidly. Shouto learned that was one of her mannerisms. She was always startled when someone called to her. It was almost like she couldn't believe somebody gave her the time of day. He was attentive in listening to her Heroic Basics speech and wondered if her past played a role in that reaction.

"Um, er, _'Endeavor?'_ Who?" Himiko's mouth pursed.

Todoroki froze as she said his father's heroic alias aloud. He thought that was also bittersweet.

"What?" The class gasped.

"You don't know who Endeavor is? You know, the Number Two Pro Hero?"

"Oh, right. I kinda know of him. Um," Himiko sputtered.

"Well, now that ya know, what do ya think about him?"

The blonde finally faced Shouto. He looked away and frustratingly lowered his head. He knew what she would say, and it wasn't about him, but his lineage. That's always what it'd been about. He knew his truth. His hollow identity existed in the bloodline of another. She would say how amazing he was, how great it was to have a father as the Number Two Hero, and how it made sense that his quirk was so strong and brilliant. How-

"Well," Himiko conversed, "I think Todoroki-kun is Todoroki-kun."

Shouto exhaled. He finally found the word to describe her, and it was a degree he remembered from the depths of his foggy childhood.

Himiko Toga was warmth.

...

Shouto couldn't sleep, so he trained.

He was dissatisfied with his preparations for the U.A. Sports Festival, and he knew the culprit behind this mess. He and Toga were beyond acquaintances. A internal line was crossed and his focus was lacking. Things blended together and were left uninhibited. That gray area brought forth questions and he couldn't find answer. It kept him up at night and he lost a balance he had long perfected.

It was a mistake. Getting close to Toga was a monumental mistake. Wanting to open up to someone was a mistake. He continued his training and ignored Fuyumi when she'd asked him to turn down for the evening.

He had a standing to uphold. Real heroes couldn't waste their time on petty "establishments" and simple pleasures. He would surpass and prevail. Toga might be warmth, but he couldn't indulge in that uncharted temperature. The road to becoming a pro hero took precedence and Toga was a roadblock to that achievement.

From the stark air-jabs and kicks, his silhouette felt hot. His muscles were tearing, burning, building. Determined beads of sweat trickled down the nape of his neck. This was a temperature he could understand and sustain. He didn't have room for friendships. He didn't have room for warmth.

Affirming his standards and pledging his fraudulent hierarchy, Shouto rejected Toga. It was easy to reject. He had done so in the past and he'd do the same with her. Yes, he'd reject Toga, even if that feeling felt cold. But at least it was familiar.

...

 _'You can call it what you like, but I wouldn't say anything between us is 'petty.' You better take that back.'_

With a few simple words, he pushed away that opportunistic pleasure that made him humanly sound. Was he human in the first place? He knew he made his decision, and he knew it would hurt, but he didn't think it'd hurt this much. Still, he wouldn't take it back.

Then, Toga expressed herself in her Player Pledge. Her words spoke to him. Her words _reached_ for him. He had lived so high up in isolation, and she had managed to meet him up there. Once she reached him, she desperately tried to drag him down. On stage, she told him that he was human. He could rationalize that their relationship was a mistake, but it wasn't petty. It wasn't something to be scorned. It was growth, warmth, and learning. She said that because she cared for him. She fought for him - no, she fought for _them_.

Then, she collapsed after the obstacle course. Todoroki moved before he could think. That movement told him he cared for her well-being.

Finally, Shouto sought her during the Calvary Battle. It was the first time she seemed crestfallen and defeated by him. He thought defeat looked terrible on her. She shot out her hands and acquiesced her failure.

"No, Todo-"

And, in that moment, time slowed and Shouto forgot about the sport involved. He thought those hands should be grabbing him. Those hands should be bringing him down to reality. Those hands should be showing him a life he could live. Himiko saw him and only him. She saw something so miraculously important that he couldn't see within himself. He wanted to learn more about her. He wanted to learn more about himself.

Himiko Toga wasn't a rival. Himiko Toga wasn't an enemy. Himiko Toga wasn't a mistake.

Himiko Toga was a friend.

"... I take back what I said."

He withdrew without her headbands and disregarded the objections from his teammates. To make up for it, he and his team succeeded in their efforts for the ten-million. After the theft, his left ignited to counter Midoriya's surprise attack, which projected a power uncannily similar to a certain living legend. Regardless, it seemed, whenever he activated his flames, there was solidity behind it. That meant Izuku Midoriya also had an effect on him. But that wasn't a mistake; it was simply an instance that led to inner reflection, acceptance, and growth.

Perhaps learning more about people wasn't so bad, after all.

Maybe, if he learned about others, he'd discover a few things about himself.

...

"Now, let's take a look at the top four teams right away! In first place, Team Todoroki!"

"Even though we won, it felt like we were skating on thin ice," Yaoyorozu unknowingly punned.

"Sorry... I caused everyone trouble..." Iida apologized.

"That's not true. Without you, we would not have won."

"In second place, Team Toga! In third place, Team Bakugou! In fourth place, Team Midoriya! These four teams will advance to the final round!"

Todoroki watched Midoriya sob dramatically. He studied his left palm. Things were changing inside of him and he fought his bias, "If I continue doing this, I'll be appeasing my old man's will. That's what I'd be doing ... right?"

"Todoroki-kun!" Toga cried out, seeking him in a dedicated run. She seemed distressed and bowed in saikeirei as she met him. Puffing, she apologized, "I was selfish. My pledge ... that was wrong of me. It made you lose sight in the Calvary battle. I made it personal when this is just a game of sport. I want you to-"

Todoroki outstretched his hand, placing it on Himiko's head. Her hair was soft. She flinched, blinked rapidly, and looked up at him in surprise.

Ever so slightly, the far ends of his lips curled upward.

"Toga, thank you."

* * *

"Now, we'll take an hour break for lunch before we start the afternoon festivities! See ya!" Present Mic relaxed, "Hey, Eraserhead, let's go grab food."

"I'm going to sleep," Aizawa responded.

The erasure hero was equally hungry and tired. Naps on a full stomach were better than on an empty one, so he snuck away from Yamada to grab a quick bite. Twenty minute power naps were his forte and the timing was sinfully perfect.

He avoided any and all confrontations during his trek. He had to be especially cautious since Ms. Joke was an attendee. In the hallway, he heard a new intruder cry out for him.

"Aizawa-kun!"

 _'Just my luck,'_ Aizawa groaned. He acknowledged All Might in monotone, "What is it?"

"As the Americans say: _'a penny for your thoughts?'_ I'd like to ask you something," All Might grinned as expected and went straight to the chase, "Young Toga... what is your opinion on her?"

He tiredly replied, "I don't have opinions when it comes to my students; only expectations."

"Then, what are your expectations of her?"

That was odd. From what Aizawa knew, All Might wasn't the pushy type when it came to casual conversation. He usually took simplistic matters as they were. In All Might's own way, this was serious and Aizawa's words were important. He tested the waters and jested, "Are you choosing favorites again?"

All Might didn't humor him. This was more serious than Aizawa initially thought.

The silence became too much for even Aizawa to handle. He answered in a roundabout, "I'll say this: we're living in the Stone Age of quirks. There are heroes we need and there are heroes we want. I'm sure someone like you recognizes that."

To coax his elder out of their conversation, Aizawa yawned. This was getting personal and he wanted to avoid that.

When All Might didn't respond, the erasure hero turned to walk away.

"... I do," All Might whispered.

Aizawa pretended not to notice.

* * *

"Midoriya-kun, you made it in time for lunch!" Himiko grinned and handed him a tray of her hand-selected food.

"Wh- what's this?" Midoriya accepted the meal, startled and famished.

"Oh, I got you a plate. You told me you like katsudon the other day, so when I saw it, I went ahead and got it for you!"

"Wow, y- you remembered something like that?"

"I remember a lot about you," Toga slipped out, then cringed, "Um, oops. That sounds kinda creepy, doesn't it?"

Midoriya fevered. After fiddling for a few beats, he returned to his dejected state.

Himiko tilted her head, "Is something wrong? I saw you went off with Todoroki-kun after the Calvary. He seemed like he really wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," Midoriya frowned deeper, "I'm all right. I was surprised about his father."

"His dad?" Himiko pressed, "What about him?"

The deep-fried cutlet nearly came back to life and sprung out of the bowl as he realized he misspoke, "Oh, um! N- nothing! I thought you knew because you t- two are so close. I slipped it out without thinking. Oh man. Um, uh! Fo- forget what I said!"

"Mhm, okay, I will."

She didn't.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Yaoyorozu made herself known. She turned to her friend with a pleasant smile, "Toga-san, lunch time is almost finished. Are you ready to change?"

"Oh, right."

...

"Now that lunch is over, it's finally time to reveal the last game!" Present Mic declared, "But before that, there's good news for all you who didn't make it to the finals! It is just a sports festival, so we've prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in, too! We've even brought real cheerleaders from America to liven things up!"

Himiko's blood ran cold.

"... Huh? What are they doing?"

What...? What the...?

"What's the matter, Class A? What kind of fan service is that?" Present Mic guffawed.

"Mineta-san, Kaminari-san! You tricked us, didn't you?" Yaoyorozu exasperated, garbed in a custom U.A. cheerleading uniform.

"And why is mine so different?" Toga cringed at the black details that contrasted the white on the other girls.

"Mineta-san told me yours needed to stand out since you're representing our year! I'm so sorry, Toga-san, I'm sorry, everyone. I keep falling for his antics," Yaoyorozu apologized and collapsed. Uraraka came over to comfort her, "I even used Creation to make the outfits..."

Mineta, the perpetrator himself, approached Toga in starry-eyed awe. The two shared a moment's silence. He collapsed onto the ground and sprawled like a starfish.

"Mistress, step on me!" Mineta pleaded at the top of his lungs.

Himiko gawked, then turned to Jirou and asked, "I really think I should. What do you think?"

"If you feed a wild animal, it'll just come back," She scorned.

Kaminari suavely approached the earphone jack user, "I guess the _'M'_ in Mineta stands for _'masochist,'_ huh, Jirou? Looking fresh, by the way."

"... You're dumb. All the boys are dumb. I'm changing back into my gym uniform," Jirou threw her pom-poms onto the ground and started to leave.

"Toga, whoa! You're ripped!" Kirishima announced and ran over, "Where have you been hiding those muscles?"

Himiko jumped, startled by his entrance, "Kirishima-kun! I guess since I wear baggy clothes, it's not as noticeable? Sorry."

"Don't be sorry! You must've trained hard!" Kirishima pulled up his shirt inconsiderately, showcasing his six-pack, "I mean, I have mine, but I know it's difficult for girls to retain muscle mass, so I totally respect that!"

"Oh yeah!" Himiko chose a random protrusion of muscle and poked it. Kirishima reached out and squeezed her bicep in return. Her female classmates shrieked, but Himiko didn't notice. She continued, "When I transform into guys, it's so obvious how defined they are! Boys are stronger, less flexible, but much more apt in terms of their natural strength. I get so jealous!"

"W- what're you two doing?" Jirou dropped her jaw.

"Huh?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yo- Well, um, Miko-chan," Uraraka panicked.

"Himiko-chan is a girl, Ejirou-chan. You shouldn't touch her so casually," Asui pointed.

The two blushed and pulled away as if the other were on fire.

"Wah- I'm sorry!" Kirishima gasped.

"No, it's my fault! I touched you first!" Toga protested.

"Well, there's still time before the finals," Hagakure changed the subject and gyrated her yellow pom-poms, "And it'll be a pain if things got tense. Come on, let's rally them up!"

"Eh?" Jirou flushed.

"Tooru-chan, you like this type of thing, huh?" Asui commented.

"All right, everyone! Let's have fun competing the recreational games!" Present Mic announced as an empty roster appeared on screen, "When that's over, the sixteen from the four teams that made it to the final round will duke it out tournament-style, one-on-one!"

"Now, let's draw lots to determine the bracket!" Midnight pulled out the box from seemingly nowhere, "Once the bracket is determined, we'll have recreational games and then start! The sixteen finalists can choose whether or not they want to participate in the recreation. I'm sure some of you want to rest to save your strength. Now, from the first-to-fourth place team, this is the bracket based on the results of the drawing!"

The bracket appeared on screen. Himiko looked up.

 **Midoriya versus Shinsou**

 **Todoroki versus Sero**

 **Kirishima versus Uraraka**

 **Yaoyorozu versus Ashido**

 **Kaminari versus Jirou**

 **Iida versus Hatsume**

 **Hagakure versus Tokoyami**

 **Toga versus Bakugou**

Himiko moved and searched for her competitor. When she found Bakugou, he was already giving her his own stare down. The blonde couldn't pinpoint the sensation she felt. How long had he been watching her? And why did it seem so familiar? With bated breath, she wiggled, self-conscious and compelled to hide herself under his scrutiny. Her immodesty was not helping.

As the screen changed, Present Mic directed, "All right! Let's set the tournament aside for a momentary interlude!"

The recreational games began and Himiko chose to opt out. The female classmates of Class 1-A led their hurrahs in a lighthearted reprieve. Since the Class A girls - save for Asui - were in the finals, tension and stakes were high. Himiko participated in their energy and did her utmost to appease her classmates. Ashido, Uraraka, and Hagakure were skillful in their stunts and Himiko tried to mirror them. While she felt awkward, she honestly appreciated the break. Nevertheless, she knew she had to think and she had to think hard. Once she got the hang of cheerleading, her mind wandered.

Bakugou was her selected adversary. She wondered if an outside force caused this preordained match up. Bakugou despised her, after all. She wasn't as scared as she'd anticipated, but she knew he wasn't an opponent to take lightly. Bakugou's battle capability was in tune with the physics of his quirk. He was fast, ferocious, and the strongest in the class when it came to combat conclusively. In terms of comparing impetus, Bakugou and Toga couldn't be more juxtaposed. It was almost like the unpredictable and confident boy didn't possess a weakness-

Suddenly, something hit her with an abruptness that made her pause mid-cheer. In the realm of humanity, quirks were a physical attribution; but, what would happen if she challenged that notion?

Himiko and Midoriya had a brief conversation at the tail-end of lunch time. Her freckled friend mentioned Todoroki and his father. Himiko remembered the Modern Literature report and how she'd wrote about Endeavor, the Number Two Hero. Endeavor's quirk involved flames. Todoroki was Endeavor's son. Quirks are generally passed on by Mendelian inheritance. Todoroki rejected the use of his left in most conditions. Midoriya looked distraught after his confrontation with Todoroki.

"Miko-chan? You stopped all of the sudden. Come on, pick up the pace!" Uraraka urged.

"Ochako-chan, everyone kept saying I nearly defeated Todoroki-kun, right?" Himiko engaged, staring at nothing in particular as her ingenuity took control.

"Are you talking about the combat training? Mm, we did! We were so surprised!" The zero-gravity user replied.

"I don't think it was _me_ who did it."

"Oh, is this some kind of a play with words? Okay, give me a second... Hmm... _Okay_! I guess if you're on the outside looking in, since you used your quirk, Todoroki almost lost to himself?" Uraraka hummed and strained, "Well, don't worry about something silly like that! That's in the past. It's the Sports Festival now. You should worry about the next round."

It was clear to Himiko in that moment. She had a strategy to fight Bakugou.

Seconds later, Himiko witnessed Midnight approach her in a predatory prowl. Goosebumps appeared on the blonde's skin as her mentor stood just outside her personal space. The 18+ hero paused.

"Um, Sensei? What's the matter?" Himiko asked uncomfortably.

Midnight pulled out her phone and started taking pictures of her.

"What the- ...? W- what are you doing?" Himiko covered the unclad parts of her body with her pom-poms.

"Miko-chan, these youthful images have become my precious treasures. I shall protect them with my life if I must," Midnight answered seriously. She continued her spontaneous photography session.

"That's not funny! Cut it out!" Himiko cried, protesting in a vain reach for Midnight's phone. Then, realizing her mentor's arbitrative position in the Sports Festival, she stepped back and rubbed her arm, "Sensei ... Actually, I know this is a little random, but ... can I ask you something?"

* * *

With a quirk that matched his aptronym, Cementoss prepared the arena for the head-to-head battles. Those who weren't in the first and second match, which included Himiko, were advised to make way towards their assigned placement in the stands. She was thankful to be out of that obnoxious outfit and back in her gym uniform.

Once in their tier, Iida went off on a tangent about the importance of filling the front two rows accordingly. The only people who listened were Asui, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Tokoyami, Kirishima, and Toga.

"Hey guys, are you ready?" Present Mic announced in English. Solely for show, torched flames ignited at each respective corner on center stage. The stadium cheered with ebullience louder than ever before. Himiko had watched the U.A. Sports Festivals in the past. Due to her disinterest, she hadn't remembered much. Clearly the finals were the most anticipated part of the flashy event.

"A lot's happened but it's now come to this. A serious battle! You can only depend on yourself! Even if you're not a hero, you'll face lots of situations like that! You get it, right? Heart, skill, body, wisdom, and knowledge! Use all of that to rush up!"

Himiko gulped. She felt guilty, but she knew she made the right choice. The blonde didn't reveal Shinsou's quirk to Midoriya. She felt that, if she'd done such a thing, it'd be relative to cheating.

"Audience! The finals that you've all been waiting for are finally starting!"

Present Mic rambled while a nervous Izuku Midoriya and a focused Hitoshi Shinsou met face-to-face at their appointed boundary edges. While Present Mic romanticized his words, the rules were simple: to surpass, either force your opponent out of bounds, immobilize them, or make them say "I concede."

"Ready?"

"Are you worried?" Uraraka asked Himiko.

"Yeah. Super worried," Himiko answered. She sat on the edge of her seat.

"Me too."

"Shinsou-kun was on your team, Himiko-chan. His quirk must be powerful," Asui added.

"It is," Himiko answered, "It- it's too powerful."

Present Mic screeched, "Start!"

The match started off slow. It didn't take long for Midoriya to fall under Shinsou's spell. Himiko was surprised at how much coaxing Shinsou needed to get a verbal reaction. Oddly enough, she repeatedly asked herself why Shinsou wasn't enrolled in the department of heroics. During the Calvary battle, he practically led her team to success. His tact and ability was worthy of such placement.

"Deku-kun?" Uraraka questioned.

"What in the world is going on?" Iida asked, standing from his seat. Uraraka copied his reaction.

 _'I'm sorry, Midoriya-kun.'_

"Hey, what's the matter? It's the important first match! Liven things up! Midoriya, the match just started... and he's completely frozen? He's got a blank look on his face and isn't moving a muscle! Is this Shinou's quirk? Shinsou Hitoshi from General Studies has gotten the better of Midoriya Izuku from the Hero Course! Who would've imagined this?"

The sound of the audience amplified, trying to come up with their own speculations under Present Mic's dramatic commentary. Shinsou's mouth moved, but Himiko couldn't hear. In the end, she knew her spectating was useless. In a tranced mission, Midoriya succumbed and abided the hypnotist's requests. Step by step, he worked his way out of bounds.

It was over. Shinsou won. There was no way Midoriya was getting out of this.

"Eh? Huh? Midoriya's being so obedient!"

"Deku-kun! Stop!" Uraraka nearly cried, her stubby eyebrows taunt and desperate.

"If you go out of bounds, then you'll lose the match!" Iida gesticulated.

Himiko tried to relax her friends. They finally sat down. She turned five o'clock to find Bakugou's jaw clenched and brow furrowed. He almost seemed disappointed behind his casual irate.

Just before his utter defeat, something changed. Midoriya discharged the individuality inside of him and overcame the brainwashing. Milliseconds later, a powerful stir and dust-filled whirlwind appeared, blinding the audience and blowing everyone's hair into a frenzy.

"Th- this is ... Midoriya stopped!" Present Mic announced.

 _'What? What?'_ Himiko inhaled. The arena went berserk.

"Midoriya-kun!" Iida jumped out of his seat once more.

"I'm- I'm so glad!" Uraraka clasped her hands in relief.

Himiko went pale, "Shinsou-kun told me it's impossible for someone to remove his quirk without outside forces."

"Maybe Deku-kun has amazing willpower!" Uraraka beamed, "Mind over matter!"

The blonde shook her head. Who was Izuku Midoriya? What was this quirk inside of him? It might've been a stretch, but could this quirk of his be sentient?

"What did you do?" Shinsou screamed. The stadium stilled from his outcry. During Midoriya's silent hunt and the audience's calm, Himiko strained her ears to listen. She finally caught Shinsou's words as his voice rose, "Thanks to my quirk, I've been behind from the start. Someone who's been so blessed like you can't understand, can you? Someone like you who was born with the ideal quirk! Someone who can reach your goal!"

 _'Someone born with an ideal ... quirk.'_

Himiko felt Shinsou's words as she put two and two together. It finally made sense. She hadn't seen it before, but Shinsou's quirk was perceivably villainous. That's why he teamed up with her in the Calvary battle. She didn't insinuate his quirk as criminal and he connected with her. He had a villain-type quirk, just like her.

 _'Just like me...'_

With an initiation of hands on shoulders, Midoriya and Shinsou entered their quirkless skirmish. The Class A student was in the clear advantage. Shinsou verbally fought back. His resolution was evident and Himiko held her breath. He pulled her in and she leaned closer, practically falling out of her seat.

"But, I'm going to show them!" Shinsou cried out, reciprocating Midoriya's approach with inexperienced punches to his face and injured hand. Their novice hits were solely driven by their instinctive forces. It commanded the two as they sought victory. He continued, "You've got to be kidding! Quirks like hers... quirks like mine..."

Midoriya found his outlet and achievement first. He pulled Shinsou towards him and into an over shoulder throw.

Shinsou didn't skip a beat, "Quirks like _ours_... they're only evil if we want them to be!"

 _'It's only evil if you want it to be.'_

 _'You really think that?'_

 _'I don't think it. I know it.'_

There's no way.

Shinsou lost, but it wasn't the reason why Himiko started to cry.

There was absolutely no way.

Hitoshi Shinsou was...

"Toga-kun?" Iida inquired, "Are you feeling unwell?"

"Shinsou is out of bounds! Midoriya advances to round two!" Present Mic cheered, his robust voice suddenly sounding miles away.

Spellbound, Himiko stood from her seat. She gripped her gym shirt, unsure how her heart could stop yet pound so rapidly at the same time.

"In the finals, the first person to advance to the second round is Midoriya Izuku from Class A!"

"I was so nerv-" Uraraka noticed her friend, "Why do you look like that, Miko-chan?"

"Ochako-chan, it's- it's him ... it's _him_! Shinsou-kun is the boy who ... who saved me!" Himiko cried.

"Ehhh? He's the guy you mentioned before? How do you know that?" Hagakure, one seat behind her, questioned.

"I know it's him! I never thought I'd- but he was ... I mean _he_ \- and we teamed up- ... I- I'm overwhelmed. I- I don't know what to do!" Himiko yelled. Shaking hands reached for the handrail. She bent at an angle and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself by deleting one of her senses.

"Go to him!" Ashido suggested merrily, "He's important to you, right? Hurry! Go and tell him what you're feeling, _right now_ _!_ "

Himiko stood straight. Yes, that's right. Ashido was right! She had to go. She had to run. She had to see him.

She had to tell him.

"I- I'm going," Himiko breathed, "I'm going! I'm going!"

Disregarding all other knowledge, Himiko made her dash up the stands to her threshold. She tripped on nothing. It was embarrassing, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered. She just had to go to him. She just had to see him. Her hysterical, inexperienced, and jumbled mind told her nothing else mattered.

She had to tell him.

* * *

Tsuyu Asui became interested in the throes of love.

Tsuyu expected this. It was no one's fault but the existential growing pains of a teenage girl. From prepubescence, she grasped that textbook prose. Life was black and white for the girl, and she knew when the stars were aligned, her trysts would be the same. But love, nonetheless, fascinated her fifteen-year-old mind & body. She wondered about the human momentum that could bewitch such a "doki doki" palpitation. In her adolescence, when she asked her mother what love felt like, the parent replied, "It feels like butterflies." Unfortunately, all Tsuyu could think of was a nice snack on a turgid summer.

Himiko was intense - frighteningly so - but never like this. The blonde messily neglected her dignity, solely wanting to be close to the boy that changed her. Tsuyu thought how she longed for that. She wanted her own heart to race. She wanted to feel an emotion so intense it left her breathless and unethical.

"Isn't that great, Tsu-chan? Miko-chan finally found the- the person who saved her."

When Tsuyu faced her friend, she noticed how her words contrasted her expression. It was a fact that Uraraka wore her heart on her sleeve. But, why did she look so sad?

"I- I don't know why I'm being like this. I should be _happy_ , right?" Uraraka asked, "That's what any friend would feel, right? I should support her. I- I don't know what's happening. My chest hurts."

"Bakubro, where are you going?" Kirishima interrupted loudly.

Asui caught the explosive boy leaving as he mumbled, "Toilet."

"Oi, you didn't make a snarky remark," Kirishima stood up, "You okay?"

"I didn't realize you're my old hag, shitty hair. Piss off! You're not my fucking mother fucking mother. Always asking me dumb shit- why don't you fuck off and leave me the _fuck_ alone? I don't need to tell you where I'm fucking going or how I'm fucking going! Fucking leave me alone!" Bakugou outraged at the top of his lungs. He puffed and Tsuyu couldn't believe he managed to reserve air in his lungs. Semi-calmed down, he left soundless.

Kirishima gasped, "Don't tell me..."

"Ah, I see Bakugou is a man of culture as well," Mineta endorsed.

"I'm going to make sure he's okay. Bakugou's really sensitive, y'know," Kirishima added as he departed.

"... _Sensitive_?" The remaining class doubted.

"When did Kirishima learn how to read Bakugou?" Jirou questioned.

"Dunno. Wait. I thought Toga was, like, a one-point-six on the Bakugou tolerance scale," Kaminari added.

"What, what? What is this development? Oh my gosh, I'm positively _living_ right now!" Ashido squealed with tears in her eyes.

"You're taking this pretty well, Mineta," Sero added.

"Toga is a part of everyone and everyone belongs to Toga," Mineta answered as if he were an esteemed philosopher.

Tsuyu honestly didn't know which was worse: obsessive pervert Mineta or obsessive servant Mineta.

As the class dwelled on the drama, Midoriya, the champion of the first round's matchup, entered.

"Oh..." The zero-gravity user collected herself. She delightfully called the freckled boy over, "Deku-kun!"

"Midoriya-kun, we reserved a seat for you!" Iida pointed.

"U- Uraraka-san, Iida-kun," Midoriya waved then looked around, "Wh- what happened to Toga-san? I saw her running in the halls, but she didn't see me."

When Ochako explained and Midoriya changed, Tsuyu thought her interest in the throes of love could wait.

* * *

The stadium was as large as it appeared and the money-hungry concessions were distracting. Himiko thought she completed an entire lap until she found Shinsou on the ground level. He was exiting and making his way back to his General Studies class. In her rush, she slowed, taking a moment to appreciate his retreating side and broad shoulders. His walk of shame was tortoiselike and his hunched frame revealed his disheartening. She closed the distance between them and skidded to a halt.

"Shinsou-kun!" Himiko outcried. Giving into her state, she leaned against the wall for leverage. She panted.

Apathetic, he paused and half-regarded her, "Toga? What are you doing here? What, did you come to gloat?"

"I wanted to see you," Himiko straightened. "It ... it was you, wasn't it? Three years ago. That night at the park. A boy told me my quirk was cool and he gave directions to Shizuoka station. That boy was you, wasn't it?"

Shinsou put up a front, "And what if it was?"

"You didn't say _'no!'_ Answer me!"

The air felt dense and tacit. Shinsou exhaled. He massaged the deep tissue in his neck, lowered his head, and refrained. He answered, "Yeah. It was," and resumed walking.

"You're my hero!"

With those three words, he fully faced her in disbelief. Eyebrows furrowed, he asked, "What did you just say...?"

"I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you that night. You saved me. You believed in me. You changed me for the better. You're my hero, Shinsou-kun! You really, truly are!"

It was so surreal. A tightness in her chest disentangled, creating a ripple effect that washed over her petite frame without forewarning. She could no longer hold herself back, and unreservedly, she broke down. She cried in front of him like a toddler.

Shortly following her confession, Shinsou chuckled, "W- what kind of proclamation is that? A _'hero,'_ you say? Is that your favorite word or something?"

A serene smile crossed his lips. Himiko took him in and her heart swelled.

"It's good to see you again."

"Mm," Himiko sniffled, "Good to see you again."

* * *

"The eighth and last match of the first round! He was kind of famous in middle school! This isn't the face of a regular person! From the Hero Course, it's Bakugou Katsuki! Versus another famous contender-"

Himiko began her footed trek onto the arena's wide open space. Bakugou's near-comical fighting face shifted as she came closer. He put the pieces together. Unhinged, he grit his teeth, adamantly prepared for battle.

"Huh? Midoriya Izuku, what are you doing here? Hold on! Wait a second! Has she used her quirk already? Is that even allowed? From the Hero Course, it's Toga Himiko!"

"Hiding yourself behind someone else, are ya? Fuckin' coward. Come. It'll be a pleasure to finally murder that stupid look on your face."

With Izuku's mask, she riposted, "Whose face, Kacchan? Mine, or Deku's?"

Bakugou growled.

"Eighth match, _start_!"

* * *

Minutes prior to the unfolding of Toga's duel, Iida, Uraraka, and Midoriya accompanied her to provide support in the player waiting room. Toga sat in her seat and lackadaisically swung her legs.

"I'm so, so nervous, Miko-chan!" Uraraka cried, squeezing her eyes tightly and shaking in her pants.

"Why?" Himiko asked.

"... _Why_?" The remaining group retaliated.

"Forgive me for being so rash, but Bakugou-kun is a rather striking individual," Iida notated.

"I know."

"I think what Uraraka-san and Iida-kun are trying to say ... I mean, I know you've done really well and all, but Kacchan will be going all out. He's- ... He won't hold back. Everyone's trying to become number one to make their dreams come true. Even if it's not Kacchan, no one would think about holding back," Midoriya explained and presented his Hero Analysis notebook, "You've helped me so much, Toga-san. That's why, I thought maybe I could help you a little."

"That's so considerate of you, Deku-kun!" Uraraka beamed, "You're so amazing, so I'm sure you'll have great ideas for Miko-chan's fight! When you think about it, Bakugou-kun doesn't seem to have a weakness."

"You're wrong," Himiko interrupted.

The trio blinked.

"Bakugou-kun has a weakness."

Himiko pointed at her freckled friend.

"You."

A Girl's Hero - End

* * *

Before I get into ships, it's **HERO NAME TIME**! It'll be revealed in the next chapter or so. I already know the name, but please send me your ideas :) I really want to see what you guys come up with.

Also, do you guys want to see the matches for the new 1v1? It'll slow down Himiko's story, but if you're interested let me know!

I've put the ships I'd like to see in order from most likely to least likely:

TogaxMidoriya - it's so funny that this has become my top contender, because I seriously suffer from second character syndrome. But they're so adorable together and really fun to write! I guess my only qualm is that there are so many awesome fics with this pairing and it'd be fun to try something different. Right now, it makes the most sense to me.

TogaxShinsou - because, well, duh! Their similar backstories and the fact that he's the boy who saved her would make for a wonderful love story. It'd be fun to show a "soft" side to him, too. I really like Shinsou's character (I know... he's overrated blah blah blah) and would like to explore him more. My qualm with this ship is that it'd be more of a side story and less integrated into the plot I have in mind.

TogaxBakugou - oh boy here comes the hate. This was my original top. I found some fan art of the two of them and thought it was the most aesthetic and sweetest thing. And, I think that's exactly why he's going down on my list lol. It's purely physical. I'm actually stewing on a grown up AU fic with the two of them instead (for reasons, heh).

TogaxUraraka - I've never written fem!slash/yuri before and I'm really considering it. I might do a short story/spin-off instead. I really like them as friends in this and I think Uraraka's approach to "pushing aside my feelings" to focus on her goals is very natural to her in the anime.

TogaxTodoroki - I'm leaving this on here just in case, but it's doubtful. I think they're better as a platonic relationship. Plus, a "Big Brother Todoroki" has always charmed me lol.

TogaxMineta - lol just kidding ;)


	11. 1V1

Welcome back to My Character Study Ignore Physics Emotional Roller Coaster Academia! Hi guys and sorry. I didn't abandon this. Fortunately, the meaning behind my hiatus isn't serious. A career change has taken up most of my free time and energy (hence me posting this during the COVID-19 pandemic). I hope everyone is staying safe and well.

Thank you to everyone who shared their hero name ideas! They were so cool and some I never thought of! Someone actually predicted the name! Regarding ships: I was surprised and glad to see so many votes for IzuToga. I thought you would think that ship is a wash and wanted to see something new. I was also surprised to see some BakuToga and OchaToga too! I know shipping is serious business. I promise no matter what I'll do my best to make the final pairing believable. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten - 1V1

"Everybody! Sorry for the long wait. The stage that was frozen in the second match is finally dry, so on to the next one!"

Ochako Uraraka wasn't a fighter.

Ochako was many things, and if asked to define herself in three words, she would claim to be an empath, a go-getter, and a peacemaker. Conflict and violence weren't her cup of tea. It was precisely why she favored the search and rescue side to heroics. She could aid in the tail-end of conflict where she belonged.

Unfortunately, given the current circumstances, she knew better. With income generating jobs came occupational hazards. That's why "work" was called "work" and not "fun." At her age, she shouldn't have understood such a concept, but she did.

See, Ochako had a secret.

Ochako was obsessed with the world of adults. She yearned to be just like her parents: tenacious, sincere, and labor-oriented. It started as early as she could remember. During childhood, she wondered why she'd come home after school to an empty, white-walled apartment. She wondered how her home, although so empty, managed to be full with so much love. She wondered how her parents, although so stressed over finances, could be so motivated and care free. Those little oxymorons had resonated with her. Eventually, they gave her reason.

Borderline poverty made Ochako grow up quickly. But Ochako wanted to grow up quickly. And grow up quickly she did. Throughout the years, her growth unveiled the marvels of money, and the jobs that procured the most of it.

Doctors... Lawyers... CEOs... And...

Present Mic continued, "Passionate and manly hardening, from the hero course, it's Kirishima Ejirou! Versus bubbly and momentousness zero-gravity - and the one I'm rooting for - from the hero course, it's Uraraka Ochako!"

 _'Ocha-chan! Your quirk is neat and could help people.'_

And Heroes.

Ochako didn't carry the profound sense of justice to that of a typical U.A. prospect, but that wasn't her prerogative. The facts were simply the facts. An internet search and a salary data sheet told her that. That's why, before she could think straight, she zipped up her skirt, buttoned her blazer, and made her way to the heroics department of U.A. Was it the right choice? Was it her calling? She wasn't sure, but she enjoyed flying by the seat of her pants sometimes. She inherited that trait from her parents, who held the biggest space in her heart.

That's why she couldn't fall behind. She needed to face her woes. Giving up wasn't an option. She needed to help her family. Which meant she needed to make money. Which meant she needed to become the best adult she could possibly be. She couldn't think beyond that. For now, she'd focus on the right motivators who could paint her heroic landscape. She could borrow that righteous inspiration she lacked. She could feed off the qualities of Deku-kun, Iida-kun, and Miko-chan. As long as she were like them, she'd graduate and start earning that hefty paycheck. The fruits of her labor wouldn't go unripened.

"Now, let's get ready t- ... Kirishima?"

For the first time, the girl acknowledged her opponent. She found Kirishima's hand raised. Her tiny lips parted. He'd been battling something inside of him and finally came to a resolution.

The boy's shoulders were so stiff Ochako swore his quirk was activated. His fixated look refused to leave the shared concrete beneath them. Kirishima announced, "Sensei, I'm backing out."

"Uh? Huh? You're quitting?" The announcer sputtered.

"I can't do it. I can't fight Uraraka. I mean, she's a girl. What kind of man would that make me if I go against her like that? What if I hurt her? It doesn't feel right," Kirishima looked at her head-on. "It's not right."

Kirishima was withdrawing? Why now, while they were on stage? All eyes were on them for crying out loud!

"Uh? Huh?" Present Mic repeated.

"Kirishima." The rough change in voice made Ochako look away. She found their mummified homeroom teacher leaning into the live microphone and over a flabbergasted Present Mic. He interrupted, "Take a moment to think about this. You have a choice. Are you willing to throw this opportunity away? Uraraka is your competitor. She's prepared for this as hard as you have and she's taking this seriously. You're willing to take those efforts away from her?"

Kirishima clenched his jaw, "I know that, Aizawa-sensei!" He breathed, "I thought long and hard about it, and I'm sorry it came to now. It might be wrong in the eyes of others but I have to stick to my values! It's not only the fact that she's a girl. I respect Uraraka. If I force myself or hold back, that's not fair to her either. I'm sorry, everyone. I'm sorry, Uraraka. I'm withdrawing from the match."

The non-consensus onlookers reacted with praise, booing, and mumbled debate. Ochako thought she was much like her spectators. She wasn't anticipating this development nor was she sure what to think.

Instantly, she thought she should be mad - _furious_. Kirishima was impeding on her opportunistic moment. There was money involved here! Her career was on the line! There were pro heroes - _employers_ \- in the stands, itching to see her worth. Didn't that mean Kirishima was being selfish?

Then, she paused. Instead of thinking, she felt. Ochako didn't feel Kirishima's character was voluntary. The empathic part of her saw that Kirishima, standing before this crowd of classmates, strangers, and scouts alike, stood his ground for solid reason. He stood up for what he believed in. This was truly his tenet and he wasn't willing to budge. He chose honesty amid criticism. He chose value over winning. His actions had a worthiness that were far from selfishness. It was bravery... It was cool... It was heroic. Kirishima had the qualities of a hero.

All heroes have their definition of justice. This was a glimpse into Kirishima's.

Ochako was swayed and, with gratefulness, she bowed. "Kirishima-kun, I'm glad you're thinking of me and that you respect me," She rose and pressed eight padded fingertips together. "But, it's okay."

The zero-gravity user continued, "I think I get when you're coming from. You're chivalrous and caring. I can tell what you're feeling is important to you. I respect you, too. And because of that, we need to fight." Uraraka beamed, "Right now, we should all to have an opportunity to rise to the top. We're classmates and comrades, and I'm not much of a fighter, and you might think fighting me isn't the right thing to do, but it's what we need to do. Call it an occupational hazard if you like. I'll always see you as a worthy opponent, so I ask of you to return that sentiment to me. Let's have a fair match. Person-versus-person. I promise you no hard feelings and may the best one win... 'Kay?"

"Uraraka..." Tears swelled in Kirishima's eyes. He was quickly moved and he hid himself behind his arm. He proclaimed, "You're more of a man than I'll ever be!"

"Er, I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment," Ochako sweat-dropped and scratched her cheek.

"Well?" The chief umpire interrupted, "Do we have a verdict?"

Kirishima started with a nod. He activated his hardening on his raised arms at attention. He decreed, "Yeah! I'll fight. I promise I won't hold back!"

"Very good. That kind of enthusiasm gets me going," Midnight licked her lips seductively, raised her flogger dramatically, and whipped. "Second match - start!"

With a newfound fire, and a newfound perspective, Ochako went straight at him.

...

"Oi, oi, oi! Okay, okay! I give up! Seriously this time!"

"Wow, everybody! Looks like an overwhelming victory is underway! Uraraka's quirk is unbeatable! Who could've expected this? After Kirishima's change of heart, he's been completely overtaken by Uraraka's zero gravity!" Present Mic praised with an obvious bias.

It was a poor matchup. Kirishima's quirk was simplistic and close-range, which made him the ideal target for Uraraka's five-fingered activator. After the return of his resolve, Kirishima had foolishly thrown caution to the wind. Now, he was tens of meters into the air, flopping on nothingness like a fish out of water. It was near-comical and less confidence-boosting than Ochako expected.

"Kirishima-kun gives up! Uraraka-san wins!" Midnight declared.

"Release!" Uraraka let go of the binds that pilfered his gravitational pull.

" _Wah!_ "

Kirishima cascaded. His enhanced durability made harmless impact with the ground - thank goodness for that. The dust rose, but he left behind much more than that. The crowed hurrahed for the girl's success.

Elated, Ochako smiled.

 _'Sorry, Kirishima-kun. And thank you.'_

* * *

"Ya-hoo! We're gonna keep on going with the fourth match! Rush along to the top! Is something is going to come out of those horns? Well? From the hero course, it's Ashido Mina!"

Mina pointed with finger guns. She snickered, "My first match might not be a piece of cake, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve!"

"Versus, all-purpose creation. She was admitted through recommendations, so her abilities are certified! From the hero course, it's Yaoyorozu Momo!"

Momo wasn't oblivious to how the audience cheered louder and harder for her than they did for Ashido. Anyone who was anyone knew of U.A.'s recommendation program. Recommendation students were the best of the best, the cream of the crop, the royal bloodline with all praise and no contest. That didn't mean recommendation students were gods, however. All quirks had their disadvantages and U.A.'s adopted recommendation program carried their own stigmas.

 _'Understanding the upper limitations to your quirk. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero.'_

Aizawa's words challenged her.

 _'It really makes you wonder if recommendation students are all that great. I mean, all it takes are the right connections, yeah?'_

Kaminari's words grounded her.

 _'Your quirk is powerful but it's not fast.'_

Toga's words collected her thoughts.

Mina Ashido, to an extent, was the polar opposite of Momo. Momo created while Ashido destroyed. The acid user was aerobically inclined on her feet with dangerous offense. If she so pleased, Ashido's acidity could cause permanent damage even Recovery Girl couldn't amend. Momo needed to ground herself. She needed to challenge herself. She needed to collect her thoughts. Credentials weren't a frontrunner here and she couldn't be bound to them. She had to focus on the now. Now was the time to produce results. She readily came up with a proposition.

 _'This is merely an implication, so I must confirm it, first.'_

"Start!"

As expected, Ashido went straight for the attack with a grin on her happy-go-lucky face. She approached Momo in a slippery swiftness, but not unblindingly. Momo unzipped her jacket.

 _'Ashido-san believes I'll prioritize evasion, but-!'_

Momo produced the first atomic structure that came to mind: Matryoshka Dolls. The vibrant items leaked out of her skin as if it were commonplace and she threw an array in Ashido's direction, reducing her visibility.

Ashido giggled, "You'll have to be a teeny bit quicker than that!" Her acid quirk sent the destructive rush straight for the caricatures. Her aim was sloppy, but the strikes were successful. The smell of melting wood was pungent, rotten, and specific. The horned girl pressed on.

Momo continued the onslaught, ignoring the tightening sensation caused by her depleting organic compounds. Ashido was getting nearer, and her focus wasn't cohesive, which meant-

 _'I'll find out now!'_

The acid user prepared another round. Momo audaciously sought her mid-throw.

"Whoa, Yaomomo!" Ashido cringed and backpedaled from her near-hit. She stumbled as she scolded, "That's way too reckless!"

 _'I was right.'_ Momo analyzed with a tight brow, _'I noticed it in prior exercises during Hero Basics. Ashido is confident in her agility, but not her quirk itself. She's wary of bringing harm to me.'_

This was a Sports Festival, not a battle to the death. Ashido recognized that and Momo was going to exploit it. Trepidation wasn't necessary given the nature of her opponent's quirk and the countermeasures creation could swiftly fabricate. Ashido was more concerned about her harmful & dangerous quirk. She hadn't pieced together Momo's insight - at least, not yet.

Momo had three options to win and she selected the most feasible.

Filled with hesitation, Ashido went for an acid-free punch. A steel escrima stick, Momo's basic melee weapon of choice, synthesized from her arm. She swung from the elbow and Ashido dodged from the chest. Neither landed a hit.

After distance was established, the corrosive quirk made contact with the steel and it melted. Momo gasped and dropped the half-melted pole. For such an abrasive dissolving process, Momo finally understood the violent potency of Ashido's superacid, and the validity to her dithering.

"The ladies of Class 1-A are tremendous! It's a head-to-head battle! Hereon lies the question: who can hold out the longest?"

Present Mic wasn't kidding. They'd reached an impasse. It was one step forward and one step back with an unforeseeable climax. A counterattack with a dodge. A dodge with a counterattack. The redundancy was starting to get worrisome. The lipids in Momo's body were rapidly depleting. Even though she had stockpiled beforehand, she couldn't withstand these conditions.

Ashido, too, began losing out on her stamina. A look of pain and agitation surfaced. Her acid must have a side effect to prolonged use, Momo concluded. This needed to end soon for the both of them.

Finally, the opportunity presented itself thanks to their exhaustion. A sloppy mid-throw from Ashido, and Momo took the window.

The acid, clustered in Ashido's palm, landed smack-dab on Momo's forearm.

"Oh my gosh, _no!_ " Ashido screeched in distress, "... Huh?" Then she blinked rapidly, unable to piece together the absent scent of ruined flesh. As Ashido went to investigate, she found a non-stick cooking pan in place of where Momo's arm should've resided. Her stability left her and she fell forward.

"Polytetrafluoroethylene, a synthetic fluoropolymer of tetrafluoroethylene with numerous applications, including being nonreactive to corrosive materials," Momo announced from behind, "Also known as Teflon."

Before Ashido could twist and gather her bearings, she was wrapped and bound into a stiff, tri-colored netting. Her quirk oozed out of her pores, attempting to break fee, but to no avail. "My acid's not working?" She wiggled, then childishly announced defeat with a huff.

"And a net coated with my own variation of polyvinylidene fluoride, a thermoplastic fluoropolymer commonly known as Kynar," Momo panted while her stomach growled, "I... I caught you, Ashido-san."

"Aw, boo!"

"Ashido-san is immobilized! Yaoyorozu-san advances to the second round!"

* * *

"We're gonna keep right on going with the fifth match! She can hear you loud and clear! From the hero course, it's Jirou Kyouka! Versus— Sparking Killing Boy! From the hero course, it's Kaminari Denki!"

He was gonna show her. Oh man, was he gonna show her.

There was something about Kyouka Jirou that seriously griped Denki. At first, they connected because of their mutual interest in music. When he got to know her further, he also discovered her level headed and pragmatic attitude. Not to mention she was unattractive - well, she looked kinda cute in that cheerleading outfit, he redacted.

Jirou was unafraid to call a spade a spade and that was a quality Denki couldn't stand in women. Those snarky comments of hers were always so damn infuriating. He'd thought of himself as a smooth talker and quick-witted with his retorts; however, when Jirou came to play, she'd play foul and he'd stand there like a deer in headlights. She easily one upped him anytime, anywhere. And the class would laugh. At him! No freakin' fair. He was always the cool guy in school!

Not today, Kyouka Jirou. Oh man, not today. Oh _man_ , he was gonna show her!

 _'All right...! I'm gonna give it all I got.'_

A few seconds before the start of the match was all he needed to give a nice, solid gloating. His stance widened and he assessed his opponent. As expected, he sneered. Her shoulders were tense. Her jaw was clenched. Her brow concerned. Her lips crooked. He boasted, "Not looking so confident now, are you, Jirou?"

Jirou blinked, caught off guard by his question. Before the girl could respond, Present Mic commenced the start of the round.

"'Cause this match'll probably be over in a second! Indiscriminate shock ..."

Exceeding his wattage limit was the root cause of Jirou's remarks, but it wasn't going to be that way much longer. There wasn't an iota of uncertainty. The anticipation killed him and he went Plus Ultra. With his elbows raised high and his hands behind his back, his unrefined quirk energized and covered him from head-to-toe.

"One-point-three Million Volts!"

He discharged and... and...!

… ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !

Derp.

...

"Sorry for the unexpected intermission. We wanted a formal announcement for our winner and he blew a fuse. For the fifth match, Kaminari Denki-kun wins!"

Whoa when the hell did he get back on stage?

Last he remembered he lost control and became a giggling idiot. He usually had some form of awareness when he went overboard, so he must've really been into it and-

Hold on.

Wait a second- he won! Whoa! Hell yeah! That's right, Jirou. Bask in your loss! Oh man and the look on Jirou's face was-

... Indifference? What, what, _what?_ Hey, what the hell?

"Ah, that's a shame," Jirou rubbed the back of her head, half smiling.

"Jirou, you're not pissed?"

"Pissed about what?"

"What just happened, of course!"

"... No?"

"Seriously?"

"Why would I? I didn't have a chance. I tried to think of a strategy. By the time I would've landed a hit on you, if I had even got that far, you'd counter. Your electricity travels faster than my sound waves. That's basic science. You know that, right?" She asked.

"O- of course I do!"

"Good," Jirou went bashful. She twirled her earlobe between her index and middle finger. She confessed, "What you said earlier bothered me. I didn't realize what I said in the past got you so upset ... I mean, between us, it's just playful banter. At least that's how I saw it."

Everything Kaminari knew about the girl came crashing down, "Wha-"

"I admire your quirk, Kaminari. It's strong. Growing up, we weren't able to use our quirks every day like this, so I'm sure you're still new to it. With a little exploration and tweaking, you'll probably make it to the top in class. It has a lot of potential. ... Well, congrats on the win."

She turned on her heel and left, leaving behind a rapidly blushing Kaminari. He covered his mouth and shook.

 _'I guess that side of her ... isn't as bad as I thought.'_

* * *

 _'Excuse me? Um, Hero-san?'_

 _'Oops, sorry. I didn't see you there! Haha, get it? I didn't see you because you're invisible! Well aside from the clothes, of course.'_

 _'Um, right. Um, I lost my parents. Um, could you help me find them, please?'_

 _'Why, of course I can! Hmm, this reminds me of a joke, actually. An invisible man marries an invisible woman. Their kids were nothing to look at. Ha! I've been saving that one for ages! Here: take my hand and we'll be on our merry way!'_

 _'O- okay.'_

 _'...'_

 _'Heroes, um, sure are cool.'_

 _'Aw-shucks, you're making me blush! I'm still just a lame rookie hero. I have a long way to go.'_

 _'I wish, um, I could be a hero someday.'_

 _'Oh? Why can't you?'_

 _'I don't think people would, um, take me seriously...'_

 _'What's so wrong about that?'_

 _'Huh?'_

 _'Not being taken seriously.'_

 _'Well, people are supposed to look up to heroes. They should always be serious and headstrong.'_

 _'Ha! That's where you're wrong. I'll tell you this right now, little one: heroes come in all shapes and sizes.'_

 _'I wish it were that easy.'_

 _'Now, I might not see you but you can see me, so lookie here, little lady- oops! Another joke slipped right past me there. I didn't see it coming! Oh no, another one!'_

 _'Hehe.'_

 _'Anyhow, my quirk is far from serious.'_

 _'What's your qui- hahaha!'_

 _'My quirk is called Outburst. In summary, it forces people to laugh!'_

 _'Hahaha- make it sto... sto- hahaha!'_

 _'Okay, I had my fun. Where was I? Oh, that's right. My quirk involves humor and laughter. The first thing that comes to mind when I tell you about my quirk isn't that it's daring or powerful, huh?"_

 _'...'_

 _'Don't be shy.'_

 _'... Um, yeah.'_

 _'But it was my dream. I didn't let that perception stand in my way. Never, not even once, did I try to portray myself as something I'm not, either.'_

 _'Wow. Really?'_

 _'I worked with what I know.'_

 _'You worked with what you know?'_

 _'That's what made me strong. Call me ignorant, but why would we want what we can't have? I think it's more important to appreciate what you do have. There's only one you on this planet, so nurture your qualities. Embrace who you are! If you didn't - well, that'd be a joke even I'd find in bad taste!'_

 _'... I'm happy I met you today, Hero-san. And you're funny, too!'_

 _'They don't call me the Smile Hero for nothing!'_

Tooru was unsure why the spontaneous warmth of that childhood memory came to her. Maybe it was a coping mechanism. She was about to face a challenger who could give professional heroes a run for their money, after all.

Fumikage Tokoyami and his sentient quirk were a coexistence of strength and stoicism. Not only that, he was considered a "Big Three" candidate. During the weeks of getting acquainted with one another, her classmates of 1-A decided to unofficially vote on who they thought befitted this prestige. Tokoyami had fit the criterion, alongside Todoroki and Bakugou. Tooru wasn't even a forethought, of course. She always blended in. She wasn't anything special.

"What the heck am I even doing here?" This match would be over before it even began, she thought dismally.

Even so, it was an opprotunity. She made it this far. Tokoyami's victory was predestined, but she needed to show her potential. On paper, her quirk was obvious and simple, so she could set that precedent at the very least. She stripped and made her way to the main stage, thankful no one could see her shot nerves.

Present Mic went into character and announced the second to last round of contestants, "Now, it's time for the next match! We're just gonna keep rolling along! Offense and defense in one body. The dark samurai accompanied by Dark Shadow! From the hero course, it's Fumikage Tokoyami!"

 _'Way to show off how powerful he is, Present Mic-sensei!'_ Tooru fretted. She saw Tokoyami's humanoid arms crossed, legs wide, and bird beak raised. His pre-battle stance was sharp-eyed and apathetic. Gosh, he was such an enigma.

"Versus- uh, Hagakure Tooru? Hello? Are you with us? Give us a signal! We can't tell!"

 _'Oh, that's me!'_

"Yoo-hoo! Present Mic-sensei, I'm right here!" The invisible girl confirmed, waving her arms around for no distinguishable reason.

"And there you have it, audience! It turns out you don't have to see it to believe it. From the hero course, it's Hagakure Tooru!"

 _'Of course my introduction is a joke!'_ She groaned to herself.

"Seventh match, start!"

With three simple words, the match started. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow, as if telepathic of one another, began their mutual objective. Their two-sided communication launched a dramatic & preemptive strike.

"Go, Dark Shadow!"

"Hi-yah!"

The total absence of light was abject horror. Dark Shadow was a tenebrosity of raw, show stopping power. And it was coming straight at her - unwavering and unyielding. Tooru could feel the determination. She could feel the distance shortening. Her skin raised with goosebumps. She inhaled. She froze. Her flight or fight response left her. Any chance of winning was a mere delusion at this point.

"Eek!" Tooru shrieked, fell on her haunches, covered her eyes, and awaited darkness.

But that darkness never came.

This was bizarre. Nothing was happening. Why was this taking so long? Or had it already happened? Her fear multiplied. She couldn't look. It was too scary!

"What a turn of events, everybody! Dark Shadow's stopped! Is there some sort of glitch? Does Hagakure have a hidden trick up her sleeve or lack thereof?"

Present Mic's positivity made Tooru find her backbone. She moved, looked up, and found Dark Shadow centimeters from her. Its raised upper eyelids were subdued and timid; completely different from its swift, reactive demeanor.

"Dark Shadow, what's-?" Tokoyami paused, then a realization Tooru couldn't piece together hit him. Distraught and worry, the first emotions Tooru had ever seen on the boy, overcame him, "If Dark Shadow is reacting this way, that means she-"

Hagakure gulped and tested the waters. She stepped forward and Dark Shadow retreated. She took another step and the entity repeated. Another and another and another. The manifestation kept its glowing eyes on her, monitoring her movements as if she were the grim reaper itself. It didn't like nor trust her. More than that...

 _'Dark Shadow is making eye contact with me. Can Tokoyami-kun's quirk... can Tokoyami-kun's quirk see me?'_

She didn't know what was going on, and she was overflowing with emotions, but there was no time to waste! She must make haste! She could actually do something! But what? Oh man, this was just like the entrance exam! She needed to-

An untactful grip landed on her shoulders, and before Tooru could considerably process the earlier events, a struggle began. Tokoyami pushed, and pushed, and the invisible girl couldn't find strength to fight back. She grabbed his wrists with her hands but to no avail. She was being overpowered. How did he find her? Could Tokoyami see her, too? Her head was spinning. Her equilibrium was nonexistent. This was a first for her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- ... _Ah!_ "

"Somehow, someway, Tokoyami managed to get a hold on Hagakure!"

One final push, and the girl was out of bounds. She fell on her bottom with a tastefully placed "oomph."

Midnight's flogger rose, "Hagakure-san is out of bounds! Or at least I think so?"

"Yeah, I am," Hagakure clarified.

"Then, Tokoyami-kun advances to the next round!"

Tooru and Tokoyami approached one another. Face-to-uneven-face, the boy half-bowed in a show of sportsmanship, "It's been years since I was unable to use Dark Shadow to my advantage."

 _'He's so mysterious!'_ Hagakure shifted and bit her lip, "Tokoyami-kun, I don't understand. How did you know where I was?"

"I suppose I'll explain," Tokoyami was straightforward in his answer. "I closely monitored Dark Shadow's field of view to estimate your location. A trait of your quirk is a hinderance. Dark Shadow has a weakness."

"A weakness? A trait of mine?"

"The turn of events were regretful. It was foolish of me to not heed caution. Your quirk is powerful," Tokoyami closed his eyes and bowed again, this time with more sincerity. "I underestimated you. I apologize."

 _'He thinks my quirk is...?'_

Through Hagakure's eyes, her invisibility was nothing more than a gag and a wisecrack. After today's match, she realized that wasn't the case at all. Although that special hero brought her to where she stood today, her insecurities still existed and the mental impressions from others controlled the unsightly side of her. But, Tokoyami struggled. Someone like him actually struggled against her. Her insecurities... her second guesses... they were all in her head.

Perception is unique. Just like quirks, just like heroes ... just like her. She was going to cherish that. She was going to embrace that. She was going to nurture it.

In that moment, Tooru knew exactly what she was doing here.

With a sense of fulfillment, Tooru beamed, "Tokoyami-kun, you're so sweet!"

"Too bright..." Tokoyami closed his eyes.

...

In the abundant stands sat a hero. A hero who fought against bias, for her quirk was laughed at in ways she couldn't find humor. A hero who possessed a quirk that wasn't tailored for heroics - or so they'd say. That woman, who was once a girl, took what she knew, cultivated it, and went from novice to veteran so quickly, her name would be printed in the history books for years to come.

The Smiling Hero: Ms. Joke.

"Well, aren't you sight for sore eyes?" Emi Fukukado chuckled to herself and crossed her arms, "I must say, that's one fantastic hero in the making."

1V1 - End


	12. Chapter 10 - A Girl's Battle

Chapter Eleven - A Girl's Battle

The loud, powerful, and unrelenting outburst of energy came straight at her. Himiko remembered the first part of her training.

In a conflict between souls, you'll always find an opening.

Her less-flexible frame curled inward, favored her right, and embraced the crude, smooth cement. She dodged his attack. She couldn't say she got out unscathed, but she could move and that's what mattered.

The airborne carbon muddled Bakugou's vision. Himiko remembered the second part of her training.

Make your opponent's eyes and ears turn away, then complete the following in its appropriate order:

Hold your breath ...

Clear your mind ...

And ...

 _Disappear._

As if pulled by an artistic liberty, she maneuvered zig-zag within the opaque, smoky curtain. The tendrils of tampered piloted her. She was behind him. She took her moment and a theatric - almost chaotic - state took over.

"Was it fun, Kacchan?"

It was a quick inhalation and it was all Himiko needed to hear. Her instigation surprised him. Hips and shoulders considered, Bakugou's body targeted hers in a crafty panache. He activated his quirk with a backfiring "pop, pop, pop" that reverberated off the stadium like a symphony.

She ignored her accumulating injuries. She ignored Present Mic's commentary. She ignored the rigging in her ears. In lieu of her senses, she set her technique on replay. The taunts continued.

"Bullying someone like me - what's my little nickname - _'useless Deku?'_ ... What was that like? Was it fun? ... Was it a total rush for you?"

Ka- **BOOM**

"He told you? What did that scum say to you? And how the hell are you- ...?" He spoke lowly. The hazy, suspended aftermath begged to dissipate.

Within the remnants of his smokescreen, Izuku by proxy finished his question, "... Hiding myself?" A giggle, "Well, it's easy, especially when it involves a victim so narrow minded."

The explosive boy circumvented her propinquity. He created distance using the ambit from his quirk as a safeguard. The smoke bellowed, "Don't play coy with me, you eyesore! You have no idea who you're up against!"

His method didn't help and she didn't stop, "It must've been hard when it all changed... Watching a nobody become a somebody ... Still, you've been dealt a perfect quirk ... a perfect life. You know your place, so why? ... Why did someone like you waste your valuable time on somebody like me?"

Bakugou's explosions became pin-pointed and smarter. Himiko needed to play her next hand. He was starting to peak and his anger would reinforce him - and not in the way that was in her favor. But soon, it would. Patience was a kind virtue. She just needed to keep moving and get him where it stung.

Bakugou revolved on an axis. Himiko could hardly blink. He declared, "I'm not gonna fall for this shitty stunt forever! Stun Grenade!"

Bakugou's hot and incapacitating bravado unexpectedly quelled her rampage. This was how it was going to be. It was a tug-of-war right now. Her words were spoken and his actions were forthcoming. This couldn't become a match of power, because if that were the case, Bakugou would win. Their contest needed to be of speed. She knew his weak point. She had to keep purporting herself. She had to stay one step ahead. She needed to keep on digging.

Dig, dig, _dig!_

She caught his booted foot and he stumbled. He was fast, but she was also fast. Yes, this was a battle of speed.

"Guh-"

Himiko took her chance with ludicrous vehemence. Face-down, she pinned and bound him beneath her, thankful for Izuku's strength. She methodically took the weaponized, open-faced side of his hands and dug them into the lower crevice of his back. She pressed as hard as she could fathom, then pressed even harder. She pressed into him so hard she almost cringed. Bakugou ground and gnashed his teeth.

"Messy, sloppy, unbalanced. You're never like this, Kacchan. But I guess wimpy guys are the most short tempered, now that I think about it. Tell me. Is something bothering you? Is something just _tugging_ away inside of you?" She whispered closely.

"Shut up," He hissed. She felt his body heat.

"Do you want to know the best part of all?" Himiko flushed. She leaned closer, eyes wide and practically losing her sanity, "I'm gonna fight you quirkless."

"Shut... the... fuck... _up!_ "

He didn't even think about thinking about it. Bakugou ignited on himself. The shock loosened Himiko's grip and he took his leverage. He unevenly erupted and the duelers skyrocketed from the blast zone. He screeched nasty platitudes.

"-Always following me around like some kind of fucking parasite. And then it all changed- god damn it. You really think you're hot shit, huh Deku?"

Himiko gasped. A weightless feeling she was unused to left her vulnerable. Even considering a relative immunity to his quirk, Bakugou wasn't omnipotent. A direct explosion to his own body was ruthless.

She swore she had him. Bakugou would literally risk injury to prove a point? Had he lost his mind?

Bakugou growled, took advantage and twisted, his arm nonlinear while seizing his opponent. He moved his anger gracefully between them, propelling her into a violent carousel of prompted outrage. At the perfect amount of centrifugal force, he dispatched. Himiko's descent for the ground accelerated.

"Ah!"

Himiko made contact with the earth. The cement crumbled and she anguished. Miraculously, she was left in the ring. She knew Bakugou was in control of that. He wanted a win on his own terms. He wanted Deku to experience sheer utter defeat.

"Now, know your place and die!" Bakugou ordered desperately as he pursued her.

No, this was a battle of speed!

Himiko stabilized, stepped and squatted. Izuku's quirk activated. She pushed herself on the surface beneath, delegating borrowed muscle memory to her legs and feet. Leaving a winded cyclone in her wake, she took for the uncomfortable sky without recoil. She sought Bakugou full throttle and the quirk inside her distributed. It was the first time she'd use her fists in Izuku's form, but she had to do it. Instead of bracing herself, she attempted to flow with the godly power. It was too much to handle and something limited her. Her heart pounded and her mind ran wild. She lost focus.

 _'No!'_

As her fist made contact with Bakugou's gut, pain consumed her dominant hand. No wonder Izuku could barely use his quirk. The sensation was hellish, and the collateral damage brought tears to the corners of her eyes.

But she had to keep digging. Dig, dig, _dig!_

"It was the day by the river, wasn't it?" Himiko cried mid-punch, "It was the day somebody showed actual compassion for you!"

Bakugou wheezed.

"You took that as an insult. Not everyone is like that. Not everyone is a threat to you or out to get you!"

 _'I was just like you, once. But ... everyone ... I found friends ... people I could come to trust and love!'_

They equally lost the battle to gravity.

"Don't act like you know me! You don't know shit about me!" In a war cry, Bakugou grappled and grabbed Himiko by her green hair. He pulled her closer until striking her face with an abrupt explosion. He ignored their plummet as he delighted his truth.

Himiko deflected him and cursed. The girl-turned-boy took his volatile hand in her injured one and grasped the inside of his mouth with her free thumb. She tugged hard at the skin, "I do know, because you only act towards people who matter to you! That's not how you deal with it, though!"

Himiko could feel him prepare his quirk, his pause lying in their closeness and something else she was unable to gauge. He bit down on her as he threatened, "I swear I'll-"

They landed in a heap. Before Himiko could scramble away, Bakugou blasted. The gasping air pushed her. She rolled and struggled to stand. Himiko was far-more injured than Bakugou, but they equally needed a moment to grasp reality.

"Your- your desires are unscrupulous. A hero is supposed to touch hearts! Talent can only take you so far!" She screamed hoarsely and pushed.

"You're one to fucking talk!" Bakugou rebutted. His hot blooded stance widened while preparing a forward, unwavering spite, "How can someone who doesn't know if they want to be a hero tell _me_ what it means to be one? Don't _screw_ with me!"

Himiko paused, cautious to start her gait. She was compromised. Bakugou turned the tables. Just like that, he was aware, dexterous, and untouchable. He wasn't looking at Izuku. He was looking at her. She clenched, activating Izuku's quirk once again.

"Even now, saying earlier that you'd fight me quirkless. You've been using your quirk this whole time! It's all a grand fucking scheme. I can handle Deku, because he's- ... but someone like you-" He shook. His leered and his voice cracked, "... _How?_ How do you keep on winning? Why do you stay one step ahead of me? I don't understand! This is all I ever wanted!"

There it was. It finally peaked. Bakugou questioned her while justifying something within himself. It was a preview into his emotions. A rare feebleness and complexity that inherently tarnished his character. Himiko wanted to cradle it. Before she could do that, she needed to expose it.

Himiko sunk her weight between her knees. Her silence was a beat too long, as it seemed to spur him on.

"You got nothin' got say to me, huh? It doesn't matter anyways. I'm gonna defeat you. I'm going to take my rightful place as number one. I'll win indisputably, _Toga!_ " Bakugou's quirk expelled and he thrusted.

Himiko made her move. The preceding events changed, but the pieces to her plan lingered haphazardly. Milliseconds before their skirmish, Himiko's lower half withdrew. Her mouth opened wide. Her aim was precise and accurate, like fine thread through a needle. His aim was robust and unforgiving, like a stampede of prideful purpose. Equal footing, yet so different. They were so agile, so concise, so perfectly imperfect, they replenished the others' faults by omission.

It was a battle of mental fortitude.

A droplet of blood entered Himiko's mouth. She halted at the boundary edge.

Eyes wide, Bakugou covered his gouged ear cartilage.

"I'm not like you at all. I lack confidence, I'm impulsive, I'm uncertain, and I should learn to speak for myself," Himiko crept into a smile. Her quirk responded, "but I know those parts of me. And because I know them, I can be with them and improve myself. That's why- ... I decided! I'm going to learn more and more about myself, because I want to get better! That's the only way I can get better. And I can't help that you can't see that, you _big... stupid... dummy!_ "

"You-" Bakugou growled, his priority strengthening and emulating.

There was still time left. It was imprudent, but Himiko went for it. She went straight at him. Time wasn't on her side; only adrenaline. There was no other option.

Like a human projectile, Bakugou engaged, and once Himiko saw the look on his face, she forgot the countdown to her transformation. The brevity of darkness finalized her shape-shift.

"So how about, before you go criticizing others..." As Bakugou's copy, Himiko declared, "you take a good fucking look at yourself!"

He hesitated and detonated.

She ignited as far as she could comprehend.

Cementoss intercepted with his quirk.

The inelastic upheaval of emotion, kinetic energy, broken cement, and shockwave graced the stadium. Himiko's body soared like a comet. She renounced her grand finale.

Her back collided with the unforgiving wall. Her quirk deactivated. For the last and umpteenth time, the carbonized air cleared, allowing itself to dramatically reveal the one who stood on top.

And there he was.

 _'What...?'_

Bakugou was still in bounds. He was left standing - no. _Wrong._ He'd barely moved. As if this was nothing. As if what had transpired between them was child's play.

He stared back at her with a nuance Himiko didn't understand - but when had she ever understood him?

Himiko heard the cracking of a whip. Her mentor, who was previously out of mind, announced, "Toga-san is out of bounds."

Himiko looked to her palms and studied the indentures of her skin. That's right. She made an erroneous move. She played a fatal game. Bakugou's explosion quirk was complex. Its mechanics lacked the elemental simplicity of Todoroki's fire-and-ice and the straightforwardness of Midoriya's super strength. It was a double-layered ability that necessitated fine adjustment, output, and tact. It was a quirk fit for a genius. There was no way she could've channeled it blindly.

"For the eighth and last match of the first round, Bakugou-kun wins!"

 _'No... No, no! I messed up... It wasn't enough.'_

The crowed reacted and Himiko relinquished. It was over. She lost. She lost! She failed. She was a failure. Any success so far was a result of sheer luck and compatibility. That's all there was to it.

 _'It wasn't enough.'_

Her mind transitioned to normalcy. She recollected that seconds ago moment. The way Bakugou looked at her. The way he hesitated at himself. It was specific - right there on display. So close, so unrestrained, so unfathomable. It pleaded, ached to surface. It'd left such an impression on her that it made his quirk seem docile in retrospect.

What was Katsuki Bakugou fighting for? He fought for himself. His passions, his dreams, his motivations and affirmations. Winning? Yes. Crystal clear with hints of mud. A stubborn, lucid, uncleanable muddiness. One that couldn't be simply wiped away.

What was Himiko Toga fighting for? Herself? No. Winning? No. Losing? No.

They couldn't have been more different.

 _'It wasn't... enough...'_

Half-lidded, her eyes met his.

 _'It wasn't... it wasn't enough...'_ She reached out. She reached out to him, searching. The aching movement nearly compelled her to cry. She reached, trembled, and pled, just like he had wanted to. In that regard, she won. She begged, "It wasn't... it wasn't enough. It can't end here. I want to understand. Bakugou-kun, please."

Her consciousness faded.

"I... want... to know... that feeling..."

She surrendered.

* * *

 _'Wow, Kacchan!'_

 _'This is too easy!'_

 _'You can read the characters for 'Izuku' as 'Deku,' you know. And 'Deku' means someone who can't do anything!'_

 _'Keep going and you'll surpass All Might one day! I'm proud of you, Katsuki.'_

 _'You are? Do you mean it?'_

 _'Wow! Lucky! That's so cool! That's an amazing quirk! It's a flashy quick just right for a hero. Right, Katsuki?'_

 _'That's right. I'm amazing! No one is as amazing as me!'_

 _'Are you all right? Can you stand?'_

 _'Congratulations, Young Bakugou. You earned second place on the U.A. entrance exam. Take that accomplishment in great stride!'_

 _'Hah? Hold the phone. Second place? What the-? Who the hell beat me?'_

 _'My 'Deku' means 'You can do it!''_

 _'You bullies are all the same.'_

 _'I want to become a hero because I want to be number one. I'm going to beat every single one of you. That's all.'_

 _'I want to be a hero like All Might, who always saves people with a smile.'_

 _'I don't know if I want to become a hero!'_

 _'Then what the actual fuck are you doing here?'_

 _'As long as I better myself, I'm a true winner.'_

 _'I can handle Deku, because he's- ... but someone like you...'_

 _'So how about, before you go criticizing others, you take a good fucking look at yourself!'_

"For the eighth and last match of the first round, Bakugou-kun wins!"

Finally. This was exactly what he'd wanted to hear. This tit for tat inside of him would finally die - right here, right now. He won. He was the winner. He stood on top. He proved it. But to who?

And who the fuck did she think she was, reaching out for him like that? After he restored his pride?

Fuck. It was contradictory and one-sided. It was oil and vinegar. It blended for a fleeting moment, but before it became its own, it separated. His ingenuity never betrayed him, so why? Why didn't he understand? Why was his win so dissatisfying?

He stood a little taller. His shoulders relaxed.

What makes a rival, a rival?

In rivalry, there needs to be mutual competition. A solidarity. A common goal. A common passion. A common objective. A common conviction. Deku wanted to become a hero, so shitty Deku was a shitty rival. Icy Hot wanted to become a hero, so Icy Hot was a slightly stronger shitty rival. Toga wanted none of that, but she pissed him off. He was royally pissed that someone with such halfhearted views managed to beat him.

 _'This is all I ever wanted!'_

If it wasn't obvious earlier, this battle confirmed it. Toga's ideals were convoluted and didn't coincide with his. So why did she challenge him so meaningfully? Why did she carry such a fervor and passion that nearly superseded his? No, fuck all that noise. Why did _he_ waste _his_ time challenging _her_? Why was he so hung up? Indifference was worse than hate. He should've known better.

No, this wasn't an "end" to anything. Death was infinite. There wasn't any closure to this... this... whatever the fuck this turned out to be.

His shoulders tensed.

And then, as icing on the proverbial cake, there was another thing. And the more he tried to shove it away, the more it kept pushing back. Paramount and subtle. Fuck. Again, contradicting. Just like her ... Fuck. It wouldn't stop. Fuck. His neck craning. His ears listening. His eyes ... himself ... always seeking ... time and time again ...

Fuck.

Fuck.

 _Fuck!_

* * *

In the narrow passage between the stands and main stage, Nemuri Kayama watched her colleague, Cementoss, mark his finishing touches on the fighting arena. After Toga and Bakugou's battle, the scorched area was the definition of devastation and needed a complete overhaul. The simultaneous heroine and teacher remembered her earlier conversation.

 _'I'm sorry, Himiko. There are certain rules I can bend, or possibly turn the other cheek, but using your quirk before your match is not one of them.'_

 _'I know I'm asking for a lot, Sensei, but please. It's the only way. I need to get through to him!'_

 _'I don't think I've ever seen you this desperate. You want to win that badly?'_

 _'I... I just know I need your help.'_

"Don't get me wrong, I adore a good groveling. ... All of that and she still lost, huh?" Midnight spoke to her lonesome. She sighed in disappointment. She placed her cuffed wrist over her hip, ready to massage her temple with the other.

"A jack of all trades is a master of none."

"Wha- where did you come from?" Midnight jumped.

Aizawa grunted. Had he been in good health, he would've stuffed his hands in his pockets. He slouched and surveyed the damage alongside her. "I'm not surprised by the outcome."

"You're not?" Nemuri raised a brow.

"It became clear Toga used her experience from Todoroki's battle to go against Bakugou. There was a pitfall to her plan. Bakugou is more driven. Todoroki's powerful and a force to be reckoned with, but he allows his personal matters to adversely affect his abilities. Bakugou compartmentalized and prioritized the task at hand. He must've learned a thing or two during his fight with Midoriya at Hero Basics."

Midnight hummed, "Sometimes, we need to remind ourselves that we're dealing with kids here. They have a lot of growing up to do."

"Kids or not, the students need a concrete goal and a strong sense of vocation. One can't climb it with lackluster feelings or reasons that aren't selfless," The erasure hero added. "Toga has a solid goal, but it's not one that requires her to become a hero, which brings her to question herself and therefore sets a limit. Bakugou's desire is to be the number one hero, but his reasons are self-centered and will be under appreciated by the public. But it's respectable to a degree where it's socially absolved. Take Endeavor as a prime example. Heroism is a career first and foremost. If Toga doesn't apply herself with that in mind, she'll fall behind the rest of the class, or worse."

"Hold on a second. You're not saying what I think you're saying, Aizawa?"

"These are my students and I need to look at this professionally."

"I can't speak for the others, but Himiko's beginning to make choices and decide for herself," Midnight glowered and argued. "That's why I let her use her quirk before her match. We need to give it more time."

"Time is a leisure heroes can't afford."

"You can't seriously be telling me this after all I've been through - after all we've been through - with her. I can't just abandon her like that."

"No one said anything about abandonment."

"It's insinuated!"

"Kayama-"

"Don't spout this nonsense to me. Where is this suddenly coming from? Himiko is meant to be a hero. She _must_ become one!"

"That's your _opinion_ , Kayama," Aizawa criticized. "Are you guiding or conditioning her?"

The 18+ hero reacted to her colleague and long-time friend's change of voice. A harsh reality steered itself back in place. Aizawa truly brought out the best and worst in her, and to her disdain, the latter carried the spotlight. This was getting complicated and intrusive for her liking.

Still...

"... Have I ever told you I always wanted children?"

"Multiple times," Aizawa answered bluntly.

"Then pretend I never did, I'm having a moment!" She huffed, tensed, and continued, "That part of me never changed, you know. After learning Shimura Nana's story, I needed to decide whether I wanted to continue my calling as a hero, or settle down and start a family. I knew I couldn't have my cake and eat it, too. I was torn. In time, I made my choice. I once thought the gratification of saving lives would overtake my desires, but it simply deferred them. Then..."

"Then?"

"Hitomi's incident."

"..."

"It became my silver lining. That sounds horrible, doesn't it? My cake was in front of me and I could eat it. And whether I was aware of it or not, I started taking care of Himiko as my own. And who doesn't want the best for their own? No matter how you look at it, underlying my actions are ulterior motives. Himiko wouldn't be here if I wasn't in the picture. All this time I've been ... projecting my views on her."

"..."

"I might've been doing more harm than good, Aizawa."

"Change starts with recognition. You need to take into consideration the repercussions of your guidance moving forward - as a mentor and nothing more."

"That's..."

"The boundaries of mentorship are unclear compared to that of a teacher. Throw your familial relations into the mix and they become more ambiguous. I'm sure it's not easy." Aizawa confessed offhandedly, "I'll find that out soon for myself."

"Ugh! I don't want to go on. More importantly, when have you become so quotable? It's disconcerting and you sound like an old man." Nemuri raised an eyebrow and gained control of their conversation. This was the way she liked it. The woman was never one to keep things serious and she was afraid of taking it further. To even bring up Hitomi ... when was the last time that happened? Damn Aizawa.

Aizawa read the mood, "Principle Nezu is going to be upset. You made a promise to him that you wouldn't use favoritism as the umpire. You've done it a few times for one reason or another."

"Oh, it'll be fine, it'll be fine," Nemuri dismissed him. "He's with the third years, so I'm sure I'll-"

"Kayama Nemuri- _san!_ Here you are," A chipper voice spoke as if on cue. The bear mouse principle strolled in with his hands behind his back. He then waved in costumed pleasantry as a disgruntled energy surrounded him.

Kayama went pale.

"I've looking all over for you. A little bird told me you'd been rather unfair the first round."

"Kan Sekijiro, you snitch!" Nemuri cursed under her breath.

"Why don't you come with me and we'll have a little chat, hm?"

* * *

"Midoriya-kun!"

"Midoriya!"

"Deku-kun!"

"Midoriya-chan!"

Todoroki and Midoriya's battle was, as cliche as it sounded, one of epic proportion. The utilization of Midoriya's legs proved useful but were imperfected. In turn, he reverted to his hands; specifically, his fingers. Himiko shuddered during every flick. Regardless, the two performed an immeasurable match which left the entire stadium mesmerized. There was no doubt about it. These were the powers of true pro heroes. Flashy and idolizing and iconic. Midoriya was amazing and Todoroki was amazing.

In the end, Todoroki won by a hairs breath, but not before leaving his opponent critically injured. It was a similar desperation Himiko remembered during their first official interaction. Himiko prevented herself from wallowing on the details. She struggled to remain in the present moment, solely wanting to ensure her friend's well being. Friend. That's right, Midoriya was her friend. One of the first friends she ever made and one who showed her the meaning of friendship. The word still felt foreign as her heart went all a flutter.

"You scared me..." Yagi put his hand against his chest.

Himiko recognized Midoriya's teacher and bowed inconspicuously. She repeated the gesture to Recovery Girl. Uraraka also greeted them.

"You're all so noisy," Recovery Girl criticized in a huff.

"Everyone, what about the next match?" Midoriya weakly questioned.

"Since there was a lot of damage to the stage, they're taking a break to repair it," Iida gesticulated.

"You dare worry Mistress, Midoriya!" Mineta hissed, "Unforgivable! I hex you, do you hear me? _Hexxxxx!_ "

"Mineta-chan, that's not why we're here," Asui smacked him.

"Be quiet, now!" Recovery Girl scolded, "I know you're worried, but I've got to do surgery now."

"Surgery?" Everyone gasped.

"Go on now, get out of here!"

"B- but," Uraraka cried.

"Surgery's a big deal!" Mineta suddenly cared.

" ** _Will his injuries be completely healed?_** " Iida asked-slash-yelled.

"Don't worry about that. Just leave it to me!" Recovery girl insisted.

"Kero..."

The door slammed shut.

"What shall we do now?" Iida asked to his classmates.

"My match with Yaoyorozu is coming up," Uraraka frowned, "Recovery Girl said she needed to do surgery. I want to stay."

"I also feel guilty, but I must prepare for my battle with Kaminari-kun," Iida added.

"I'll stay," Himiko stepped up to the plate. "You guys go on without me."

"Are you sure?" Ochako asked.

"Mm!"

"I'll stay, too! It's my duty as an enlightened man!" Mineta saluted to no one.

"No, you're coming with us, kero. We don't trust you alone with Himiko-chan," Asui wrapped her tongue around his waist and dragged him away.

"But, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but-!" Mineta protested tearfully.

Himiko giggled at the retreating sounds of Mineta's crying. She stood by the door, swaying side to side and admiring the cutesy sign that read "Recovery Girls Temporary Nurse's Office." She heard Yagi and Midoriya's insisting mumbling from within the office. Midoriya sounded upset and rightfully so. He must've been frustrated with his loss. With himself. To Himiko, however, she felt something entirely different. She had gained something from him. She was giddy and her cheeks were warm.

After long minutes of wet smooching noises, Recovery Girl and Yagi exited.

"Recovery Girl, Yagi-san," Himiko stepped forward with her hands clasped, "How'd it go?"

"Oh, Toga-chan, you were waiting," Recovery Girl nodded positively, "Everything is just fine. I healed him enough to allow him to walk, but he's resting now. Regeneration of the anterior legs takes a lot of stamina. I say he'll be up in twenty minutes or so."

"I see." Himiko frowned and requested, "Could I- could I maybe go in and see him? I know he's sleeping, but-"

"Of course," Yagi half-smiled. "Go right ahead, Toga-san."

"Just don't wake him, please," Recovery Girl reminded.

The adults took their leave. Himiko smiled, "I won't. Thank you, Recovery Girl, Yagi-san."

The blonde propped open the infirmary door and entered on her tip toes. Ever-so-carefully, she found herself a folding chair, positioning it beside his medical bed before taking a seat. The rise and fall of his chest was shallow and his mouth-breathing snores were cute. She clenched and unclenched her jaw. She conveyed her sentiments in a sweet, saccharine softness.

"I know it's kinda weird to talk to you like this. Actually, it's super weird. But I couldn't wait. ... I'm happy. You took my advice and used it to help Todoroki-kun, didn't you?" Himiko thought back on his words.

 _'It's your power, isn't it?'_

"Your kindness knows no bounds. During your match, a lot of people in the audience said you were being reckless, but I don't think they're right. I think, out of everyone ever, you've shown me what it means to be a hero the most. I'm grateful for that. Like we promised, we're going to move forward... together..."

She nudged her hand underneath his crooked one. Midoriya's hands were always cold, yet firm and meaningful. Without thinking, she lifted it. She needed to keep it warm. His hands were meant to radiate warmth.

"Izuku-kun..."

She sandwiched and nestled the hand in between hers. Tenderly, she leaned, pressing her forehead against his fingertips. She bowed, overflowing with simplistic gratitude and thoughts of him.

"I'm so glad... I'm so glad I met you. I'm so glad you're here with me."

Himiko gently set his hand back in place. She admired his state. Even with Recovery Girl's miraculous tending, he remained battered and bruised. Todoroki really went all out. Izuku was ... hurt. Gnarled. She took a mental picture as a bodiless keepsake.

Unsatisfying.

 _'I can sense it, you know.'_

A part of her stirred that'd been seemingly left unquenched.

 _'It's ingrained in your body and soul.'_

She decided, right? She decided to learn more about herself. Even the repulsive sides to her. Even the sides she'd been suppressing. It couldn't hurt, right? She trained a lot to control these feelings - this bloodlust. This love for blood that imbued every fiber of her being.

What arose was an eerie temptation. An iniquity that was as equally enthralling as it was captivating. How unsightly... how beautiful... and natural. It encompassed her.

Izuku was so helpless there. He looked like a picturesque, abnormal serenity. The ruptured blood vessels beneath the surface of his pale skin swelled and practically teased her. They were tempting, willing, able for coercion. Her mouth went dry and she swallowed nothing. Unquenched and unfair.

What would it take to see his blood? She _loved_ her friends. She _loved_ blood. Maybe Izuku loved blood, too. He always offered it to her with such kindness. Could she see his blood if she scratched him? Cut him? Bit him? She was sure he'd let her. He was so very kind. One swift motion was all it would take. He wanted to bleed. She could remedy that so easily and no one would ever notice. In his state, his peers would shrug it off, claiming Recovery Girl missed a spot.

Himiko wondered how marvelous she would feel. How she'd react to seeing that near-boiling hot liquid ooze and usher out of his body - its supposed rightful place. She knew otherwise. His blood could start as a rivulet, then it could go just a little further. Making taking it too far. Her head started spinning at the imagery. These urges were improper - taboo. But she kept going. Kept fantasizing. Kept wanting to know more about herself. She wondered what the pleasures of blood loss felt like. A dragging loss of logical thought only to be replaced with human desperation. That lagging loss of consciousness. That addictive growing puddle that she'd yearn to taste and bathe in a pubertal restitution that didn't reside in her inexperienced vocabulary.

 _'Yes...'_

Ecstasy.

She blushed. Her heart violently throbbed and her belly somersaulted.

Her hand raised.

 _'Yes... yes... how lovely.'_

Yes, what a lovely sight that would be.

 _Crack._

"Toga?"

"Todoroki-kun?" Himiko pulled her hand back, aghast. Her classmate didn't seem to notice her immorality. Whatever just occurred was quickly sewn up. She spoke without rousing suspicion and wondered how she could react so normally. She smiled, "You spooked me! Wh- what are you doing here?"

Todoroki studiously turned to Midoriya. Himiko understood. Midoriya and Todoroki's battle had meaning behind it. Anyone who had grown to know the two could put the pieces of their puzzle together. Midoriya was amazing and Todoroki was amazing. Together, they would grow to become amazing, galant heroes. All of them. All the students in class 1-A. All the ones who dreamed and were destined to become heroes since birth. All of them ... except...

 _'You... you think you belong here... with these so-called heroes and their fragile sense of justice.'_

 _Stop._

The conscious boy found a seat and placed it beside her. Himiko felt suffocated, yet they breathed in sync. He must've had a lot on his mind too, Himiko concluded.

"He's asleep."

Himiko replied to his obvious point out. "Uh, yep, he is. The surgery was a success, thank goodness."

Todoroki regraded his left. "It was different. My match with Midoriya was reckless because he acted recklessly. I'm not sure when the shift occurred, but he didn't look at me as the son of Endeavor. In the moment, my resolve strengthened and I sought to fight without inhibition. Midoriya imparted that to me. He took everything I'd been carrying and destroyed it. He didn't fight me to win." He tilted his head, "You and Midoriya are alike."

"I'm..." Himiko squeezed her fists tighter. No, he's wrong. Dead wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong! She needed to calm down. It wasn't about her right now.

Todoroki was also a dear friend. He came to Midoriya's bedside for a reason. He was searching for answers. She might not have known them, but that didn't mean she couldn't help in some way. She finally relaxed, "Midoriya-kun and I are different. Sometimes, I have moments when I become competitive, but I lose sight. I don't understand why I get like that in the first place. It's like a switch I can't control. It's frustrating because I feel like everyone around me fights for something that's important to them. How about you? Midoriya fought for you. What are you fighting for, Todoroki-kun?"

"No. That's not right. It's not a matter of what..." Todoroki replied unexpectedly, "It never has been."

"Huh?"

"It's changed. It's becoming clearer. Toga, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu. For your sakes. For mine as well. I'm going to give it my best."

* * *

It was his most and least favorite part.

A momentous achievement. Another success to his cause. The exposure of a faux pas that'd been preserved by the filth of a sub-par society. The flashy, newfangled minds of fame-hungry - dare he call them - heroes deserved this atonement. How disgusting and slimy they were. And they shared this lifetime with him. An unheard voice that spoke truth, and the empty promises for those who lived a lie they wanted to live. "Want" was such an ugly, invented concept.

Then, after he disposed of that want, they would bleed. Bloodshed was their release - their exposure that trickled in the destined realities of death. The only realness they'd experience. They deserved it. It was his most and least favorite part. Blood was real - touchable, tangible. Blood had spoken so many words while dripping an unspoken meaning the disingenuous could never understand.

"Fame... Money... They're all calling themselves heroes... But you bastards aren't heroes... Just him... The only one I'll let kill me... is All Might."

He licked it off his katana.

"You guys haven't even noticed this warped society covered by hypocrisy and vanity. To all who are called heroes... I will make you notice."

It was his most and least favorite part. The bloody demise of fake heroes, when only the righteous deserved to bleed.

* * *

"Deku-kun!" Uraraka cheerfully greeted.

"Midoriya-chan, your surgery went well?" Asui asked.

"Yeah," Midoriya nodded and turned to Uraraka, guilty. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for your match, Uraraka-san. I was looking forward to it."

Uraraka's cheeks were rosy as she animatedly replied, "No, don't worry about that! I lost, unfortunately. Yaoyorozu's quirk is just too versatile for me. I was so frustrated." She punched the air, then looked at Midoriya, concerned, "Shouldn't you be resting, anyway?"

Midoriya took a seat beside Himiko, "I want to properly watch the efforts of everyone who wants to become a hero."

Himiko couldn't look at him.

The semifinals went off without a hitch. Match one was quick, as Yaoyorozu's reaction time couldn't equate to Todoroki's assertion. Oddly enough, they appeared to be holding back on one another. Maybe it was due to their shared recommendation status or maybe they shared a history pre-U.A.? Internal gossip aside, Himiko listened to her classmates explain how certain quirks were simply a poor match up, case in point Uraraka versus Kirishima, Bakugou versus Tokoyami, and Iida versus Kaminari.

Speaking of, Iida and Bakugou's skirmish lasted much longer. Iida landed commendable hits, but his abilities lacked the deft that could withstand the explosion user's merciless attacks. Himiko noticed Bakugou was much harsher these last two rounds. His ardent rush was always incredible but it felt disconnected. Maybe this was his way of blowing off steam after their episode. Maybe he recognized an unfinished business within himself. She pledged to keep her distance for a while.

"Poor Iida-kun," Uraraka's lips thinned.

"He really gave it his all. He's amazing," Kirishima added.

Present Mic announced the finalists, "With this, the final match will be between Todoroki and Bakugou!"

"Midoriya-kun, Toga-kun, Uraraka-kun," Iida appeared minutes later. "Could you perchance follow me for a minute?"

Himiko frowned. Poor Iida was right. He wasn't well. The girl never took Iida for a sore loser, but she supposed she hadn't known him long enough to fully understand him.

Once in privacy, Iida went sullen. With his hands at his sides, he unfolded, "This is sudden, but I must leave early. A villain got my older brother."

"Your brother?" Uraraka's mouth dropped.

"A villain?" Himiko gasped.

"You mean Ingenium?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes," Iida answered.

"Is he all right?" Uraraka questioned.

"I'm afraid the details are unclear. I wanted to inform you three so you can relay my message to our superiors. I'm going to go visit him directly to see."

"All alone?" Uraraka sucked on her bottom lip.

"Well, yes."

"Right now?"

"Yes again. The incident happened near his agency in Hosu. I plan on taking the next available train," Iida announced his departure with a bow and a nod. Not once did his hands move. "Excuse me."

As quickly as he spun, he stopped in place. After taking a tall step forward, Ochako gripped onto the hem of his gym shirt as if her life depended on it. The group of friends paused.

Iida raised a pointed brow, "Uraraka-kun? Is something the matter?"

"Iida-kun, sorry," Uraraka expressed, "I'm coming with you."

With fake assurance, Iida replied, "That is kind of you to offer, but there's no need."

"It wasn't an offer," She answered in a shaken whisper. She repeated louder, "It wasn't an offer. I'm... I'm coming with you."

"I apologize for my brazenness, but I assure you I'm just fine on my own."

The girl's mouth shook, "Iida-kun, you're amazing. Deku-kun and Miko-chan, too. You're all so amazing. After my match with Kirishima-kun, I realized heroes don't put their feelings by the wayside. I get embarrassed because I constantly find myself relying on you three. I might come across as selfish saying this, but I want to become somebody you can all rely on!"

"Uraraka-kun..."

"That's why, when I'm seeing you like this, I can't stand idly by. Someone I care about is hurting and I can't just ignore that."

"It's..."

"Please. At the very least, please let me walk with you to the station," Uraraka begged and her lip quivered quicker. "Please."

...

Iida was the type of person who kept pleasant conversation on retainer. That was a staple of his. In his silence, Ochako read him like a book. But she didn't know how to help. Her company couldn't have been enough. During their medium-paced walk to Shizuoka station, she only did what she did best. The girl unmuted their silence with positive reinforcements, random ramblings, and bubbly personality traits.

"Man," Ochako erratically rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed, "I was kind of over-the-top back there, huh, Iida-kun? Sorry about that. I get inspired easily."

Iida didn't reply.

"To be honest, when you said your brother was injured, my heart sank. Family is irreplaceable. My Mom and Dad are the most important people to me. If something were to happen to them - if a villain hurt them, I'm not sure how I would handle it. I'd be a mess. I'd probably think about doing something stupid."

"... Yeah."

Ochako turned to look at her friend. She felt his volatility and his attraction towards the dreaded word a hero should never pursue.

Revenge.

No, not anymore, Ochako vowed. She wouldn't ignore it.

* * *

They were alone. Oh dear god, they were alone. No one was around.

Himiko was scared. The atmosphere from before was so fresh in her mind. She seemed okay right now. Those urges deserted her after Todoroki showed up. But how long would that last? How long would that truly last? She didn't trust herself nor the current situation she was in.

"Uraraka-san is amazing," Midoriya lowered his once-waving hand. "I was putting everything I had into the sports festival that I overlooked Iida-kun's stress. Uraraka-san not only noticed it, but followed through without second guessing herself."

"Uh huh."

"I can physically feel everyone's strong emotions about not wanting to give in. About wanting to better themselves. Finding out what really makes a hero. Everyone is amazing."

Himiko blurted out, "Amazing this... Amazing that..."

"Eh?"

"I'm constantly hearing that word thrown around. Even I use it a lot. What even makes a person amazing?"

"What makes a person amazing, you say?" Midoriya thought for a millisecond, then answered, "You're right. People use it all the time, so I guess I never put a lot of thought into that word. I guess... I want... to say... their spirit! If someone has a strong spirit that takes them above and beyond, then I find them amazing. That's why I admire All Might so much."

Toga felt even more detached by the word. She frowned, "Uh huh."

"W-w-well, uh, um. S- should we get back to class? T-Todoroki-kun and Kacchan's m-match is starting soon, so..." Midoriya squirmed and blushed as if he realized something irrelevant.

Himiko at her antsy friend, "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right behind you!"

"O-o-okay!"

Midoriya walked away like a robot. Himiko, used to his strange habits by now, made her way to the ladies room. Without a need to relieve herself, she stood in front of the mirror. She cranked open the faucet to the coldest temperature possible. She collected the flowing liquid with cupped palms and splashed her face. She concentrated on the tightening sensation against her loose pores. The present moment was what mattered now. She opened her eyes, looked into the mirror.

"Get it together, Himiko," Toga reprimanded herself. "This isn't anything new or different. It just caught you off guard. I trained hard to quiet my mind. Relax. Focus. It was a slip. A one time thing... A one time thing. I'm still me. Mom... Sensei... Everyone... I can't let them down."

Her resting heartbeat returned. She felt much better. She exited the bathroom.

Then, she tripped on something small & solid, and landed face down on the floor.

"Ouch."

"My goodness. You should be more cognizant of your surroundings, my dear. A graceless woman is unbecoming."

Toga's head spun.

"Are you all right, young lady?"

A half-wrinkled, unfamiliar, masculine hand ushered itself to her. With her equilibrium off-kilter, she accepted the gesture without second thought. He lifted her halfway. The man's strength wielded protuberance when he guided her to semi-stabilization.

The girl kneeled and her neck hinged.

Her savior was a tall and broad-shouldered gentleman, garbed in a murky, recently starched suit. Thanks to her mentor's extravagant lifestyle, Himiko dipped into the world of luxury. Her experience revered him as a dignified man of stature and wealth. He was bent over in a polite poise and acknowledged her in a concoction of cavalier, foreboding, and benevolence. She felt safe and terrified all at the same time.

Making her way up to his face, she found he was incredibly handsome. As meticulous as his dress, he was well groomed and presentable. He carried a striking maturity - one that was faithful to a man of old age and wisdom. His veneered, double-layered smile didn't reach his eyes. Those were the eyes that had seen both the beauty and ugly of the world. When he looked at her, Himiko's self worth said he saw her as both.

"I'm fine," Himiko squeaked out with a flush to her cheeks. She'd been staring at him far too long.

"You're bleeding."

Himiko looked down at her raised knee. The navy fabric was torn and the liquid beaded its way out of the paper-thin scratches. It was enough to seep into the edges of the tears. She gasped in panic and rolled up the pant leg to prevent further staining. Blood was the last thing she wanted to look at. Suddenly, her companion reached out. With the hand that hadn't helped her up, he pressed against the injury. He whistled the melody of a songbird. The pleasant tune manifested a pleasant warmth. When he pulled his hand away, Himiko saw the injury was gone.

"Is that your quirk?" Himiko asked, then chastised herself for such a dumb question. This man's presence overloaded her.

"I'm afraid it's one that regenerates minute injuries. In this instance, I'm glad it posed use." He smiled wider and disclaimed, "I'm not a certified hero, by the way."

Himiko took the hint. She straightened and dusted herself off. This man might've seemed overwhelming at first, but he was really nice. He was kind of like her. She giggled and greeted, "I won't tell! Thank you for helping me. I'm Toga Himiko. I wish there was something I could do to return the favor. Um..."

"Nonsense," He avoided his own introduction. "To extend my help to a U.A. heroics student is more than enough, especially after putting on such a performance. This Sports Festival has been entertaining thus far. I'm impressed. In fact, you all are marvelous. Exactly as I anticipated ... from U.A. students."

"Thank you, sir."

"It must be a dream come true, being here. Schools such as U.A. are the touchstones of the greater good. An abundance of children wish they were in your shoes right now. It must be in the tens of thousands, as a matter of fact. I feel sorry for their crushed dreams."

Himiko started getting uncomfortable.

"I saw you out there. You possess a transformation quirk that is generated by blood ingestion. Quirks like those are exposed to much discrimination."

Himiko cringed.

"It must've been hard on you."

Himiko's mouth dropped. "Wow. H-how did you know that, sir?"

"Call it less of an inclination and more of a humanistic veracity."

A long pause forced Himiko to answer truthfully, "I was surprised you knew that. It was ... hard. A lot of people said I was going to become a villain. It was like I never had a choice."

"Is my judgement truly that surprising? Less so than you being here, at U.A."

"Sir?"

"-But you made it. I find your kind fascinating. Toga Himiko: a hero forged in the fires of adversity. Those types become strong, you know. Stronger than you could ever imagine."

She bit her lip. She didn't know where he was going with this.

He continued, "It's not good, Toga Himiko. It's troublesome. Very, very troublesome. How often do I see these children traverse the ideology of what constitutes a hero and villain. Do you even know their differences? Their similarities? A villain is defined as a character whose evil actions or motives are important to the plot. A hero is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities. When the perspectives change, don't those titles change?"

"I don't get what you're saying." Himiko quavered. The soles of her shoes felt glued to the floor.

"You want to change it, yes? This world, the people, their views. Your choices."

"Y-yes."

"And did you think this mindset of yours was groundbreaking? Original? Do you really think your feats alone will change the course of the world's fate? It's idealized nonsense. Humans live by their stories. Those stories are propagated and groomed into future generations. You're neither the first nor will you the last. But they all turn out just... the... same."

"B-but..."

"Go on. I'm open to whatever is on your mind."

Himiko was almost hyperventilating at this point. This man was so kind, yet firm and direct. He looked right at her. She couldn't get a read on him. Himiko bit her lip and forced out her words, "But, I did those things already! There are people who do care about me. I've been able to change the way those people see me already. If I don't at least try... if no one tries, then it'll remain that way. Somebody has to try. We all have to keep ... trying, don't you think?" She almost lost her voice at the end.

 _'Everyone fights for something.'_

"Yes, Toga Himiko. Marvelous. That's precisely it. Yes, that is such a winsome, utopian answer. It is only the beginning of _'your'_ story. Grow. Continue to forge your power."

Himiko exhaled. He seemed pleased with her response. Was he swayed by her so easily? Or was he the one inadvertently swaying her? She replied, "I'll-"

 _Ding, ding, ding._

"It appears my time is up," The man retrieved a gold-filled pocket watch that produced the vintage chiming. He pushed in the lever with his thumb and the alarm stopped. "I must cut our conversation short. You see, I run on a tight, strict schedule, and I have a few rounds to make. But I'd like us to part with a question.

"Long before the dawn of quirks, there was an argument that existed. It was an ancient debate that scratched the minds of the world's greatest philosophers. I leave with you this ... Are people born naturally good or bad?"

Then, he turned. For someone who claimed to be in a hurry, his mundane steps were weighty. He almost looked like the ending scene to a movie. When he was out of sight, the credits rolled and Himiko exhaled shakily. It was the first time she didn't have to manually breathe. It was a sweet sorrow for him to leave. He was like a dear friend you couldn't trust but couldn't abandon, for they only spoke half truths yet always offered a helping hand.

 _"Ahhh!"_

Without warning, an unimaginable pain came from nowhere. Himiko screamed louder and collapsed. When she looked down, she found her once-wounded knee slashed open and significantly worsened.

What the hell happened? She thought that man had healed her. It hurt. The pain it created was so devastating. The blood wouldn't stop pouring out of her. The pool collected and grew in size. She wanted it to go away. She wanted to curl herself into a ball and dwell in the pain. Maybe it would all go away if she just closed her eyes and drifted ...

Her breathing slowed. She understood true weakness. The blood continued to pour. It hurt. It wouldn't stop. If it kept going like this... she was going... to die... She didn't feel any sense of desperation or yearning. Just simple, basic loss. An imminent death by blood loss. How amazingly ironic. A death that was fitting for someone like her.

 _'So this is ... what it feels like.'_

* * *

A blinding flash of light brought her back to a familiar space. When her vision cleared, she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror. Her clothes were soaked in a cold sweat. She panted. An apprehended pain remained on her kneecap, but there wasn't anything there. She placed the back of her hand against her hot forehead.

 _'An illusion? A daydream? Am I going insane...?'_

She gasped.

 _'No, someone's quirk!'_

She made a dash out of the bathroom in search of someone - anyone. She looked to her left and right.

No one was there.

* * *

"All of the first-year events for this year's U.A. Sports Festival have been completed," Midnight struck a pose, "And now, we will begin the award ceremony!"

It went without saying. The triumphing light show of sound and smoke was cheesy. That type of thing was absolutely perfect for All Might. His brand was built on cheesy. Toshinori looked down at the ant-sized audience and awaited his entry. The event staff were organized with everything except his entrance. That was probably because they thought the great All Might knew what to do. The superhero All Might probably knew, but the everyday person Toshinori Yagi - not so much.

"In addition to Yaoyorozu-chan, there is also Iida-kun in third place, but he left early for family reasons. Thank you for your understanding! ... Now, we will award the metals! The presentation of the metals will, of course, be by this man-"

This must be it!

"Ha! Hahahaha!"

Tally-ho!

A rambunctious reaction from the crowd, a dramatic leap behind a sunny forecast, and...

"Our very own hero, All Might!" "I have brought the medals here!"

Perfect landing! And... he messed up!

"I talked over you..." Midnight held back her embarrassment and laughter. She held the metals awkwardly and sweat-dropped, "Now then, All Might, please present the medals, starting with third place."

The gigantic man collected the three trophies to maintain face. He approached Yaoyorozu first. The ribbon that held the bronze award went up and over her head. He proclaimed, "Young Yaoyorozu, congratulations. You are quite an intellectual lady."

"All Might-sensei. You are far too kind," The teenager smiled. Tears of achievement glittered the corners of her eyes.

Hugging wasn't an overtly accepting part of Japanese culture, but All Might leaned forward to give his student the gesture anyways. He patted her back, "Continue working hard to think quickly and creatively. I hope to see you in first place next semester."

"I look forward to what your guidance brings to all of us, All Might-sensei. Thank you for everything thus far. I promise I'll work hard to meet your expectations," Yaoyorozu retuned the gesture, then bowed as they broke apart.

"You already have. Now, climb even higher!"

 _'Yaoyorozu's grace is that of a true heroine. She came face-to-face with evil at a very a young age. Let that not be a hinderance, but a stepping stone for the greater good.'_

He worked his way to the far-left and presented the award for the runner-up, "Young Bakugou, congratulations."

The boy shook in a readable anger. He refused to look at All Might, but accepted the award. He looked down at the silver and spoke through his teeth, "Second place... again..."

"Young Bakugou, second place is still an outstanding achievement. Your placement might not have been what you set your sights on, but it's in the right direction."

"Shut up, All Might. It pisses me off..."

"Hm?"

He shook harder, "If I can't... make it to the top. If scum... keeps getting in my way..."

 _'He's not a happy camper...'_

"Young Bakugou, there is no such thing as a perfect hero. However, the admired hero is known for their perfect balance of character and power."

Bakugou finally looked at him.

All Might, for one of the hand-full of times in his life, didn't feel like an icon, but a teacher. "You accepted the award I just gave you because a part of you recognizes that. Never turn your back on that recognition. Carry it as a wound, if you must. Build first, then aim."

 _'Young Bakugou, I commend your vitality. Your pride is your greatest strength and weakness. When you've come to terms with that, you'll break through the wall you're facing right now. Grow not as the strongest, nor as the most powerful, but as the most heroic.'_

Instead or reaching for the award, Bakugou covered the scar on his ear cartilage. He frowned deeper and growled. All Might decided it was in everybody's best interest to _not_ hug him. The giant man moved on.

"Now then, Todoroki, my boy! Victory smiles upon you today!" All Might declared, "Congratulations!"

Todoroki leaned forward with his eyes closed, prepared to accept the gold. All Might obliged with a wide smile of delight, "First place is for one who rises to the occasion. One who doesn't follow but stands alongside the meaning _'Plus Ultra!'_ You earned it."

"Thank you, All Might."

"You've come a long way. After your match with Young Midoriya, I noticed a drastic change in you."

"Coming to U.A. allowed me to open up to others. In turn I uncovered their hardships. What they were able to achieve through their free will helped me understand. I'll build my own life without the commands of others. I will become my own hero. When I concentrate on those I must stand and fight for, I feel fulfilled. I can finally start to see what's in front of me. There's a lot I still must settle."

All Might grinned wider and hugged him, "It seems you also suffered hardship. Many of us have. I won't ask for the details, but I can see the look on your face has changed. You realized something important to you. Your success from today hinged on this realization, and you accomplished that. I'm proud of you."

 _'That's exactly it, Young Todoroki. There will be times as a hero where you'll experience mental and physical distress. Allowing your spirit to collapse into discord is what separates a novice from a pro. I look forward to seeing what your development, and the honesty within yourself, brings.'_

"Plus, Bakugou irritated me." He added straight-faced.

" _Hah!?_ " Bakugou exploded, "You wanna go, Two Tone? I don't give a fuck where we are, I'll take you on right now!"

 _'... That might be a little too honest, Young Todoroki.'_

"Now now, you two-" Toshinori sweat-dropped and announced over Bakugou's obnoxious screeching. "Well, uh, they were the winners this time! But listen here! Anyone here could've ended up on these podiums. It's just as you saw-"

"Don't fucking ignore me!" Bakugou cussed at his prior competitor.

All Might spoke louder, "... Uh, ahem. Competing! Improving each other!"

"Are you deaf? What the fuck did I just sa-" Midnight stepped over and knocked Bakugou unconscious.

 _'You're a lifesaver, Midnight.'_

"... And climbing even further! The next generation of heroes is definitely sprouting!" Toshinori pointed to the sky, "So, I have just one more thing to say! Everyone, please say it with me! Ready, go-"

"Plus Ultra!" "Thanks for your hard work!"

And... he messed up... again! He really wasn't cut out for this.

* * *

"Ahh, another Sports Festival in the books. No one in particular stood out to me. Same old same old. What'd you think?" The sidekick asked his superior with knowing the answer. It'd been a repeat of last year and the year before, he was sure. He stretched dramatically and yawned.

The heroine halted and he practically collided into her. She answered, "The gravity nullifier."

"You- you actually ...?" He stumbled.

"You have the data." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, right. Let's see," He clumsily scrolled through his digital spreadsheet until it landed on the student in question. He wasn't prepared for this; it'd been years since his boss expressed interest. He found her and opened the file, "Here we go. Uraraka Ochako?"

"I want her. Do whatever it takes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely, Melancholy."

"See to it once we return."

* * *

"Good work," Aizawa curtly praised. "So there will be no school tomorrow or the day after. I'm sure pro heroes who watch the sports festival will want to recruit you, but we'll consolidate everything and announce it when you get back. So rest well, and look forward to that."

"Yes, sir!"

The classroom of zombie-like and stupefied students was dismissed. Himiko was the first to collect her things so she could make her way to her private transfer. It had been one of the longest days for her, topping the U.S.J. Incident even. Her mind was all over the place and in desperate need of a shut off. There were two days dedicated her mental and physical health, and she was going to take advantage of them.

Himiko hugged her backpack and hopped into the vehicle. Her teacher and mother were already seated and appeared to have been for quite some time. She blinked for a second at her parent, then remembered she had been an attendee.

"Welcome back to reality, sweetie," Her mother laughed heavenly. "I was on the edge of my seat the entire time. You were like a super star out there! Your efforts are paying off. Are you tired?"

The teenager blushed and squirmed, "Hi, Mom. I'm really, really exhausted. I can't wait for a hot bath and sleep."

"Get a good night's rest. Our training resumes tomorrow," Nemuri added.

"Ehh? But Aizawa-sensei said we won't have school for two days," Himiko groaned.

"School is school and training is training. We need to make use of your time while we can. Plus, there's something important I've been meaning to tell you. Prepare yourself for a worthwhile day."

"Nemuri. Don't you think you're pushing her a bit too far? Let her relax for a change," Hitomi chastised.

"Oh, Hitomi my darling," Nemuri replied in an animus merriment, "You know I hate disobedience. Keep it up and you'll be punished."

Hitomi rolled her eyes. Himiko's eyebrows scrunched. Kayama's sadistic side wasn't unusual when she was challenged, but something seemed different. The limousine's engines turned on and started to drive away from the school. The engine's mild humming and the realization of coming home left Himiko's eyes heavy. She moved to sit next to her Mom, "It's okay, Mom. I can handle it. Can I sleep on your lap?"

Hitomi's eyes softened, "Of course, honey. I'll wake you when we're home."

She rested her head atop her mother's lap. The familiar, manicured, thin digits gently removed her hair tie and swept through her loose strands. It was as if her mother disentangled the knots that held her troubles and worries. Himiko sighed blissfully. There was a peacefulness when Himiko was with her mother and mentor like this. It was like everything felt right in the world. She loved and she was loved.

"I love you Mom... I love you Sensei..." Himiko spoke from the heart.

"We love you too, Himiko. So very much. Go to sleep before Nemuri uses her quirk on you," Hitomi joked sweetly.

"You know... it doesn't... work as well... on girls," Himiko giggled.

The Sports Festival was a day designed to develop the students in more ways than one. It set their teeth on edge, but it was a day where they have no choice but to feel it. Himiko wondered about her classmates and friends - the people whom she grew fond of. The slight changes she thought she'd seen in them being executed in their battles shined brightly today. She wanted to grow, too. She wanted to be just like the ones she was fond of. Ever since fighting Bakugou, she wanted to stand firm. She wanted to aim for something and put her all into it. She wanted to obtain what she lacked. The light within her also shone bright today. As did the darkness.

Her reaction to Midoriya's injuries was scary. That daydream she had was scary. She wasn't sure if what happened involved someone's quirk or not. Vlad King told her in the past that sitting around and mulling over such things wasted time. She wanted to keep the pace she had. She wanted to push toward the light and push away the darkness inside of her.

And she believed she could. As long as she had love, her mother, her mentor, her friends. As long as she had love, that dazzling light in the bleak darkness would never lose its flicker.

But, unbeknownst to Himiko, there were different kinds of love. All _different_ kinds.

She would someday come to learn that.

* * *

The red rays of twilight leaked into an unused U.A. classroom. What it was once used for didn't matter to Toshinori. The phrase "a watching pot never boils" applied to his restless staring at the wall clock. The ticks and tocks dragged on and on.

Finally, the dial moved to its rightful place. Toshinori called his long-time friend still assigned to speed-dial. After a single ring, he answered promptly, and their professional back and forth started.

"Tsukauchi-kun," Toshinori greeted.

"All Might. Thanks for calling. How did your interviews go?" His friend asked.

"I wouldn't call them interviews, but they were inconclusive. All of their homeroom teachers practically said the same thing."

"Even Aizawa and Vlad King?" His friend questioned skeptically.

"Yes. It also came as a surprise to me. I may be going off topic, but how are things progressing with the League of Villains?"

"It's not off topic; rather, it's tied in. We've been reviewing live security footage of the arena, and..."

"And?"

"We have a reason to suspect He made it in."

"What?"

"And it appears He made contact with them. As soon as security caught on and pursued, He manifested in an entirely different location on the cams. It seemed to be the recurring theme."

"That's impossible. He should be incapacitated."

"It's only suspect as this point. I plan on keeping you updated as we make progress. This wouldn't have been possible without your earlier report. After further review, you hit the nail on the head, but it's turning out to be more complex than we expected. We're in the process of launching an ancillary investigation as we speak. I'd like you to come with me as soon as I obtain approval from the higher ups."

"I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, All Might. I know this type of fieldwork isn't fit for you, but it helps. What we're seeing right now might just be the calm before the storm."

"Then, let's consider this good practice."

"Roger that."

* * *

Something was definitely off with Midnight.

At the break of dawn, Himiko and her mentor traveled to Gym Gamma without conversation. The academy grounds were mostly-vacant with a workaholic hero here and there. Kayama had packed a large duffel bag containing who-knows-what and kept it close to her person. It looked incongruous against her sensual hero costume.

Midnight stopped inside the gym and Himiko took a few extra paces forward. She turned to face her. The older woman stared down at her pupil before dropping the grandiose bag. Her cuffed wrists planted on each hip.

"Himiko, how did you feel towards yourself when you didn't make first place on any of the Sports Festival events?" Midnight inquired.

That was a different question that caught Himiko off guard. She looked at the ceiling and put her index finger up to her bottom lip. After a few beats, she came to the conclusion that she didn't really know the answer to that. She hadn't really... felt anything _towards_ herself. "Um..."

"Approximately three years ago, we stood together in this room and I proposed an agreement. I asked to explore your quirk in exchange for your intention to become a hero. Do you remember that?"

"Yep. I do," Himiko gulped.

"You accepted, but proceeded to say you were unsure of yourself. I promised you we'd find that out together. Do you remember that?"

"I do."

"I didn't keep my promise."

"Huh?"

"Miko-chan," Midnight frowned, "I threw you into a lion's den without telling you what lions ate."

 _'Another animal metaphor.'_ Himiko thought to herself.

Kayama's eyes narrowed, "I want to continue our progress as your mentor, but there's an obstacle. It's hampering you."

"Sensei, you're going to stop teaching me?" Himiko suddenly understood where she was getting at.

"Yes."

Himiko started to panic. She raised and shook her hands in disagreement, "What? I don't want that at all!"

"It's for the best."

"Don't I have a say in this?"

It was like a bombshell was dropped on her. There was still so much to explore and uncover. Her shortened transformation time, her physiological response to Midoriya's pain, her terrifying daydream, her journey to find her "it." She couldn't do these by herself. She needed Midnight.

"It will be temporary pending a new promise. When the time is right and we've fulfilled both ends, we can resume the mentorship."

"No..." Himiko frowned.

"Oh come now. Turn that frown upside down. I'll still be around," Midnight lightened the mood. "I live with you, so obviously! Unless I kick you to the curb - just kidding."

"That's not funny! How can you be so okay with this?" Himiko's lip quivered.

"Can I tell you the promise I'd like us to make?" Kayama pushed.

"No. I don't wanna hear it," Himiko crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh no you don't. Two can play that game," Midnight removed her bullwhip from her utility belt. The trail of the whip went straight into the air, looped, then cracked on the floor near Himiko's foot.

"Wh- ahh!" Himiko jumped away instinctively. Midnight attacked again and the blonde repeated, "You can tell me!" Crack. "Stop!" Crack. "Stop it and tell me!" Crack. "I'll listen!" Crack. "Please?" Crack. "Pretty please, Pretty Kayama-sama?"

Midnight grinned sadistically, "There it is." She put the tool away. "Miko-chan, our promise to each other is this: we're going to move forward with earnest intent."

"Earnest... intent?"

"You're in the heroics department to become a well-versed hero, but you're not applying it with zeal compared to your classmates. You have motivation, but it's one that's undefined without direction. That's inhibiting you. It's time to change our angle. Going from intent to earnest intent!

"From here on out, everything you do, you're going to do it with sincerity. You're going to act upon as if you've always dreamed of becoming the number one hero. Nothing more, nothing less. I want to see if this triggers some kind of response inside of you. If you figure out what you really want to do after this trial, then your end of the promise is fulfilled. Hero or not. No holes barred. Zero judgement."

"And what about you?" Himiko asked, still on the defense.

"I'm going to concentrate on learning the science of mentorship with earnest intent! Not seeing you as family, but as a student, and sustaining that separation when it's warranted."

Himiko paused, not believing the words that just came out of Kayama's mouth. "You..."

"Hm?"

"You... you think of me as... family?"

"From the moment you were born," Kayama breathed.

"Really?"

"Really, really. And now, I'm going to change that mentality!"

"Wait! This is a lot to take in! Let me at least react to what I just found out!" Himiko freaked out in a disarray of emotions.

"Hurry, because I want to start our training," Kayama replied boorishly.

"I can't hurry up... What the heck. I- I mean, you see me as family! Family! I always looked up to you. You're so cool... you were always there for Mom and me and so... I'm..." Himiko hiccuped. "You never let me down and you're always looking out for me, so I promise. I promise I'll work hard to apply and connect with this knockoff dream. ... But ... Thank you for being in my life, Sensei."

"It will be my pleasure until the day I die, Himiko. Thank you for being born." Midnight squatted down and opened up the duffel bag. "And so, now that that's over with, let's get into our final training session. We're going to focus on quirk elaboration." She removed a bundle of puffy white fabric and threw it at Himiko. "Catch."

Himiko caught the fluffy material awkwardly. She propped it open with both hands eyed it up and down. It was a loose garment - a robe, to be precise. She lowered it and asked, "Quirk elaboration? What else is there to explore? What's this for?"

"Miko-chan. Strip."

A Girl's Battle - End


End file.
